Harmonía I: Solsticio de Verano
by Ankoku-chan
Summary: Twilight Sparkle es la Alumna Protegida de Lady Celestia, Diosa Guardiana y Regente de Equestria. Siempre ha sabido cómo hacer todo por su cuenta, dependiendo sólo de su inteligencia y su magia. ¿Pero qué hará cuando se encuentre con una Fuerza Oscura de hace mil años, a la que no puede hacer frente ella sola? [Universo Alterno, Humanos]
1. Cap 01 Twilight Perfección Sparkle

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que arranca el día de hoy, que será la primera de una serie de entregas que conformarán una saga a la que he titulado en conjunto __**Harmonía**__. ¿Por qué? Ya lo verán a su el tiempo. Pero bueno, ¿de qué se tratará? Bien, he aquí algunos puntos importantes a saber antes de comenzar:_

_\- Nunca está de más decirlo; esta historia está basada en la Serie de Televisión __**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**__, desarrollada por __**Lauren Faust**__, y cuyos derechos pertenecen a __**Hasbro Inc.**__ y __**Hasbro Studios**__._

_\- Esta historia es del tipo __**Universo Alterno**__, es decir, no se ubicará dentro de la serie original, sino en un lugar y tiempo totalmente distinto a ésta. En concreto, esta historia y las que le sigan, se ubicarán en una Equestria Alterna, que no es habitada por Ponies, sino por seres humanos (con pieles de diferentes colores, pero humanos aun así). Las personalidades y la mayoría de los roles seguirán siendo los mismos de la serie original, pero habrá algunas marcadas diferencias. Para los que estén leyendo mi otra historia, __**"Creí que no te volvería a ver"**__, el concepto les será más familiar. Concretamente, todas las historias de __**Harmonía**__ se ubicarán en ese mismo mundo que ya he presentado en ese otro Fanfiction, aunque esta entrega en particular ocurre mucho antes._

_\- Cada una de las entregas será de cierta forma, una reinterpretación de los Hechos más importantes de la Serie de Televisión, adaptados y modificados a este nuevo universo que propongo. Algo así como una versión diferente de __**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**__, o cómo yo hubiera hecho la historia si quieren verlo de esa forma._

_\- Las Entregas principales de __**Harmonía**__ no serán de corte romántico, es decir, no se centrarán en ninguna pareja o parejas en especial. Puede que a lo largo de sus capítulos que presenten algunos guiños de atracción de un personaje por otro, pero en general no está en mis planes enfocar las historias en ese sentido (aunque esto puede variar sobre la marcha). De momento, historias ya más enfocadas en alguna pareja y que desee explorar a más detalle, y que se ubiquen en este mismo mundo, las haré como historias aparte o adicionales, como el caso de __**"Creí que no te volvería a ver"**__._

_Así que en resumen, será una serie de Historias, todas relacionadas entre sí, y todas ubicadas en un mundo igual al mundo de la serie de __**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**__, sólo que aquí todos serán humanos de colores como en las películas __**Equestria Girls**__, y será una reinterpretación de los hechos importantes de la serie a mi estilo. ¿Un poco confuso? Bueno, de seguro luego de leer los primeros capítulos quedará más que claro a lo que me refiero con todo esto. Así que, comencemos. Cualquier comentario, ya saben, estoy más que abierto._

_P.D. Para los que leen esta historia __, en otros sitios puede que llegue a publicarla bajo mi otro seudónimo, __**WingzemonX**__, por si se la llegan a encontrar no les extrañe._

* * *

**HARMONÍA I:**

**Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 01**

**Twilight ****_"Perfección"_**** Sparkle**

De todas las diferentes disciplinas mágicas que un Estudiante de Hechicería debía aprender, muchos dirían que la Transmutación es una de las más complicadas, sino es que acaso la más complicada. Su principio es bastante sencillo de entender, incluso para los que no eran fervientes conocedores de la magia: transformar un objeto físico, ya sea sólido, líquido o gaseoso, en otro objeto físico diferente al primero. Suena fácil, ¿no? Pero no lo era; había otras circunstancias que considerar de por medio, antes de intentar hacerlo. Según el principio básico de la Transmutación, cualquier objeto no vivo, podía ser convertido en cualquier otro objeto no vivo, de diferente naturaleza física y química, siempre y cuando respetara su misma masa. No podías crear una montaña a partir de un palillo, ni viceversa, pero si podías convertir una naranja en una esfera de metal, y de regreso; y era justamente eso lo que había mantenido despierta hasta relativamente tarde a la Estudiante de la Academia de Hechicería Divina de Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle.

Pese a eso, esa mañana no comenzó muy diferente a cualquier otra; aunque de hecho, comenzó un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Las campanillas de su reloj despertador sonaron a las seis en punto de la mañana, y treinta y dos segundos después ya estaba levantada, despabilada, y con sus pantuflas azules en sus pies. Se tomó sólo un par segundos más para estirar los brazos al aire, y soltar un fuerte bostezo que le ayudará a liberarse de lo poco de sueño que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Por el suelo de su dormitorio, se podía ver una gran cantidad de esferas de metal y naranjas, residuos de todo lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Tuvo que caminar con cuidado para no pisar alguna, y terminar de espaldas contra el suelo; dos veces ocurridas la noche anterior, eran más que suficientes. Tomó entonces su reloj despertador y volvió a activar la alarma, pero que ahora sonara justo a las siete cuarenta y cinco. Tenía un poco menos de un hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para vestirse, arreglarse y peinarse, comer un desayuno rápido, y revisar sus notas y practicar para el examen de ese día una última vez.

Todo en su horario estaba fríamente calculado con tres días de anticipación, así como lo estaba el de los siguientes cinco días, y el sexto el progreso. Todo lo que debía hacer y no hacer estaba contemplado, incluido el cómo lidiar con su Dragón Familiar, el pequeño Spike, quien dormía en otra cama mucho más pequeña.

\- Despierta ya, Spike. – Le murmuró con fuerza, tomando la sabana azul que lo cubría y jalándola para dejar al pequeño al descubierto. – Ya es hora, vamos dormilón.

El Dragón recostado en la cama se revolcó un poco de un lado a otro, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Se trataba de un dragón de escamas moradas, pecho y cresta verde. Su forma era más antropomórfica que la de los dragones comunes que se conocían; tenía dos patas y dos manos, cuerpo pequeño, pero una gran cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora? – Masculló confundido y adormilado el pequeño Dragón, abriendo sus ojos lo más rápido que su cansancio le permitía. Se le notaban unas pequeñas ojeras decorando su rostro por debajo de sus grandes ojos verdes, con pupilas verticales.

Aún con la mirada nublada, intentó enfocarse en el reloj despertador sobre el buró. Y lo que vio, fue horrible…

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando!, ¡son las seis de la mañana! – Hundió en ese momento su rostro contra su almohada. – Aún faltan dos horas para tu clase.

\- Nada de quejas, Spike. – Pronunció Twilight Sparkle, dirigiéndose directo a sus cajones para sacar calcetines limpios. – Ya habíamos establecido con mucha anterioridad nuestra hora de levantarse de hoy. – Tomó unos calcetines largos color blanco, cerró su cajón, y entonces se dirigió a su armario. – Por favor, sé bueno y prepáranos unos emparedados de jalea, ¿sí? Necesito seguir repasando el conjuro para el examen de hoy.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Murmuro Spike malhumorado, alzado de nuevo su cabeza a duras penas. – Pero ayer te dormiste después de la media noche practicándolo.

Twilight no se tomó el tiempo para responderle. Estaba revisando los cinco conjuntos idénticos del uniforme de la Academia que tenía colgados en su armario, intentando determinar cuál era el más limpio y adecuado para ese día tan especial; día de examen.

Twilight Sparkle era una jovencita de piel morada, cabello azul oscuro, largo y lacio hasta por debajo de su cintura, con un distintivo mechón rosado que parecía recorrer un camino recto desde su fleco, hacia atrás, y hasta el final de su melena. Tenía ojos serenos de color morado oscuro, con un cierto brillo encantador en ellos. Se encontraba en aquel entonces un poco menos de la mitad de su tercer año en la Academia de Hechicería Divina de Canterlot, la Escuela de Magia más prestigiosa de todo el Reino de Equestria, dirigida por ni más ni menos que Lady Celestia, la Poderosa Diosa Guardiana y Regente de todas esas tierras; casi poca cosa.

Resignado por su situación, Spike no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, y hacer lo que le habían ordenado, arrastrando los pies. Mientras Twilight seguía decidiendo entre sus piezas de uniforme, él se tomaba su tiempo en preparar ocho rebanadas de pan, cuatro con mantequilla de maní, dos con mermelada de fresa, dos con mermelada de uva, con el fin de preparar con ellos dos emparedados de maní y fresa, y dos de maní y uva.

Twilight al fin se había decidido por qué uniforme usar, y sólo se había tardado en total cinco punto veinte y siete minutos en decidir, retirarse su pijama amarilla a cuadros, y colocarse la falda negra lisa hasta sus rodillas, su camisa blanca de mangas largas, y su suéter sin mangas color morado con el escudo de la Academia en su dorso izquierdo: un sol dorado con alas blancas a los lados; habían sido dos minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos antes de lo que había reservado para ello, era un logro del que se sentía orgullosa. Pero no era tiempo de estar concentrada en ello.

Una vez vestida, aunque hacía falta colocarse sus calcetines y peinarse, tomó una de las naranjas tiradas en el suelo, y la colocó sobre su escritorio. Se sentó delante de ella, y la estuvo contemplando en silencio, fijamente, por varios segundos, casi minutos… Sólo mirándola, mirándola, analizando cada marca en su piel, cada forma, su tamaño, incluso su olor.

\- Aquí están tus emparedados. – Comentó alegre Spike a sus espaldas, sujetando un plato con un emparedado de fresa, y con otro de uva. Su repentina voz terminó por sacarla irremediablemente de la concentración que tan difícilmente había conseguido. – ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

\- ¡Silencio, Spike! – Le murmuró entre dientes, mirándolo sobre su hombro. – Sólo dame un segundo, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo, no diré nada…

Twilight cerró los ojos, suspiro un par de veces con lentitud, y entonces volvió a enfocar toda su atención en la naranja ante ella. De hecho, al igual que antes, intentó visualizarla por completo, reconocer su forma, sus sombras, las marcas en su piel, su…

Un sonido, despacio pero molesto, empezó a sonar. Un sonido, chicloso, el sonido… De colmillos de dragón masticando mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Lentamente giró su rostro de nuevo sobre su hombro. Spike estaba detrás de ella, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía, mientras comía tranquilamente uno de los emparedados.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó aún con su boca llena. – No dije nada.

Twilight rodó sus ojos con frustración, y por tercera vez intentó enfocarse en la dichosa naranja, y en verdad esa fue la vencida. Luego de unos minutos de concentración, alzó su mano derecha, colocándola suspendida a unos centímetros de la naranja, la cual empezó a brillar de un singular tono rosado. La naranja tembló un poco y empezó a desfigurarse, inflándose de unas partes, y contrayéndose de otras. Su piel empezó a oscurecerse, hasta tornarse gris brillante. La transformación duró cerca de tres minutos, y entonces, la naranja sobre su escritorio se transformó de pronto en una perfecta esfera de metal, de un radio un poco más pequeño que la naranja.

\- ¡Perfecto! Mira Spike, lo logré. – Exclamó contenta, tomando la esfera en sus manos. – Peso correcto, tamaño correcto. De una simple naranja, a una perfecta esfera de metal.

\- Sí, emocionante… - Murmuró Spike con un marcado sarcasmo en su voz, mirando de reojo todas las demás esferas de metal en el suelo. – Cómo las cien veces anteriores…

\- Ciento cuarenta y dos, para ser exactos, según el recuento. – Corrigió Twilight, mientras revisaba sus apuntes de la noche anterior en un bloque de hojas amarillas. – Ciento cuarenta y dos éxitos, de ciento setenta y ocho intentos… Eso quiere decir… - Rápidamente hizo los cálculos en su cabeza. – Qué de todos mis intentos de práctica de Transmutación Avanzada, he tenido un rango de éxito del 79.77 por ciento. Si nos basamos en eso, quiere decir que tengo un 79.77 por ciento a favor de hacerlo bien hoy en la parte práctica del examen.

\- Eso suena bien.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Pues no lo es! – Rápidamente se giró sobre su silla hacia él, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. – ¡No es bueno!, ¡no es nada bueno! Quiere decir que tengo 20.23 por ciento de probabilidad de fallar. Es demasiado alto, demasiado…

Se puso de pie de un salto, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación, murmurando en voz baja para sí misma. Spike por su lado, se quedó de pie, siguiéndola con la vista, de un lado a otro como si sus ojos fueran los péndulos de un reloj.

\- Relájate Twilight. – Le comentó despreocupado, justo antes de darle una mordida más a su emparedado. – Has practicado este conjuro hasta el cansancio. Lo harás bien.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no eres quién va tener que pararse frente a toda la clase y fallar estrepitosamente con 20.23 por ciento en contra…

\- No tienes porqué fallar estrepitosamente. Podrías solamente fallar…

\- ¡Spike!

\- Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo.

\- No estoy para bromas… ¡Ah!

Mientras caminaba por el cuarto, había pisado por accidente una de sus esferas de metal que había convertido, y por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatros horas, se había ido de espaldas contra el suelo. Se quedó tirada boca arriba, con el techo sobre ella dándole vueltas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Twilight? – Le preguntó el pequeño Dragón parándose a su lado. Tras el golpe, en realidad miraba a tres Spikes.

\- Sí, estoy bien…

Se sentó con cuidado sujetándose su cabeza con una mano, adolorida tras el golpe.

\- Puede que hayas fallado algunas veces, pero la mayoría se convirtieron en metal sin ningún problema, y con ésta llevas más de cincuenta el hilo. Así que creo que ya estás lista, así que come…

Cuando Twilight alzó su mirada hacia su Dragón, éste le extendía un emparedado de maní y fresa… mordido…

\- Ups, éste no. – Corrigió Spike al darse cuenta de su error, y entonces le extendió otro con mermelada de uva, pero entero.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír. De alguna u otra forma, Spike siempre lograba hacerla sonreír, a veces cuando no debía ser así.

\- Gracias, Spike. – Agradeció, tomando con cuidado el emparedado que le extendía, y dándole una mordida. – ¡Mhm!, creo que sí necesito un vaso con leche.

\- ¡Enseguida lo traigo! – Le respondió el pequeño dragón, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocineta que tenían en el cuarto.

Spike era su familiar, un ser mágico al que había invocado en su primer día de escuela junto con los demás estudiantes que habían entrado junto con ella, para ser su acompañante y ayudante. La mayoría siempre invocaba animales un tanto más convencionales: lechuzas, ratas, gatos, lobos, incluso conejos o serpientes. Era poco menos común, más tampoco necesariamente extraños, aquellos que llegaban a invocar dragones. Los que si eran realmente inusuales y raros de ver, eran los dragones como Spike.

Spike se paraba en dos patas, su cuerpo era más similar al de un niño que el de un dragón, hablaba a la perfección el lenguaje humano, y hecho actuaba como si fuera uno. Hablar con Spike, era realmente como estar hablando con un niño pequeño. Los profesores le habían dicho aquel día que el tipo de familiar que respondía a su invocación, decía mucho del potencial del hechicero. El hecho de que un bebé Dragón como Spike hubiera aparecido ante ella, dejaba la puerta abierta para un sinfín de posibilidades en su haber, o eso habían dicho al menos.

Luego de comer su rápido desayuno, terminó de arreglarse, colocándose sus calcetas, y sus zapatos cafés. Tomó un cepillo, y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello mientras repetía en voz alta los diferentes preceptos teóricos de la Transmutación, uno detrás del otro, y de regreso. Para cuando el reloj despertador volvió a sonar en la segunda hora programada, Twilight ya estaba totalmente lista para salir; incluso tuvo un par de minutos extra.

\- Otra mañana perfectamente planificada. – Murmuró orgullosa justo antes de hacer que el despertador dejará de sonar. – ¿Ves Spike? Éstas son las grandes ventajas de tener todo planificado y listo con anticipación… - Al girarse a buscar a su compañero, se sorprendió de verlo recostado boca debajo de nuevo el cama; incluso ya estaba roncando. – ¡Spike!

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy despierto! – Exclamó pasmado, sentándose en la cama gracias a ese pequeño grito.

\- Menos mal, porque ya tenemos que irnos.

Rápidamente tomó su bolso para libros, y colocó en él todos los que iba a necesitar en las clases de ese día, además de algunos lápices, plumas y, por supuesto, naranjas.

\- Oye, ¿volverás a convertir las naranjas de metal a naranjas normales? – Preguntó Spike curioso mientras iban saliendo del cuarto.

\- Puedo intentarlo, pero no te aseguro que queden muy digeribles, o sin sabor metal.

\- Ah, entonces mejor no…

El edificio que conformaba la Academia, era de hecho el ala Oeste del Castillo Real de Canterlot, ubicado precisamente en la Ciudad de Canterlot, la Capital de facto del Reino de Equestria. En dicha ala se encontraban los diferentes salones que se utilizaban para las clases, así como los dormitorios para los estudiantes, tres bibliotecas, un comedor, y un par de canchas para hacer deportes, principalmente de _Light Ball_, el deporte más popular de todo el reino. Los Alumnos de la Academia tenían libre acceso a casi todas las demás áreas del castillo, que también servía de centro militar de Equestria, ya que era el hogar a su vez de la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos.

Esta orden era conformada por los mejores Guerreros y Hechiceros, encargados de la protección de Canterlot, y de toda Equestria. La gran mayoría de los Estudiantes de la Academia, aspiraban a algún día pertenecer a dicha orden. El hermano mayor de Twilight, Shinning Armor Sparkle, había sido estudiante de la Academia, y se había graduado con honores, y en esos momentos era uno de los Tres Grandes Capitanes, a los que de vez en cuando apodaban Las Tres Estrellas, los tres puestos de más alto rango dentro de la Orden, y que servían sólo las órdenes directas de Lady Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle no estaba muy segura de qué deseaba hacer una vez que graduara. Lo más sencillo sería unirse a la Orden como su hermano y seguir sus pasos. Ella admiraba mucho a su hermano y a los demás Caballeros, y la idea de servir y proteger a Equestria le atraía a gran medida. Pero aun así, no estaba del todo convencida de que eso fuera para ella. Tal vez había algo más que podía llegar a hacer con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en ese sitio, pero no tenía ni idea de qué aún…

Por los pasillos, se podía ver a varios alumnos, hombres y mujeres, todos usando el mismo uniforme que Twilight, a excepción de la falda claro, ya que los hombres usaban pantalones negros en su lugar. Todos iban acompañados de sus respectivos familiares. Había un chico acompañado de un lobo blanco, que caminaba a lado de una chica con una lechuza café en su hombro. Había uno más con una serpiente de color verde intensó sobre sus hombros, y otra estudiante con un gato de pelaje morado a sus brazos. Algunos de ellos podían hablar y expresarse con sus dueños, pero sólo muy pocos de manera tan natural y expresiva como Spike.

\- Oye Spike, aún me debes dos gemas del juego de antier. – Le exclamó un enorme armadillo color amarillo frente al que pasaban. – No creas que se me va a olvidar.

\- Tranquilo Joe, te pagaré. – Le respondió Spike con elocuencia. – Sólo sé paciente…

\- Me dijiste lo mismo con la botella de cátsup que me ibas a dar como pago el otro mes, ¡y sigo comiendo mis papas solas!

\- Mejor para ti, la cátsup tiene más azúcar que tomate.

\- ¡Croak!, Eres un estafador Spike, ¡Croak! – Exclamó con voz chillona una cacatúa de plumaje verde y azul sobre la cabeza de su dueña.

\- Miren quien lo dice. La señorita _"jamás he jugado este juego, creo que ya perdí, sólo tengo cuatro ases"_.

Siguieron caminando de largo por el pasillo. Mientras avanzaban, varios de los demás familiares saludaban a Spike, no todos con palabras, algunos sólo con gruñidos o ladridos, que igual Spike lograba entender sin mucho problema.

\- Veo que te sigues llevando muy bien con resto de los familiares. – Señaló Twilight con curiosidad.

\- Si a eso le dices llevarse bien.

Spike siempre había tenido facilidad para llevarse bien con todo el mundo, tanto con las personas como con los familiares de la Academia. Claro, su apariencia adorable era un buen factor que le ayudaba a llevarse bien con todos, o al menos que lo voltearan a ver con curiosidad. Twilight Sparkle, por otro lado…

\- Ay miren, Twilight _"Perfección"_ Sparkle llega con sólo cinco minutos de anticipación al salón. – Escucharon de pronto que alguien decía justo cuando entraron al salón de clases.

El salón tenía forme redonda, con una cúpula de cristal en el techo. Tenía forma de auditorio, de tal forma que los lugares para los estudiantes estaban escalonados, en cinco filas de ocho lugares cada una, y el área del profesor estaba hasta abajo, compuesto de dos mesas rectangulares y una pizarra. Cuando Twilight y Spike entraron por la puerta, escuchó como las voces de tres chicas se dirigían hacia ellos entre risillas.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la tercera fila. Una de ellas, aquella que se había referido de esa forma hacia Twilight, era una chica de piel azul claro, ojos morados, con cabello largo color blanco con mechas azules, y un fleco rizado cayendo sobre su cara. Usaba el mismo uniforme que Twilight, al igual que sus otras dos acompañantes, además de un prendedor dorado en forma de estrella en su cabello. Una pequeña serpiente de color blanco y ojos rojos le rodeaba el brazo como si fuera una pulsera.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, hoy no fuiste la primera en llegar. ¿Te quedaste dormida?

Twilight las miró con molestia. Intentando no demostrar que sus comentarios la molestaban tanto, caminó firme hacia las escaleras, totalmente serena, para tomar su lugar en la quinta fila.

\- Buenos días, Trixie, Lavender, Fuchsia. – Saludó con indiferencia al pasar a su lado. – Y no me quedé dormida. Sólo ajuste mi horario de esta mañana para aprovecharlo en repasar mis notas y conjuro para el examen hoy.

Las tres chicas suspiraron con fastidio ante tal respuesta.

\- Repasar mis notas y conjuro. – Masculló con tono de molestia otra de las tres chicas, de cabellos rubios largos y piel morada. Tenía un pequeño petirrojo posado en su hombro – Cómo si lo fuera a hacer mal.

\- Quisiera ver que realmente Twilight _"Perfección"_ Sparkle hiciera algo mal para variar. – Agregó la tercera, una chica de piel rosada, y cabello corto color rojo fucsia. Iba acompañada de un perro de gran tamaño parado a su lado, de pelaje verdoso.

\- ¿Hablan enserio? Un día se le olvidó peinarse antes de salir de su dormitorio, y pasó toda la semana encerrada llorando. – Agregó divertida la chica de cabellos blancos, y las tres empezaron a reír en unisón ante el comentario.

Todo lo habían dicho con el volumen correcto para que Twilight pudiera escucharlas, y era más que obvio que esa era su intención. Ella se sentó en su lugar, y se concentró en sacar sus libros y lápices de su bolso, y fingir que no las había oído.

\- No fue una semana… Y no estaba llorando… - Murmuró en voz baja para sí misma, lo suficiente bajo para que de hecho sólo Spike que estaba a su lado pudiera oírla. Pensó en decirlo más alto, pero rápidamente consideró que posiblemente no le hubiera ayudado de mucho decirles eso.

\- No les hagas caso, Twilight. – Le comentó Spike, intentando animarla. – Sólo están celosas porque saben que no lo harán tan bien como tú hoy.

\- Sí, ha de ser eso…

Ojala fuera tan sencillo. Pero no se trataba de sólo esa mañana, ni siquiera se trataba sólo de Trixie y sus amigas. Twilight Sparkle en general, no se llevaba bien con prácticamente nadie en ese lugar. Había unas contadas personas, pero ninguna de ellas era parte del alumnado. Twilight _"Perfección"_ Sparkle, era de los seudónimos más amables que le habían puesto durante esos últimos dos años y medio. Paulatinamente, casi desde el primer día de clases, a menor o mayor medida los demás alumnos la trataban desde indiferentes, hasta con marcado desprecio. ¿Por qué?, bien, había varios factores en realidad, de los cuáles Twilight sólo era del todo consciente de algunos.

La verdad era que Twilight no era una persona fácil de tratar. Era muy estricta y correcta, lo cual cualquiera pensaría que no es algo malo. Sin embargo, Twilight lo llevaba a niveles que podían llegar a ser desesperantes para los demás. Siempre había sido una chica muy lista, tal vez mucho más lista que la media de sus compañeros. Incluso desde pequeña, se la pasaba siempre estudiando, nunca jugaba con los demás, ni mostraba interés en entablar una conversación con ellos siquiera. De hecho, no tenía interés en convivir con ninguno; siempre que alguien se le acercaba, ella lo rechazaba de alguna u otra forma. Siempre había sabido ser autosuficiente para lograr todo por su cuenta, y estaba bien con ello. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí. De vez en cuando acostumbraba corregir a sus compañeros si consideraba que habían cometido una gran falta o error y, a veces inconscientemente otras no tanto, terminaba en situaciones en las que se podía llegar a sentir que alardeaba de lo mucho que sabía, o de lo hábil que era en una cosa u otra. Toda esta serie de situaciones, habían llegado a hacer que la gran mayoría de las personas, la creyeran una chica engreída, presumida, y arrogante.

Pero, a pesar de todo… A ella eso no le importaba. Claro, le molestaba que la llamarán de esa forma, o que se rieran de ella a sus espaldas, o incluso de frente. Pero no le importaba. No estaba ahí para hacer amigos, sino para estudiar, mejorar sus habilidades, y graduarse con honores. Si hacer amigos fuera parte de las condiciones para ser una gran hechicera, entonces haría el intento… Quizás. Pero no lo era, así que no era una prioridad para ella. Mientras pudiera seguir estudiando y leyendo en paz, nada más le hacía falta ni preocupaba.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, el resto de los alumnos fueron entrando en el salón de clases. Tras el último de ellos, entró una mujer joven, alta y delgada, de piel rosada, ojos grandes y morados, muy brillantes, y una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Su cabello era algo hasta su cintura, y ligeramente ondulado, con mechones de tres colores: morado, rosa y dorado. Usaba una larga túnica rosa oscuro con estrellas doradas bordadas en ella, con un cinturón blanco, con bolso del mismo color a su costado derecho. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, de un porte elegante. En cuanto entró al salón, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para recibirla, incluida Twilight Sparkle.

\- Buenos días a todos. – Saludó cortésmente.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Cadance. – Respondieron todos los demás en unisón.

\- Mira, Twilight. – Le murmuró Spike de pronto en voz muy baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara. – Cadance será la examinadora del examen de hoy.

\- Es Señorita Cadance. – Lo corrigió, y luego tomó asiento junto con los demás.

\- Cómo sea, pero es perfecto. No tienes por qué preocuparte si ella es la que aplica el examen, ¿no?

\- No digas esas cosas, Spike. – Le murmuró casi entre dientes. – Da igual quien sea el examinador.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Obviamente no te reprobará. Es la mejor amiga de tu hermano.

Ese último comentario ya no lo había hecho tan despacio, lo que provocó que al menos los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos lo escucharan, y los voltearan a ver, algunos con algo de molestia en sus miradas ante tal insinuación.

La Señorita Cadance, la mujer de rosado ante ellos, era otra de los Tres Capitanes de la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos, junto con su hermano Shinning Armor y el Señor Blue Blood. Su hermano y ella habían estudiado juntos desde la escuela primaria, y luego ahí en la Academia, y siempre habían sido grandes amigos. De hecho, Twilight la conocía desde muy pequeña. Frecuentemente iba de visita a la casa, comía ahí, incluso había sido su niñera y tutora en varias ocasiones. Para Twilight, era casi como una hermana mayor… Pero dentro de las paredes de esa Academia, no debía verla de esa forma.

Frecuentemente, los Tres Capitanes, incluido su propio hermano, servían de examinadores e instructores para las clases de la Academia. La relación que había entre Twilight y dos de los Tres Capitanes, era más que conocida por el resto de los alumnos, y eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a menguar la opinión que tenían de ella. De hecho, lo empeoraba. Ninguno de los dos le daba ningún tipo de ventaja en lo absoluto, pero los demás nunca lo veían de ese modo. Y si su relación con Shinning Armor y Cadance no fuera suficiente para que los demás pensarán que había cierto favoritismo hacia ella, lo peor era que también era bastante cercana a una tercera persona, una tercera persona que para los demás, ya era el colmo…

Cadance caminó hacia una de las mesas y colocó los libros que traía bajo su brazo. Buscó una lista en la que tenía escrito el nombre de todos los estudiantes que tomarían el examen ese día. Le dio una rápida revisión de arriba a abajo, y casi al final pareció sorprenderse, posiblemente al detectar un nombre en especial. Alzó su mirada hacia los estudiantes, inspeccionándolos, hasta que pudo notar a Spike, saltando y agitando su mano para llamar su atención, antes de que Twilight lo tomara y lo obligara a sentarse. Cadance sonrió divertida.

\- Bien, escuchen todos. El examen de hoy es sobre Transmutación Avanzada. Cómo ya les habrán informado, se dividirá en dos partes. – Tomó un manojo de hojas de entre el resto de documentos que traía consigo, y se lo pasó al primero de fila para que se lo pasara a los demás. – Primero resolverán la parte teórica. Tendrán una hora y veinte minutos para resolver estas cuarenta preguntas. Pasado ese tiempo, tendrán diez minutos de descanso, y luego volverán para la parte práctica en la que cada uno ejecutará un hechizo de Transmutación Avanzada, con el que convertirá un objeto de su elección, en otro objeto de su elección. La calificación se dará dependiendo de la complejidad de la Transmutación y del resultado obtenido.

Una vez que todos tuvieron ya su hoja de examen, se paró de nuevo frente a la clase. Metió su mano en el bolso que estaba sujeto a su cinturón, y sacó un pequeño reloj de arena morada, y lo volteó para que comenzará a caer.

\- Bien, comiencen por favor.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Cómo ven, hay diferentes cambios, además del hecho de que los personajes sean humanos, a excepción de __**Spike**__ que sigue siendo un dragón, con la misma apariencia de la serie. Quiero comentar también que en esta historia manejaré que todos los personajes tienen un primer nombre, tal vez un segundo nombre, y un apellido. Por ejemplo, __**Twilight**__ sería el nombre, y __**Sparkle**__ su apellido, y de igual forma __**Shinning Armor**__ sería el primer y segundo nombre, y __**Sparkle**__ su apellido. Aquellos personajes que no tengan como tal un apellido, o no tengan un apellido "popular" entre los fans del cuál basarme, les inventaré uno, pero eso ya se dará conforme la marcha. ¿Alguna duda o confusión hasta ahora? No duden en hacerme la pregunta, y con guste se los responderé. Nos leemos en el __**Capítulo 02**__._


	2. Cap 02 La Protegida de Celestia

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 02  
****La Protegida de Celestia**

Pese a que la Capitana Cadance tenía reputación de ser una persona muy amable y accesible, eso de ninguna forma hacía a un lado el que pudiera ser estricta cuando se trataba de ser la examinadora de un grupo, en especial si se trataba de un examen. La parte teórica del Examen de Transmutación Avanzada que aplicó esa mañana, resultó ser más complicado de lo que la mayoría esperaba. Sin embargo, resultó ser un reto mediano para Twilight Sparkle, quien había estado repasando cada teorema una y otra vez durante la última semana, y especialmente la noche anterior. De la hora y veinte minutos que tenían en total para resolverlo, a Twilight le tomó exactamente cuarenta y dos minutos, pero se tomó diez minutos adicionales para revisar todo con sumo cuidado y estar segura de que había respondido lo que deseaba.

Una vez que entregó su examen, Spike y ella salieron y se dirigieron a una terraza no muy lejos del salón, una parte más privada y tranquila, para poder practicar por última vez su hechizo de transmutación sobre una de las naranjas que había llevado consigo. De nuevo, justo como había pasado un par de hora atrás, la naranja se convirtió en una perfecta esfera de metal.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Comentó Spike confiado. – Ésta ya es la ciento cuarenta y tres. Lo tienes todo perfectamente dominado y bajo control.

\- Eso parece. – Murmuró Twilight algo pensativa, sosteniendo la esfera de metal sobre su mano derecha. Por alguna razón, no se veía más segura.

Pasó el tiempo límite para realizar el examen teórico, y luego los diez minutos de descanso. Luego de ello, todos tuvieron que volver al salón y tomar una vez más sus asientos. Cuando Twilight y Spike volvieron, Cadance estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios. Al parecer había invertido los diez minutos del descanso para darle un vistazo rápido a alguno de los exámenes entregados. Cuando todos estuvieron ya de nuevo, la Capitana alzó su mano derecha hacia la puerta del salón, y un brillo rosado como polvos en el aire, se dirigieron hacia ella y al tocarla ésta se cerró con delicadeza.

\- No he terminado de revisar todos los exámenes, pero parece que la mayoría lo hizo muy bien; así que estén tranquilos – Comentó con entusiasmo al pararse de su escritorio. Tomó la lista de alumnos que había traído consigo y se paró al frente de todos – Ahora, para la parte práctica del examen, cada quien pasará al frente cuando diga su nombre, y realizará el conjuro de Transmutación sobre el objeto que hayan elegido. Recuerden que se les calificará en relación a la complejidad de la transmutación que realicen. ¿Alguna duda?

\- Señorita Cadance. – Comentó de pronto un chico en el extremo del salón, alzando su mano derecha. – ¿Qué pasa si olvidé traer un objeto conmigo para transmutar?

\- Te recomiendo intentar usar tu lápiz o tu zapato, porque de lo contrario reprobarás. – Fue la respuesta tranquila, aunque un poco amenazante, de Cadance. El resto del salón se soltó riendo un poco, avergonzando al chico que había hecho la pregunta. – Si no hay más dudas, empecemos.

Alzó la hoja de papel frente a ella y leyó el primer nombre de ésta.

\- Moon Dancer.

Al oír su nombre, una chica de cabellos rojos y mechas rosadas, de piel blanca, se paró de su lugar en la primera fila y se dirigió al frente del salón.

Conforme Cadance los llamaba, cada uno pasaba para realizar el conjuro elegido. La mayoría realizaba el más sencillo para estos casos, que era convertir un mineral común en otro, como cuarzo en carbón, amatista en sal, o sal en grafito en polvo. Entre los más complejos que habían hecho, se encontraba convertir madera en agua y una hoja de papel en una piedra. Pero ninguno había intentado algo parecido a lo que Twilight tenía pensado hacer. ¿Había elegido algo más complicado de lo necesario acaso? ¿Era esa su intención desde un inicio?

\- Por favor, no me digas que sigues nerviosa. – Escuchó de pronto que Spike le decía mientras ella miraba el desempeño de los demás.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Y porque te comes la goma de tu lápiz?

Al escuchar tal pregunta, Twilight se volvió consciente de que en efecto, había estado mordiendo la goma de su lápiz desde hace unos minutos, y está ya se encontraba algo gastada. Comenzó a toser con fuerza, aunque despacio para no llamar la atención, intentando expulsar cualquier pedazo que hubiera quedado en su boca.

\- Ya te lo dije mil veces; lo harás bien, descuida.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Twilight Sparkle. – Se escuchó que alguien pronunciaba a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció captarlo.

\- Tal vez debí elegir algo más sencillo. ¿Será tarde para cambiar de objeto? Tal vez pueda convertir un mechón de mi cabello en oro.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- ¿Twilight Sparkle? – Repitió de nuevo la misma voz, con el mismo resultado.

\- Bueno, quizás no en oro. Pero sí en pirita.

\- Ya practicaste más de cien veces lo de la naranja. Para ser alguien a quien apodan _"Perfección"_, me sorprende como vives con un constante miedo al fracaso.

\- Eso no fue nada gracioso, ¿lo sabes?

\- Twilight Sparkle. – Sonó ahora con un tono marcadamente más alto que las veces anteriores.

\- Te toca, sabelotodo. – Agregó de manera despectiva un chico sentado a dos lugares a su izquierda.

Fue hasta entonces que Twilight se dio cuenta al fin de que la estaban llamado, y de que de hecho, la persona que lo hacía era justamente la Señorita Cadance al frente del salón.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡presente! – Exclamó apresurada al ponerse de pie. – Digo… Esa soy yo, yo soy Twilight Sparkle…

\- Eso ya lo sabemos. – Se escuchó que alguien decía en voz alta en tono burlón, y todos los demás lo acompañaron con risas.

Twilight se sintió irremediablemente apenada, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, al igual que las risas.

\- Silencio todos. – Exclamó Cadance con fuerza, y poco a poco todos fueron callando. – Pasa al frente Twilight, por favor.

Se apresuró a tomar su mochila en la que llevaba las naranjas, y luego bajó a paso veloz los escalones del anfiteatro. Spike tenía razón, ya había practicado bastante su conjuro, y parecía ya haberlo dominado. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Rómpete una pierna! – Le gritó Spike con fuerza.

\- ¡Eso sólo se dice en el teatro…! – Le respondió virándose sobre su hombro, pero a medio camino sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues algo aparentemente se había interpuesto en el camino de sus pies, haciendo que se tropezara. – ¡Aaaaah!

El cuerpo de Twilight fue lanzado hacia el frente, y dio una maroma hasta caer de espaldas contra el suelo, justo a los pies de Cadance. Twilight se quedó tirada y aturdida, con el techo sobre ella dándole vueltas. Escuchaba de manera lejana las risas sonoras de todas las personas en el salón, pero de hecho no estaban tan lejanas como le parecían. Cadance se alarmó al verla en el suelo, y rápidamente se le acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Twilight? – Le preguntó con un tono suave, tomándola de la cabeza con un mano, y de un brazo con la otra, para ayudarla a sentarse.

\- Sí, sí, no me dolió nada…

Mientras se recuperaba, claramente escuchó una risilla muy distintiva que resaltaba de todas las demás. Lentamente se giró sobre su hombro, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron con claridad, fue a Trixie, sentada justo al lado de los escalones por los que estaba bajando, y por coincidencia más o menos a la altura a la que se había tropezado. La miraba desde su asiento con una sonrisa prepotente de oreja de oreja; la pequeña serpiente en su muñeca parecía mirarla y sonreírle de la misma forma.

La expresión de Twilight se endureció. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para saber que su tropiezo no había sido ningún accidente; lo más seguro es que le había metido el pie a propósito.

\- Basta todos, no es divertido. – Los regaño Cadance con dureza, y entonces centró su atención en la joven de piel azul y cabellos blancos. – Trixie Lulamoon.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada. – Respondió con una marcada y falsa inocencia. – No es mi culpa que no se fije por donde pisa.

\- Quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Trixie farfulló con fastidio, y se giró hacia otro lado cruzada de brazos. Si había hecho lo que Twilight pensaba, no parecía nada arrepentida. Dejando su penosa caída a un lado, se puso de pie con ayuda de Cadance, se limpió su falda y se dirigió al frente del salón parándose detrás de uno de los escritorios.

Teniendo todos su atención puesta en la hechicera que estaba por presentar su examen práctico, ninguno notó que una de las puertas en la parte alta del anfiteatro, se había abierto lentamente para no hacer ruido, y una persona había ingresado. Esta persona no hizo nada para que se notara su presencia, sólo se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, observando.

Twilight respiró hondo una última vez para tomar fuerzas, y entonces abrió su mochila.

\- Para el examen transmutaré una naranja… - Comenzó a pronunciar con fuerza, pero se calló tan rápido como había comenzado.

Tenía su mano en el interior de su mochila, y sus ojos morados puestos en el contenido de ésta. Había traído un total de cinco naranjas consigo al salir de su cuarto. Una la había usado para practicar, y otra la había comido para recuperar energías; por lo que aún quedaban tres. Pero sólo necesitaba una… ¿o no? Volvió a ver de reojo a Trixie, que seguía con su cara de molestia tras el regaño de Cadance. Ella acababa de pasar un poco antes que ella, y había transformado una llave de cobre en una llave de hielo. Impresionante, pero no tanto como lo que ella estaba por hacer. Aunque… Podía ser mejor…

Ni siquiera pensó mucho al respecto, ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar en que tan buena o mala idea era. Sólo pensaba en la cara que pondría Trixie Lulamoon. De la nada, tomó las tres naranjas y las colocó juntas sobre el escritorio.

\- Transmutaré tres naranjas… En un cubo de metal. – Pronunció con energía y con una sonrisa astuta en los labios.

Casi todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que acababan de escuchar; incluso Trixie pareció sorprendida. Pero el más sorprendido de todos, pareció ser Spike.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Se le escapó de pronto, y luego tuvo que taparse a sí mismo la boca para no decir más.

Era una locura, había practicado como loca el conjuro de una naranja a esfera de metal, y hasta hace unos minutos parecía preocupada de no poder lograrlo. ¿Y ahora salía con ese cambio? ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza al caerse o algo así?

\- ¿Estás segura, Twilight? – Le cuestionó Cadance, parándose a su diestra. – Crear un objeto a partir de tres, y de una forma tan diferente a la original, es muy complicado. Con transformar una naranja en una esfera de metal, será suficiente para pasar este examen.

Convertir un objeto homogéneo, además de orgánico, como una naranja en un material tan duro y complicado como el metal, ya era de por sí más complicado que la media de lo que habían hecho los demás, o de lo necesario para el nivel de ese examen. Pero lo que había expresado que haría superaba por mucho lo anterior. Era tomar tres objetos como base, y a partir de ellos transmutar, no sólo en efecto un objeto de metal, sino un objeto de metal con una forma tan específica como un cubo. Era algo bastante complejo, todos lo sabían, Twilight lo sabía. Pero como si intentara demostrarse algo a sí misma, o a Trixie, o a todos los demás, estaba más que decidida en hacerlo.

\- No hay problema, eso es lo que haré. – Dejó muy en claro sin apartar su mirada de las naranjas en el escritorio.

\- Si insistes, adelante.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Luego de haberlo dicho con tanta seguridad, quedaría en ridículo si no era capaz de lograrlo. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, junto sus manos frente a su rostro mientras respiraba lentamente y entonces volvió a abrirlos. Comenzó a ver con suma atención las tres naranjas. No eran del mismo tamaño, ni siquiera de la misma forma; una era más esférica, otra un poco más ovalada. Su color también era distinto, una era más verde que naranja. Tenía que visualizarlo todo, incluso las imperfecciones en sus pieles.

La persona que había entrado en silencio al salón, se encontraba ahora recargada contra uno de los pilares, con sus manos cruzadas al frente. Miraba con curiosidad a la joven al frente del salón, aguardando a ver lo que haría.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, tal vez más de un minuto, y nada ocurría. Twilight seguía quieta como una estatua, con su atención puesta en las naranjas. Sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, y su frente se arrugaba como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo. Pero todo seguía igual.

\- ¿Por qué no pasa nada? – Murmuró uno de los alumnos en tono burlón.

\- Me estoy haciendo viejo. – Le secundó uno más.

\- Tal vez se convirtió a sí misma en una estatua de metal. – Escuchó una tercera voz, que hubiera jurado era la de Trixie, pero como intentaba no desconcentrarse, no le había puesto suficiente atención.

Pero la verdad era que sí estaba tomando más de lo debido. Si hubiera sido una naranja en esfera de metal, ya hubiera terminado hace un rato atrás. Comenzaba a decirse a sí misma la pésima idea que había sido hacer ese cambio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tres naranjas?, ¿y en un cubo de metal? Aparentemente convertir una naranja ya le había parecido demasiado sencillo y quería asegurarse el fracaso, de otra forma hubiera sido bastante aburrido, ¿no?

\- Puedes hacerlo. – Escuchó que Cadance le susurraba despacio cerca de su oído derecho, y entonces colocó una mano sobre su hombro. – No dejes que la ansiedad te dominé… Recuerda…

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Cadance respiraba con profundidad al tiempo que pegaba su mano a su pecho, y luego exhalaba con lentitud extendiendo su brazo lejos de ella. Era un viejo truco que le había compartido cuando era apenas una niña. Cadance le había dicho que el miedo, la ansiedad, la vergüenza, la preocupación, todo eso eran malas energías que se acumulaban en el pecho, y uno podía simplemente tomarlas y expulsarlas de su cuerpo por medio de la respiración, y alejarlos. No había ningún principio mágico teórico que respaldara tal afirmación, pero aun así siempre le funcionaba.

\- Sí…

Twilight cerró sus ojos, inhaló una fuerte cantidad de aire por la nariz hasta inflar sus pulmones, y pegó su mano contra su pecho. Sostuvo la respiración por dos segundos, y luego comenzó a soltar el aire lentamente por su nariz, al mismo tiempo que su mano se alejaba de ella, hasta extenderla lo más posible. De alguna forma que no entendía, eso siempre funcionaba, y esa ocasión no había sido la excepción. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió mucho más ligero. Ya no tenía en su cabeza al salón, a los demás estudiantes, ni nada más. Se sintió de nuevo en su cuarto, sentada frente a su escritorio.

Las tres naranjas se volvieron mucho más claras, su imagen se volvió tan vivida en su cabeza, que se sentía capaz de dibujarlas de memoria. Ahora, era el momento… Extendió sus dos manos al frente, colocándolas a centímetros de sus objetivos. Sus dedos se flexionaron un poco, y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron. Sus dedos comenzaron a brillar con chispas rosadas y moradas, que volaban de sus manos y comenzaban a rodear las naranjas, como si quisieras crear un pequeño remolino en torno a ellas. Las tres naranjas se pegaron la una a la otra, más y más, hasta que pareciera que sus pieles comenzaban a fusionarse entre sí. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres ya no eran visibles de forma individual, sino que se habían fundido en una extraña masa naranja que se agitaba como una gelatina.

El esfuerzo en el rostro de Twilight se volvió mucho más tangible. Movió sus manos hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y con sus movimientos la masa naranja se movía igual. Intentaba darle una forma cubica, lo cual no era nada sencillo. Sin embargo, poco a poco la masa anaranjada se fue comprimiendo, hacia un gran ovalo, y luego se fue compactando más y más hasta formar un cubo. La piel anaranjada del cubo se fue oscureciendo en diferentes puntos, y luego se extendió por todo él, hasta que, ante los ojos de todos, se convirtió en un verdadero cubo de metal, de cinco centímetros, por cinco centímetros por… cinco punto cuatro centímetros; casi perfecto.

Twilight dejó bajar sus brazos cansados hacia los lados, y de su boca surgió un fuerte suspiro de cansancio. Comenzó a respirar con mucha agitación. Estaba cansada, muy cansada y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Sin embargo… Lo había logrado.

\- Lo hice… ¡Lo hice! – Exclamó con fuerza y entusiasmo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Twilight! – Exclamó Spike lleno de alegría, comenzando a aplaudir con fuerza. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos no sólo se dio cuenta de que nadie aplaudía con él, sino que algunos lo volteaban a ver con fastidio, por lo que poco a poco fue apagando sus aplausos.

\- Presumida. – Se escuchó que alguien decía.

\- Qué sorpresa, Twilight _"Perfección"_ Sparkle de nuevo haciéndolo todo bien.

\- Tenías que hacernos quedar mal, ¿verdad?

\- No le bastaba con aprobar, tenía que dejarnos ver como tontos.

Twilight alzó con debilidad su mirada hacia los otros. Más que impresionados por su acción, parecían molestos, realmente disgustados. Bajó su mirada con molestia, y apretó sus puños sobre el escritorio. ¿Por qué le sorprendía?, ¿enserio esperaba que reaccionaran de otra forma? Pero no le importaba. Lo había logrado, una proeza mucho mayor a la que se había propuesto esa mañana. Eso era lo que importaba…

De pronto, otros aplausos, comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, pero no eran los de Spike. Eran mucho más discretos, pero no por eso con poco sentimiento. Todos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, intentando descubrir quién era la persona que aplaudía. Pero no era ninguno de los sentados en las butacas. El sonido venía de más arriba…

Casi como si se hubieran querido coordinar, todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección a la parte superior del anfiteatro. Ahí, parada frente a una de sus columnas, se encontraba la persona que había entrado a escondidas mientras Twilight comenzaba su conjuro; y era justamente esa persona quien estaba aplaudiendo. Los ojos de todos se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresiva figura.

\- ¡Reina Celestia! – Exclamaron la mayoría en unísono.

Se trataba de una mujer alta, muy hermosa, de rostro de perfil delicado, piel totalmente blanca como nieve, ojos grandes de color morado, muy brillantes como estrellas. Sus labios delgados estaban pintadas con un hermoso tono morado. Su cabello era tal vez lo más resaltante. Era ondulado, y se movía como si danzara, como si estuviera vivo. Era de diferentes tonos de colores rosados, verdes y azules, y parecía tener brillos impregnados en él. Usaba un largo vestido blanco puro con dorado, que marcaba a la perfección su delicada y hermosa figura; tenía los hombros descubiertos, y se encontraba abierto del lado de su pierna izquierda. Usaba una corona dorada, de tamaño modesto de tres picos, con una gema morada al frente; usaba además una gargantilla dorada, también adornada con una gema del mismo color que la de la corona. Era una imagen hermosa, atrayente, realmente resplandeciente… Literalmente. Parecía estar rodeada por una extraña aura, que brillaba tenuemente.

Todos sabían quién era esa persona; era imposible que alguien en toda Equestria no lo supiera. Era Lady Celestia Ultimecia de Enquestria, la Diosa Protectora y Regente de Equestria, la última de los Antiguos, una legendaria raza de Dioses que según se dice habían habitado ese mundo mucho antes que cualquier otro ser vivo conocido. Era la Reina y la Diosa de cada ciudadano de Equestria, además de ser la maestra y dirigente de la Academia de Hechicería Divina de Canterlot y la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pausó abruptamente sus aplausos, y volvió a bajar sus manos, cruzadas al frente. Casi todos rápidamente habían intentado levantarse para inclinarse, pero ella los detuvo.

\- Por favor, no se levanten. – Exclamó con un tono suave, dulce, casi armonioso. – Lamento la interrupción. Sólo quería ver cómo les iba en su examen.

\- Ya estábamos por terminar, su Excelencia. – Comentó Cadance con calma. Ella había sido la única que notó su presencia desde el principio, pero no la había hecho notar.

Celestia asintió con su cabeza ante la información proporcionada por Cadance.

\- Espero que todos hayan dado lo mejor de cada uno.

Todo en su porte parecía cargado de elegancia. Cada palabra, cada movimiento, parecía planificado al detalle. Pasó su vista por cada uno de los alumnos, hasta posar su atención justo en Twilight Sparkle, sonriéndole con gentileza.

\- Twilight Sparkle. – Pronunció de pronto, haciendo que la nombrada hechicera se sobresaltara casi asustada. – Cuando termines aquí, quisiera verte en la Biblioteca Pentagonal, si te es posible.

\- ¡¿A mí?! – Exclamó con fuerza, aunque luego intentó calmarse. – Digo, sí… Claro.

Celestia le sonrió una última vez con amabilidad, y entonces se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

\- Sigan adelante.

Las puertas parecieron abrirse por sí solas ante ella, y luego se cerraron detrás cuando ya había salido. Fue muy difícil para todos calmarse luego de la visita tan inesperada, pero Cadance se les arregló para ello.

\- Vamos a continuar. Twilight, buen trabajo. Vuelve a tu asiento, por favor.

\- Sí, enseguida…

Siguiendo la instrucción de Cadance, Twilight comenzó a caminar de regreso a su lugar, algo pensativa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al caminar a lado de Trixie, ambas intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, nada amigable, y luego siguió su camino. El resto de los estudiantes que faltaban de presentar su examen pasaron, pero Twilight no les puso atención.

Luego de que todos terminaran, Cadance les indicó que podían retirarse, y así lo hicieron. Todos comenzaron a salir por las diferentes salidas del Anfiteatro, excepto Trixie, que tal y como Cadance le había dicho, tendría que quedarse un poco más a hablar con ella. Cuando Spike y Twilight estaban en el marco de la puerta, Cadance ya estaba de pie a lado del asiento de Trixie, y comenzaba a reprenderla.

\- Espera, Twilight. – Le murmuró Spike antes de salir. – ¿No quieres quedarte a ver como Cadance regaña a Trixie?

\- No hay tiempo para eso. – Le respondió Twilight sin detenerse. – Debemos de ir a ver a Lady Celestia, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, está bien…

Resignado, Spike siguió a su ama por los pasillos en dirección a la Biblioteca Pentagonal.

La Biblioteca Pentagonal era llamada así, obviamente, porque tenía cinco paredes en lugar de cuatro; es decir, tenía forma de pentágono. Era una de las tres bibliotecas del área de la Academia, y la más grande de ellas. Se encontraba en la torre más al oeste, y para llegar ahí desde el salón del examen, había que recorrer un largo trayecto por un par de pasillos. En todo ese largo camino, Twilight no dejaba de pensar, y pensar, y pensar…

\- ¿Qué querrá decirme? – Murmuraba en voz baja. – Tal vez vio cómo me caí, o tal vez piensa que fue demasiado pretencioso lo del cubo de metal y me quiere reprender. Ay no, ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?

Spike suspiró con un poco de fastidio al escuchar los pensamientos en voz alta de su amiga. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de una crisis innecesaria, a otra crisis innecesaria, y tan rápido.

\- Relájate Twilight.

\- ¡Deja de decirme que me relaje!

\- Lo que trato de decir es que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Después de todo, eres la Protegida de la Reina Celestia. No es raro que te cite de esta forma.

La Protegida de la Reina Celestia. Obviamente no era como tal un título oficial, pero de cierta forma encajaba. Lady Celestia era quien dirigía la Academia, y también servía de maestra de algunas lecciones para el alumnado. Pero era obvio que sus obligaciones como regente de Equestria y líder de la Orden, no le permitían ser maestra a tiempo completo de todos. Y de hecho, nadie lo esperaría; estamos hablando de Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria, después de todo. Sin embargo, al parecer, a lo largo de los años Lady Celestia había tomado en ocasiones a algunos alumnos para convertirse en su tutora directa… Sí, en efecto, aunque sonara difícil de creer, en varias ocasiones Lady Celestia, la Diosa, la Reina, elegía a ciertos alumnos de su Academia para darles varias lecciones ella misma. No eran sólo lecciones, sino que incluso convivía con estos alumnos fuera de clases, y les daba consejos, tanto en el ámbito de la magia, como de la vida. Y eran estos alumnos a los que los demás llamaban _"Los Protegidos de la Reina Celestia"_.

No era claro cómo era que elegía a quienes tendrían ese enorme y ambicionado honor, pero era bien conocido por todos que Blue Blood, Shinning Armor Sparkle, y Cadance, los actuales Capitanes de la Orden, habían sido tres de ellos, por lo que se rumoraba que elegía a los que veía con mayor potencial para volverse parte de la Orden. Fuera cierto o no, para bien o para mal, Twilight Sparkle resultó ser también una de ellos.

Todo había comenzado el mismo día en que realizó su conjuro de invocación para su Familiar, el día en que conoció por primera vez a Spike. Lady Celestia había hecho llamar a Twilight para conocerla, al parecer intrigada por el Familiar tan peculiar que había invocado. De ahí en adelante, como una o dos veces a la semana, ella la invitaba a tomar el té, o repasar con ella sus últimas lecciones. Al principio pensó que sólo quería ser amble con ella por ser hermana de Shinning Armor. Luego un día, comenzó a darle algunos consejos, e incluso a enseñarle conjuros y sugerirle libros. Cuando menos lo pensó, y sin que alguien se lo avisará con anterioridad, se había convertido ya en la actual Protegida de Celestia.

Eso no le molestaba, de hecho, se sentía muy feliz por ello. La Reina Celestia no sólo era la Reina de Equestria y su Diosa, era de seguro la Hechicera más poderosa del mundo entero, además de ser la persona más inteligente, amable y cándida que había conocido. El estar sólo en la misma habitación que ella, era ya todo un honor. El hecho de que ella la volteara a ver, que quisiera hablar con ella, que le confiara tantas cosas… Era demasiado, tanto que en ocasiones le era difícil de creer. Siempre pensaba que terminaría por hacer o decir algo incorrecto, ella se enojaría y dejaría de tratarla, o aún peor, la expulsaría de la Academia, o la encerraría, o la desterraría, o la ejecutaría… O algo así.

¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? ¿Quién no se sentiría así de nervioso al estar en su presencia?, ¿quién no estaría temeroso de hacer algo que la hiciera enojar? A pesar de los tres años que había pasado ya en su compañía, aún no se había acostumbrado a ello; de hecho, mientras más la conocía, más le impresionaba, y más le intimidaba a su vez.

Tan sumida estaba en pensar todo ello, que cuando menos lo pensó ya estaban frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca Pentagonal. Eran dos puertas de madera, de tres metros de alto, cada una con un sol grande tallado en ella, y con pomos dorados.

\- Sí, sí… Tienes razón. – Exclamó Twilight nerviosa, admirando las puertas ante ella. – Esto es normal, totalmente normal. Sí, sólo entraremos y… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Alimentada por el pánico, Twilight se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Twilight! – Gritó Spike, y rápidamente la tomó de su pierna intentando detenerla.

\- ¡Déjame ir!

\- ¡No lo haré!

Spike ejercía resistencia, pero aun así Twilight insistía en seguir avanzando. De pronto, las dos grandes y pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par, y al escuchar eso tanto Spike como Twilight rápidamente se pararon derechos y se giraron haca la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Como esperaban, del otro lado, surgió la figura inconfundible de la Reina Celestia, con la misma elegancia y brillo que tenía hace unos minutos en el salón de clases.

\- Creí escuchar tu voz, querida Twilight. – Saludó la Diosa, sonriendo levemente con mucha gentileza.

\- Ah, hola, su Excelencia. – Regresó el saludo la hechicera de piel morada, haciendo una reverencia profunda al frente. – No estaba huyendo… Ni nada parecido…

\- Claro que no. Pasa, por favor.

Celestia se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la biblioteca, esperando que Twilight y Spike la siguieran. Sin opción a negarse o hacer algo más, Twilight y su Familiar entraron, y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos justo después.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02**

**Notas del Autor:**

_\- Sólo para aclarar, el nombre __**Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria**__ es inventado por mí (al menos la parte de __**Ultimecia**__), no me basé en nada en especial para ponerlo, sólo me gustó como sonaba._

_\- También quería comentar que a lo largo de esta historia, se referirá a Celestia de diferentes formas, pero no como __**"Princesa"**__. Esto porque la verdad no me agrada esa tendencia a glorificar tanto el término de Princesa, en especial cuando Celestia en la serie es incluso algo más que sólo una Reina. Así que no se extrañen que se mencione frecuentemente su papel de Diosa y Reina, mas no se refieran a ella como Princesa._


	3. Cap 03 Una Misión no Negociable

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 03  
****Una Misión no Negociable**

La Biblioteca Pentagonal era la más grande y con más variedad a la que los alumnos de la Academia tenían acceso. Rumores decían que había una al menos cinco veces más grande, y con libros mucho más antiguos y de secretos más _oscuros_, oculta en algún lado en las catacumbas del castillo, y a la que sólo podían acceder los miembros de la Orden. Fuera ese rumor cierto o no, la Biblioteca Pentagonal había sido siempre el sitio favorito de Twilight Sparkle para pasar el tiempo. Era más que sabido por todos que Twilight era una devoradora compulsiva de libros, y de los tal vez doscientos mil ejemplares que había en ese sitio, se decía que ya se había leído todos, al menos dos veces. Eso no era del todo cierto. No llevaba la cuenta exacta, pero estaba segura que se había leído sólo dos tercios, y sólo un cuarto dos veces.

Era un sitio interesante, y por alguna razón que ella no entendía, poco concurrido. Además de todos los estantes con libros, había algunas pinturas y retratos muy antiguos en las paredes, además de cinco estatuas que decoraban el lugar. Cuatro de ellas tenían forma humana, tres hombres y una mujer. Esas cuatro venían acompañada de una placa que decía el nombre de la obra, su artista, y una leve descripción de su significado. La quinta estatua, era muy distinta. Se encontraba casi escondida, en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, justo al final del pasillo de la sección de Ciencias Exactas. Era algo más grande que las otras, tal vez de tres metros de alto, y no tenía forma humana, sino la forma de un dragón, un extraño y alargado dragón que parecía haber sido hecho con partes sobrantes de otras estatuas, ya que sus cuatro patas eran totalmente distintas entre sí, al igual que sus cuernos, y sus colmillos. Era una imagen algo perturbadora y aterradora, en especial porque la luz casi no la tocaba en el sitio en el que estaba.

La Estatua del Dragón no tenía ninguna placa que indicara quien la hizo o cómo se llamaba. Una vez Twilight le preguntó directamente a Celestia sobre ella, y simplemente le respondió: _"Simboliza la discordia y el caos. ¿No lo adivinas con tan sólo verla?"_. Ciertamente su apariencia parecía carente de cualquier tipo de orden o coherencia.

Ese día, no había nadie más en la biblioteca además de ellos, ni siquiera la encargada. Celestia guío a Twilight y Spike hacia una de las mesas de estudio y les indicó que se sentaran; Spike tuvo que sentarse sobre las piernas de la hechicera, para poder ver. Celestia se sentó en la silla justo delante de ellos, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, colocó sobre la mesa una caja alargada de color dorado, y se la extendió para que quedará justo frente a Twilight.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Se le escapó preguntar casi sin pensarlo.

\- Es algo que te traje, Twilight. – Explicó Celestia con un tono gentil. – Algo que quiero que tengas, y espero aceptes.

\- ¿Un regalo? – Cuestionó Spike de inmediato sin mucho tacto. Celestia simplemente sonrió divertida.

\- Sí, podríamos decir que lo es.

¿Un regalo?, ¿Lady Celestia le estaba dando un regalo? ¿Pero por qué motivo? No era su cumpleaños, ni ninguna otra fecha que fuera digna de recibir un regalo, y en especial un regalo de la Reina de Equestria; si lo fuera, lo hubiera puesto en su calendario, y no fue así. La caja era realmente bonita. ¿Qué contendría que fuera merecedor de un empaque como ese?

\- ¿No vas a abrirlo? – Escuchó que Lady Celestia le preguntaba; sin querer había pasado prácticamente un minuto entero, simplemente viendo la caja sin reaccionar.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡lo siento! Sí, de inmediato.

Cómo si se tratara de una orden, Twilight rápidamente tomó la caja y la abrió sin espera. No había pensado realmente en alguna teoría clara de qué podría contener con exactitud, así que cualquier cosa la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Pero en realidad, lo que contenía si la hubiera tomado por sorpresa aunque no fuera así.

\- Una llave. – Señaló la hechicera en voz baja.

Era una llave, de color plateado, de unos diez centímetros de largo, atada a una cadena delgada, también plateada. Su diseño era antiguo, pero se veía realmente cuidada y brillante. En el extremo contrario a la combinación, tenía un pentágono con un sol inscrito a él. En el cuerpo, tenía pequeños pedazos dorados como decoración. Era una llave, sí, pero se veía tan hermosa como una joya.

\- Qué hermoso diseño. – Mencionó la hechicera al sacarla de la caja.

\- ¿Una llave? – Preguntó Spike algo confundido. – ¿Y qué abre?

\- Ese misterio es parte de su encanto, querido Spike. – Respondió Celestia con un tono ligeramente burlón.

La Diosa se puso entonces de pie, y caminó hasta rodear la mesa y colocarse detrás de Twilight Sparkle. Se tomó la libertad de tomar la llave de la mano la de joven, y entonces pasó la cadena por su cabeza para colocarla en su cuello.

\- En efecto abre algo, pero hasta que lo descubras por tu cuenta, quiero que lo tengas contigo. – Le decía mientras le colocaba la llave, y luego acomodaba su cabello para que la cadena rodeara su cuello.

Twilight se había quedado prácticamente petrificada en cuanto Lady Celestia se le acercó. Si su presencia ya le era de por sí intimidante con cierta distancia, el que estuviera en ese lugar, tan cerca y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, era suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico. Sin querer, sus brazos rodearon a Spike en su regazo, y comenzaron a apretarlo con tanta fuerza que el pequeño dragón no podía respirar. El perfume que usaba Celestia era realmente agradable, con esencia de jazmines. A veces se preguntaba si acaso usaba algo como perfume, o era su olor natural.

Una vez que terminó de colocarle la llave colgada a su cuello, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, y se quedó de pie detrás de su silla.

\- Si gustas, puedes verlo como un amuleto de buena suerte.

\- No… sabía que usted creía en la buena suerte… Excelencia… - Murmuró nerviosa, volteándola a ver con lentitud hacia atrás.

\- Creo en muchas cosas, querida Twilight.

Dicho eso, al fin retiró sus manos de sus hombros, y se alejó de ella, volviendo a caminar hacia su silla. Sólo hasta entonces, Twilight fue capaz de respirar, y Spike también, pues dejó al fin de apretarlo y el dragón volvió a estar morado, y menos azul. Celestia, aunque había vuelto al otro lado de la mesa, no se volvió a sentar. En su lugar, se quedó de pie, contemplando a su alumna.

\- Lo creas o no, esa llave que tienes contigo ahora, es muy importante para mí. Por eso te la doy para que la cuides, ya que confío en ti y en que la mantendrás a salvo. Y mientras la tengas contigo, yo estaré a tu lado, cuidándote.

Twilight se sorprendió mucho al oír tales palabras. Por mero reflejo, tomó entre sus dedos la llave que ahora colgaba frente a su pecho, y la volvió a analizar de extremo a extremo. ¿En verdad ese sencillo objeto significaba tanto para alguien como Celestia Ultimecia? Y de ser así, ¿en verdad se la estaba encargando a ella para cuidarla? El rostro de Twilight se ruborizó un poco, pero a la vez se iluminó. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que apretaba la llave entre sus dedos con fuerza.

\- Muchas gracias, Majestad. – Agradeció haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. – Le prometo que siempre la tendré conmigo.

Tomó la llave y la introdujo en sus ropas para ocultarla. No tenía claro si realmente se trataba de un objeto especial o no, pero si Lady Celestia lo decía, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Ves Twilight? – Comentó Spike aún en sus piernas. – Te llamó aquí para darte un regalo. Y tú que te preocupabas porque creías que te iba a regañar por algo.

Sí, viéndolo en retrospectiva, ahora parecía tonto. Se había preocupado enormemente por el motivo por el que Lady Celestia la había citado en ese lugar, y todo lo que quería era darle ese preciado objeto. Twilight comenzaba a decirse a sí misma que debía de tomarse las cosas más a la ligera, dejar de preocuparse por todo, dejar de creer siempre que algo malo pasaría. Sin embargo…

\- Bueno, de hecho si te llamé por otra cosa más. – Pronunció la Reina de pronto, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Twilight como a Spike, quienes se sobresaltaron en su lugar.

\- Oh no. – Murmuró el dragón.

\- Pero no es precisamente un regaño.

\- Oh sí. – Exclamó de nuevo, pero ahora con más entusiasmo.

Twilight tragó saliva nerviosa; todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido antes de entrar ahí, volvieron de forma abrupta a su cabeza.

\- No precisamente quiere decir que sí tiene un poco de regaño, ¿cierto?

Celestia pareció divertida ante la pregunta de su alumna, pero no se la respondió. En su lugar sólo la miró y le sonrió en silencio.

\- ¿Me acompañas? – Le preguntó con normalidad, y entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Twilight y Spike se pararon rápidamente sin pestañar, y la siguieron. La Diosa comenzó a tomar los libros que se habían dejado sin acomodar en las mesas y en los repositorios.

\- Ya que estoy aquí, acomodaré los libros de nuevo en su lugar. – Comentó mientras recolectaba los libros en sus brazos. – ¿Me ayudas? Apuesto a que sabes mejor que yo dónde va cada uno.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Pero permítame hacerlo. – Respondió Twilight apresurada a tomar todos los libros que faltaban antes que ella. – No tiene por qué molestarse en hacerlo usted misma…

Twilight había tomado más libros de los que debía, y ahora cargaba una pequeña pila de ellos; le tuvo que pasar la mitad de Spike para que no se le cayeran.

\- No es ninguna molestia. De hecho, me es un poco relajante. ¿A ti no?

\- ¡Sí! De hecho… Sí lo es…

Una vez que los tres tuvieron su propio grupo de libros para acomodar, comenzaron a andar a paso lento por las diferentes secciones. En efecto, Twilight tenía facilidad para identificar el lugar exacto en el que debía de estar cada libro; posiblemente mejor incluso que la bibliotecaria. Por un par de minutos todos se quedaron en silencio, aparentemente concentrados en su labor. En ese tiempo, Twilight sentía gran ansiedad, pues le acababa de decir que la había llamado por otra cosa además de la llave, y estaba segura de que no era para que la ayudar a acomodar los libros.

\- Dime Twilight, ¿ha estado todo bien últimamente? – Comentó de pronto la Reina Celestia, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y acomodaba un par de libros en su estante.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- He escuchado de tus profesores que en los últimos meses te has pasado todos tus descansos y almuerzos en las bibliotecas, husmeando entre los libros en lugar de salir al patio o comer en el comedor.

Twilight se puso nerviosa. Ese debía de ser el inicio del _"no precisamente un regaño"_. Intentó pensar rápidamente en todas las posibles cosas por las que la podría reprender que involucrara las bibliotecas. En su desesperación, sólo se le ocurrió una.

\- Si es por esa ocasión en la que metí un sándwich a escondidas… - Comenzó a balbucear con voz temblorosa. – ¡Normalmente no lo hago y prefiero no comer!, ¡enserio! Pero ese día en verdad, en verdad tenía mucha hambre…

\- No se trata de eso, Twilight.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Pero ya que lo comentaste, si tenías tanta hambre ese día, ¿por qué no fuiste a comer al comedor? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo y cómodo para ti?

\- Tal vez. Pero estaba totalmente introducida en ese tomo sobre las Guerras Mervinas, que simplemente no podía quedarme un día más sin terminarlo.

Una pequeña risilla surgió de los labios de la Reina ante su explicación. Siguió andando entre los diferentes pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la sección de Ciencias Exactas, el lugar en el que se encontraba la extraña estatua del dragón. Twilight la miró al fondo del pasillo, con su hocico abierto de par en par como si estuviera gritando, aunque Lady Celestia le había dicho que más bien estaba riendo. Normalmente nada le daba miedo, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, le era un poco aterrador estar cerca de esa figura.

\- Siempre tan estudiosa, y hambrienta de saber más. – Señaló Celestia, siguiendo con su tarea de acomodar los libros; ya casi habían terminado. – Eres algo excepcional, Twilight Sparkle. Sin embargo, ¿no han pensado en alguna ocasión que, sólo quizás, pasas demasiado tiempo entre los libros?

Twilight estaba un poco distraída, admirando a lo lejos la estatua, pero tuvo que forzarse a sí misma para poder centrar de nuevo su atención en su maestra.

\- ¿Demasiado tiempo? No puede haber algo como demasiado tiempo entre los libros, su Excelencia.

\- Normalmente estaría de acuerdo. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si acaso, el que pases prácticamente todo tu día estudiando, leyendo o practicando por tu cuenta, sola, a excepción de Spike, es una señal de que algo malo ocurre.

Una vez colocado el último libro en su lugar, Celestia se giró de lleno de vuelta hacia ella, mirándola con una expresión gentil, casi _"maternal"_, como posiblemente la describirían muchos.

\- Dime Twilight, ¿estás teniendo problemas con tus compañeros?

\- ¿Problemas, dice? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

\- De cualquier tipo. Vi lo que pasó hace rato en el salón. El resto de los alumnos parecieron molestos contigo, y me parece que no es la primera vez que ocurre.

Twilight bajó su mirada con pena. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Luego de haber realizado su hechizo, todos parecieron disgustados, y hasta empezaron a pronunciar algunas frases hirientes hacia ella. Al parecer la Reina Celestia había oído todo eso; mínimo no había visto que Trixie le había metido el pie para que se cayera.

\- No es nada, Excelencia. Supongo que quizás pensaron que… Convertir tres naranjas en un cubo de metal era demasiado… pretencioso de mi parte.

\- A propósito, me impresionó lo bien que lo hiciste. – Señaló Celestia, cambiando el tema por unos momentos. – Has mejorado tu Transmutación mucho más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

\- ¡Gracias!... Digo… Gracias, Excelencia…

\- Pero me temo que no lo pregunto sólo por lo de hace unos momentos.

Celestia comenzó a caminar de nuevo para salir de la sección de Ciencias Exactas. Twilight y Spike permanecieron un poco detrás, antes de seguirla.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que Trixie y los demás siempre te dicen y te hacen? – Le susurró Spike muy despacio, intentando que Celestia no los escuchara.

\- No soy una soplona, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro que lo eres, lo eres todo el tiempo. Eres la princesa de los soplones.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no importa. Lo que Trixie Lulamoon y su partida de buitres hagan o dejen de hacer, no es asunto de Lady Celestia. Ni siquiera a mí me importa realmente, ¿por qué tendría que molestarla con algo de tan poca importancia?

\- ¿Y en verdad no te importa?

Twilight no respondió. En parte no quería seguir hablando del tema y que Celestia se diera cuenta de su plática, y en parte no sabía qué responder. Se decía a sí misma constantemente que no le importaba. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué hacía cosas como cambiar abruptamente su conjuro para el examen sólo porque Trixie la había hecho tropezar? Tal vez en el fondo si le importaba un poco lo que le decían, pero no podía ni quería demostrarlo.

De pronto, la voz de Celestia resonando en el silencio de la biblioteca la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y volverle a prestar atención.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que éste sea ya tu tercer año aquí en la Academia, y el mío como tu maestra, y nunca me hayas presentado a algún otro amigo o amiga, además de Spike?

\- ¿Amigo?, ¿Amiga? – Repitió Twilight algo confundida. – Su Excelencia es una persona muy ocupada como para que la moleste con ese tipo de cosas…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si no fuera una persona muy ocupada, si habría algún amigo o amiga que me querrías presentar?

Y de nuevo, no le fue posible responder nada. Exceptuando a Spike, su hermano, Cadance, y Flash Sentry, un joven guerrero miembro de la Orden que era algunos años mayor que ella, y algunos otros guardias y maestros, y claro, la propia Celestia, no entablaba comunicación alguna con nadie más en ese castillo, nadie a quien pudiera llamar _"Amigo"_ o _"Amiga"_.

Ante el silencio de la alumna, Celestia prosiguió.

\- Twilight, admiro tu dedicación a los estudios, pero debes de aprender que eso no lo es todo en la vida. Me temo que por más inteligente, hábil y fuerte que seas, a lo largo de tu camino siempre terminaras cruzándote con una irremediable verdad: hay cosas en este mundo que no puedes hacerlas tú sola. Aunque suene raro viniendo de mí, debes despegarte un poco de los libros, y comenzar a pasear, jugar, divertirte, hacer amistades. Sé lo difícil o aterrador que puede parecer esto en un inicio, pero con el tiempo todo será para mejor.

\- _"No creo que lo entienda del todo…"_ – Pensó para sí misma.

Lady Celestia era… Bueno, Lady Celestia. Era imposible que hubiera alguien en todo el mundo que no quisiera estar a su lado. Compararse era prácticamente irracional.

\- No es que no quiera hacer algo como eso, Excelencia. – Comenzó a decir con la mirada baja puesta en sus propios zapatos. – Es sólo que… Bueno…. Yo creo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir, lo que fuera que tuviera pensado decir… El cabello de colores de su mentora, que aún le era visible por el rabillo del ojo, de pronto desapareció por completo de su rango visión. Al alzar de nuevo su mirada buscando a Celestia, se encontró con una imagen casi aterradora: Celestia estaba en el suelo, al parecer sentada y con sus manos apoyadas contra el piso y su cabeza agachada, como si se hubiera caído.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió apresurada hacia ella e intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Al principio dudó un poco en si acaso era aceptable siquiera ponerle las manos encima; en su mente, le daba miedo manchar aunque fuera un poco su hermoso vestido. Pero al final se decidió por hacerlo y tomarla de su brazo.

\- Sí, sí… Estoy bien. – Murmuró la Diosa en voz baja mientras Twilight la alzaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su tono de voz no era como el que normalmente le escuchaba, sino que parecía mucho más apagado. – Sólo acércame a una silla, por favor.

Twilight obedeció, y de inmediato la ayudó a caminar hacia una de las sillas, en la que se dejó caer.

\- Gracias…

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, y acercó su mano a su frente. Se quedó quieta unos momentos, respirando con lentitud. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. Se veía algo débil, ¿pero cómo era eso posible? En cualquier persona normal sería de por sí algo de qué preocuparse; pero era Lady Celestia Ultimecia de quien estaban hablando.

\- ¿Enserio está bien? – Le cuestionó con duda, estando de pie a su lado. – ¿Quiere que llame a la Doctora? – Twilight dudó un poco en la pregunta que había hecho. – Bueno, ¿la Doctora sabe tratarla?

\- ¿Las Diosas se enferman? – Agregó Spike con sincera curiosidad.

\- No se preocupen, por favor. – Señaló la Reina Celestia, aparentemente más recuperada. – Sólo es un poco de cansancio.

\- ¿Las Diosas se cansan? – Volvió preguntar el pequeño dragón de la misma forma.

\- ¡Spike! Guarda silencio.

\- Me temo que así es, pequeño Spike. – Respondió Celestia con dulzura, y extendió su mano hacia su cabeza para acariciársela. – Creo que me retiraré por hoy. Pero antes irme, quiero terminar nuestra plática…

Twilight había guardado la esperanza de que su _"plática"_ ya hubiera terminado, al menos por el momento; pero al parecer no era así.

\- He decidido encomendarte una tarea muy especial, querida Twilight. O más bien sería como una misión, una que te alejará un poco de la Biblioteca, y te ayudará a socializar más.

\- ¿Socializar más? ¿Me pondrá una tarea especial sólo para que socialice más?

\- Mi petición de que te despegues un poco de los libros, y empieces a pasar más tiempo con otras personas, es enserio. Pero te conozco muy bien, y sé que no lo harás por tu cuenta, al menos de que sea una tarea.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Sí lo es. – Murmuró Spike entre dientes, pero Twilight fue más que capaz de escucharlo. Celestia no pareció oírlo, o si lo hizo no lo demostró, pues de inmediato continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Cómo sabes, dentro de cinco días será el Festival del Solsticio de Verano… Sí lo sabes, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

En realidad sólo lo sabía porque ya tenía planificadas sus tareas matutinas de los próximos cinco días, de otra forma, posiblemente ese dato se le hubiera pasado de noche. El Solsticio de Verano marcaba el final de la primavera, y el inicio del verano. En Equestria, ese momento era celebrado con un gran jubileo, siendo una de las fiestas más importantes del año. Se hacía un festival que duraba exactamente dos días: comenzaba la tarde el último día de la primavera, duraba toda la noche y la madrugada hasta los primeros rayos del sol del primer día del verano, momento en el que se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia solemne en honor a la Diosa Celestia, y culminaba con el anochecer de ese mismo día. Había música, comida, baile, actuaciones, representaciones de hechos históricos y leyendas, y un sin número de actividades.

Las celebraciones se realizaban en toda ciudad y pueblo de Equestria, pero definitivamente la mejor y más grande se llevaba a cabo en Canterlot, y ahí mismo en el Castillo, en el que la Ceremonia de los primeros rayos, y todo el Festival en general, era presidido por Lady Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria en personal. La ciudad se llenaba de turistas, y todo se volvía algo ajetreado y ruidoso. Salvó por la Ceremonia en la que Celestia hablaba a su pueblo y les regalaba un hermoso espectáculo con los primeros rayos del sol, el resto del Festival le era realmente indiferente a Twilight Sparkle; al menos, hasta ese momento.

\- Es una fiesta realmente importante para todas las personas en Equestria, y de manera personal, también lo es para mí. Cada año son los alumnos de la Academia a los que les encargó las preparaciones del Festival aquí en el Castillo. Siempre asignó a un encargado, y normalmente es alguien del grado superior. Sin embargo, este año quiero hacer una excepción, y quiero que tú, mi querida Twilight, tomes el mando de la supervisión de dichas preparaciones.

La joven hechicera de cabellos azules tardó algo de tiempo en entender lo que le acababan de decir. Se había perdido unos segundos en la explicación, tanto que había omitido casi por completo la última parte, que era la que más le competía. Sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una pequeña voz en su cabeza se lo repitiera una o dos veces más, y al fin pudiera captar su significado.

\- ¿Qué tome el mando…? – Repitió en voz baja, aunque luego calló abruptamente. – ¡Espere un segundo! ¿Me está diciendo que quiere que yo… Me encargue de las preparaciones del Festival del Solsticio de Verano? ¡¿Yo?!

Twilight se sobresaltó casi asustada. Debía haber un error; de seguro había entendido mal. Las Fiestas por el Solsticio de Verano era una de las celebraciones más importantes del Reino, y de todos, la que se llevaba a cabo en esa ciudad, en ese castillo, era la más importante de todos porque era el que presidía Lady Celestia en persona. ¿Y le estaba pidiendo a ella estar a cargo de eso?

\- ¿Es acaso una petición muy difícil? – Le cuestionó Celestia, divertida por la reacción de su alumna.

\- No… no es eso.

\- Creí que alguien con tus cualidades para organizar y planear, vería esto como un reto interesante. La única diferencia a lo que haces normalmente, es que tendrás que trabajar en equipo con el resto de los alumnos para llevar el festival a buen término. Ya que, como te dije un poco atrás, hay cosas en este mundo que no puedes hacer tu sola, y preparar el Festival del Solsticio de Verano es una de ellas.

Y ahí era en donde desembocaba todo eso. La verdadera intención de esa petición era obligarla a tener que convivir con el resto de los estudiantes para poder organizar y realizar el festival, obligarla a ser la cabeza de un grupo de chicos que la odiaban, y de los que ella tampoco tenía precisamente la mejor opinión.

\- Ah, yo… Es que… Ah…

Twilight comenzó a balbucear sin mucho sentido. Su cerebro seguía tan afectado por la impresión, que no le quedaba tiempo para procesar qué decir, o más bien qué excusa dar.

\- Me alegra ver que te emocione tanto. – Comentó Celestia al ponerse de pie; a Twilight le era difícil identificar si acaso eso había sido sarcasmo. – Entonces, cuento contigo, Twilight. Ven a mi despacho al anochecer para que veamos los detalles de cuáles serán tus actividades y con quienes te tendrás que reunir, ¿te parece?

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida, dando por terminado el tema. Pero el tema no estaba terminado, claro que no. Para Twilight apenas estaba comenzando.

\- ¡Espere, por favor! – Le dijo con fuerza, sin preocuparse por alzar la voz en la biblioteca, cosa que pareció afectarle aunque de hecho estuvieran solos. Caminó con paso apresurado hasta pararse unos pasos detrás de ella y seguirla hacia la salida. – Pero, Majestad… Aunque me honra que me pida esto… O algo así, no… No puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿Y porque no? – Le preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verla.

\- Por que… Bueno, tengo todavía tres exámenes más que atender antes del Festival, y…

\- Serás condonada de tus exámenes pendientes y del resto de tus clases por los próximos cinco días. Quiero que sólo te enfoques en los preparativos.

\- ¡¿Tendremos cinco días libres?! – Exclamó Spike casi brincando de alegría.

\- Libres no, de hecho puede que tengan que trabajar más que de costumbre. – Le informó Celestia con amabilidad, aunque de hecho estuviera rompiendo su pequeña alegría con sus palabras.

\- Grandioso… Pero, Majestad… Yo no sé nada sobre organizar Festivales.

\- Bueno, siempre es bueno intentar aprender cosas que no sabes, ¿o no? Siempre has sido muy buena para eso, así que lo harás bien.

\- Pero…

De la nada, Celestia detuvo su andar, se giró hacia ella y, ante los ojos atónitos de su alumna, alzó su mano derecha hacia ella, y presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios, evitando que dijera cualquier otra cosa que hubiera estado planeando decir.

\- Twilight Sparkle, sabes que no me gusta ser una reina autoritaria, en especial con mis alumnos. – Le empezó a decir mientras mantenía su dedo contra sus labios. Su tono era dulce y gentil como siempre… Pero parecía esconder un cierto rastro de amenaza detrás que a Twilight simplemente paralizó. – Pero me temo que esta misión que te estoy encomendado, no es de hecho una petición, y no es negociable. ¿De acuerdo?

Terminó sus palabras inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Eso normalmente debería se tranquilizador, pero no lo era en absoluto… Twilight no tuvo más remedio que asentir con su cabeza, pues ella seguía evitando que pudiera hablar.

\- Muy bien. – Retiró su dedo de los labios de la joven de piel morada, y entonces comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, como era su plan desde un comienzo. – Recuerda, te esperaré en mi despacho al anochecer. No llegues tarde.

\- Sí, Su Excelencia… - Suspiró resignada, dejando caer sus hombros y su cabeza.

* * *

El resto del día fue más o menos normal. Tuvo dos clases más, una hora de comida, y dos últimas clases, antes de que la Torre de Reloj del Castillo marcara las tres de la tarde, y el final de las clases de ese día. Twilight tuvo la mitad de su atención puesta en las lecciones, y la otra mitad en la _"misión no negociable"_ que le habían impuesto.

No le molestaba la parte de tener que organizar o planear el festival, ni siquiera que fuera a ser mucho trabajo. Lo que realmente le estresaba era de hecho el motivo principal por el que Lady Celestia se lo había encargado. La sola idea de tener que estudiar en equipo, hacer tarea en equipo, hacer un trabajo en equipo, siempre había resultado un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Twilight esos últimos años, y por ello siempre había preferido hacerlo sola, y hasta ahora había tenido éxito. Pero lo que le había dicho Celestia era verdad: esto no lo podía organizar sola. Aunque le encantaría que no fuera así, era imposible, incluso para ella, armar todo un festival ella sola. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, todo parecía ser un maquiavélico plan. ¿Cómo saldría de esa? ¿Habría alguna salida de esa?

Luego de que terminara su última clase, ella y Spike se dirigían de regreso a la Biblioteca Pentagonal, antes de su reunión con Lady Celestia en su despacho. Buscaría a como fuera lugar un libro, un artículo, un manual, algo que le diera al menos una pista de cómo organizar un Festival del Solsticio de Verano, antes de que tuviera que ver a Celestia de nuevo. En parte porque, si igual lo iba a tener que hacer, debía de hacerlo bien; y en parte también, porque aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudará a realmente no tener que hacerlo…

\- ¿Organizar el Festival del Solsticio de Verano? – Murmuraba Twilight con algo de molestia mientras ella y Spike caminaban por los pasillos. – ¿Por qué no mejor me pidió tragar cinco escorpiones?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, suena divertido. – Señaló Spike, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí, claro… Súper divertido.

\- Al menos no tendrás que hacer exámenes y asistir a clases por cinco días.

\- Me gusta hacer exámenes y asistir a clases, Spike.

\- ¿Y luego te preguntas porque no tienes amigos?

\- Eso tampoco fue nada gracioso…

Iba a decirle algo más, pero en ese momento algo llamó su atención y la distrajo por completo del comentario hiriente de su Familiar. Las ventanas del pasillo por las que pasaban, daban justo al portón del patio oeste del castillo, en donde se encontraban las caballerizas de la Orden. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como dicho portón se abría, y no pudo evitar voltear en dicha dirección. Tras las puertas, aparecieron varios jinetes, que se adentraban a trote moderado al patio.

El rostro de Twilight se iluminó ante tal imagen, y todo el mal humor que traía encima parecía haberse desvanecido.

\- ¡Es Shinning Armor! – Exclamó con energía. – ¡Shinning Armor volvió!

Comenzó entonces a correr de pronto en la dirección contraria a la que iban originalmente, para bajar las escaleras, y Spike hizo lo posible para poder alcanzarla, lo que no le era muy fácil considerando lo corto de sus piernas.

\- ¡Espera, Twilight!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**


	4. Cap 04 Situación Bajo Control

**HARMONÍA I:**

**Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 04**

**Situación Bajo Control**

Shining Armor, uno de los Tres Capitanes de la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos de Equestria, había salido una semana atrás a una expedición por los territorios del oeste, y ahora él y sus hombres volvían sanos y salvos a Canterlot. El Capitán venía acompañado de alrededor de veinte hombres y mujeres, todos miembros de la Orden. Todos ellos usaban armaduras no muy ostentosas, de colores dorados y azules, y capas blancas; tanto las armaduras como las capas se veían algo gastadas y sucias tras estar una semana fuera. De hecho, todos se veían algo agotados, pero ni así agachaban sus cabezas mientras avanzaban del portón hacia el área de las caballerizas.

Shining Armor Sparkle marchaba al frente. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos. Tenía la piel totalmente blanca, ojos serenos color celeste, y el cabello azul algo largo hasta sus hombros. Tenía un rostro de perfil elegante, y un porte singular, incluso en su forma de montar su caballo. Su armadura era un poco distinta a la de los demás; era morada y dorada, pero portaba la misma capa blanca que el resto. Atada a la silla de su caballo, de su lado izquierdo, llevaba una espada de empuñadura dorada y funda azul, también con decoraciones doradas. De todos, parecía el más pensativo mientras avanzaban.

Al llegar a los establos, Shining Armor fue el primero en bajar de su caballo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro. Estaba exhausto, pero no era momento de demostrarlo. Desató su espada de la silla del caballo, y se la colocó a su costado. Viró hacia el resto de los Caballeros que venían con él, buscando a uno en especial.

\- Flash Sentry. – Pronunció con algo de fuerza para que lo oyera.

Un joven caballero que estaba retirándole su silla a su caballo, se viró rápidamente sobre su hombro al oír su nombre. Sin espera, y reconociendo la voz de su capitán, se dirigió de inmediato hacia él. Era un joven alto, de complexión normal, piel de color amarillo claro, cabello azul corto, peinado hacia arriba, y ojos de un tono muy similar al de su cabello.

\- Señor. – Saludó con respeto, parándose frente a Shining Armor con firmeza y colocando su puño derecho sobre el peto de su armadura.

Shining Armor miró al joven unos momentos, y luego le sonrió.

\- Lo hiciste bien en tu primera expedición, Flash Sentry; te felicito.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor.

\- Tus movimientos con la Espada Mágica son impresionantes. Antes de que sea el Festival, quisiera probar de nuevo esas técnicas contigo, si te parece bien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó de golpe sin poder ocultar su emoción, aunque luego tuvo que contenerse. – Es decir… Cuando usted lo desee… Señor.

\- Hazme un favor. Lleva mi caballo a su lugar, y luego puedes ir a descansar. Necesito ir a hablar a Lady Celestia.

\- Enseguida.

Flash Sentry tomó las riendas del caballo del Capitán, y comenzó a guiarlo hacia los establos para desensillarlo y colocarlo en su cajón. A su vez, Shining Armor se disponía a entrar al castillo, pero los gritos de una voz más que reconocible para él lo hicieron detenerse unos momentos.

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡Shining Armor! – Oyó que decía con insistencia.

Al girarse levemente hacia su derecha, divisó la inconfundible figura de su hermana menor, Twilight Saparkle, que se abría paso entre los caballos para acercársele.

\- Hola Twilight, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con un tono neutro.

\- ¿Cómo que qué? – Exclamó con un pequeño puchero al llegar ante él. – Viene a saludarte, ¿qué más? Qué bueno que volviste con bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

\- Normal, supongo…

Twilight no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Las respuestas de su hermano no parecían como de costumbre. Se veía un poco cansado, quizás era eso. Pero parecía ser algo más… Como si algo le preocupara.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle al respecto, Spike se les acercó corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible.

\- Al fin… Te… alcancé… - Resopló agotado, antes de dejarse caer como roca a los pies de Twilight. – Hola Shining Armor… Bienvenido de regreso…

\- Hola Spike, ¿cómo va todo? – Le preguntó el Capitán con una leve sonrisa.

\- He tenido días… Mejores…

\- Shining Armor. – Intervino Twilight para llamar su atención de nuevo. – ¿Está todo bien?

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que te noto un poco…

\- Escucha, Twilight. – La interrumpió abruptamente sin dejarla terminar. – Hablamos después, ¿está bien? Tengo que ir a ver a Lady Celestia y darle el reporte de la misión.

\- Está bien…

\- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de cuerdo?

Sin más, Shining Armor siguió con su plan original y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, mientras una confundida y algo atónita Twilight Sparkle lo miraba alejarse.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Shining Armor? – Murmuró en voz baja.

\- No lo sé. Parecía de mal humor, ¿no? – Respondió Spike aún en el suelo, aunque la pregunta la había hecho más para sí misma. – Tal vez tiene mucho papeleo que hacer, mucho que reportarle a la Reina Celestia.

Entre todas las cualidades que Twilight tenía en su repertorio, una muy importante era tener olfato para las cosas que estaban fuera de lo normal, que rompían con la costumbre o con lo que debía o no debía de hacerse. Y definitivamente, Shining Armor comportándose frío y cortante con ella, era una de esas cosas fuera de lo común. Algo estaba pasando, o más bien era posible que algo hubiera pasado.

\- Tenemos que investigar, vamos Spike.

\- Espera… Más lento, por favor…

Twilight preguntó a uno de los caballeros si sabía dónde estaba Flash Sentry, y éste mismo le indicó que estaba guardando su caballo y el de Shining Armor en las caballerizas, por lo que se dirigió al interior de éstas de inmediato.

Cuando recién entró a la Academia, a cada nuevo alumno se le asignaba un estudiante de los grados superiores para que sirviera de su guía y guardián durante sus primeras semanas. Flash Sentry en aquel entonces era alumno del penúltimo año, y resultó ser la persona a la que le habían encargado ser su guía. Desde el inicio le pareció un chico muy amable y atento, además de apuesto, por lo que su ayuda y compañía le fue relativamente grata. Él tardó mucho tiempo en enterarse de que era la hermana menor de Shining Armor Sparkle, lo que provocó una gran impresión en él. Al igual que su hermano, Flash Sentry era un Hechicero Espadachín, qué en términos simples significaba que se había enfocado en el manejo de la Magia y la Espada para el combate, y sentía cierta admiración por su hermano.

El año pasado se había graduado de la Academia, y debido a sus habilidades había sido reclutado de inmediato para la Orden. Luego de algunos meses de entrenamiento y adiestramiento básico, había salido en su primera misión de campo, que era justamente de dónde volvían.

Cuando Twilight entró al establo, Flash Sentry acababa de colocar el caballo de su hermano en su puesto, y le había colocado comida. Ahora estaba desensillando su propio caballo, un hermoso corcel de pelaje y crin dorados de nombre Gold Flash.

\- Flash Sentry. – Pronunció para llamar su atención. El joven volteó a verla en la puerta del establo, y el sólo verla pareció ser suficiente para que su rostro se iluminara.

\- Hola, Twilight. – La saludó con un tono jovial, mientras seguía con su trabajo de quitarle su silla a su caballo. – ¿Qué tal te está yendo?

\- Mejor no te digo. – Respondió la hechicera de mala gana.

\- También estoy aquí. – Comentó Spike agitando una mano.

\- Oh, lo siento… Hola Spike.

\- Hola Spike. – Pronunció de pronto Gold Flash con un tono un tanto soberbio, seguido de un relincho. – Veo que no has crecido ni un poco.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Gold Flash. Veo que no te ha crecido el buen sentido del humor tampoco.

Aparte de ser el caballo de Flash Sentry, Gold Flash era también su Familiar, lo que lo volvía muy conveniente en esos momentos, aunque no lo era tanto cuando tenía que acompañarlo dentro de la escuela.

Twilight no se anduvo con rodeos. Se aproximó al Caballero, y sin más le preguntó lo que quería.

\- ¿Sabes por qué mi hermano está de mal humor? ¿Pasó algo malo en su expedición?

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al joven. Miró hacia otro lado con algo de nervios, intentando evitar la mirada de Twilight.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir, pero de inmediato calló. – Lo siento, no puedo hablar al respecto.

Más que tranquilizarla, tal respuesta no hizo más que preocupar aún más a Twilight Sparkle.

\- Si me dices eso, quiere decir que sí pasó algo malo. ¿Mi hermano está bien?, ¿le ocurrió algo?, ¿lo hirieron?

\- No, no, tranquila, Twilight. El Capitán Sparkle está bien, no te preocupes.

\- Entonces dime qué es. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

La joven de piel morada se le quedó viendo fijamente con esos grandes y brillantes ojos, que fácilmente hacían que el joven Caballero se sintiera nervioso. Flash Sentry intentó resistirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Tragó saliva con nervios y volteó a ver a la puerta de las caballerizas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más cerca.

\- Está bien, te lo voy a decir. – Le susurró muy despacio, con la clara intención de que sólo ella lo escuchara, claro además de Spike y Gold Flash. – Pero guarda el secreto, por favor; tu hermano no quiere que nadie más sepa de esto, no antes de hablarlo con Lady Celestia… Pero la verdad es que nos enfrentamos a Cinco Criaturas de las Sombras durante esta semana que estuvimos fuera.

Twilight se sobresaltó sorprendida al escucharlo. Criatura de las Sombras, pocas veces había escuchado ese término en su tiempo en la Academia, y nunca era de buena manera. Entre todo el catálogo de criaturas, monstruos, y espectros que existían en los libros, las Criaturas de las Sombras eran los más misteriosos de todos. Eran seres de apariencia deforme y oscura, cuerpos blandos como lodo, y una actitud agresiva que los hacía atacar todo lo que se moviera. No se sabía mucho de ellos, ni siquiera qué eran exactamente. Parecían simplemente originarse de la nada, como si brotaran de la tierra. Su naturaleza exacta era todo un misterio.

Entre los muchos trabajos que desempeñaban los Caballeros de la Orden, se encontraba de encargarse de exterminar a estos seres cuando llegaban a aparecer. Por suerte, eran principalmente débiles a la magia, y eran muy, muy extraños de encontrar y poco abundantes. Sus apariciones eran muy esporádicas y esparcidas, prácticamente al azar. Según Twilight tenía entendido, normalmente se mencionaba la aparición de uno o dos, máximo tres, al mes. Que apareciera cinco en una sola semana, era ciertamente… Inusual.

\- Al parecer ésta ha sido la mayor cantidad hasta ahora. – Prosiguió Flash Sentry. – Pero según me dijeron los otros Caballeros, han ido en aumento progresivo durante los últimos tres meses, y el Capitán no tiene idea de por qué. Temé que algo extraño esté pasando.

\- ¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?

\- No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea, tu hermano no cree sea bueno.

Twilight pareció preocupada. No sabía mucho de ese tema, a excepción de lo poco que se había mencionado en clases o había visto en los libros. Pero no necesitaba saber mucho para suponer que si criaturas como esas comenzaban a aparecer más y más, no podía significar nada bueno para nadie.

Flash Sentry detectó de inmediato la preocupación en el rostro de Twilight, por lo que se adelantó para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Oye, pero no te alarmes. – Comentó de inmediato, más despreocupado, incluso sonriendo. – Aunque el Capitán no sepa qué pasa, estoy seguro de que Lady Celestia sí. De seguro en cuanto se entere de ello, ideará algún plan de acción. Sabes que siempre va un paso adelante ante cualquier emergencia.

Eso era cierto. Había olvidado por un momento que tenían la protección de Celestia Ultimecia, la Hechicera más poderosa del mundo entero. Si acaso las cosas terminaran poniéndose graves, unas cuantas Criaturas de las Sombras no serían impedimento para ella y el resto de los Caballeros. Aún así… El recordar eso, por alguna razón, no la hacía sentirse más tranquila.

\- Gracias por la información, Flash Sentry. – Agradeció la alumna con un tono serio, y entonces se dispuso a retirarse.

\- Oye, Twilight… - Escuchó que Flash la llamaba, lo que la hizo detenerse y voltearse de nuevo haca él. El joven estaba un poco sonrojado, y miraba hacia otro lado con pena. – ¿Sabes? Parece que descansaré durante el dos Días del Solsticio de Verano.

\- Oh, eso es excelente, Flash. – Le respondió la joven con alegría.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? ¿De casualidad tú… Irás al… Festival?

Twilight suspiró con agotamiento ante la pregunta. ¿Qué si iba a ir? No sabía si soltarse riendo o llorando con tal pregunta.

\- No tienes ni idea… - Murmuró muy despacio, casi entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- No, nada. Sí, lamentablemente me veré forzada a asistir a las celebraciones, o algo así.

\- ¿Lamentablemente? – Flash parecía confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de la joven.

\- Es una larga historia. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

Flash se veía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. Colocó una mano atrás de su cabeza y bajó su mirada hacia sus botas.

\- Bueno, Yo… Me preguntaba… Si acaso tú… Quisieras, tal vez… Si podríamos…

Las campanas de la torre del reloj del castillo volvieron a sonar, tres veces sostenidas y una corta; significaba que eran las tres y media. Ese pequeño recordatorio del tiempo, le hizo recordar a Twilight que se suponía debía estar haciendo otra cosa en ese momento.

\- ¡Ay no! Lo siento, Flash. Necesito investigar algo que me pidió Lady Celestia, y necesito tenerlo antes del anochecer.

Luego de disculparse, se dio de nuevo media vuelta y comenzó a correr a la salida del establo, aunque se detuvo unos últimos segundos.

\- Gracias por decirme lo de las Criaturas de las Sombras. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que me dijiste. ¡Nos vemos después!

\- ¡Espérame, Twilight! – Le gritó Spike, y entonces ambos se alejaron, dejando a Flash Sentry mirando en su dirección, en absoluto silencio…

\- Ah sí… Adiós…

El caballero suspiró con resignación, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo originalmente antes de que lo interrumpieran.

\- Casi lo lograbas. – Relinchó Gold Flash mientras le retiraba la silla.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pedirle que saliera contigo, obvio.

Flash Sentry se sobresaltó nervioso ante tal comentario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, nada de eso. Twilight y yo sólo somos amigos.

\- Yo creo que ella no te ve como un amigo.

Ese comentario llamó de inmediato su atención. Rápidamente se paró frente a su caballo, ya con la silla de montar en sus manos, y lo miró fijamente con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Notaste algo? ¿Crees que me ve como más que un amigo?

\- No. – Respondió con un tono jovial. – Creo que te ve como menos.

Acto seguido, comenzó a relinchar de una forma que claramente podría interpretarse como risas. A Flash Sentry por otro lado, no le había parecido tan divertido su chiste.

\- Muy gracioso. Sólo por eso comerás heno en lugar de la alfalfa que te había prometido.

\- No me arrepiento de nada.

Caminó molesto al lugar en el que guardaban las sillas de montar, para después volverle con el heno para Gold Flash.

No era un secreto para casi nadie que Flash Sentry se llevaba bien con la hermana del Capitán Sparkle. Lo que posiblemente no era sabido por todos, pero quizás sí por muchos, era que a él de hecho le gustaba un poco la joven de cabellos azules. De cierta forma, ¿cómo no le gustaría? Era bonita, inteligente, y tenía una forma de ser realmente peculiar, y en ocasiones divertida. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían. Era tres años menor que él, y la hermana de su capitán; eso ya de por sí lo complicaba. Pero lo realmente problemático era que Twilight Sparkle siempre parecía muy solitaria, y lo peor del caso, apropósito. Siempre parecía querer alejarse de todos lo más posible, lo que le había impedido poder acercarse lo suficiente para conocerla mejor. Así que, de cierta forma, lo que Gold Flash había dicho posiblemente podría interpretarse como algo más que una broma pesada.

Flash Sentry suspiró con algo de resignación. Al parecer su suerte no estaba precisamente en el amor. La chica que en esos momentos le gustaba era algo complicada; y la chica anterior a ella, la que había sido su novia durante tres años… Bueno, eso no había terminado del todo bien. Tal vez aún no era el momento adecuado para él, pero quizás más adelante; quizás…

* * *

La llegada repentina de Shining Armor y su escuadrón, frustraron de cierta forma los planes de Celestia para retirarse a descansar, al menos hasta que fuera tiempo de su reunión con Twilight. En cuanto llegó, el Capitán pidió audiencia con la Diosa y con los otros dos Capitanes. Si Shining Armor sentía que necesitaba una audiencia con ella justo cuando acababa de volver de su misión, debía de ser por algo de peso, por lo que no se rehusó. Sin embargo, en el fondo ya previa de qué quería hablar.

La sala del Trono del Castillo de Canterlot, era una habitación muy amplia de techos altos, que servía en muchas ocasiones como salón de fiestas. Tenía paredes de piedra pulida, y suelo brillante y limpio que reflejaba como espejo. En las paredes había además diferentes vidríales de colores, que representaban algunos hechos de la historia de Equestria de los últimos mil años. Había también estandartes y tapices azules y dorados, perfectamente bordados, con el emblema del sol saliente con alas blancas a los lados en ellos. Había sólo una puerta para entrar a la sala, y de ella se extendía un largo camino, marcado con una alfombra roja, que se alargaba hasta unas escaleras que luego llevaban al hermoso trono dorado, con un tapiz en su cabeza que simbolizaba el cielo estrellado en la parte de abajo, y el sol saliente en la parte superior. Ese era el trono en el que se sentaba la regente de Equestria, y el lugar desde el que presidiría la reunión que el recién llegado Capitán había pedido.

Celestia ya estaba sentada en su trono, y una vez que los tres Capitanes entraron a la sala, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. Todos los demás guardias se retiraron, dejando a los cuatro totalmente solos. Esa acción no era del todo extraña; Celestia tenía la costumbre de hablar a solas con sus Capitanes, que de paso consideraba amigos muy cercanos a ella.

Los tres se pararon con firmeza al pie de las escaleras del trono. Hicieron una reverencia en sincronía, y justo después y sin espera, Shining Armor, que estaba parado en medio, comenzó a hablar. Empezó a relatar de manera general su misión, a donde habían ido, y las cosas que habían hecho y visto. Pero era más que obvio que deseaba dar mayor énfasis a un sólo dato: las Criaturas de las Sombras. Relató a detalle cada una de ellas, donde las habían encontrado, cómo eran, cómo fueron sus combates, etc. Relataba una, y luego pasaba a la otra. Celestia y los otros dos, simplemente escuchaban en silencio.

\- En esta ocasión fueron cinco, cinco en una sola semana, Su Excelencia. – Relataba Shining Armor con seriedad. – Jamás habíamos enfrentado a tantos en tan corto tiempo. Y por si eso fuera poco, el último de ellos, el cual enfrentamos hace apenas dos días atrás, resultó ser un oponente mucho más feroz y resistente que los otros cuatro. Me temó que esto ya no sea algo normal, y que no sólo sus avistamientos sean más frecuentes, sino que también se estén volviendo más fuertes. Considero oportuno que la Orden haga una investigación más exhaustiva sobre a qué puede deberse estos cambios en el comportamiento de estas criaturas.

Celestia oía con atención todo lo que su capitán le decía. Cuando entraron a la sala, su expresión era tranquila y serena, y se mantuvo igual, inmutable, durante todo el relato de Shining Armor. Tenía sus piernas cruzada, la derecha sobre la izquierda, su codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el descansabrazos del trono, y su rostro apoyado contra su mano. Cuando el hombre de cabellos azules al fin pareció terminar lo que deseaba decir, Celestia se acomodó derecha en su trono, y comenzó a hablar.

\- Muchas gracias por tu reporte tan completo, Shining Armor. Sin embargo, si te soy sincera, no creo que esta situación que me describes sea digna de preocuparse demasiado.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al capitán, quien se le quedó viendo con incredulidad. ¿No es digna de preocuparse demasiado?

\- Entiendo que por el tiempo que les ha tocado vivir, cinco Criaturas de las Sombras en una semana, pudiera parecer motivo de alarma. – Prosiguió la Diosa. – Sin embargo, mil años atrás enfrentábamos ataques de decenas de ellos al día, si teníamos suerte. Estos casos aislados y dispersos se han mantenido al margen de nuestros pueblos y ciudades, y los Caballeros de la Orden han sabido controlarlos muy bien. Me parece, desde mi punto de vista, que la situación está bajo control.

Palabras más, palabras menos, pero a Shining Armor le pareció que era una forma un tanto amable y sutil de decirle que estaba exagerando. En efecto, había oído historias de tiempos antiguos, en los que criaturas como esas, e incluso peores, atacaban en masas y a diario los pueblos y ciudades. En comparación con ello, la situación que él describía podría parecer insignificante. Pero lo que a Shining Armor le preocupaba precisamente, era que de hecho esos _"casos aislados y dispersos"_, fueran sólo el comienzo, y que las cosas volvieran a ser como en aquel entonces tarde o temprano.

\- Entiendo que ahora la situación no parezca tan grave, Lady Celestia. – Comenzó a excusarse. – Pero la verdad es que incluso para los Caballeros de la Orden, la naturaleza exacta de estos seres no es desconocida, y por lo tanto también lo es el porqué de este incremento en su número. Si no sabemos más al respecto, seremos incapaces de predecir que tanto más esta situación se mantenga así de controlada.

Antes de que Celestia o Shining Armor pudieran decir algo más, se escuchó un resoplido burlesco, en la sala.

\- Ya oíste lo que Lady Celestia dijo, Sparkle. – Escuchó Shining Armor que decía la persona a su izquierda, sonriendo ampliamente con superioridad. – Si ella piensa que toda la situación está bajo control, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para contradecirla?

Se trataba de Blueblood, el tercero de los Capitanes de la Orden. Era un hombre alto, de complexión ligeramente fornida y hombros anchos. Tenía cabello rubio muy brillante y cuidado, largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azul celeste, y su piel blanca. Usaba una elegante túnica blanca con azul, y botas. Era un hombre realmente apuesto y refinado, con su cabello, rostro e incluso sus uñas muy bien cuidadas; pero su porte ciertamente se sentía pesado, y cada movimiento que hacía y palabra que pronunciaba, parecían algo sobreactuados.

\- No es mi intención contradecir a Lady Celestia. Simplemente es que todo esto me tiene intranquilo. Es como un mal presentimiento.

\- Por favor, ¿Y desde cuando tus malos presentimientos son suficientes para molestar a Lady Celestia con ellos?

Shining Armor intentaba mantener la calma ante las obvias provocaciones de su compañero capitán. La relación entre ellos dos siempre había sido algo difícil, incluso desde el tiempo en que eran estudiantes. Blueblood podía ser encantador, refinado, y educado… Al menos la primera vez que lo veías; pero bastaba pasar menos de una hora en su compañía para darse cuenta de que su personalidad distaba mucho de ser encantadora, refinada y educada.

Cadance, parada a la diestra de Shining Armor, había estado observando y escuchando todo en silencio, sin aparentes deseos de intervenir. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas parecían irse dirigiendo a convertirse en una discusión entre sus dos compañeros, se vio obligada a dar un paso al frente y prevenirlo.

\- Si me permite, su Excelencia. – Exclamó con fuerza hacia Celestia, haciendo que los otros dos la voltearan a ver igual. – Salvo por lo que se ha dicho en esta sala justo ahora, no conozco más detalles sobre la situación descrita por Shining Armor. Pero si debo basarme en lo escuchado, quisiera señalar que entiendo y comparto su preocupación.

\- Qué sorpresa. – Vociferó Blueblood con marcado sarcasmo.

Cadance sólo lo volteó a ver de reojo uno instantes, y luego continuó hablándole a Lady Celestia sin ponerle importancia a su comentario.

\- Y también, pese a que su Majestad pueda tener razón en que de momento la situación no amerite una acción drástica por parte de la Orden, estoy de acuerdo en su opinión de que sería sensato investigar más a fondo este asunto; aunque sea sólo para estar seguros de que no hay nada más detrás de esto.

Celestia pareció tranquila al escuchar a Cadance, pero se veía notablemente menos tranquila que en un inicio. Descruzó sus piernas, y luego las volvió a cruzar, ahora la izquierda sobre la derecha. Alzó entonces su mirada al techo, como meditando toda la información que le acababan de dar. Luego de un rato de silencio, volvió a verlos a los tres, aunque centró su atención principalmente en Blueblood.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Blueblood? – Le preguntó de pronto.

\- Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que Su Excelencia decida. – Respondió con total despreocupación. – Ya sea que considere todo esto como algo necesario, o una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

Al dar su último comentario, volteó de ver de manera nada discreta a sus dos compañeros, y ninguno de los dos pareció muy contento de oírlo.

\- Si eso los tranquilizará a todos, me parece bien. – Señaló Celestia. – Shining Armor, Cadance. Pueden investigar más a fondo estos incidentes de la manera que mejor les parezca, pero hasta después del Festival de Solsticio. Estos días son de celebración y fiesta para toda Equestria, y no quisiera que las personas comenzaran a preguntarse porque sus amados Capitanes no se divierten como los demás. Después de pasado el Festival, podrán proceder como lo deseen. Hasta entonces, háganme un favor personal y procuren no comentar esto con alguien ajeno a mí o a la Orden. No quisiera que las personas se preocuparan si no estamos seguros de que hay algo de qué preocuparse.

\- Como usted ordene, Su Excelencia. – Respondió Shining Armor, haciendo una profunda reverencia al frente; Cadance y Blueblood lo siguieron casi en el acto.

Terminado el tema, Celestia se paró de su trono, y comenzó a bajar los escalones.

\- Si no hay otro tema que quieran discutir, les pido me disculpen. – Les indicó mientras avanzaba. Los tres se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso, manteniendo sus cabezas agachadas. – Te sugiero te tomes el resto de la tarde y la noche libre, querido Shining Armor. Acabas de volver de una larga misión, y te ves exhausto. Estoy segura que Cadance estará de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Majestad. – Exclamó sorprendida la joven de piel rosada ante el comentario, ligeramente fuera del lugar.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par ante la sola cercanía de Celestia, por lo que ella siguió de largo por la alfombra roja hasta salir. Una vez solos, los tres capitanes pudieron alzar sus miradas, y aparentemente relajarse un poco. Aunque, para ser honestos, Shining Armor se veía incluso menos relajado de lo que se veía cuando había llegado.

\- La manera tan tranquila en que Lady Celestia está tomando este tema, no me parece normal. – Señaló directamente, y su comentario pareció casi espantar a Blueblood.

\- ¿Te atreves a cuestionar el juicio de nuestra amada Reina, Shining Armor? – Pronunció con molestia.

\- No se trata de eso, Blueblood.

\- Menos mal, porque en otras épocas hacer insinuaciones como esas te hubiera costado la cabeza, mi querido amigo.

\- Y en otras épocas hablar de más sin pensar como lo haces tú te hubiera costado un ojo morado. Aguarda, aún estamos en esas épocas.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¡Compórtense ustedes dos!

Cadance de inmediato se colocó entre ambos, y alejó uno del otro con sus manos. Se veía algo molesta por sus arrebatos, pero intentó que eso no la consumiera. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, respiró con fuerza, pegando su mano a su pecho, para luego separarla al tiempo que exhalaba; el mismo truco que le había recordado a Twilight esa misma mañana.

Algo más tranquila, se giró hacia Shining Armor, parándose delante él, y colocando su mano derecha con dulzura sobre su brazo izquierdo.

\- Tranquilízate, Shining Armor. – Comenzó a decirle con un tono suave. – Ya oíste lo que Lady Celestia dijo. Ella sabe más de Las Criaturas de las Sombras que nosotros, por lo que si pensara que hay algún peligro inminente estoy segura que nos lo diría.

\- Correcto, hazle caso a Mi Amore, ella sabe lo que dice. – Comentó Blueblood, aparentemente feliz de que para variar Cadance estuviera de su parte.

\- Pero que no sea un peligro en estos momentos, no quiere decir que no lo pueda ser después si no tomamos precauciones. – Comentó con un tono más serio, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro; eso ya no alegró tanto a Blueblood como lo primero. – Creo que Lady Celestia desea darle prioridad en estos momentos al Festival del Solsticio de Verano y no preocupar a las personas. Esperemos sólo estos seis días, y luego investigáremos con más calma. ¿Está bien?

Como por arte de magia, las palabras de Cadance parecieron aliviar el mal humor de Shining Armor. Incluso, el joven Capitán volvió a sonreír.

\- Está bien, tienes razón. – Le respondió, y entonces tomó gentilmente la mano que tenía sobre su brazo. – Tal vez me estoy preocupando de más antes de tiempo.

Cadance también le sonrió, y ambos se tomaron dulcemente de la mano, mientras se veían a los ojos. Era muy difícil de esconder el afecto que reflejaba sus miradas, o incluso más que eso…

\- Es lo que siempre digo. – Escucharon a Blueblood decir que elocuencia, rompiendo el momento para bien o para mal. – Siempre te la pasas preocupándote por todo. Aprende de mí, nada me preocupa.

\- Excepto cuando se acaba tu acondicionador. – Señaló Shining Armor en tono de broma, pero en realidad pareció ser suficiente para escandalizar al Capitán rubio.

\- ¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso! – Exclamó alarmado, tomándose su cabello. – Oh no, ¿qué es esto? ¡Creo que se me está engrasando!

Shining Armor y Cadance suspiraron con cansancio, y entonces comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la puerta, tomados aún de la mano.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**

**Notas del Autor.**

_Hola a todos. Sé que hasta ahora la historia ya ido un poco lento. Lo que más me ha tomado tiempo ha sido presentar a los personajes y presentar este nuevo mundo alterno, que como podrán haber visto no es tan diferente al que ya conocen, pero si tiene algunos agregados personales o diferencias. Siento que hasta ahora todo ha ido bien en ese sentido, y me parece que de aquí en adelante las cosas de podrán ir un poco más rápidas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que no tardará mucho en salir. _


	5. Cap 05 La Historia de las Dos Reinas

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 05  
****La Historia de las Dos Reinas**

Luego de hablar con Flash Sentry, Twilight y Spike se dirigieron a la Biblioteca Pentagonal, el mismo sitio en el que unas horas antes habían estado hablando con Lady Celestia; pero en esa ocasión iban con una misión distinta, aunque de cierta forma relacionada. Al igual que hace unas horas, la biblioteca se encontraba totalmente vacía y en un casi lúgubre silencio. Era un poco extraño, considerando que estaban en semana de exámenes, y era común que luego de clases varios decidieran ir a estudiar o repasar en la Biblioteca. Ambos bromearon comentando si acaso a todos les habían cancelado el resto de sus exámenes así como a ella, pero lo veían poco creíble.

Twilight no le dio importancia a la soledad del lugar, y de hecho le pareció preferible así. De inmediato se separaron, y cada uno por su lado comenzó a buscar entre las diferentes secciones del lugar un libro que les pudiera servir para saber cómo organizar un festival; sin embargo, no resultaba ser una tarea sencilla. El tema en cuestión era bastante específico. Podían encontrar información sobre festivales, historias sobre festivales, ¿pero información sobre cómo organizar uno?

Luego de casi media hora de búsqueda, Spike comenzaba a pensar que sería una búsqueda inútil. Recorrió cada sección, recolectando cualquier libro cuyo título le indicara aunque sea una lejana suposición de que pudiera tratarse de lo que buscaba. Twilight en ese momento se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de estudio, con su propia pila de libros a su lado. Estaba leyendo detenidamente un libro abierto frente a ella, y parecía realmente concentrada en él. Cuando terminó su recolección, Spike se dirigió hacia Twilight con la alta pila de libros en sus manos para que los pudiera revisar. Avanzaba a paso lento, pues la pila de libros le estorbaba la vista.

\- Sé que no tienes experiencia organizando festivales. – Comentó el dragón en voz baja, notándosele algo de esfuerzo en su tono debido a la difícil tarea que estaba desempeñando.

Twilight siguió con su atención puesta en su libro, y ni siquiera despegó los ojos de éste un segundo para echare un vistazo a su familiar. Simplemente optó por responder con un…

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Pero de verdad crees que encuentres un libro sobre cómo organizar festivales por aquí?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Y no dijo Lady Celestia que la intención de todo esto era justamente que dejaras de leer tanto libros todo el tiempo?

\- Ajá.

\- Y no me estas prestando atención, ¿cierto?

\- Ajá.

Spike suspiró molestó, y colocó de mala gana la pila de libros en la mesa justo a su lado, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó. No era extraño que Twilight se sumergiera tan profundo en un libro, que era incapaz de ver o escuchar algo de lo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que le ocurriera precisamente con ese tema que buscaban, que según tenía entendido no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Eso le causó algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – Le preguntó mientras se paraba de puntas y se apoyaba en la mesa para poder ver el libro que leía.

Lo que Spike logró ver desde su posición, no era ni cerca de lo que esperaba. Las páginas abiertas del libro que Twilight leía, tenían dos dibujos a tinta, ambos de criaturas de apariencia horrible, una con cuernos, otra con alas, una con un hocico alargado con colmillos, la otra con garras largas y afiladas. Confuso, intentó visualizar el título en letras grandes a la cabecera de una de las páginas.

\- ¿Monstruos y Criaturas peligrosas de los Pantanos? – Murmuró confundido, leyendo textualmente el título. – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el Festival del Solsticio de Verano?

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó Twilight algo confusa, despegando al fin sus ojos del libro.

Twilight pareció tardar mucho en reaccionar, en procesar lo que Spike le había preguntado, o incluso en darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Su reflejo inmediato luego de ello, sin embargo, fue tomar el libro y cerrarlo abruptamente.

\- ¡Ah!, no, nada, ¡nada! – Comenzó a decir nerviosa, y entonces tomó el libro y lo colocó con los demás. – Sólo estaba leyendo un poco sobre otra cosa. Ya sabes, para despejarme un poco…

Spike le miró con incredulidad, pues todo eso sonaba por completo una excusa. De pronto, algo lo iluminó.

\- Aguarda un segundo. – Comenzó a decirle acusadoramente. – Es sobre lo que te dijo Flash Sentry, ¿verdad? Estás investigando sobre las Criaturas de las Sombras de las que te habló.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, ¿cómo crees? – Empezó a decir Twilight con rapidez para excusarse. – Estoy investigando la nueva e importante tarea que me ha asignado Lady Celestia. Mis cinco sentidos están enfocados en ello.

Mientras hablaba tomó al azar uno de los libros que Spike le había traído, y lo abrió a la mitad. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus páginas, su rostro se llenó de espanto.

\- ¡Agh! – Exclamó con fuerza, y rápidamente cerró el libro un segundo después. Lo volteó rápidamente para ver la portada y leer el título. – ¿Enfermedades Cutáneas Veraniegas Ilustradas?

Se viró de reojo de Spike, confundida. Spike simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? Tiene _"Veraniego"_ en el título.

Twilight suspiró. Comenzó a revisar los libros que había en la mesa, y tomó aquellos cuya temática no era de interés para el tema en cuestión, o más bien para los dos temas en cuestión.

\- De acuerdo, lo admito. Lo que dijo Flash Sentry me preocupó, y con más razón si también preocupa a Shining Amor. ¿Y si está pasando algo fuera de lo común que está provocando este aumento en los avistamientos de Criaturas de la Sombras?

Twilight tomó alrededor de ocho libros, y se dirigió a los estantes para acomodarlos de nuevo en su lugar; el de Enfermedades Cutáneas sería el primero.

\- Si es así, Lady Celestia y la Orden se encargarán de eso. – Le indicó Spike, que la seguía por detrás. – Tú necesitas preparar un festival, ¿recuerdas?

\- Vamos, Spike. ¿A quién le importa ese tonto festival si puede estar pasando algo realmente serio con Equestria?

\- Lady Celestia dijo que era muy importante para todos, y también para ella.

\- Tal vez. Pero si descubro algo sobre ello, de seguro Lady Celestia lo entendería.

Acomodó los primeros tres libros en sus estantes, y luego se dirigió a la sección de literatura para acomodar una novela titulada _"El Festival de Verano"_, que de hecho ni siquiera tenía que ver directamente con su _Festival de Verano_. Según su número de serie, iba en la parte superior del estante, por lo que buscó una escalera para poder subir. Sólo encontró una pequeña, pero pensó que sería suficiente.

\- Twilight. – Pronunció Spike mientras ella hacía lo suyo. – Odio decirlo, pero es precisamente por cosas como ésta por las que Lady Celestia te encomendó esta misión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Me refiero a que… No estarás buscando una excusa entre los libros para no organizar el Festival y no socializar como Lady Celestia quiere, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Contestó la Hechicera casi ofendida, al tiempo que se subía en la escalera que había encontrado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el libro parecía ir un poco más arriba de lo que la escalera alcanzaba, por lo que tuvo que estirarse, e incluso ponerse de puntas en el último escalón para intentar alcanzar. – Organizar un simple Festival no sería ningún reto para mí, incluso aunque signifique... Lidiar con... Esa... ¡Gente!

Su pie derecho resbaló al último momento del escalón, y terminó cayéndose sin poder evitarlo; y si no fuera eso suficientemente malo, por mero reflejo su mano intentó agarrarse de algo mientras caía, y terminó trayéndose consigo alrededor de veinte o treinta libros de los estantes, y estos cayeron sobre ella luego de haber tocado el suelo, sepultándola.

Spike cerró sus ojos ante el inminente golpe, y sólo los abrió cuando ya todo estaba de nuevo en silencio. Frente a él, se encontraba una montaña de libros, debajo de cual se asomaban los brazos de Twilight, su pierna derecha, y parte de su cabello. El pequeño dragón se acercó con timidez, y picó un poco su brazo derecho con su garra.

\- ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta los primeros cuatro segundos; pero al quinto, Twilight se sentó rápidamente y se quitó apresurada los libros de encima, moviendo sus manos con desesperación.

\- ¡¿Podría dejar de caerme en lo que resta del día?! – Exclamó con fuerza, y de inmediato se tapó a sí misma la boca con sus manos, pues sin querer había alzado de nuevo la voz en la biblioteca. – Es la tercera vez ya.

\- Quinta si cuentas las dos de anoche. – Señaló Spike, y Twilight de inmediato lo volteó a ver con molestia por sus palabras. – Si no han pasado veinticuatro horas sigue contando como este día, ¿no?

Twilight no le respondió nada. En su lugar, se quitó del montón de libros, y comenzó a recogerlos uno a uno.

\- Ayúdame a recoger esto, ¿quieres?

Spike obedeció, y de inmediato comenzó a levantar los libros. Twilight subió la escalera, y acomodó los primeros que había recogido, y de ahí en adelante Spike le pasaba uno a uno, y Twilight lo acomodaba en donde su número de serie indicaba, si era acaso que el sólo título no le era suficiente para saberlo.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño? – Comentó Twilight mientras seguían acomodando. – Lo extraño es que casi no hay ninguna información sobre las Criaturas de las Sombras. Todos han oído hablar de ellos, ¿pero qué son realmente? Nadie parece haber escrito algo sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

\- ¿Será que nadie sabe qué son en realidad?

\- Eso pareciera, pero es tan difícil de creer. Hay reportes de hace siglos de sus apariciones, ¿cómo es posible que hasta ahora nadie sepa nada de ellos?

En ese momento, Spike le pasó uno más de los libros para acomodarlo, pero ese resultó ser un tanto diferente. No tenía número de serie en su lomo como los demás, y el titulo no le era para nada conocido. De hecho, lo que más le llamó la atención, era que el título ni siquiera estaba escrito en el idioma convencional.

\- No reconozco este libro. – Comentó curiosa. – Jamás lo había visto, y no tiene número serie.

Bajó la escalera hasta poder sentarse en el primero de los escalones, y entonces colocó el misterioso libro sobre sus piernas. El libro era delgado, no debía de tener más de cien o ciento veinte páginas. Era de pasta gruesa color café con bordes dorados. En la portada estaba escrito el mismo título del lomo, con el relieve del sol y una luna debajo de éste. No tenía ningún nombre de autor por ningún lado.

\- ¿Qué idioma ese? – Preguntó Spike al asomarse a ver el título en la portada, y sobre todo las curiosas letras en las que estaba escrito.

\- ¿Cómo que cuál es? – Le respondió Twilight con sorpresa. – Es Lutios Antiguo.

Spike la miró fijamente con cara de confusión.

\- Lleve clase de él los primeros tres semestres aquí en la Academia, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

\- Tal vez lo bloquee. – Respondió apenado el Dragón, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Lutios Antiguo fue el segundo idioma más hablado en Equestria durante sus primeros siglos de existencia. Varios de los libros más antiguos de Hechicería e Historia estaban escritos en él, y por ello era una de las primeras cosas que los estudiantes debían de aprender cuando comenzaban a estudiar ahí. No era un idioma por difícil en realidad, salvo por algunas palabras que eran difíciles de traducir.

Twilight centró su atención con las letras doradas de la portada para intentar traducirlas.

\- Creo que dice… La Historia de las dos Reinas. – Murmuró en voz baja.

Un título bastante sencillo. Cómo estaba en la sección de literatura, debía de ser algún tipo de novela, una corta al parecer debido a lo delgado que era el libro. Pero, ¿una novela escrita en Lutios Antiguo? Nunca se había cruzado con ninguna, y eso que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo husmeando en los rincones de las tres bibliotecas en busca de un buen libro que leer. Y especialmente, jamás se había cruzado con ese libro, que ni siquiera tenía número de serie en él. Misterioso, ciertamente misterioso.

Twilight ya de por sí sentía una curiosidad innata ante cualquier libro nuevo que caía en sus manos, excepto los de enfermedades cutáneas asquerosas. Un libro nuevo como ese, a la vez que misterioso, era casi como un tesoro para ella. No esperó más y de inmediato lo abrió. Esperaba que en las primeras páginas encontrara algo más de información, como el nombre del autor, en qué año había sido escrito, algún índice… Pero no. De hecho justo después de la portada, en la primera de las páginas, parecía ya comenzar la narración.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno momento para ponerte a leer eso? – Le cuestionó Spike. – No hemos encontrado nada aún sobre el Festival del Solsticio de Verano, y tienes que ir a ver a Lady Celestia en cuenta anochezca.

\- Sólo será un momento. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras, de nuevo, se sumía de lleno en la lectura.

Spike suspiró resignado. Comenzó a acomodar el resto de los libros que se habían caído, pero no todos le eran posibles ya que Twilight seguía sentada en las escaleras. Intentó decirle un par de veces que si se hacía un lado para poder usarla, pero, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Pasaron cinco, diez, casi quince minutos; Spike comenzaba a aburrirse. Se sentó delante de Twilight, y comenzó a notar las extrañas reacciones que surgían en su rostro mientras leía. Se veía confundida, sorprendida; no tenía esa expresión seria y concentrada que siempre tenía al leer un libro realmente interesante, eso era diferente. Spike pensó que tal vez era más bien que tenía que hacer más esfuerzo en intentar traducirlo, si es que estaba en ese lenguaje extraño que le había dicho. Pero no, no era eso… Cualquier cosa que Spike pudiera suponer o intentar adivinar, no se acercaría ni un poco a lo que cruzaba por la mente de Twilight en esos momentos…

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó atónita de pronto, luego de su largo lapso de silencio. – Esto... Es increíble. ¿Será verdad todo esto?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre, Twilight? – Preguntó Spike alarmado.

\- No sé de donde haya salido este libro, pero si lo estoy traduciendo bien… La historia que cuenta... Es algo que jamás había oído… Algo que jamás nadie había oído.

Twilight se puso de pie y caminó apresurada de regreso a la mesa e estudio con el libro entre las manos. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió en una de las primeras páginas, en las que había un enorme mapa a blanco y negro, aparentemente dibujado a mano. Tenía señalado varios puntos importantes, y sus trazos eran muy refinados y delicados. Spike se subió en una silla y luego se permitió subirse a la mesa para poder ver de más cerca; normalmente Twilight lo hubiera reprendido por eso, pero en esos momentos parecía mucho más concentrada en ese otro asunto. Comenzó a darle a su Familiar un resumen de lo que había leído hasta entonces, apoyándose en el libro.

\- Escucha, por lo que he entendido hasta ahora, este libro cuenta la historia de una época muy antigua, alrededor de mil años atrás. – Señaló entonces al mapa del libro con su dedo índice. – En ese entonces, de acuerdo a lo que describe, el territorio que hoy conocemos como Equestria, estaba dividido en cuatro reinos independientes. Y uno de ellos en especial, era gobernado por dos Hermanas de gran poder que reinaban en conjunto. Y sus nombres eran… - Calló unos momentos antes de proseguir, cómo si se le dificultara pronunciarlo. – Celestia y Luna Ultimecia…

\- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó Spike, confuso. – ¿Celestia Ultimecia? ¿Hablas de la Celestia Ultimecia que conocemos?

\- Júzgalo tú mismo.

Twilight hojeó con rapidez hacia algunas páginas adelante, en la que había un dibujo en colores opacos, un tanto abstracto, pero aun así no era difícil distinguir de qué se trataba. Era una ilustración de dos personas, dos mujeres para ser exactos, una parada a lado de la otra. La de la derecha, era una mujer delgada, de cabello rosado y largo, con piel blanca y un vestido largo, también blanco, y una corona en su cabeza. La mujer a su lado tenía una apariencia muy similar, pero sus colores eran muy distintos. Su cabello era oscuro, y tenía pequeños brillos como si fueran estrellas. Su piel era azul oscuro, y usaba un vestido largo y negro, que también parecía estrellado como su cabello.

\- Pues sí se parece un poco. – Comentó Spike al ver la ilustración de la mujer de blanco; realmente tenía un gran parecido con la apariencia de Lady Celestia. – ¿Y ella es la otra mujer llamada Luna? ¿Quiere decir que Lady Celestia tiene una hermana?

\- No… Claro que no. – Respondió Twilight apresurada, aunque de inmediato dudó de su afirmación. – Bueno, no que yo sepa. Jamás había oído algo al respecto, y creo que nadie.

Y así era. Antes de haber leído eso, jamás había oído nada parecido a que Lady Celestia pudiera tener algún familiar, en especial una hermana. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Y no era siquiera lo más sorprendente del contenido de ese libro. Volvió de nuevo al mapa y posó su dedo en una región al sur de éste para proseguir con su narración.

\- De acuerdo a este mapa, la capital del Reino que gobernaban Celestia y su hermana Luna, se encontraba en esta región al sur del actual Canterlot; era una ciudad llamada…

El nombre de la ciudad estaba escrito el letra muy pequeña, y encima de todo usando el abecedario del Lutios Antiguo que de por sí ya parecía garabato por sí solo. Cogió una lupa para apoyarse, y así poder ver mejor.

\- Creo que dice _Sunfallpolis_. – Susurró en voz baja, y luego dio vuelta a la página. – En ese lugar se encontraba erigido un gran castillo que era el hogar de ambas, y los lugareños de la zona lo llamaban el Castillo de las Dos Reinas.

Guardó silencio unos momentos, repasando con cuidado el texto que continuaba. La primera vez que leyó esa parte, le fue un poco difícil de comprender, y esperaba que una segunda vista le ayudara, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- Esta parte es un poco confusa. Describe que un día apareció… - Dudó en poco en cómo decirlo. – Algo así como una… Fuerza Imparable del Mal…

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, o fuera quien fuera, comenzó a sembrar el Caos y la Discordia indiscriminadamente por los Cuatro Reinos. Era un mal tan poderoso y temible que ningún Guerrero o Dios podía detenerlo… Ni siquiera las Dos Reinas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ha… Hablas de un enemigo… Que ni siquiera Lady Celestia podía derrotar?

\- Eso parece. – Respondió en un débil hilo de voz. Volvió a cambiar de página, adelantándose un par más. – Aquí dice que en un acto de desesperación, las dos Hermanas recurrieron a una vieja leyenda que hablaba sobre… - Una vez más dudo. – Esta palabra me es un poco confusa. Podría ser arma, conjuro, magia, poder, herramienta… Un _algo_ que al parecer tenía la cualidad única de poder fortalecer y restablecer, pero a su vez suprimir y sellar, cualquier tipo de magia… Cualquiera; hasta la más poderosa o complicada. Lo llamaban… _Harphcordia Gladintes._ – Murmuró en voz baja, leyendo textualmente la palabra en el libro. – _Harphcordia_… Creo que la traducción correcta sería… Harmonía… El Elemento de la Harmonía.

El Elemento de la Harmonía. La forma en que el libro describía ese _algo_, era un tanto confusa y ambigua. Por lo que entendía, era algún tipo de objeto mágico o arma, de un tremendo e increíble poder.

\- Elemento de la Harmonía, no suena como algo muy peligroso. – Señaló Spike.

\- Tal vez no sea su nombre exacto. Pero según dice aquí, era lo único capaz de sellar para siempre a este mal al que se enfrentaban. Sin embargo, al parecer era muy difícil de obtener, pero de alguna forma ambas hermanas lo lograron, y usando su poderosa magia, derrotaron por siempre a su temible enemigo, y todos en los Cuatro Reinos las nombraron sus heroínas.

Era una historia increíble. La narración era un poco confusa, y de seguro muchas cosas se le perdían por la traducción, pero estaba segura de la idea general. Pero… ¿Realmente era real? ¿Eso que de describía ahí era real?, ¿o era sólo una historia inventada?

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces con la tal Luna? – Preguntó Spike, al parecer más que interesado, como si le estuviera contando un cuento para dormir.

Twilight no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, no aún. Sólo había leído hasta ahí, pero la historia aún no terminaba.

\- Déjame ver.

Volvió a tomar el libo en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. De nuevo se quedó simplemente leyendo, aunque de vez en cuando susurra en voz baja en el idioma en el que estaba escrito, por lo que Spike no entendía nada. Pasaron de nuevo unos diez minutos, antes de que Twilight volviera a reaccionar.

\- Oh no. – Exclamó casi asustada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso después?

\- Nada bueno, nada bueno. – Repitió un par de veces sin apartar sus ojos del libro. – Aquí dice que por los diez años que siguieron a la derrota de su temible enemigo, todo fue paz y prosperidad en los Cuatro Reinos. Pero al décimo año, la _Soredem Janarem_, la _Hermana Menor_, es decir Luna Ultimecia, comenzó a sentir envidia y odio hacia su hermana. A pesar de que ambas eran las reinas, y a pesar de que juntas habían derrotado al Mal, todas las personas comenzaron a darle más crédito a Celestia Ultimecia. Se comenzó a hablar entonces de unificación, de unir los Cuatro Reinos en uno sólo… Y la gente proclamaba que la deseaban a Celestia como su Gobernante del Reino Unificado… Sólo a ella. Ese odio y rencor fue creciendo más y más en el pecho de Luna, hasta que la Oscuridad se apoderó por completo de ella. Su Poder Divino se volvió en… Poder de… _Umbrunate_… ¿_Umbrunate_? Eso significa…

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de par en par, su boca se abrió un poco y su rostro se llenó por completo de asombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?

\- _Umbrunate_ significa Sombras… Poder de las Sombras.

\- ¿Sombras? – Repitió Spike sorprendido. – ¿Cómo…?

Spike no terminó su pregunta, pero Twilight sabía que era lo que quería decir, y era justamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Siguió leyendo de inmediato, algo más rápido, buscando cualquier pista de que lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar era cierto. Por suerte, o mala suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser. – Repitió varias veces. – Pero aquí lo dice… El Poder de las Sombras de Luna cubrió por completo a los Cuatro reinos, y cientos de criaturas oscuras y horribles comenzaron a surgir de la tierra, de cuerpos como lodo e instintos salvajes. Estos monstruos comenzaron a aparecer en todas partes, y a atacar a los pueblos sin ningún control.

\- ¿Cuerpos como lodo e instintos salvajes? Esos suenan un poco cómo…

\- Sí, Spike. La descripción concuerda por completo con las Criaturas de las Sombras que conocemos ahora. Esto quiere decir que… - Twilight alzó su mirada atónita hacia el frente. – Luna Ultimecia, la hermana de Lady Celestia… Es quien creó a las Criaturas de las Sombras…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, sin poder terminar de digerir todo ello. Estaba buscando un libro con algo de información sobre las Criaturas de las Sombras, y ninguno de los Atlas de Criaturas o Monstruos decía algo más de lo que todo el mundo ya sabía. Ninguno decía nada sobre su origen o su naturaleza… Y de repente se encontraba por accidente con ese libro, que contaba esa loca historia sobre una hermana desconocida de Lady Celestia, y la nombraba como la responsable de justamente darles la vida a estos seres. ¿Era acaso una coincidencia?, ¿o era algo más? ¿Podía tomar aunque sea un poco enserio lo que acababa de leer?

\- ¿Y Luego, Twilight? – Escuchó que Spike le decía con insistencia, y de esa forma fue jalada de regreso a la realidad. – ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué fue lo que Luna hizo?, ¿qué fue lo que Celestia hizo?

Era verdad, la historia aún no terminaba, y aún había preguntas que responder. Sin espera, Twilight volvió a concentrarse en leer lo siguiente, pero su mente estaba tan revuelta, con tantas ideas rondándole que le era difícil concentrarse, y le causaba más problemas traducir lo que leía.

\- Dice que en algún punto, Luna Ultimecia abandonó su nombre, el que la ligaba a su hermana y adoptó uno nuevo. _Luna Noxfeniatis_… Luna de Pesadillas… O Nightmare Moon.

\- Esto se está poniendo un poco aterrador… - Murmuró Spike con voz temblorosa.

Twilight comenzó a leer textualmente al tiempo que la traducía.

\- Celestia, La Hermana Mayor, intentó hablar repetidas veces con su hermana para que se detuviera, pero ella no entendió razones. _"Estas tierras sólo necesitan una Reina, y esa Reina seré yo"_, proclamaba Nightmare Moon. Los Cuatro Reinos comenzaron a sufrir de nuevo, aunque sólo habían pasado diez años desde la derrota del antiguo mal. Con gran tristeza, Celestia Ultimecia tuvo que usar la misma arma que una década atrás había usado para derrotar al mal que acosaba a los Cuatro Reinos, en su propia hermana. Usó el Elemento de la Harmonía, para detenerla y no causara más daños, y así protegerlos a todos. Pero Celestia no mató a su hermana. Lo que hizo fue sellarla, sellar su magia, su cuerpo, su mente, en lugar en el que nadie jamás pudiera alcanzarla, liberarla, ni tampoco hacerle daño.

Twilight cambió de página, y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era la última, y sólo tenía una frase final, escrita a la mitad.

\- Sin embargo, ese sello no sería para siempre, y tarde o temprano, Nightmare Moon volverá a estas tierras a reclamar el trono que le fue negado…

Esa última advertencia se sentía cargada de un fuerte sentimiento de amenaza y agresividad. Incluso la letra con la que estaba escrita, parecía temblorosa, nerviosa…

\- Y eso es todo. – Concluyo justo antes de cerrar el libro. – Ahí termina.

\- Todo eso… En realidad no pasó, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó su Familiar algo nervioso.

Lo que Twilight respondió, era una respuesta que no le gustaba dar. Cada vez que un problema o una pregunta difícil se le atravesaba, siempre encontraba la mejor respuesta posible, y casi siempre, la correcta. Pero en esa ocasión, no tenía más remedio, no tenía otra opción; era la única respuesta que le podía ofrecer a su pequeño amigo.

\- No tengo idea…

En verdad, no la tenía.

\- Es una historia imposible de creer. Un mal tan poderoso que ni Celestia podía derrotar, una hermana de la que nadie sabe nada, y un arma capaz de sellar cualquier tipo de magia… Jamás había oído nada de esto, ni en las clases de magia, ni las de Historia, ni mitología… Nada.

\- Tal vez nunca lo habías oído porque de hecho no pasó. – Señaló Spike, encogiéndose de hombros. – Estaba en la sección de Literatura después de todo. Tal vez es sólo un cuento, tal vez no es real. Tal vez no es la misma Celestia Ultimecia que conocemos.

Eso era cierto. Estaba en la sección de literatura, por eso de hecho había pensado en un inicio que se trataba de una novela. ¿Y si en verdad lo era? Algo en su interior le decía que no era al caso. ¿Quién haría una historia inventada con un contenido tan escandaloso como inventarle una hermana falsa a Lady Celestia, la Diosa y Reina de Equestria?, no sonaba posible, en especial porque estaba escrito en Lutios Antiguo, lo que significaría que debía de tener a lo menos cuatro siglos de antigüedad. Además, el mapa que venía incluido en sus páginas, parecía un mapa real, hecho con cuidado como cualquiera de los mapas antiguos de esa época. Y, como cereza del pastel, más allá de su contenido, el libro en sí le provocaba un extraño presentimiento. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué no tenía número serie como los otros?, ni siquiera tenía nombre de autor, o dónde se escribió o en qué año. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?, ¿por qué nadie lo había visto?, porque de seguro una historia como esa no tardaría mucho esparcirse entre la gente si tan sólo una persona la leyera.

Y de golpe, algo se le vino a la mente. Una idea, tan clara como el cristal, caso como si alguien la hubiera tomado y se la hubiera metido por el oído. ¿Pero podría ser cierto lo que estaba pensando? Era una explicación, sí; ¿pero sería la única? Era la única que tenía de momento al menos. Volvió a abrir el libro en la última página, volviendo a leer sus palabras finales…

_"…ese sello no sería para siempre, y tarde o temprano, Nightmare Moon volverá a estas tierras a reclamar el trono que le fue negado…"_

\- Tarde o temprano, Nightmare Moon volverá. – Susurró muy despacio, repitiendo las palabras escritas. – ¿Y si esta historia es real? ¿Y si no sólo es real, sino que esta amenaza que está aquí, de hecho se está cumpliendo justo ahora? Si la Magia Oscura de Nightmare Moon es la que creó las Criaturas de las Sombras en primer lugar, ¿qué tal si el incremento en sus avistamientos sea de hecho una señal de que su magia se ha liberado o se está liberando?

\- ¿Qué quieres… decir? – Cuestionó Spike sin entender.

\- Supongamos por un momento que lo que narra este libro es cierto, y que esta mujer llamada Luna Ultimecia, _Luna Noxfeniatis_, Nightmare Moon o como se haga llamar, en realidad sí esté sellada o capturada en algún lado con un Conjuro que Lady Celestia le hizo hace mil años. ¿Qué tal si se ha liberado de su prisión, o quizás se esté liberando poco a poco?, ¡y por eso estén surgiendo todas estas Criaturas de las Sombras de repente! ¡Por Celestia!, ¡eso lo explicaría! ¡Debo decírselo de inmediato a Lady Celestia, a Shining Armor, a Cadance…!

De inmediato cerró el libro y lo metió en su mochila, y se dirigió caminando con rapidez hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Espera Twilight! – Le gritó Spike con energía. – ¡No puedes simplemente irte así!

Twilight se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la indicación de su Familiar. Lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro unos segundos, y luego pareció caer en cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Es verdad! No puedo sacar el libro así como así. Debo registrarlo.

Se dio entonces media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar en el que normalmente la bibliotecaria estaría ahí para atenderla, pero en esa ocasión no era el caso. Pero no importaba, porque ella sabía exactamente qué proceso seguir por su cuenta, aunque sin un número de serie no estaba segura de qué tenía que hacer exactamente.

\- No me refería a eso. – Continuó diciendo su dragón, caminando un poco detrás de ella. – No puedes simplemente ir y decirles algo como eso a la Reina Celestia. ¡Recuerda que le prometiste a Flash Sentry que no le dirías a nadie que te contó de las Criaturas de las Sombras!

Twilight se paró en seco, quedándose petrificada como estatua en su lugar.

\- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado por completo. – Murmuró con apenas un pequeño hilo de voz. – Ay no, ay no. – De pronto, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando al suelo con nervios. – ¿Cómo les excusaré a todos que sé del incremento de las Criaturas de las Sombras sin delatar a Flash Sentry? ¡Pero esto es importante! Si tengo razón, lo entenderán. ¿Pero y si no tengo razón? ¿Y si todo esto no es más que una historia inventada por alguien? Estaba en la sección de literatura, y ni siquiera tiene autor ni nada. Si Lady Celestia hubiera tenido una hermana, alguien lo sabría, no es algo que puedes ocultar… Al menos que haya querido ocultarlo porque le avergonzaba. ¿Y qué tal si se le olvidó? Todas las personas dirían que no puedes olvidar a tu propia hermana, pero no todas las personas viven más de mil años, ¿qué saben ellos que tantas cosas se pueden olvidar en ese tiempo? ¿Pero y si no es así y voy, y le muestro esto y se ofende por el sólo hecho de que haya creído una historia tan disparatada como ésta? ¿Qué tal si sí tuvo una hermana pero no se volvió malvada y esa parte es mentira? A mí me enojaría mucho si alguien dijera algo así de Shining Armor sin razón… ¡¿Qué hago?!

Llena de dudas y frustración, se dejó caer de sentón en una silla, y luego estrelló su frente contra una mesa. El golpe de su cabeza contra la madera había resonado con fuerza, pero ella no pareció adolorida por ello.

\- Por todo lo que acabas de decir, sería preferible olvidarnos de todo esto, ¿no? – Comentó Spike con cierta seguridad.

\- Tal vez sí. – Murmuró Twilight en voz baja, aun teniendo su cara contra la mesa. Se quedó así por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a alzar su mirada lentamente. – O tal vez no. ¿Cuándo no sabes si algo es real o no, qué se debe hacer?

\- Eh… ¿Preguntarle a un mayor?

\- ¡No! – Rápidamente se puso de pie, aparentemente recuperando su decisión. – Lo que necesitamos… ¡son pruebas!

Spike parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

\- ¿Pruebas?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 05**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola de Nuevo. Éste fue un capítulo más que especial. Algunos me habían llegado a preguntar cómo iba a encajar **Nightmare Moon** en toda esta historia, y espero que este capítulo haya aclarado sus dudas. Está de más decir que el idioma antiguo que se menciona aquí, así como gran parte de la historia que se narra, es invención mía, ajustando un poco lo que se vio en la serie claro. Esperen dentro de muy poco el **Capítulo 6**. Aprovecho para promocionar que acabo de abrir una página de **Facebook** en la que podrán seguir mis publicaciones, así como actualizaciones ésta y de otras de mis historias y dibujos. Para los interesados, el link está en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Cap 06 Un Festival Inigualable

**HARMONÍA I:**

**Solsticio de Verano**

**Por**

**WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 06**

**Un Festival Inigualable**

Sin dar mayor explicación a lo que se refería, Twilight se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sección de geografía. Buscó de extremo a extremo un atlas de Equestria, pero ninguno le convencía; buscaba uno que fuera lo más grande posible.

\- ¿Qué haces Twilight? – Le preguntó Spike desde el otro lado de la sección. – ¿Y a qué te refieres con que necesitamos pistas?

\- Escucha, Spike. – Comenzó a explicarle sin romper su búsqueda. – He leído casi todos los libros a los que tengo acceso en este castillo, y jamás vi nada ni remotamente relacionado con este tema. Si Lady Celestia de alguna forma quiso ocultar la existencia de su hermana, lo más probable es que no encontremos nada más al respecto en este lugar. Pero si lo que dice este libro es cierto, debe haber algo que lo pruebe en algún otro sitio.

\- Pero dijiste que eso pasó hace mil años.

\- Lo sé, pero…

Y entonces lo encontró: Atlas Detallado de Equestria, Doceava Edición, un enorme libro de setenta por cincuenta centímetros, compuesto únicamente de mapas y más mapas; los más detallados y actualizados. Tomó el gran libro, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, y entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso a la mesa, casi balanceándose de un lado a otro para no caerse. Spike terminó por ayudarla a llevarlo hasta su destino, y así nadie saliera lastimado.

Abrieron el Atlas a la mitad, y luego Twilight lo hojeó hasta que encontró un mapa de la Región Sur de Equestria que tenía marcadas las ciudades y pueblos. Tomó entonces el libro de _La Historia de las Dos Reinas_, y lo abrió en el mapa que estaba dibujado en las primeras páginas para empezar a comparar ambos.

\- Según la historia y este mapa, _Sunfallpolis_, el lugar en el que se encontraba el Castillo de Celestia y Luna, estaba al sur de Canterlot. – Murmuraba mientras pasaba su vista de un mapa a otro, comparándolos lo más que la imagen borrosa del misterioso libo le permitía. Entonces, apuntó con su dedo un punto en específico del atlas al ya estar segura que era el que buscaba. – Justo… Aquí, sino me equivocó.

Spike, que se había subido a la mesa para poder ver mejor, estaba parado a lado del Atlas, y se inclinó un poco sobre éste para poder ver lo que Twilight señalaba.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí?

\- Aparentemente un Bosque llamado Everfree.

Twilight miró confundida el Atlas en el punto que había señalado, y luego volvió a ver el mapa del otro libro. Revisó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no se hubiera equivocado, pero no fue así. Estaba segura del lugar; las montañas, los ríos, la distancia, todo concordaba… O casi todo.

\- Qué raro, en el mapa del libro ese Bosque no está. Y en el atlas no marca que exista ninguna ciudad ahí. – Recorrió entonces su dedo por el mapa, hacia su izquierda, hasta que éste salió del bosque y se encontró con la ciudad que se encontraba más próxima. – Excepto ésta justo al este del bosque. – Retiró su dedo y entonces leyó en voz baja el nombre de dicha ciudad. – Ponyville.

\- ¿Ponyville? – Repitió Spike con un tono jocoso, y luego comenzó a reír. Twilight lo volteó a ver con severidad por su reacción. – ¿Qué? Es un nombre chistoso. ¿Porque se llamara así? ¿Habrá muchos ponis?

\- ¿Y eso que importa? Concéntrate, Spike.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero si no hay nada en los mapas modernos, ¿no sería sensato pensar que esa ciudad en realidad no existe?

\- Tal vez no, o tal vez sí. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas ocultas que no estaban en los mapas hasta que alguien las encontró. Y si lo que dice este libro es cierto, _Sunfallpolis_ y El Castillo de las Dos Reinas podrían seguir ahí, ocultos en el interior de este bosque, o al menos sus ruinas. Si es así, y esta supuesta Nightmare Moon es o fue real, debería haber algún tipo de pista o rastro de ella en ese lugar; una pintura, una estatua, o algo. Y si ella, la ciudad y el castillo son reales, entonces todo lo demás podría serlo igual.

Twilight se veía llena de ánimos y de emoción. Se paró derecha, y colocó sus manos en su cintura con decisión en su postura.

\- Está claro lo que debemos hacer, Spike. – Comentó con entusiasmo, y entonces señaló al frente, como si señala justamente el sitio al que debían ir. – ¡Vamos al Bosque Everfree!

El plan era sencillo. Si todo lo que el libro decía era verdad, en ese bosque debería de existir una ciudad oculta y un castillo en ella. Si era así, y realmente fue el hogar de Celestia y su hermana Luna, entonces debía de haber algo en ese sitio que lo probara. Si no había ninguna ciudad, ningún castillo, ni nada que probara la existencia de Luna Ultimecia, entonces sencillamente el libro era falso, sólo una historia inventada. Pero, si por otro lado, encontraban justo lo que esperaban encontrar, entonces podría significar que todo lo que el libro les dijo era cierto, y tendrían fuertes bases para suponer que su teoría con respecto a las Criaturas de las Sombras, era real; de esa forma le sería mucho más fácil encarar a Celestia y a la Orden.

En efecto, sonaba sencillo. Pero no lo era tanto cómo podría parecer…

\- ¿No estás olvidando algo importante, Twilight? – Le preguntó Spike con desanimo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Cuando la hechicera volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el dragón, éste sostenía con sus garras uno de los libros que le había traído, y lo extendía hacia ella. El libro se llamaba: _"Festivales y Celebraciones de Equestria"_. El sólo leer la palabra _"festivales"_, fue suficiente para que entendiera lo que le quería decir.

\- Es verdad, el tonto festival. – Suspiró con molestia al recordar. Entre la búsqueda de información de las Criaturas de las Sombras, y el hallazgo de ese libro, simplemente se le había borrado por completo de la cabeza.

\- No puedes irte, tienes que organizar el Festival del Solsticio de Verano. Fue una petición expresa de Lady Celestia y ella cuenta contigo. ¿Qué excusa le piensas dar para irte así como así?

Una excusa, ciertamente eso necesitaba. ¿Pero qué excusa podría darle? Después de todo, había recalcado bastante bien la parte de _"no negociable"_ de todo ese asunto. Parecía realmente, pero realmente interesada en que organizara ese festival. Aunque en realidad no era el festival lo que le interesaba tanto, sino que socializara e hiciera amigos, lo cual en ese sitio le era algo prácticamente imposible; le sería más fácil hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar… ¿Cualquier otro lugar?

Twilight posó de nuevo su mirada en el atlas abierto sobre la mesa. Miró con detenimiento el punto en el que se supondría estaba esa supuesta ciudad, en ese bosque llamado Everfree. Y entonces se concentró en ese punto dibujado muy cerca de él, en ese pueblo a sus afueras… En Ponyville. Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó de pronto en sus labios.

\- Sí, Lady Celestia me dijo que quería que organizara el Festival del Solsticio de Verano, ¿no? – Comenzó a murmurar, más al parecer como un pensamiento en voz alta. – Pero lo único que quiere realmente es que dejé los libros y comience a socializar un poco, ¿correcto?

\- Eso creo. – Respondió Spike, algo dudoso.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal si organizó el Festival, pero no el de aquí?

\- ¿Eh?

Spike arqueó una ceja confuso. No estaba seguro de querer saber dónde terminaría todo eso.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle llegó puntualmente a su cita con Lady Celestia, al anochecer como se lo había pedido. La oficina de la Diosa se encontraba en el tercer piso de la Tierra Norte. Era una amplia habitación de forma esférica, con una sola puerta de entrada, la cual nunca cerraba mientras estuviera ahí dentro, y un enorme ventanal que daba directo a los jardines, y por el que en esos momentos se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado. Se componía básicamente de un amplio escritorio de madera, detalladamente pulido y barnizado, una silla de respaldo alto y tapizado azul detrás del escritorio, y otras dos de diseño similar aunque algo más modesto al frente para quienes la visitaban. Tenía a los lados libreros llenos de pergaminos, la mayoría tratados y cartas. El único otro mobiliario adicional era un espejo de cuerpo completo de forma ovalada, y un hermoso marco morado con joyas incrustadas, y un lindo diseño; a Twilight ese espejo siempre le había parecido un poco fuera del lugar.

Cuando Twilight y Spike llegaron, Celestia estaba sentada en el escritorio, al parecer revisando algunos papeles. Dos guardias de armadura dorada y armados con lanzas la acompañaban, parados con firmeza a cada lado del escritorio; estaban tan quietos que casi parecían estatuas.

Tras oír lo que Twilight acababa de decirle, Celestia despegó sus ojos del pergamino que revisaba y los centró en su alumna, quien estaba de pie con firmeza frente a su escritorio, con Spike a su lado. La Reina parecía algo confusa, incluso dudosa de haber escuchado bien.

\- ¿Ponyville? – Murmuró extrañada, repitiendo el nombre del pueblo que Twilight acababa de pronunciar.

\- Si, así es. – Recalcó la estudiante, con un ligero tono nervioso, y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, que no parecía del todo sincera. – Quería consultar con usted si sería posible que en lugar de que me asigne como organizadora del Festival de la Academia, pudiera organizar y participar en el Festival de Ponyville…

Celestia permaneció en silencio sin apartarle la mirada de encima. Conforme pasaban los segundos de silencio, Twilight se ponía más y más nerviosa.

El plan que le había contado a Spike consistía simplemente en pedirle a Lady Celestia que la dejara ser la organizadora del Festival del Solsticio de Verano como ella quería, pero en Ponyville, el pueblo que se encontraba a las afueras del Bosque Everfree. Pensó que si la intención en realidad era apartarla de los libros y que socializara, daría igual en dónde lo hiciera. Y así, si lograba convencerla de que la dejara ir a Ponyville, podría investigar en Bosque Everfree sin levantar tantas sospechas. Sencillo, excepto por la parte en la que debía convencerla de aceptarlo, la cual no había comenzado del todo bien.

Luego de un rato sin decir nada, Celestia bajó la pluma que sostenía en su mano y se dispuso a prestarle completa atención a su alumna.

\- Tu petición me confunde un poco, Twilight. – Le indicó. – En efecto te pedí que tomaras el mando de los Preparativos del Festival del Solsticio de Verano; pero no pensé que mi petición diera a entender que estaba abierta en el tema del lugar.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Respondió nerviosa; sus dedos jugaban por sí solos con los pliegues de su falda. – Sé que me dijo que era una misión no negociable… Pero al final de cuentas, la intención final de ésta es que me involucre en alguna actividad adicional a las escolares y al estudio, y comience a socializar un poco más… ¿No?

\- En efecto, aunque mi idea original era que socializaras un poco más con los otros estudiantes.

\- Bueno, socializar es socializar. – Una pequeña risilla se le escapó de los labios. Spike miró a otro lado, algo apenado. – En verdad quisiera poder hacerlo, su Excelencia. ¿No habría forma de que me lo permitiera? ¿De algún… modo…?

Celestia se recargó por completo contra el respaldo de su silla, y se cruzó de piernas. Escuchaba con interés todo lo que Twilight le decía, pero era difícil decir qué era lo que pensaba exactamente.

\- ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? Organizar el festival de todo un pueblo entero es mucho más laborioso que organizar el de una escuela, incluso si se trata de uno pequeño como Ponyville.

\- Lo sé. Pero usted me conoce, no le temo a los retos. Y si voy a hacer esto, ¡quiero hacerlo en grande!

\- ¿Ah sí? – Cuestionó Spike dudoso, y de inmediato Twilight le picó la cabeza con su codo.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró Celestia. – ¿Y puedo preguntar porque tanto interés en que precisamente sea el de Ponyville?

\- Ah, bueno…

Twilight comenzó a balbucear dudosa de qué responderle. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algo que le diera alguna idea, pero ciertamente no corría con suerte.

\- Es que...Yo... Pues… A mí...

\- ¡Le gustan los ponis! – Comentó Spike apresurado.

\- ¡Si! – Agregó Twilight por mero reflejo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Spike realmente había dicho. – Digo, ¡no! Digo, no es que me gusten o no me gusten, eso no viene al caso. La verdad es que… Quiero ir a Ponyville porque... Porque...

Comenzó a pensar lo más rápido que su mente le permitía. ¿Cuál podría ser un buen motivo?, ¿o al menos uno que a Lady Celestia le pareciera lo suficientemente válido para una petición tan rara como esa…? Y entonces, al fin se le ocurrió.

Se paró derecha, sonrió con más confianza, y entonces respondió.

\- Quiero ir a Ponyville, porque tengo amigos ahí.

Tanto Spike como Celestia se sobresaltaron al escuchar tales palabras.

\- ¿Los tienes? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con la misma incredulidad en sus voces.

\- Sí, así es. – Reafirmó la joven de piel morada. – Tengo amigos en Ponyville que hace mucho no veo, y quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir de visita, verlos y pasar el festival con ellos… Y socializar con ellos, que es lo importante.

Era el motivo perfecto, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? A Lady Celestia le importaba mucho el tema de que tuviera amigos, por alguna razón; tanto que le asignó toda esa misión sólo por ello. Si le decía que tenía amigos ahí, de seguro accedería. Tenía que hacerlo… ¿O no?

Celestia la miraba fijamente con confusión en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tienes amigos en Ponyville? – Le preguntó en voz baja, sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Correcto, sí. – Respondió Twilight, intentando reflejar la mayor confianza posible.

\- ¿Amigos de los cuales nunca me has hablado?

\- Ah... Así es.

\- ¿Ni siquiera esta mañana cuando justamente estábamos hablando de ese tema?

\- Ah... – Twilight dudó unos instantes, y luego simplemente respondió. – Sí…

Sonrió ampliamente entonces de oreja a oreja, intentando aparentar inocencia, y Spike le acompañó en lo mismo.

Las cosas en verdad no pintaban del todo bien con su plan. La cara que Celestia tenía en esos momentos, no daba ningún indicio de que le estuviera creyendo lo que le decía. Pensó en un momento en retractarse, pero ya había llegado bastante lejos; a esas alturas, desmentirse sería casi un suicidio.

De pronto, Celestia descruzó las piernas, y se paró lentamente de su silla. Comenzó a caminar para rodear el escritorio, y uno de los guardias reaccionó, por primera vez en todo ese rato, haciéndose a un lado para abrirle paso. La Diosa caminó a paso lento hacia su alumna, con los tacones e sus botas de red resonando en el piso de mármol. Twilight se quedó quieta, intentando no intimidarse ante la inminente cercanía de su maestra… pero era algo casi imposible. Celestia se paró delante de ella, mirándola fijamente desde arriba; era ya de por sí varios centímetros más alta que ella, y sus tacones la hacían lucir aún más.

\- ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Twilight? – Le preguntó, no con un tono agresivo ni molesto, pero tampoco del todo amable; era más bien un tono neutro. – ¿Algo que no me estés diciendo? Sabes qué puedes decime lo que sea…

Twilight se encontró entonces en una encrucijada. Celestia le daba la oportunidad de sincerarse. Podía decir la verdad, contarle lo que realmente ocurría, y ver qué pasaba. O podía quedarse firme en su historia hasta las últimas consecuencias… Y ver qué pasaba.

\- No, no... Para nada. – Respondió, bajando su mirada al suelo con algo de miedo. – Si en verdad Su Excelencia desea que organice el Festival del Solsticio de Verano, enserio me gustaría que me permitiera hacerlo en Ponyville... Si es posible... Eso es todo…

De nuevo, hubo silencio, sólo silencio. Celestia permanecía de pie frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento; ni siquiera parecía parpadear. Pasaron los segundos, y luego los minutos, y la Reina seguía sin decir nada. El suspenso estaba matando a Twilight. ¿Qué era lo que su mentora estaba pensando?, ¿o qué era lo que esperaba? Si la seguía viendo por mucho rato más de esa forma, terminaría sin dudarlo por doblegarse, caer al suelo y confesarlo todo entre llantos. De hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando de pronto algo cambió…

El rostro tranquilo, casi frío de Celestia, cambió abruptamente y mostró de pronto una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada mucho más amable.

\- Muy bien. – Pronunció la mujer de vestido blanco en voz baja, y entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso a su escritorio.

Twilight estaba tan atónita por lo que acababa de oír, que ni siquiera fue capaz de procesarlo hasta que la Reina ya estaba sentada de nuevo en su silla.

\- ¿Muy bien? – Repitió confundida.

\- ¿Dijo muy bien? – Le siguió Spike casi en el mismo estado que su ama.

\- Sí, muy bien.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso eso quería decir que aceptaba su petición de dejarla ir a Ponyville? Ni Twilight ni Spike comprendían, y tenían miedo de siquiera mover un dedo y que eso perturbara de alguna forma el nuevo _status quo_ en el que se había turnado la habitación.

Celestia por su parte, se veía mucho más calmada. Se acomodó en su silla, se pegó por completo al respaldo de ésta y carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta.

\- Escribano, tome dictado por favor. – Pronunció de pronto con un tono elevado. Los guardias que estaban en el cuarto, se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

\- Ah, su escribano está de vacaciones, Majestad. – Le informó el guardia a su zurda. – Vuelve hasta después del festival.

Celestia, algo confusa, miró alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de efectivamente como su guardia le indicaba, su escribano no estaba ahí presente como era costumbre.

\- Oh, qué barbaridad, lo olvidé por completo. – Señaló divertida. Tomó entonces un rollo de pergamino en blanco, un tintero y una pluma, y se los extendió precisamente al guardia que le había informado de su error. – Bueno, sé amable y toma dictado por mí, ¿está bien?

El Guardia parecía un poco dudoso, pero era una orden de Lady Celestia después de todo; ¿cómo negarse? Tomó el papel y la pluma y se dispuso a obedecer. Celestia se volvió a acomodar en su silla, y entonces comenzó a dictar.

\- Mi estimada Señora Brownie Mare, Alcaldesa de Ponyville. – Comenzó a pronunciar con un tono delicado, como si estuviera declarando una poesía. – Le mando mis más sinceros saludos. El motivo de esta carta, es para informarle que ha surgido un cambio de último momento en la celebración del Festival del Solsticio de Verano. He asignado a mi alumna protegida, Twilight Sparkle, para ir en mi representación a su ciudad, y encargarse de supervisar, organizar y ejecutar todos los preparativos referentes a dicho Festival…

\- Ah, ¿dijo supervisar, organizar y qué más? – Interrumpió el Guardia algo nervioso, pues se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a esa labor.

\- Ejecutar. – Le respondió Celestia sin perder su porte. – Todos los preparativos referentes a dicho Festival. Espero pueda contar con su apoyo para que lleve a cabo su trabajo sin ningún obstáculo ni contratiempo.

El rostro de Twilight se había iluminado en cuanto escuchó el mensaje que Celestia estaba pensando enviar, aparentemente a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville. Lo había conseguido, no sabía cómo pero lo había conseguido. Celestia había aceptado su petición de permitirle ir a Ponyville.

\- ¡Gracias!, ¡Lady Celestia! – Agradeció la hechicera con energía, haciendo una profunda reverencia al frente. Sin embargo, su agradecimiento había sido prematuro…

Celestia continuó con su dictado de manera normal, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de su estudiante.

\- El motivo por el cuál hago esto, es porque este año he decidido que asistiré durante los dos días del Festival del Solsticito, a su hermosa ciudad.

Tan rápido como todo el buen ánimo le había llegado a la joven Sparkle, así de rápido se disipó al escuchar esa última parte del mensaje. Lentamente alzó su mirada incrédula hacia su mentora, luego de haberle hecho esa reverencia. Tenía en el fondo la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

\- ¿Qué dijo...? – Susurró muy despacio, tanto que no estaba segura de haberlo dicho realmente.

\- Una vez ahí, si no le es inconveniente a nadie, deseo personalmente presidir el Festival, así como la Ceremonia de los Primeros Rayos del Verano, ahí mismo, en Ponyville.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! – Exclamó ahora mucho más fuerte que antes, prácticamente en forma de grito. Al hacerlo, el Guardia la volteó a ver un poco confundido.

\- Sigue escribiendo, por favor. – Le indicó Celestia a su Guardia, de nuevo ignorando las reacciones de su alumna. – Twilight Sparkle estará en mi representación para asegurarse de que todo esté listo y acorde antes de mi llegada. Llegará a su ciudad mañana en la mañana. Espero esto no sea ningún problema para ustedes, en especial por lo abrupto del comunicado y la falta de anticipación. Espero igualmente que todos en su ciudad puedan darle una mano y sigan sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Es una persona de toda mi confianza, que jamás me ha defraudado. Así que cuento con ella para que éste sea el mejor Festival del Solsticio de Verano en la historia de Ponyville.

¿_El mejor Festival del Solsticio de Verano en la historia de Ponyville_? No había dicho eso, no había forma de que realmente hubiera ordenado escribir eso en la carta que enviaría a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville, ¿o sí? Las piernas de Twilight temblaron un poco, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

\- Firma, Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria, Diosa Protectora y Regente del Divino Reino Equestria. – Culminó la Reina con su dictado.

\- Lady Celestia... – Susurró la joven de piel morada, dando un paso nervioso hacia su escritorio. – ¿Acaso dijo que…?

\- Un segundo, Twilight. – Le interrumpió evitando que terminara de decir lo que quería. Tomó entonces otro pergamino en blanco y se lo extendió al mismo guardia. – Escribe ahora lo siguiente, por favor. – El guardia enrolló el primer pergamino bajo su brazo, y tomó el segundo para seguir escribiendo. – A todo mis amados súbditos de Equestria. Les informó que habrá un cambio en las Celebraciones del Festival del Solsticio de Verano de este año. En lugar de que presidir el Festival y su Ceremonia en el Castillo de Canterlot como es la costumbre, he decidido cambiar de lugar, y este año presidiré el Festival en el pueblo aledaño de Ponyville. Lamento las molestias que esto pueda causar en sus planes, si es que alguien tenía pensado venir a Canterlot durante esos días por mi presencia. Si ese fuera el caso, todos son más que bienvenidos para acompañarme durante los dos días del Festival en Ponyville, que les aseguró, será un Festival Inigualable, ya que mi alumna destacada, Twilight Sparkle…

\- Ay no, ¿también pondrá mi nombre en ese mensaje? – Pronunció Twilight con debilidad.

\- Será la encargada de su organización, y tengo completa fe en que hará un trabajo magnifico.

\- Me estoy comenzando a sentir mal. – Twilight se hizo hacia atrás como si se fuera a desmayar, pero Spike rápidamente la empezó a sostener como le era posible para que no ocurriera.

\- Firma, Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria, Diosa Protectora y Regente del Divino Reino Equestria. – Terminó así su segundo dictado, y entonces comenzó a hablar con su tono normal, para darle las siguientes indicaciones al guardia que había tomado dictado. – El primer mensaje debe de ser enviado de manera urgente a la Alcaldesa Mare en Ponyville; quiero que le llegue hoy mismo antes de la media noche. Al segundo se le debe de sacar varias copias, y debe ser leído mañana temprano en todas las plazas de las ciudades principales, y colgadas para que las personas lo vean. Todas las personas posibles.

\- Ah… - El Guardia la miró confundido, pues en realidad no tenía ni la remota idea de qué debía hacer, y eso fue más que claro que la Diosa.

\- Sólo dáselos a Nice Drew con estas instrucciones, y ella sabrá qué hacer.

\- Enseguida.

El Guardia se hincó un instante en el piso para hacerle una reverencia, y después se paró y caminó apresurado hacia la puerta, aunque tuvo que sacarle la vuelta a una seminconsciente Twilight, a quien su dragón a duras penas lograba mantener lejos del piso.

\- Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías, Twilight? – Preguntó Celestia con normalidad.

Al escucharla dirigirse de nuevo a ella, Twilight logró reaccionar, y rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo, haciendo que fuera de hecho Spike quien terminara en el piso al cambiar tan bruscamente de posición.

\- ¡Su Excelencia! – Pronunció alarmada. – ¡¿De… De… De verdad va a… Presidir el Festival del Solsticio... En… Ponyville?!

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Le respondió con la mayor calma del mundo. – Podré ser la Reina de Equestria, pero no puedo simplemente imponerle a la Alcaldesa Mare que acepte a una de mis alumnas como organizadora de su festival sin ningún tipo de justificación. ¿Y qué mejor que presentarte como mi persona de confianza para organizar el lugar en el que presidiré personalmente el Festival este año?

\- Pero... Su Excelencia. Faltan sólo cinco días para el Solsticio, todos esperan que usted lo festeje aquí, en Canterlot.

\- He pasado el Solsticio de Verano aquí en Canterlot al hilo y sin falta por los últimos... Noventa y cinco años quizás. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice en otro lugar. Será divertido variar, ¿no crees?

Twilight no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía que ser una broma; no podía ser enserio lo que escuchaba. Comenzó a hiperventilar por unos segundos, pero luego contuvo la respiración y exhaló lentamente, intentando recuperar su calma. Celestia volvió su atención a los mismos papeles que estaba revisando desde un inicio.

\- Además, así podré ver con mis propios ojos el estupendo trabajo que sé qué harás, ya que es tan importante para ti que te lo permitiera. Y podrás también presentarme a tus amigos.

Ese fue como el último clavo que necesitaba su ataúd.

\- Mis amigos, sí, claro. Mis amigos... Se los presentaré... Será grandioso...

Sería un poco difícil hacer tal cosa, considerando que no tenía ni un solo amigo en ese pueblo. De hecho, jamás había estado ahí; de hecho, hasta esa tarde, ni siquiera había oído hablar de su existencia…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y Spike se levantaron muy temprano. No irían a clases ese día, sino directo a la grande y concurrida estación de tren de Canterlot, para tomar el primer tren de la mañana que pasaba por Ponyville. Lady Celestia ya había hecho todos los arreglos: anunciarle a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville su llegada, conseguirle hospedaje, y comprarle los boletos, así que lo único que necesitaba era presentarse en la estación con su maleta y subirse a su tren. Aun así, la expresión molesta y llena de frustración que cargaba consigo, demostraban por completo cuánto era su ánimo de realizar ese viaje: cero.

\- Estúpida, estúpida. – Se decía a sí misma repetidamente, mientras ella y Spike salían al andén principal. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela, pesé a que no iba a clases, y llevaba arrastrando una maleta por detrás con una mano, y un bolso de viaje colgando de su hombro. – ¿Por qué pensé realmente que esto sería buena idea? No debí de haberme ido sin pensar con el primer plan que se me ocurrió. Ahora tendré que realmente organizar y asegurarme de que este festival, en un pueblo que ni siquiera conozco y mucho menos a sus pobladores, sea un éxito y el mejor festival en su historia, porque si algo sale mal en presencia de Lady Celestia, será sólo mi culpa, y mi ruina al mismo tiempo.

\- Y no olvides que tendrás que conseguir amistades que presentarle a Lady Celestia cuando esté allá, o sabrá que le mentiste. – Comentó Spike mientras avanzaba a su lado, y a Twilight no le hizo la menor gracia.

\- Gracias Spike, me había olvidado por completo de eso.

\- Oye, no te desquites conmigo. Yo dejé muy claro que todo esto me parecía una muy mala idea desde un inicio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…

Twilight y Spike se pararon en el andén, y la hechicera se permitió suspirar con agotamiento. Dejó su bolso de viaje en el suelo, se sentó sobre su maleta, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos. ¿Valía la pena haber pasado por todo eso?, ¿haberle mentido a Lady Celestia?, ¿tener que ir hasta ese pueblo a organizar ese festival? ¿Y todo por qué?, ¿por ese libro, que llevaba consigo aún en su bolso de viaje, que ni siquiera estaba segura qué tan viable era que podría ser real?

\- Esto no podría ser peor…

\- Hey, Twili. – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le llamaba entre todas el tumulto de voces.

Twilight reaccionó y de inmediato alzó su mirada, y vio en todas direcciones intentando divisar de donde había venido. No tardó mucho en divisar las inconfundibles caras de su hermano, Shining Armor, y Cadance, acercándose uno a lado del otro entre las personas. De hecho, casi todas las personas se hacían a un lado para que pasaran; ninguno traía su armadura de la Orden, pero parecía que sus propias caras eran suficientes para que los identificaran. Ambos capitanes avanzaron hasta llegar ante la joven y su familiar.

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡Señorita Cadance! – Exclamó la joven hechicera al ponerse de nuevo de pie.

\- Sabes que puedes llamarme sólo Cadance cuando estemos fuera del castillo, Twilight Sparkle. – Le indicó la mujer de piel rosada con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Sí, claro... Cadance; lo olvidé. – Murmuró Twilight, nerviosa. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Vinimos a despedirte y a desearte suerte. – Respondió Shining Armor. – Organizar un festival en un pueblo entero para Lady Celestia. No será nada sencillo.

\- Ah, ¿no lo será? ¿Enserio?

Al parecer la noticia se había esparcido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero después de todo, ¿cómo no sería así si Lady Celestia había escrito una carta informativa con dicho dato para ser leída y pegada en todas partes? Pero no esperaba que enserio todo el mundo se fuera a enterar tan rápido.

\- Lo harás bien, Twilight. – Comentó Cadance, al parecer creyendo que la expresión confusa y distraída de Twilight era señal de nervios por su nueva misión. – Estamos ansiosos por ir y ver el gran festival que organizarás y de conocer a tus amigos de Ponyville.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó la hechicera con fuerza. No sabía qué la había impresionado más, que también supieran de la parte de que, supuestamente, tenía amigos en Ponyville, o la parte de que estaban ansiosos de ir conocerlos. – ¿Acaso ustedes también irán al Festival... En Ponyville?

\- Claro que sí. – Respondió Shining Armor, sonriendo. – Acompañaremos Lady Celestia cómo parte de su escolta esos dos días. Normalmente su Guardia Personal se encarga de eso, pero insistió mucho en que quería que la acompañáramos.

\- Oh, ella insistió. – Twilight comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa. – Claro que insistió en que la acompañaran, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Voy a organizar el… mejor… festival… en la historia… ¡de Ponyville!

\- Me agrada esa actitud positiva, Twili. – Comentó Shining Armor, algo bromista. – Por cierto, ¿cómo es que conoces a gente de Ponyville? ¿Has ido allá alguna vez?

\- ¡¿Que?! – Exclamó Twilight casi asustada por la pregunta. – ¿Yo? No... Digo... ¡Sí!, muchas veces.

\- ¿Muchas veces? – Comentó Cadance, curiosa.

\- ¡Digo! En realidad no han sido tantas como muchas... Más bien algunas. Sí, eso es, algunas.

\- Qué curioso, papá y mamá nunca lo mencionaron. – Mencionó entonces Shining Armor, colocando una mano en su barbilla, e intentando recordar.

Cada pregunta o comentario que hacían, provocaba que Twilight se pusiera más y más nerviosa.

\- No es nada digno de mencionar. – Comenzó decir, jugando nerviosa con su cabello. – No iba a hacer nada en especial ahí, tú sabes; como esos viajes esporádicos que todo el mundo hace sin ninguna buena razón y luego no habla al respecto para nada.

\- Sí, creo que entendemos. – Comentó sonriente Cadance, y ella y Shining se miraron el uno al otro de reojo por unos momentos con sonrisas astutas. – Y dinos, ¿cómo es Ponyville? ¿Es un lugar bonito?

\- ¿Bonito? ¿Qué si es bonito? – Otra risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios. – Bonito… Spike, diles si es bonito.

Spike había estado casi todo el rato, concentrado en mirar el tren al que se subirían, aunque en realidad lo que quería era mantenerse alejado de la incómoda conversación que se estaba llevando acabo. Sin embargo, esto no le fue posible cuando Twilight prácticamente lo jaló a ella.

\- ¿Yo? – Cuestionó confuso, volviéndose hacia ellos; Shining Armor y Cadance lo miraban fijamente, esperando escuchar lo que diría. – Ah... ¡Sí!, ¡claro que lo es! Es un lugar muy bonito, es el lugar más bonito de todo Equestria, quizás de todo el mundo. Si hicieran competencias de la ciudad más bonita del mundo, la descalificarían de inmediato, porque sería totalmente injusto para las otras ciudades menos bonitas que ella...

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Intervino Twilight en ese momento, tapando la boca de su Dragón para que no dijera nada más. – Creo que entendieron el punto, es muy bonito…

\- Definitivamente estamos ansiosos de conocerlo. – Señaló Cadance con entusiasmo.

Twilight estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Para su suerte, casi como si alguien se hubiera apiadado de su desgracia, en ese momento se escuchó al maquinista anunciar con fuerza que el Tren 2133 saldría en cinco minutos, y que todos debían de comenzar a tomar sus asientos de inmediato.

\- ¡Ah, ese es mi tren! – Indicó de inmediato. – Es hora irnos, Spike... Gracias a Celestia... – La última parte la había pronunciado muy despacio para que Shining Armor y Cadance no la oyeran.

\- No sé si aplique agradecerle a Celestia en estas circunstancias. – Le comentó Spike, también muy despacio.

Twilight tomó de nuevo su bolso de viaje y su maleta, y comenzó a caminar apresurada hacia su vagón.

\- Mucha suerte, Twilight. – Le dijo Cadance con fuerza para que la oyera. – Recuerda, sé gentil, sé fuerte, sé buena.

\- Sí, gentil, fuerte, buena. Lo tengo.

\- Esfuérzate mucho, hermanita. – Agregó por último Shining Armor, agitando su mano en el aire.

Twilight y Spike entraron apresuradas al tren, y sólo hasta entonces se sintieron seguros. Shining Armor y Cadance por su parte, se quedaron de pie en su lugar hasta que se subieran y los perdieran de vista.

\- Jamás ha estado en ese pueblo antes, ¿cierto? – Cuestionó Cadance en voz baja, ya que estuvieron los dos solos. Shining Armor dejó salir una pequeño risilla.

\- _Nop_, y estoy casi de seguro de que tampoco conoce a una sola persona en él. – Respondió Shining Armor, al parecer ligeramente divertido con la situación.

Cadance rio también poco ante lo que acababa de ocurrir; aparentemente se había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

\- Bueno, esperemos que todo esto termine siendo una valiosa lección para nuestra pequeña Twilight.

Shining Armor asintió con su cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de la Capitana. Ambos pasaron a retirarse de la estación y regresaron al Castillo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 06**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y comienza la aventura. Este capítulo quedó algo más largo de lo que me esperaba (y de hecho tuve que mover una escena para el siguiente). _

_La única aclaración que creo es necesaria en este capítulo es que el nombre completo de la Alcaldesa que se menciona, __**Brownie Mare**__, es inventado por mí. No encontré en algún lado otro nombre, aparte de __**Mayor Mare**__ o __**Alcaldesa Mare**__. Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente, donde al fin veremos el querido y conocido __**Ponyville**__._


	7. Cap 07 Bienvenida a Ponyville Princesita

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 07  
****Bienvenida a Ponyville, Princesita**

Ponyville no se encontraba en realidad muy lejos de Canterlot. Para su sorpresa, el viaje en tren tomaba sólo dos horas, por lo que estarían allá antes de las once de la mañana. Pero estando tan cerca, ¿cómo era que nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar hasta entonces? Era un pueblo pequeño, pero al parecer no tan pequeño como para no tener su propia estación de tren en la vía que iba al sur, y esperaba que tampoco como para no poder albergar a toda la gente que seguramente terminaría por peregrinar hacia allá, al enterarse de que Lady Celestia presidiría el Festival ella misma desde ahí. Luego de salir de la biblioteca la noche anterior, Twilight tenía la intención de volver luego de su reunión con Celestia, y realizar una pequeña investigación sobre Ponyville, sobre todo su historia, y así saber más de a dónde se dirigía. Sin embargo, la reunión con la Reina terminó siendo demasiado para su frágil mente, y prácticamente se le había borrado por completo de la cabeza. Así que, salvo por el nombre y su ubicación, se dirigía a un sitio del que no sabía absolutamente nada, y el no saber absolutamente nada de algo siempre le había causado cierta incomodidad. Aunque claro, en esa situación tan desafortunada en la que se había terminado metiendo ella misma, cosas que le causarán incomodidad no le hacían falta.

Mientras avanzaban, Twilight miraba por la ventanilla de su privado, por la cual sólo se veía extensos prados verdes, y unas cuantas montañas a lo lejos. Pero su mente divagaba en otras cosas muy diferentes al paisaje.

\- _"¿Qué tan malo sería saltar antes de llegar, perderme y nunca jamás volver a Canterlot?"_ – Pensaba con cierta ingenuidad. Aunque absurda, la posibilidad le parecía un poco más agradable que las alternativas.

\- Mira el lado bueno, Twilight. – Oyó como Spike, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, le decía. – Éstas son casi como unas vacaciones. Ten en cuenta que llevó muy poco de existir en este mudo, y casi no conozco sitios fuera de Canterlot. Podremos conocer un lugar nuevo, gente nueva. Será divertido.

\- No estamos para diversión, Spike; ¿lo olvidas acaso? – Le respondió ella con fastidio, y entonces echó un vistazo de reojo a su bolso de viaje en el asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ese libro?

\- No puedo evitarlo. – Extendió en ese momento su mano hacia su bolso, para sacar el libro sobre la Historia de las Dos Reinas. Lo colocó sobre sus piernas, y lo abrió justo en la página en donde se encontraba el dibujo de las que aparentemente eran Celestia y Luna Ultimecia. – Lo que dice realmente es perturbador…

\- Ni siquiera sabes si algo de eso es verdad.

\- ¿Pero y si lo es? ¿Y si es verdad…?

Volvió a cerrar el libro con fuerza, para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho. Se volvió una vez hacia la ventanilla; el paisaje de afuera no había cambiado ni un poco, casi como si se estuviera repitiendo una y otra vez.

\- Equestria ha vivido siglos enteros de paz, y todo eso ha sido únicamente gracias a la protección perpetua de Lady Celestia a este reino; al enorme respeto que sus aliados le tienen, y al miedo que infunde a sus enemigo. Al ser ella la última de los Antiguos, y la Hechicera más poderosa y grandiosa del mundo, a quien nadie puede superar ni vencer, ni siquiera un ejército entero. – Se detuvo unos instantes a meditar en lo que había dicho antes de continuar. – ¿Pero qué pasa si realmente sí existe un enemigo tan poderoso como ella? Alguien que Lady Celestia no pudo derrotar ella misma y tuvo que recurrir a este Elemento de la Harmonía que se menciona aquí. ¿Y qué pasa si ese enemigo está por volver a este mundo? O aún peor... ¿Qué tal si ya ha vuelto y estas Criaturas de las Sombras son sólo el comienzo? ¿Podrían ella y los Caballeros de la Orden detenerla? ¿Y qué pasaría si las demás personas se enterarán de esto…?

Twilight hablaba con una seriedad tan profunda, que Spike no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo. Posiblemente debido a su joven edad y cierto desconocimiento del mundo, el Dragón Familiar no siempre podía visualizar ese tipo de cosas tan claramente, hasta que Twilight le señalaba las implicaciones graves de ello.

\- Me estás asustando un poco, Twilight. – Murmuró nervioso. – No creo que algo como eso puede ser verdad... ¿O sí? Lady Celestia es la persona más poderosa del mundo… Es imposible que exista alguien que pueda vencerla, ¿no?

\- Me gustaría decirte que así es, pero lo cierto es que no lo sé. – De nuevo esa sensación incomoda que le causaba el no saber. – Por eso mismo debemos de encontrar la forma de verificarlo. No me importa cómo, pero debemos de ir a ese bosque.

Spike por unos momentos había pensado que tras la no tan agradable sorpresa que le había dado Lady Celestia la noche anterior, había desistido de ese plan de ir a ese bosque para buscar pistas, pero por sus palabras entendía que aún deseaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con el Festival? Recuerda que tiene que ser el mejor en la historia del pueblo.

\- Faltan cinco días para el Solsticio. Apuesto a que la Alcaldía y el resto de los lugareños de Ponyville ya tienen casi todo preparado. Solo debo de darle el visto bueno a cada cosa, revisar que todo se haga bien... Será rápido, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? De alguna forma me encontraré un hueco para escabullirme e investigar.

\- ¿Y cuándo harás amistades?

La sola mención la hizo comprimirse un poco en sí misma, como si le hubiera pegado un dolor punzante en el estómago. No negaba la efectividad de haberle dicho a Lady Celestia que tenía amigos para que le permitiría ir, pero las consecuencias inesperadas de dicho acto terminarían por caerle encima más temprano que tarde… Al menos que pudiera hacer algo al respecto antes.

\- Eso no importa. Si el peligro descrito en este libro es real, y puedo probarlo, lo que menos le preocupará a Lady Celestia y a mi hermano es si mentí o no sobre ese tema de tener amigos ahí.

\- ¿Y si no es real?

\- Si es el caso, entonces ya pensaré en algo. – Desvío su mirada hacia otro lado. – ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir un par de personas que al menos finjan ser mis amigos? Si es necesario, claro…

Ninguno sabía con seguridad qué era lo que les esperaba en ese pueblo; pero ya no estaban tan lejos de poder averiguarlo…

* * *

No mucho después, uno de los conductores comenzó a andar por los pasillos, anunciando que estaban por llegar a Ponvyille. Esa fue la señal para Twilight y Spike de comenzar a prepararse para su inminente descenso. Una vez que el tren se detuvo por completo, y antes de salir de su privado, Twilight pudo asomarse unos instantes por la ventanilla para echarle un vistazo al andén. Como lo esperaba, la estación de tren de Ponyville era muy, muy pequeña, compuesta sólo de un andén de suelo de madera y un edificio colorido de un sólo piso. Desde su perspectiva, alcanzaba a ver a sólo tres personas, pero tal vez habría un poco más en donde no lograba ver.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar con profundidad, golpearse un poco sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y entonces agarrar valor para salir.

_"Al mal paso, darle prisa..."_

Además de Twilight y Spike, al parecer sólo cinco personas más se bajaron del tren en esa estación, mientras que otros tres estaban acompañados de su equipaje, preparándose para abordar. Los demás que no traían nada de equipaje consigo, al parecer unos siete en total, estaban muy seguramente ahí para despedir a alguno de los que se iban, o para recibir a alguno de los que llegaban. De estos últimos, una figura en particular llamó la atención de Twilight y Spike, justo cuando pusieron su primer pie fuera del tren.

Era una persona parada en el centro del andén, que usaba lo que a Twilight le pareció a simple vista un uniforme de guardia, aunque muy sencillo en comparación con otros que había visto. Se componía básicamente de un saco azul marino, de cuello alto y botones dorados al frente, y pantalones de vestir del mismo tono que el saco. Sobre los hombros, traía unas pequeñas hombreras de metal, y a los costados de sus caderas, caían dos largas láminas de armadura que protegían hasta la altura de las rodillas. Atada a la cintura traía una espada de hoja recta en su funda negra. Pero no fue en sí su vestimenta la que llamó su atención, sino dos cosas: la primera, su cabello, que era de diferentes colores: morado, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja y rojo, como el arcoíris. Pero era algo raro. No se veía como si tuviera sólo rayos o mechones de algunos colores en particular así como el suyo rosado y morado, sino que casi parecía que le hubiera caído una cubeta de diferentes colores encima, y tenía mechones que eran verdes, azules y amarillos al mismo tiempo, y otros que eran naranjas y rojos. Ciertamente era un _look_ llamativo. Pero lo segundo, y más importante, era que sostenía en sus manos un letrero blanco y cuadrado con dos palabras escritas en ella: _"Twilight Spekles"_...

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que una chica llamada Twilight Spekles viajara en su mismo tren y fuera a Ponyville, en contraposición contra que aparentemente alguien hubiera escrito mal su nombre? No tardó mucho en inclinarse más por la segunda alternativa. Suspiró con resignación, y entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia dicha persona.

\- Disculpa... – Comenzó a hablar en cuanto estuvo más cerca, pero antes de decir nada el guardia la interrumpió.

\- Hey, tú eres Twilight Spekles, ¿verdad? – Pronunció con energía, con un tono de voz agudo. – Tienes cara de Twilight Spekles.

\- ¿Qué? – Twilight comenzó a intentar adivinar exactamente qué significaba tener cara de Twilight Spekles, pero prefirió no mover mucho más ese asunto. – No, es Sparkle, soy Twiligt Sparkle. Vengo de parte de…

\- Sí, lo sé, de Lady Celestia, ¿no? – Le interrumpió de nuevo de la misma euforia de hace unos momentos.

Una vez que estuvo más cerca, y tras escuchar su voz, pudo percatarse de que se trataba de hecho de una chica, de complexión atlética, sólo unos pocos centímetros más alta que ella. Se sintió avergonzada por unos momentos, pues de lejos había creído con seguridad que se trataba de un hombre. Pero no podía culparse, su apariencia despistaba un poco si no se ponía atención. Además de eso, pudo notar algunos detalles adicionales sobre su aspecto. Tenía la piel de un tono azul celeste y ojos morado oscuro. En el brazo izquierdo usaba una banda dorada, pero ignoraba si significaba algo en especial o sólo era parte del uniforme. Sus pantalones estaban algo manchados de lodo de la parte inferior, y usaba además... ¿Tenis? Eso le sorprendió un poco. A pesar de estar usando un uniforme de guardia, no usaba botas, ni siquiera zapatos, sino unos tenis blancos con estampados coloridos y agujetas azules, que también se veían algo manchados. ¿Le permitían hacer tal cosa? Además de todo, no usaba casco como todos los guardias debían de hacer.

\- Qué bueno que al fin llegaste. – Prosiguió la Guardia. – Bienvenida a Ponyville, Princesita.

\- ¿Prin… cesita…?

\- Vaya sorpresa. – Comentó divertida, echando una mirada rápida completa a la hechicera. – Creí que serías alguna mujer vieja de pelo gris, quejumbrosa por todo, y que sólo trae libros en su equipaje.

\- Le falló sólo en el cabello. – Susurró Spike en voz baja con un tono juguetón.

\- Spike. – Exclamó Twilight entre dientes, algo molesta por su broma. – Éste es Spike, mi Dragón Familiar, por cierto.

\- Mucho gusto, Spike a tus órdenes. – Al decir eso, alzó su garra derecha hacia ella en forma de saludo.

La guardia miró a Spike con algo de curiosidad, y cierto asombro. Twilight apostaba con casi toda seguridad que era la primera vez que veía un dragón como Spike, o incluso la primera vez que veía un dragón en sí.

\- ¿Dragón Familiar dices? – Repitió rascándose un poco su mejilla con un dedo. – No sé qué sea eso, ¡pero mucho gusto, pequeñín! – Tomó su mano, agitándola con rapidez a modo de saludo. Resultó tener mucha más fuerza de la que Spike pensó. – Yo soy Rainbow Dash, Jefa de la Guardia de Ponyville.

Esa presentación dejó casi atónita a Twilight.

\- Espera, ¿dijiste Jefa de la Guardia? ¿Enserio?

En su tono se lograba distinguir un marcado escepticismo, que al parecer la recién presentada como Rainbow Dash no notó en lo absoluto.

\- Me encargaron que te recogiera y te llevara a la Alcaldía. La Alcaldesa Mare te está esperando con ansías, así que sígueme.

Sin más, arrojó el letrero con el nombre mal escrito hacia un lado, y éste terminó por golpear la cabeza de alguien. Luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la estación. Sin mucha opción a negarse, Twilight la siguió, arrastrando su maleta detrás de sí.

* * *

Al salir por las puertas principales de la estación de tren, se encontraron de frente con la avenida principal del pueblo. Ponyville resultó ser algo más grande y concurrido de lo que se había imaginado. Había una gran cantidad de personas andando de un lado a otro por la calle, platicando, comprando, algunos con más prisa que otros. Se escuchaba un gran barullo en todos lados. Twilight se preguntó cuántas de esas personas vivían en ese pueblo regularmente, y cuántos habrían llegado sólo para el inminente Festival de Verano, en especial al enterarse de que Lady Celestia en persona estaría presente. Aunque apenas habían dado el mensaje esa misma mañana, por lo que no creía que realmente una gran cantidad de gente hubiera llegado aún por ese motivo.

Había muchos edificios para donde mirara, todos de colores muy llamativos y brillantes. La mayoría parecían ser casas de uno o dos pisos, y se veían muy pocas de tres. Por la avenida principal había una gran cantidad de tiendas, sobre todo restaurantes. Había una panadería, una florería, una tienda de regalos, y una juguetería. Luego de caminar por unos segundos, pasaron frente un edificio en particular que resaltaba de los demás, de hermosos colores pasteles, azul, rosa y morado. La planta alta al parecer era un poco más angosta que la plata baja, y lo más llamativo eran unos adornos en la parte de arriba, que asemejaban a tres caballos andando uno detrás del otro, como un carrusel.

Algo más adelante se encontraron lo que parecía ser una pastelería, y no lo adivinaba por el letrero o el nombre del local, sino por el llamativo decorado de éste. Era un edificio amplio, cuya fachada y techo parecían haber sido arregladas para asemejar a un pastel de chocolate con crema y fresas. De lejos realmente parecía un pastel de gran tamaño, pero ya acercándose podías notar que se trataba de sólo decorado sobre la madera y las tejas.

\- Qué arquitectura tan singular acostumbran por aquí. – Murmuró en voz baja, más como un comentario al aire que otra cosa.

\- Parece un lugar agradable, Twilight. – Señaló Spike, quien caminaba a su lado. – Definitivamente es muy diferente a Canterlot.

Sí, en verdad lo era. Aunque resultó ser algo más grande de lo esperado, seguía teniendo esa agradable atmosfera campirana de los pueblos así; un estilo simple, por decirlo de alguna forma, no tan movido y complicado como Canterlot. Era sorprendente saber que en esa época, aún quedaban sitios como ese en Equestria.

Twilight echó un vistazo rápido a la chica que los guiaba por delante. Caminaba con un paso muy relajado y despreocupado, con sus manos atrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. No podía evitar preguntarse si lo que había dicho hace unos momentos en la estación era cierto. ¿En verdad era la jefa de la Guardia? ¿Con su uniforme sucio y usando tenis? Y ni siquiera usaba su casco; dudaba incluso de que fuera en verdad una guardia. Además de todo, se veía realmente joven para un puesto como ese.

\- ¿En verdad eres la Jefa de la Guardia? – Soltó de golpe y sin rodeos. Rainbow Dash se volteó hacia ella sobre su hombro izquierdo. – Es que… Te ves algo joven, incluso diría que somos casi de la misma edad.

El tema de la edad le pareció el menos agresivo de mencionar, así que optó por centrarse en ese.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Respondió Rainbow, divertida por el comentario. – Pues sí, en efecto lo soy. No le dan esta banda dorada a cualquiera. – Dicho eso, señaló la banda que usaba en su brazo izquierdo, lo que resolvía el misterio de qué significaba exactamente esa banda; al parecer era un símbolo del estatus como jefa de la guardia. – Pero si te soy sincera, Jefa de la Guardia suena más importante de lo que realmente es, ya que de hecho sólo somos dos guardias.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo dos?

\- Bueno, en realidad más bien seríamos como una y media, ya que la otra guardia rompe más cosas de las que protege.

\- Aguarda, aguarda, tiempo fuera. – Twilight se detuvo abruptamente, obligando a que los otros dos la imitaran. – Sé que es un pueblo pequeño, ¿pero me estás diciendo que en todo Ponyville sólo hay dos guardias para su protección y para mantener el orden?

\- Claro. – Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – Nunca se ha ocupado más. Ponyville no es como la gran ciudad, aquí todas las personas son muy amables y atentas entre ellas...

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando se viró una vez más al frente, y sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecía ser una fuente circular en el centro de la plaza principal, con dos estatuas de caballos volteados hacia lados opuestos y arrojando agua por sus bocas. Pero no era en sí la fuente o sus dos estatuas lo que llamaron su atención, sino dos niños, de máximo diez años, cada uno parado en un extremo de la pequeña barda de la fuente, y se estaban lanzando mutuamente un balón, pateándolo por encima de la fuente, y obligando al otro a intentar atraparlo con sus pies.

El rosto de Rainbow Dash se llenó de cólera en esos momentos, y comenzó a dar fuertes zancadas hacia ellos.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes, mocosos! – Les gritó con fuerza. Los dos niños se quedaron paralizados ante su grito, y el balón que pateaban terminó por caer al suelo, rebotando un poco y luego rodando hacia la guardia.

\- ¡Es Rainbow Dash! – Exclamaron los dos niños con alarma.

\- ¡¿Que les dije de jugar en la fuente?! ¡¿No deberían estar en la escuela ensayando la canción?!

Antes de que se acercara más, ambos brincaron de la fuente y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, alejándose.

\- ¡Corre!, ¡corre!

\- ¡Eso es!, ¡corran! – Les gritaba Rainbow, agitando su puño derecho en el aire. – Si los vuelvo a ver perdiendo el tiempo por aquí, ¡les patearé el trasero! ¡¿Me escucharon?!

Los niños se alejaron a toda velocidad, hasta perderse entre la multitud de gente.

Durante toda esa incomoda escena, Twilight se había quedado a unos pasos de distancia, al parecer un poco afectada por el tan repentino cambio de actitud que acababa de presenciar.

\- Estos niños…

De pronto, dirigió su pie derecho al balón que había quedad cerca de ella, y lo alzó al aire en línea recta. Cuando volvió a descender, lo recibió con su muslo derecho, y luego con el izquierdo, comenzando a maniobrar con él. Era un balón azul con algunos estampados de rombos dorados en él. Por su tamaño y sus estampados, así como por la forma en la que los niños lo estaban usando, era obvio que se trataba de un balón de _Lightball_.

\- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – Se preguntó sin dejar de manejar el balón. – Ah sí, como te decía, todos aquí en Ponyville son muy amables y tranquilos…

Sin más, comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero ahora pasando el balón de una pierna a otra, casi como si nada de lo de hace unos momentos hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Spike, asombrado. – Esta chica es increíble. Y me encanta su cabello.

\- No creo que sea natural… - Señaló Twilight en voz baja.

\- Así que eres de Canterlot, ¿no? – Escucharon de pronto que Rainbow comentaba, sin perder ni un instante la concentración. – ¿Has ido al Gran Estadio de los Wonderbolts alguna vez?

\- ¿De los Wonderbolts? – Twilight en un inicio pareció no entender bien la pregunta, o al menos no el cómo encajaba en ese momento. – Sí, algunas veces.

\- ¡Qué envidia! Sólo he estado ahí dos veces, una de niña para conocerlo, y otra hace como tres años para la Gran Final del Campeonato de Equestria en el que los Wonderbolts ganaro contra los Speed Lancers. ¡Fue un partido grandioso!

¿Por qué empezaba a hablar de los Wonderbolts tan de repente? Los Wonderbolts eran uno de los mejores equipos de Lightball de Equestria, sino es que el mejor, y tenían su Estadio y centros de entrenamiento en Canterlot. Desde pequeña, recordaba que su padre y su hermano eran fans de los Wonderbolts, su padre principalmente. Ella por su parte, nunca había compartido del todo su interés por el Lightball. De vez en cuando la habían llevado a ver algunos partidos, y aunque no eran enteramente aburridos, no eran precisamente lo primero en su lista para pasar el rato. Le interesaba más la teoría detrás del juego, las reglamentaciones y las estadísticas, más que el juego en sí, lo que posiblemente para todos era lo más aburrido.

\- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto? – Comentó Rainbow luego de un rato.

\- No. – Respondió la hechicera de forma cortante, pero de nuevo la Guardia hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

\- En realidad no es tan secreto. La verdad es que este trabajo de Jefa de la Guardia es sólo un trabajo temporal. Mi verdadero sueño es jugar Lightball de manera profesional.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿tú juegas Lightball? – Exclamó Spike con sorpresa. Twilight sólo podía preguntarse qué le sorprendía tanto, luego de verla todo ese rato jugar con el balón.

\- ¿Bromeas? Soy la mejor de todo este pueblo, y quizás de toda la zona. ¡Miren esto!

Sin dar más explicación, pateó el balón con una fuerza tal que éste se elevó por los aires a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas y de los tejados, hasta incluso perderse entre las nubes. Tanto Spike como Twilight, miraron atónitos tal acto, pero lo cierto era que Rainbow apenas comenzaba. Mientras el balón continuaba en el aire, la guardia se agachó un poco hasta que sus manos alcanzaran sus tenis, y así poder activar el pequeño cristal que tenían a cada lado. Dicho cristal comenzó a brillar con intensidad de colores azules y verdes, y luego ese brillo se extendió hasta todo el zapato, para luego concentrarse en las suelas. Los pies de Rainbow se suspendieron del suelo unos centímetros, pero ella no pareció tener problema en mantenerse estable.

\- ¡Son Tenis de Lightball! – Señaló Spike al darse cuenta.

En el Lightball, los jugadores usaban zapatos especiales con un tipo especial de magia incorporada en ellos, que les permitía separarse del suelo, y desplazarse con mucha más fluidez y velocidad por el campo de juego. ¿Enserio esa chica estaba usando Tenis de Lightball con su uniforme de guardia?

El balón comenzó a descender de nuevo, en línea directo hacia la persona que lo había arrojado al aire en un inicio. En cuanto lo vio, Rainbow sonrió ampliamente con confianza. Se elevó de un salto un par de metros en el aire, giró su cuerpo con rapidez en una maroma completa, e hizo que su talón se encontrara justo contra el balón a medio vuelo, y éste saliera disparado como una bala de cañón hacia el suelo. Al chocar contra tierra, el balón rebotó hacia el lado derecho sin perder aceleración, dirigiéndose directo a un puesto de frutas cercano. El dueño, al ver el proyectil directo hacia él, se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo, pero sabiendo de antemano que no podría salvar sus frutas. Sin embargo, en el último instante, Rainbow apareció de la nada justo frente al puesto, interceptando el balón con su espinilla derecha, maniobrándolo, y volviéndolo a lanzar al aire.

Así estuvo por un largo rato, andando de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, arrojando el balón, y moviéndose a una gran velocidad para interceptarlo y recuperarlo, para luego volver a repetir. En ningún momento estuvo ni cerca de perderlo, y ni siquiera se veía que eso estuviera resultando una tarea demasiado extenuante para ella.

Al final, luego de una última lanzada, el balón chocó contra el piso, justo a menos de un metro de Twilight y Spike, pero ya no rebotó, sino que se quedó girando en su mismo lugar con rapidez. Rainbow dio una maroma sobre la fuente, cayendo directo hacia el balón. Plantó su pie derecho contra éste, haciéndolo detenerse en seco. La guardia respiraba con agitación, pero apenas un par de gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente.

\- Impresionante, ¿no? – Comentó divertida, volteando a ver a los dos visitantes a su cargo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió Spike, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

\- Más o menos. – Añadió Twilight, aparentemente ni cerca de tener la misma emoción que Spike. Sin embargo, en realidad sólo estaba disimulando, ya que sí que había sido impresionante. Sus movimientos ágiles y precisos eran semejantes a los de un Caballeros de la Orden. Si así era de buena con el balón, se preguntaba cómo sería en el combate, pese a no tener magia propia.

Rainbow se incorporó de nuevo, y con movimiento de su pie hizo saltar el balón, para atraparlos en sus manos.

\- Lamentablemente mis intentos de formar el equipo de Lightball de Ponyville nunca ha dado buenos frutos. Pero algún día, sin lugar a duda, me uniré a los Wonderbolts como su delantera estrella.

\- ¿Enserio? He oído que es realmente difícil ingresar al equipo de los Wonderbolts, sólo aceptan a lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- ¡Y esas palabras exactas me describen!

\- Qué modesta...

\- Oye, Twilight. – Intervino Spike en ese momento, jalando un poco la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención. – Tú podrías pedirle a tu hermano que le presente a sus amigos de los Wonderbolts, ¿no?

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder, Rainbow pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar dichas palabras, y rápidamente se giró hacia ellos, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Tu hermano conoce a miembros del equipo de los Wonderbolts?! ¡¿Los conoce en persona?!

\- Pues...

\- ¿Bromeas? – Interrumpió Spike. – Su hermano es ni más ni menos que Shinning Armor Sparkle, Uno de los Capitanes de La Orden de los Caballeros Divinos.

\- ¡¿Shinning Armor Sparkle?! – Rainbow soltó el balón, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros. Twilight hizo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, intentando mantener distancia de ella. – ¡¿Eres hermana de Shinning Armor Sparkle?!

\- Sí, es mi hermano mayor. – Le respondió algo dudosa.

\- ¡Pero creí que tu apellido era Spekles!

\- No, te dije que...

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Tu hermano conoce a los Wonderbolts?!

\- Sí, eso creo. Algunos viejos amigos suyos son miembros actuales del equipo...

\- Oh por Celestia, ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Tienes que presentármelo! – Comenzó a sacudirla con algo de fuerza, posiblemente por mero reflejo. – ¡Si lo haces seré tu mejor amiga por siempre y para siempre de aquí al infinito!

\- ¡Basta!

Twilight logró quitarse sus manos de encima, y rápidamente retrocedió, hasta incluso ponerse detrás de Spike, como si el pequeño cuerpo del dragón la pudiera cubrir. Estaba algo mareada por la sacudida, pero intentó recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡¿Podríamos primero llegar a la Alcaldía, por favor?! Tengo algo de prisa, y hemos estado perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Cierto, sí. Por aquí... ¡Pero tenemos que retomar este tema después!

\- Sí, sí...

Y una vez más, al fin, se pusieron en camino a la Alcaldía, que parecía ser el edificio más alto a la vista, de forma circular, y con una larga torre con un reloj en la punta que señalaba casi las once.

\- ¿Ves, Twilight? – Escuchó que Spike le decía con emoción. – Y tú que pensabas que sería difícil hacer amigos.

Twilight no le respondió nada. Sólo siguió caminando con fastidio en su cara y en sus pasos. Definitivamente esa chica no era ni cerca la idea que tenía de una amiga para ella. Si tenía que adivinar como sería su estadía en Ponyville, basándose en esos primeros minutos que llevaba ahí, todo pareciera indicar que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como había pensado. Pero fuera de cómo eran las personas ahí, contaba con que los preparativos del Festival ya estuvieran casi terminado, y eso no le quitara casi nada de tiempo, y eso era lo que realmente importaba... ¿o no?

* * *

El interior de la Alcaldía de Ponyville, resultó ser mucho más amplio de lo que Twilight Sparkle hubiera supuesto. Una vez que cruzaron por la puerta que daba a la plaza principal, se encontraron con un gran salón circular, que de seguro era el sitio usado para las reuniones del pueblo y eventos importantes. El salón tenía cierto encanto entre sencillez y distinción. Tenía elegantes y bien cuidados relieves de madera en las paredes y las columnas. El suelo parecía ser de linóleo, y en estos momentos se encontraba reluciente y brillante como un espejo; pareciera que se le acabara de limpiar y pulir; casi dudaba si podía pisarlo. Al frente había un pequeño escenario, donde de seguro la Alcaldesa se colocaba para hablar a las personas. Había tres balcones de gran tamaño a cada lado del salón, suficientes como para que veinte personas estuvieran en él al mismo tiempo. Sobre el escenario había otro balcón más, mucho más pequeño como para dos, máximo tres personas, pero por su posición se veía que era el de mayor importancia. En la parte superior, más allá de los balcones, había grandes ventanales que permitían el libre paso del sol, lo que hacía que en todo el interior estuviera realmente bien iluminado con pura luz natural.

\- Esto no está nada mal, ¿no crees, Twilight? – Comentó Spike, quien miraba con curiosidad todo el sitio.

\- Eso creo. ¿Aquí se llevará acabo la Ceremonia de los Primeros Rayos del Sol de Verano?

\- No lo sé, tal vez. – Respondió Rainbow encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eres la Jefa de la Guardia y no conoces la logística que seguirá el festival?

\- Tranquila, Princesita. Aún faltan cinco días para el festival, aún no estoy muy enterada de qué tengan planeado exactamente. Y de todas formas, según tengo entendido, al final del día la decisión de todo eso será tuya, ¿o no?

Lamentablemente, eso era cierto. Aunque ya tuvieran todo de antemano planeado, lo más seguro era que su presencia y la de Lady Celestia, terminaría por voltearlo casi todo. Tendría que intentar lo más posible minimizar los daños y hacer que todo eso saliera lo más pronto. Lo bueno es que esa decisión se veía bastante sencilla. Si Lady Celestia presidía la ceremonia desde el balcón central sobre el escenario, estaría viendo justo al este para la salida del sol. Por los ventanales de la parte superior, podrían entrar sin problema los primeros rayos de luz, y alumbrarían poco a poco el interior. Eso podría funcionar.

\- No, no, ¡no! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba con fuerza, resonando en el eco del lugar.

Twilight volteó hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir quién había sido, pues desde su perspectiva ellos eran los únicos tres en salón. Se dio cuenta entonces que detrás del escenario había una cortina a medio cerrar de color rojo, que posiblemente daba hacia la parte trasera. Ésta se corrió por completo hacia un lado con rapidez, revelando a una cuarta y quinta persona.

\- ¡De ninguna manera aceptaré un atropello como éste! – Pronunció la persona que había abierto la cortina. Su voz era algo chillante, y con mucha intensidad, que además de todo era aumentada por el eco.

Era una mujer de apariencia joven, de cabello morado largo hasta la cintura, con hermosos y perfectos rizos definidos, y adornado con una diadema azul con gemas en ella. Su rostro era blanco, redondo, con facciones muy refinadas. Tenía los ojos grandes, azules y brillantes, adornados con sombras celestes, y largas pestañas. Usaba una blusa ligera de tela muy delgada color blanco, con olanes en la parte frontal como adornos; pantalones morados y botas negras de tacón alto que resonaban con fuerza contra el linóleo al caminar. A simple vista se veía molesta, tanto en su tono, como en su expresión y los movimientos que hacía al caminar.

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Spike sorprendido. – ¿Quién es ella…? Es… Bellísima…

El Dragón Familiar se quedó prácticamente paralizado, sólo moviendo sus ojos verdes lo suficiente para que la recién llegada no se apartara de su vista. Ciertamente era una persona muy bien parecida. Su cabello su ropa, su maquillaje… Todo parecía muy cuidado, hasta el último detalle.

\- Tardé un mes entero en diseñar y preparar toda esta hermosa decoración, ¡¿y ahora quiere que la cambié en cinco días?! – Continuó diciendo la chica de cabellos morados, girándose hacia la persona que venía detrás de ella.

\- Señorita Diamonds, sea razonable, por favor. – Se escuchó como la segunda persona le decía, con un tono mucho más calmado, pero no por eso menos severo.

Era una mujer adulta, alta, de piel color café claro, ojos azul oscuro, y cabello gris corto, con un prominente copete hacia el frente. Usaba un traje estilo ejecutivo, de saco y falda negra, y anteojos de medio ovalo con marco dorado.

\- Usted sea razonable, Alcaldesa. Ya todo está diseñado, confeccionado, preparado, empacado, y listo para colocarse en un chasquido de dedos. – Como queriendo ejemplificar lo que decía, chasqueo en ese momento los dedos frente a su rostro. – Salvo por las flores, que obviamente se cortaran un día antes para que estén lo más frescas posibles. ¡Pero por lo demás ya está todo listo! ¡Me rehúso rotundamente a echar todo este trabajo a la basura!

Se veía que les estaba tocando presenciar una parte de una conversación que ya llevaba largo rato. La mujer de traje negro respiraba con profundidad, en un intento aparente por mantener la calma. Ambas parecían tan sumidas en su discusión, que no se percataron de la presencia de ellos tres hasta Rainbow carraspeó para llamar su atención y obligarlas a voltearse.

\- Buenos días, Alcaldesa. Le traigo a su chica.

Dicho eso, se hizo a un lado, dejando camino libre para que pudieran ver a Twilight y a Spike. La Alcaldesa pareció dudar unos momentos, pero al final su mente se logró desconectar del tema anterior.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Tú debes de ser Twilight Sparkle! – Saludó la Alcaldesa con entusiasmo, caminando apresurada hacia ella.

\- Es Spekles, Alcaldesa. – Le corrigió Rainbow con mucha confianza.

\- No, sí es Sparkle. – Le corrigió, ahora Twilight.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¡Sí lo hice!

\- Da igual, da igual. – La alcaldesa agitó sus manos en el aire, como si intentara ahuyentar moscas sobre las cabezas de ambas. Luego tomó la mano de Twilight y le dio un fuerte apretón. – ¡Bienvenida a Ponyville, querida! Espero que nuestro hermoso pueblo sea por completo de tu agrado.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la hechicera, mientras agitaba un poco su mano pues el apretón le había dejado un poco adolorida.

\- Todos estamos muy emocionados desde que recibimos la noticia anoche de que Lady Celestia vendría a nuestro amado Ponyville a celebrar el Solsticio de Verano. Era media noche, y tuve que despertar al pueblo entero para decirles la gran noticia. Esto es todo un honor para todos.

\- Sería un honor más grande si nos lo hubiera dicho hace un mes. – Comentó la chica de cabello morado, girándose hacia otro lado de brazos cruzados. Ese comentario pareció alarmar mucho a la alcaldesa.

\- ¡Señorita Diamonds!, no frente a la emisaria de su majestad, ¡por favor! – Se aclaró un poco las garganta, e intento recuperar de nuevo la compostura. – Déjeme presentarle a la señorita Rarity Diamonds. Ella es la encargada de toda la decoración del festival.

\- Ah, entiendo. – Twilight ya había supuesto con anterioridad que se trataba de eso, basándose en lo poco que llegó a escuchar de lo que hablaban. – Y sobre eso, supongo que para este entonces ya han de tener toda la decoración terminada, ¿verdad?

\- La tenía. – Intervino Rarity de inmediato. – Al menos hasta esta mañana cuando la Alcaldesa decidió que no era lo suficientemente buena y quiere cambiarla sin motivo alguno.

\- Señorita Diamonds… - Murmuró entre dientes la Alcaldesa, pero a la mujer de piel blanca no le importó.

\- Tuvimos cinco reuniones de todo el día revisando los diseños. Hice todos los cambios negociados, presioné a mis proveedores para que me tuvieran todo cinco días antes; fue un mes entero de trabajo sin parar. – Centró en ese momento su atención en Twilight. – ¡¿No te parece una broma de mal gusto que quieran cambiarlo todo cinco días antes del evento?!

\- Pues… - Twilight no estaba muy segura de qué iba a responder, pero por suerte, por decirlo de algún modo, Rarity tampoco espero a escucharlo.

\- Además, todo este movimiento es completamente innecesario, ¡innecesario he dicho! Mi decoración esta perfecta tal y como está. Me niego a cambiar siquiera un listón.

\- Estamos hablando de Lady Celestia en persona, aquí en Ponyville, presidiendo el festival más importante del año por primera vez en nuestra historia. Todo debe ser perfecto, espectacular, inolvidable.

\- ¿Insinúa acaso que mi decoración no es digna de la presencia de Lady Celestia? – Parecía imposible, pero su tono se volvió incluso más grave, y más molesto, tras ese comentario. – Para su información, estos diseños no los hice nomas porque sí. Puse todo mi esfuerzo y creatividad en ellos. Son de mis mejores trabajos.

\- Su decoración es adorable, señorita Diamonds. Solo quisiera que fuera un poco... Más...

Rarity alzó su ceja derecha como señal de confusión.

\- ¿Un poco más qué?

La Alcaldesa pareció intentar pensar lo más rápido posible en una respuesta, pero era evidente que no daba con una, o al menos no una que pudiera mejorar esa situación. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar ni media palabra, alguien más se le adelantó.

\- Más genial, obvio. – Comentó Rainbow Dash de pronto, despreocupada. – Cómo un veinte por ciento más genial.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Rarity molesta, y también confundida. – ¿Veinte...? ¿De dónde sacaste ese número exactamente? Y además, ¿a ti quien te preguntó, Rainbow Dash? Si por ti fuera, decoraríamos todo con lodo y palos en las paredes.

La Jefa de Guardia se sorprendió al escuchar tal comentario, aunque su sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en notorio enojo.

\- Oye, tengo el presentimiento de que me estás tratando de insultar.

\- Si te insulta la verdad…

Por un instante parecía que Rainbow se le lanzaría encima, pero de inmediato la Alcaldesa Mare se colocó entre ambas.

\- Cálmense las dos, por favor. Nos están haciendo quedar mal frente a la emisaria de Lady Celestia.

Esa sola mención hizo que Rarity recordara de nuevo la presencia de la chica de cabellos azules, qué prácticamente se había mantenido algo al margen de toda la discusión.

\- ¿Saben qué?, no tengo porque escuchar sus críticas. – Comenzó a decirles al tiempo que se acercaba hacia Twilight. – ¿Piensan que mi decoración no es suficiente para Lady Celestia y sus invitados? Pues bien, ella misma mandó a alguien en su representación que estoy segura tendrá el gusto correcto para tomar este tipo decisiones, y decir si es digna o no.

\- ¿Yo? – Exclamó Twilight con asombro, señalándose con un dedo. – O… Oigan, en realidad no sé tanto de estas cosas como creen. Lo que hayan decidido antes está bien…

\- Nada de eso. Ven acá, cariño.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar algo más, Rarity la tomó del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a jalarla con rapidez hacia atrás del escenario

\- Oye, espera…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 07**

**Notas del Autor:**

Y al fin llegamos a **Ponyville** y comenzamos a ver al resto de los personajes que tanto amamos. De aclaraciones, sólo decir que el juego mencionado, **_Lightball_**, es inventado por mí, similar al Soccer pero más _"mágico"_. E igualmente el apellido de **Rarity**, **Diamonds**, es también agregado mío. Como les había mencionado con anterioridad, si algún personaje no tiene un apellido oficial (o encuentre alguno popular), le inventaré uno. Nos leemos a la próxima.


	8. Cap 08 Preparar un Festival, o morir en

**HARMONÍA I:**

**Solsticio de Verano**

**Por**

**WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 08**

**Preparar un Festival, o morir en el intento**

Rarity Diamonds guio, o más bien jaló, a Twilight Sparkle hasta la parte trasera del escenario, seguidos por detrás por la Alcaldesa y Spike que intentaban seguirles el paso, y la Jefa de la Guardia Rainbow Dash que iba un poco más atrás con cierto desinterés en su avance. En ese sitio había apiladas varias cajas de madera de considerable tamaño, todas marcadas con un logotipo de tres caballos en un carrusel en su cubierta. Twilight miró con curiosidad dicha imagen por un rato; le pareció conocida de inmediato.

\- Ese logo lo vi hace unos momentos en el pueblo. En una tienda...

\- Oh, ese es el logo de mi Empresa, Boutique, Marca Registrada y Sello Personal, Carrusel. – Comentó con alegría la joven de cabello morado, mientras retiraba la tapa de una de las cajas. – Vestidos, trajes, decoraciones, accesorios, diseño de interiores, zapatos... Todo lo que involucre colores y belleza, nosotros somos los indicados. – Metió en ese momento la mitad de su cuerpo en la caja, aparentemente intentando sacar algo de ella. – Y con nosotros me refiero a mí... Ya casi lo tengo...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Se ofreció Spike de inmediato, parándose a lado de la caja.

\- Descuida, querido. Ya casi... ¡Aquí está!

Salió de la caja de un salto, teniendo en sus manos lo que parecía ser una figura similar a un Sol, de aluminio o de algún otro metal, pero de color casi dorado y brillante. Se veía pulido, y la figura muy detallada, con un pequeño relieve sobre ella.

\- Estas linduras irían colocadas afuera de este edificio, y por toda la plaza principal. Parecen muy sencillas, ¿o no? Error. Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol de Verano las toquen, se iluminarán una por una de una forma hermosa, alumbrando toda la plaza principal. Es un material especial que refleja la luz natural y la amplifica.

\- ¿Enserio? – Comentó Twilight, algo sorprendida por su descripción. – Eso es fascinante...

\- Y no has visto nada, querida.

Guardó de nuevo el sol en la caja y se dirigió a otra. De ésta sacó una larga tela, que al principio no estaba segura si era una alfombra o algo similar, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era un estandarte, de colores cálidos con el emblema de Sol Alado repetido cinco veces de manera vertical.

\- Estos estandartes fueron diseñados y confeccionados por su servidora, usando la tela más fina y suave... Que el presupuesto me permitió, claro. – Al hacer ese último comentario miró de reojo a Alcaldesa, quien no pareció tomar muy bien el comentario. – Tócalo, con confianza...

Antes de que Twilight respondiera algo, ella la tomó de la mano y la acercó al estandarte, obligándola a que lo acariciara.

\- Oh, es muy... suave...

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Y no es sólo eso, mira el bordado. Exquisito, ¿no te parece? Estos irían colgados por todo el pueblo. Hice cinco diseños diferentes. – Buscó de nuevo en la misma caja, pero ahora sacó lo que pareció ser un pequeño encuadernado que abrió enfrente de Twilight para que ésta pudiera ver los demás diseños. – Éste de los cinco soles, este otro que simboliza el final de la primavera, uno conmemorativo con la imagen de Lady Celestia, que cabe mencionar lo hice antes de saber que ella vendría, éste con un patrón de colores cálidos que produce alegría y excitación, y éste último con el escudo de Ponyville. – Dio una última vuelta al librillo, mostrando lo que parecía ser un mapa del pueblo, dibujado en dos páginas contiguas, y varios puntos señalados en diferentes colores sobre éste. Estos son los sitios en los que se colocará cada estandarte, en un patrón específico para evitar que se repitan. Además uno de cada uno estará colgado aquí, en el salón de la Alcaldía.

Antes de que Twilight terminara de ver todo el mapa, Rarity cerró abruptamente el libro y lo volvió a poner en la caja.

\- Por acá tengo los faroles, que alumbraran todo el pueblo durante la madrugada. Son hermosos, e irán cambiando de colores amarillo, naranja, rojo y rosa cada cinco minutos. – Se dirigió entonces a otra de las cajas mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Esto tomará mucho? – Cuestionó Twilight.

\- Sólo unas diez cajas más.

Twilight, acompañada en unísono por Rainbow Dash y la Alcaldesa Mare, soltó un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, y también de resignación. Spike, por otro lado, parecía más que feliz de seguir ahí en tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras pudiera seguirá admirando y escuchando a la diseñadora.

Los próximos minutos fueron más o menos iguales. Rarity abría una de las cajas, sacaba de ahí el decorado, daba una rápida descripción de él, lo que se tenía pensado hacer, lo halagaba ampliamente, y luego pasaba al siguiente. Le terminó mostrando a la joven de Canterlot gran cantidad de faroles, listones, guirnaldas, dibujos de arreglos florales, los trajes que usarían la gente del staff y que atendería a los invitados, y varias otras cosas más.

Pese a todo, Twilight debía reconocerle que todo se veía realmente bien hecho, cuidado y, sobre todo, hermoso. La combinación de colores era perfecta, y nada se veía hecho con materiales de poca calidad o descuidados. Nada de lo que veía tenía algo que envidiarle a la decoración que usaban en el propio Castillo de Canterlot durante ese festival. Cuando la escuchó en un inicio, creyó que sólo alardeaba, pero luego de ver su trabajo, debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal.

\- ¿Y bien? – Exclamó la joven de piel blanca con entusiasmo, una vez que había mostrado el contenido de la última caja. – ¿Qué te parece, querida?

Twilight dudó unos momentos de qué responder. En efecto, todo le había parecido muy bonito... ¿Pero exactamente quién era ella para juzgar eso? Ellos daban por hecho que Lady Celestia la había mandado porque era una experta en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo cierto es que apenas el día de ayer estaba investigando como rayos se organizaba un festival. ¿Serían esas decoraciones suficientes para Lady Celestia? Pues debían de serlo sí o sí; no podía darse el lujo de que cambiaran todo a esas alturas; tenía que concentrarse en cosas mucho más importantes, y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ahí.

\- A mí me parece todo… muy… bien.

Rarity sonrió ampliamente y saltó victoriosa.

\- ¡Ya la escucharon! Todo está muy bien.

La Alcaldesa, por su lado, no compartía en lo más mínimo su entusiasmo.

\- Es de Lady Celestia en persona de quien estamos hablando, señorita Diamonds. No podemos quedarnos con un simple _"muy bien"_.

\- Tonterías. – Exclamó la Diseñadora con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos. – No puede comparar un _"muy bien"_ de Rarity Diamonds con el _"muy bien"_ de cualquiera.

\- Rarity...

\- Fin de la discusión.

Se dio entonces media vuelta sin esperar alguna replica de su parte, y entonces pasó a guardar todo lo que había sacado para ponerlo de regreso en sus cajas.

\- ¿Y cuándo vamos a comenzar a poner la decoración? – Preguntó Twilight curiosa, esperando que la respuesta fuera que inmediatamente y que así que zafaría de una vez de ese pendiente. Sin embargo, Rarity sólo rio divertida con la ingenua pregunta.

\- No seas tontita. Faltan cinco días para el festival. Obviamente la decoración se comenzará a poner la mañana misma del festival, un día antes a lo poco. No podemos ponerla ahora, se podría maltratar o la pueden robar.

\- Sí, claro, ¿en qué estaba pensando? – Respondió la hechicera, algo apenada por poner en evidencia su ignorancia, o quizás más bien su apuro.

Una vez que evidentemente habían terminado de guardar todo en la bodega, todos volvieron de nuevo al cuarto principal.

\- Rainbow. – Mencionó la Alcaldesa en cuanto volvieron al salón. Introdujo su mano en el interior de su saco, para extraer de éste una hoja de papel rectangular, doblada dos veces. – Me temo que voy a tener que seguir encargándome de este asunto aquí.

\- No hay nada más de qué encargarse, porque ya está decidido. – Señaló Rarity con fuerza para que la escuchara fuerte y claro.

\- ¡En un momento hablamos de eso! – Señaló apresurada, y algo molesta la Alcaldesa, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Rainbow, extendiéndole la hoja de papel. – Me temo que no podré guiar a la Señorita Sparkle a revisar el resto de los preparativos como tenía planeado. ¿Te molestaría encargarte de ello?

\- ¿Yo? Cielos, no lo sé. – Comentó la Guardia, mirando hacia el techo. – Guiar a invitados foráneos por el pueblo va más allá de los deberes de mi puesto…

\- Te pagaré un bono extra, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Trato hecho!

Tomó de inmediato la hoja de papel de la alcaldesa, casi arrebatándosela, y entonces se giró apresurada a la salida.

\- Andando, Princesita, que hay mucho que revisar.

\- ¿Mucho? – Cuestionó Twilight alarmada. – ¿Qué tanto es mucho?

\- Ya sabes, menos que _"demasiado"_, más que _"algo"_. Sólo ven conmigo.

Twilight y Spike siguieron a Rainbow Dash hacia afuera, mientras la Alcaldesa y Rairity reavivaban la discusión a sus espaldas.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Spike se ofreció a llevar y revisar la lista; tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, ayudando a Twilight como su ayudante. Rainbow no opuso objeción, y le pasó la hoja de papel de inmediato.

\- Según la lista de la Alcaldesa, el primer punto es el decorado. Eso parece ir bien.

\- ¿Esa es tu definición de bien? – Respondió Twilight, evidentemente nada contenta.

Escuchó en ese momento que la guardia de cabello arcoíris reía divertida y despreocupada.

\- Rarity puede ser algo agobiante, ¿verdad? Pero es una gran chica, y es la mejor en ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Enserio piensas eso? – Preguntó la hechicera, confundida. – Hace un momento parecía que se agarrarían a golpes ahí adentro.

\- ¿Rarity y yo? Para nada. Si ella es una de mis mejores amigas, después de todo. Además de que es una debilucha; la hubiera derribado con dedo.

Twilight arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Ustedes dos son amigas? ¿De verdad?

La forma en que la se hablaron ahí adentro, no parecía ser la forma en la que dos _"amigas"_ se hablarían. Pero claro, si había algo que Twilight no era, además de experta en festivales, era experta en amistad.

\- Y no te preocupes, ella y la Alcaldesa de seguro llegarán a un acuerdo sobre lo decoración pronto.

\- Bueno, me agrada eso de pronto

\- Sí, no les tomará más de dos o tres días.

Twilight suspiró con cansancio; ese no era para nada su concepto de_ "pronto"_. Al menos esperaba que pudieran arreglarse ellas dos a solas y no tuviera que seguir participando de intermediaria.

\- ¿Qué es lo siguiente de la lista, Spike?

El dragón volvió su atención a la lista en sus manos, revisando el siguiente punto inmediato a la decoración.

\- Aquí dice que revisar la preparación de los postres.

\- No se diga más, por aquí. – Les indicó Rainbow reanudando el trote, y de nuevo los dos forasteros se vieron obligados a seguirle su paso apresurado.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de estar siguiendo a su guía, Twilight y Spike se encontraron de frente ante uno edifico que les resultó ligeramente conocido, ya que había sido uno de los que había llamado principalmente su atención en cuanto se acercaron a la plaza principal. Era justamente el edificio que tenía fachada que semejaba a un pastel chocolate con glaseado blanco, y hasta tres chimeneas en la parte más alta que parecían velas.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Cuestionó Twilight, aunque la respuesta se sentía más que obvia.

\- Así es. – Respondió Rainbow, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. – Aquí es Sugar Cube Corner, la pastelería y cafetería del Señor y la Señora Cake.

\- Supongo que tus opciones de a qué dedicarte se reducen cuando tu apellido es _"Cake"_.

Una pequeña campanita colgada frente a la puerta resonó en cuanto entraron, anunciando su presencia. El interior del curioso edifico no era muy espacioso, pero sí lo suficiente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores cálidos: naranja, amarillo y rosado. Había cinco mesas blancas de forma redonda, cada una con cuatro sillas. Al fondo había un mostrador largo, con una vitrina en la que se exhibían varios postres. Igualmente había estantes en las paredes de los lados en los que había más pasteles para escoger. No había nadie en las mesas, pero detrás del mostrador se encontraba una persona atendiendo, la cual pareció sonreír de oreja a oreja en cuanto los vio en la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner. – Pronunció con fuerza, con una voz ligeramente chillona. – ¿En qué puedo servirles?

La persona al otro lado del mostrador era una mujer joven, alta, de cabello rosado, muy esponjado y largo hasta su cintura. Su piel era también rosa, pero de un tono mucho más claro que su cabello, y sus ojos eran azules y muy brillantes. Su rostro era redondo, y su enorme sonrisa natural abarcaba casi todo éste. Usaba una cofia blanca con naranja en la cabeza, así como un uniforme azul, mandil blanco y una corbata de moño rojo con blanco. Miró primero a Rainbow Dash en cuanto entraron, y pareció emocionarse al reconocerla. Pero luego vio a Twilight, y su expresión cambió.

\- Hola, Pinkie Pie. – Saludó la Jefa de Guardia, entrando por delante de sus dos visitantes. – ¿Donde...?

\- ¡Oh, por Celestia! – Exclamó la chica de cabello rosado con tanta fuerza que casi sintieron que el sitio temblaba.

Twilight y Spike se sobresaltaron asustados ante ese exabrupto. La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica en el mostrador se acrecentó aún más, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo y comenzaron a brillar como cientos de estrellas.

\- ¡Oh, por Celestia! – Volvió a repetir varias veces, al tiempo que le sacaba la vuelta al mostrador y caminaba apresurada hacia ellos, pasando de largo a Rainbow Dash y parándose justo frente a Twilight, quien al parecer era el origen de toda su emoción. – ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Oh, por Celestia!

Se le había cercado tanto, que Twilight tuvo que hacerse un poco hacia atrás en un intento de crear la mayor distancia posible. Pero ella se le siguió acercando más y más, hasta que la espalda de la hechicera se pegó contra la puerta. Esa chica la miraba fijamente totalmente excitada y emocionada, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo que no había visto hace años. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que a Twilight, esa persona no era nada familiar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa...? – Preguntó la joven de piel morada con duda. – ¿Acaso nos conocemos...?

\- ¡No! – Respondió de inmediato, alzando considerablemente la voz. – ¡Jamás te había visto en toda mi vida! ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién eres tú! ¡Esto es grandioso!

Y sin previo aviso, extendió sus brazos hacia Twilight y la rodeó con ellos, apretándola en un fuerte, demasiado fuerte, abrazo del que la hechicera no tuvo oportunidad alguna de poder zafarse.

\- Estoy confundido. – Murmuró Spike a sus pies, rascando su mejilla derecha con su garra.

\- Dímelo a mí. – Respondió Twilight apenas audible como un pequeño hilo de voz, pues el fuerte abrazo le dificultaba la respiración.

\- Ya, ya suéltala Pinkie, la estás asustando. – Intervino Rainbow Dash en ese momento, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada una, separándolas haciendo alarde de una notoria fuerza.

La joven rosada dio varios pasos hacia atrás tras el empujón de la guardia, para terminar sentada en una de las sillas blancas. Twilight al fin fue capaz de respirar de nuevo, pero eso no evitaba que se preguntara qué rayos era lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada. – Comentó alegre la chica rosada, parándose de nuevo de un salto. – Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y normalmente conozco a todas las personas en Ponyville. Conozco sus caras, sus nombres, sus cumpleaños, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta. Pero toda esta mañana, el pueblo se ha ido llenando poco a poco de caras nuevas que no conozco.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? – Cuestionó Twilight, intentando recuperar el aliento tras el asfixiante abrazo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿A quién no le gusta conocer nuevos amigos?!

\- Yo conozco a alguien. – Comentó Spike con un tono ligeramente burlón. Al sentirse obviamente referenciada, Twilight no pudo evitar picarle su cabeza con su codo, de una manera poco disimulara.

\- Nivela tu ímpetu, Pinkie. – Comentó Rainbow Dash con severidad. – Ella no es cualquier extraño nuevo en el pueblo. Ella es Twilight Sparkle; ya sabes, la chica enviada de Canterlot en representación de Lady Celestia para organizar el Festival del Solsticio.

\- Ah, claro… - Murmuró Pinkie Pie en un tono bajo y cortado.

Rainbow se le quedó viendo fijamente con seriedad por unos segundos.

\- No sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad?

\- No. ¡Pero suena súper dúper genial!

Ya de por sí la Jefa de Guardía Rainbow Dash, y la Diseñadora de Modas Rarity Diamonds que acababa de conocer, le habían parecido personas extrañas; pero ninguna de las dos le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones a esta supuesta… Pastelera quizás, de nombre Pinkie Pie. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Actuaba como si hubiera tomado demasiada azúcar esa mañana. Hablaba apresurada, se movía apresurada, y reaccionaba y actuaba sin ningún patrón. ¿Era acaso que todos en ese pueblo eran así de excéntricos?

\- Cómo sea. – Comentó Rainbow con algo de fastidio. – En resumen, ella está a cargo de todo, es la jefa de este circo.

\- Yo no diría jefa… - Intentó explicarle Twilight, pero ella no la escuchó.

\- Sólo vinimos a que le expliquen todo lo referente a los postres para el festival. ¿Dónde están los Señores Cake?

\- Salieron de compras. La Señora Cake quería conseguir un nuevo vestido para el festival, ahora que se enteró que la Reina iba a estar en él, y obligó a que el Señor Cake también se comprara un traje nuevo también. Así que yo estoy a cargo.

\- Bien, ¿entonces tú podrías ayudarnos con los postres? – Intervino la hechicera de Canterlot, dando un paso al frente.

\- Claro que sí, Twilight. – Respondió Pinkie con normalidad; Twilight sintió un poco extraño que le llamara por su nombre tan repentinamente, en especial si apenas se acababan de conocer. – Vengan conmigo.

\- Aguarden, aguarden. – Oyeron que decía la Jefa de Guardia, antes de que cualquiera diera un paso. – No es que dudé de ti, Pinkie… Pero será mejor regresemos cuando los Cakes estén aquí…

\- ¡No es necesario! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! He estado ayudando a los Señores Cake con la planeación de los postres del festival todo el mes. Tengo todo fríamente calculado en mi cabecita rosada…

Rainbow no parecía muy convencida de hacer lo que ella le decía. Pinkie Pie comenzó a verla fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules totalmente abiertos, y con expresión suplicante. Esto pareció ponerla ligeramente incomoda.

\- Buen, tú eres la jefa. – Comentó volteándose hacia Twilight, en parte para evitar los ojos de Pinkie. – Tú decide, ¿qué hacemos?

Ciertamente esa chica no le parecía del todo normal, y no estaba tan segura si podría ayudarlos con lo que se supone que debían hacer ahí. Pero la alternativa era esperar, y esa no era una opción para ella, pues su prioridad era terminar todo eso lo más rápido posible.

\- No veo por qué no.

Pinkie saltó de alegría al escucharla.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos a la cocina, Twilight! ¡Sígueme!

Y entonces comenzó a andar en dirección a lo que parecía ser la puerta de la cocina, dando saltos de alegría a cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Siempre camina así? – Le preguntó curiosa a Rainbow Dash.

\- La mayoría del tiempo, más o menos.

La cocina estaba particularmente ordenada y limpia, cualidades que a Twilight Sparkle le agradaban enormemente. Pinkie Pie se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un librero en los estantes superiores, en los que se encontraban varios libros.

\- Para el Festival, la Señora Cake tiene tres proyectos en mente. – Les comentaba Pinkie Pie, mientras buscaba entre los libros. – Magdalenas de naranja, _Éclairs_ de chocolate, y el gran Pastel de fresas y crema como el plato principal.

\- ¡Todo eso suena delicioso! – Exclamó Spike, casi con saliva escurriendo su boca.

\- ¡Y lo es! ¡Sólo espera a probarlos!

\- ¿Es decir que ya lo tienen preparado? – Cuestionó Twilight, casi ilusionada por la noticia.

\- Claro que no. – Comentó Pinkie Pie con normalidad, destruyendo el poco entusiasmo que había causado en su visitante. – Pero te prepararé una muestra de cada una para que los pruebes.

\- ¿Preparar una muestra? Si eso va a tomar mucho, en verdad no será necesario…

\- No digas tonterías, Twilight. – Pinkie tomó al fin uno de los libros, y lo hojeó con rapidez, hasta dar con la receta deseada. – Además, será muy divertido y más rápido si todos me ayudan.

\- ¿Ayudarte? En realidad no soy muy buena en la coci...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Pinkie Pie le pasó un saco de harina para que lo sostuviera.

\- Toma, sirve unas tres tazas de harina en ese recipiente redondo, ¿está bien?

\- Pero…

\- Y rompe cuatro huevos y colócalos en ese otro recipiente, pero sin las cascaras, obviamente.

\- Está bien, pero…

\- ¿Alguno sabe dónde dejé el azúcar?

\- ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo? Acabamos de llegar…

Pinkie Pie no escuchaba ninguna de las objeciones de Twilight. En su lugar iba a de un lado a otro de la cocina, recolectando ingredientes y utensilios. La hechicera suspiró resignada, y colocó la harina sobre la mesa, dispuesta a cumplir la orden, o algo parecido, que le habían hecho.

\- Yo me encargaré de los huevos si quieres, Twilight. – Se ofreció Spike, andando a sus pies.

\- Y yo… me iré a sentar allá afuera… y tal vez tomé una siesta. – Agregó Rainbow Dash, y acto seguido soltó un fuerte bostezo y salió de la cocina para volver al área de mesas.

Un poco a regañadientes, tuvieron que pasar la próxima hora preparando y horneando una magdalena de naranja, un _Éclair_ de chocolate, y un pequeño pedazo de pastel de fresa con crema. Resultó no ser tanto trabajo como Twilight esperaba… sino mucho más… Todo el procedimiento tenía su forma y momento. Le sorprendía como esa chica llamada Pinkie Pie tenía la capacidad de tener su atención puesta en los tres postres al mismo tiempo, y saltar de uno al otro. Claro, que visto desde otra perspectiva, podría ser señal de una déficit de atención para poder concentrarse en una sola tarea por largo tiempo, y por ello tenía que hacer tres simultaneas; eso, o un cerebro capaz de procesar mucha información al mismo tiempo. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, le impresionó.

Terminaron cubiertos de harina, con masa manchando su ropa, e incluso había sido imposible quitarse el olor a huevo de los dedos. Pero al final ahí los tenían en la mesa frente a ellos: las tres muestras de postre, terminados y servidos cada uno en un pequeño plato redondo.

\- Debo decir que éstas son las mejores muestras de postres que he hecho el día de hoy. – Comentó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo, colocando sus manos en su cintura. – Ahora sólo queda probarlas y darles el visto bueno.

\- ¡Yo!, ¡yo puedo hacerlo! – Exclamó Spike con emoción, alzando su mano y dando pequeños saltos. – ¿Puedo hacerlo, Twilight?

\- Adelante. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es dulces.

Una vez que tuvo luz verde, el Dragón Familia se paró sobre una silla para poder alcanzar los postres en la mesa. Primero tomó la magdalena, y se la comió toda de un sólo bocado, con todo y el papel que la envolvía.

\- ¡Delicioso! ¡Y sabe a naranja!, ¡sin ningún rastro de metal!

\- ¿Ah? – Exclamó Pinkie Pie, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Spike siguió entonces con el _Éclair_ de chocolate, comiendo la mitad de una mordida, e inmediatamente después la otra mitad.

\- Cremoso y calientito. La textura se derrite en mi lengua.

El tercer y último postre, el pedazo de pastel de fresas y crema, recibió el mismo trato que las muestras anteriores.

\- Creía que sería imposible, ¡pero éste fue el mejor! Es dulce pero no mucho, y el sabor del pan y la crema se funden de forma exquisita.

\- ¿Entonces todos están bien? – Cuestionó Twilight en ese momento.

\- ¡Bromeas! Están más que bien, Pinkie Pie es una genio repostera.

\- ¡Gracias querido y pequeño amigo morado! – Contestó la joven rosada, abrazando la cabeza redonda de Spike contra ella. – La Señora Cake tenía estimado hacer unas cien unidades de Magdalenas y cien de los _Éclairs_, y el Pastel debía de ser de tres pisos con un radio de cincuenta centímetros. Pero eso fue antes de saber que la Reina Celestia vendría, y que muy posiblemente los asistentes al festival se duplicarían o triplicaría. Así que ella dijo que la cantidad de postres deberá de aumentar en esa misma proporción, si es que a Alcaldesa quiere pagarlo. Trescientas magdalenas, trescientos _Éclairs_, y un pastel de seis pisos y de setenta centímetros de radio, o quizás cinco pisos de cien centímetros de radio, o algo parecido. De otra forma alguien podría quedarse sin su ración de postre, y eso sería tan, tan, pero tan triste…

\- ¡Ya entendí!, ¡ya entendí! – Soltó la hechicera de golpe, casi tapándole su boca con sus manos para evitar que siguiera hablando. – Hablaré con la Alcaldesa de eso, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Grandioso! Gracias, Twilight Sparkle. Eres la mejor organizadora de Festivales del Solsticio de Verano enviada de Canterlot que he conocido.

\- ¿Y cuántas de esas conoces exactamente?

\- Unas dos o tres, pero no más de cuatro.

Twilight arqueó una ceja, sin duda confundida por esa respuesta. Mientras Pinkie recolectaba todo lo que habían usado para volverlo a guardar, la joven de Canterlot no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaba exactamente por su cabeza, y si así era realmente su personalidad, o si sólo estaba fingiendo, o quizás era por nervios, o algo más.

\- Y entonces… Suponiendo que consiguiera el apoyo de la Alcaldesa para los postres extras… ¿Cuándo crees que estarían listos todos?

\- En la mañana.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Del primer día del festival.

Y de nuevo, el poco ánimo que le había entrado se esfumó abruptamente como humo.

\- ¿Hasta entonces? ¿No podríamos… adelantar algo?

\- Qué graciosa eres, Twilight. – Comentó Pinkie entre risillas al tiempo que colocaba de nuevo el recetario en su lugar. – Los postres deben de ser probados y disfrutados recién horneados, con el pan aún caliente, con el betún recién colocado, con las fresas recién cortadas, con el merengue…

\- Basta Pinkie, que me haces agua la boca. – Escucharon que la reconocible voz de Rainbow Dash pronunciaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

La Jefa de Guardia tenía toda la apariencia de acabarse de levantar. Bostezó con fuerza, estirando sus brazos al aire, y luego echó un vistazo al interior de la cocina.

\- A mí me parece que todo está bien aquí, ¿o no? Vayamos al siguiente sitio antes de que se haga más tarde.

\- Sí, igual ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. – Refunfuñó Twilight, comenzando a caminar de mala gana a la salida.

Ahora no sólo tenía que hacer que la Alcaldesa y Rarity Diamonds llegaran a un acuerdo con la decoración, sino que tenía también que convencer a la Alcaldesa de ampliar el presupuesto de postres. Sí, ciertamente eso no iba tan bien cómo había planeado.

\- ¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Twilight Sparkle! – Oyó que Pinkie le gritaba desde la cocina cuando se iban. – ¡Debemos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida!

\- Sí, cómo sea…

Y sin más, los cuatro dejaron Sugar Cube Corner.

El siguiente punto de la lista de la Alcaldesa Mare, era el Banquete, que se serviría en la Alcaldía justo después de la Ceremonia principal, en la que se recibirían los primeros rayos del sol de verano.

\- El banquete de seguro será responsabilidad de la familia Apple. – Señaló Rainbow en cuanto Spike leyó el respectivo punto. – Vamos, por aquí.

Rainbow comenzó a guiarlos entonces en una larga caminata hacia el sur, por las afueras del pueblo. Anduvieron por un camino de terracería por un rato, antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo que veían a su alrededor eran sólo manzanos, cientos y cientos de manzanos, altos y frondosos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

\- Cuántos manzanos, Twilight. – Comentó Spike, curioso de la vista.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó Twilight con algo de fastidio.

\- Ya casi; no seas quejumbrosa, Princesita.

\- ¿Sabes?, enserio no me gusta eso de _"Princesita"_. ¿Puedes dejarlo de una vez?

\- Claro, cuanto dejes de portarte como una Princesita.

Twilight tuvo deseos de refutarle algo, pero ciertamente cualquier cosa que se lo ocurría le pareció inútil.

Unos minutos después, comenzaron a escuchar algo de música lejana, el sonido de violines, tambores, y muchas voces gritando y riendo. Conforme avanzaban, esos sonidos se hacían más y más claros.

\- Oye, ¿a dónde dices que nos dirigimos exactamente? – Cuestionó Twilight con algo de duda.

\- A Sweet Apple Acres, la Granja de Manzanas más grande de por aquí… O de hecho la única Granja de Manzanas de por aquí.

Twilight arqueó una ceja, confusa.

\- A ver si entendí bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que la familia encargada del Banquete, se llama Apple, vive en una granja llamada Sweet Apple Acres y se dedica a… cultivar manzanas? ¿Qué nadie les ha enseñado sobre la sutileza por aquí?

\- Por comentarios como ese, seguirás siendo Princesita por un largo rato.

De nuevo a Twilight no le hizo nada de gracia la mención.

Un rato después, la música y los gritos eran más que claros para los tres, así como la imagen de la granja de manzanas a la que se dirigían. La propiedad era rodeada por una pequeña cerca blanca. La entrada principal era adornada por un arco, con enredaderas y manzanas, y del que colgaba un cartel de madera con el nombre del lugar, que era justamente el que Rainbow les había dicho: Sweet Apple Acres. El edificio más grande visible desde el camino principal, era un gran granero rojo intenso, muy hermoso y de apariencia cuidada. Y era justamente frente a este granero de dónde provenía la música que desde hace rato habían venido oyendo.

Había alrededor de unas veinte, o tal vez treinta personas, reunidas en la amplia explanada frente al granero, la mayoría bailando o tocando algún instrumento. Todos parecían realmente animados, como si se tratara de algún tipo de fiesta… O más bien, ciertamente se veía a leguas que de eso se trataba. Los tres se pararon en la entrada, mirando el tumulto de gente.

\- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Comentó Twilight, confundida.

\- La verdad… No lo sé… - Respondió Rainbow, encogiéndose de hombros. – Aguarden aquí.

Twilight y Spike se quedaron en la entrada, mientras la guardia avanzaba hacia la gente, intentando llamar la atención de alguno de los que estaban bailando.

\- Hey, oigan. – Exclamaba con fuerza, pero todos parecían muy concentrados en lo suyo. – ¿Saben dónde está Applejack? Applejack, ¡¿alguien ha visto a Applejack?! ¡Hey tú!, ¡estoy buscando a Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué nadie respeta la autoridad aquí?!

Sus intentos no estaban rindiendo nada de frutos.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el claro sonido de un violín, justo frente al granero.

\- ¡Muy bien, Familia! – Se escuchó que pronunciaba con ahínco una voz ligeramente grave, con acento campirano. – Ahora bailemos algo mucho más movido, ¿de acuerdo?

El violín comenzó a sonar con intensidad, creando una melodía rápida, que rápidamente fue acompañada por el sonido de acordeones, guitarras y banjos. Rainbow pareció, no sólo reconocer la voz, sino también el violín.

En ese momento se agachó hasta que sus manos tocaron sus tenis, presionando los costados para activar su modalidad para Lightball. Se suspendió ligeramente en el aire, y entones comenzó a moverse con rapidez por entre las personas para abrirse paso, asustando y empujando a varias de ellas en el proceso.

\- Podría simplemente haber rodeado la pista. – Comentó Twilight, viendo todo lo que su guía hacia desde la distancia.

De alguna u otra forma, Rainbow se las arregló para abrirse paso entre la gente, hasta casi el final de la pista. Y fue entonces que logró divisar su objetivo. Estaba sobre una pequeña, y aparentemente improvisada, tarima colocada frente el granero. Era una joven alta, de piel anaranjada y cabello rubio largo hasta su cintura. Tenía el rostro algo pecoso, y ojos grandes color verde. Traía una camisa amarilla a cuadros, jeans azules, botas y sombrero vaquero. Sobre su hombro izquierdo tenía un violón algo rustico, que tocaba con energía, al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían contra la tarima al mismo ritmo.

\- ¡Applejack! – Gritó con fuerza para llamar su atención, pero la joven de cabellos rubios no la escuchaba. – ¡Maldición!

Siguió avanzando el tramo que le faltaba, ya no tomándose el tiempo suficiente para esquivar, y mejor haciendo a un lado a la gente de una vez. Al último momento, incluso se subió encima de un hombre, apoyándose en su cabeza para impulsarse hacia la tarima. Sin embargo, la chica de amarillo, quien aún al parecer ni siquiera la había visto, se bajó de la tarima de un salto en el ese mismo instante, integrándose con las personas de la pista, bailando con ellas sin dejar de tocar.

\- ¡Muevan esos pies, Apples! – Exclamaba con energía.

Tras su salto, Rainbow cayó sobre la tarima, frenando en seco para no caer del otro lado.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Applejack!

Rainbow volvió a bajar, y de nuevo se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzar a la persona que buscaba. Sin embargo, ella parecía mucho más hábil para moverse entre la gente bailando que ella, y cada vez que creía que la alcanzaría, daba un giro inesperado hacia otro dirección mientras Rainbow era jalada por la marea de gente.

Estuvieron así por aproximadamente cinco minutos. Rainbow ya incluso había perdido de vista su objetivo. Una mujer bailando dio un firme paso hacia atrás, empujando a la Guardia con su espalda, y haciéndola tambalear hacia un lado. Luego fue empujada por otra persona más y luego otra, siendo llevada de un lado a otro como una pelota. Al final la gente la empujó con fuerza hacia afuera de la pista, y parecía que caería de narices al suelo. Sin embargo, un brazo se interpuso en su camino, rodeando su cuerpo con él y deteniéndola antes de que tocara el suelo. Luego, en el mismo movimiento, hizo que el cuerpo de Rainbow se volteara, fuera lanzado hacia otro lado, y fuera atrapado por su otro brazo, quedado casi boca arriba, y de frente al rostro de la persona que la sostenía.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Cuestionó la joven de piel anaranjada y pecas, mirándola fijamente con confusión. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rainbow no reaccionó de inmediato. Parecía aún algo afectada por lo que acababa de pasar, por los repentinos empujones y por estar tan de repente en brazos de la chica. Sin embargo, intentó recobrar la serenidad lo antes posible, y recobrar su expresión confiada.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿no es obvio? – Murmuró con sarcasmo. – Estaba bailando. ¿No se nota? Te estaba buscando, atolondrada. ¿Puedes por favor hacerme el favor de soltarme?

\- Cómo quieras.

Haciendo caso de su petición, Applejack la soltó, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso.

\- ¡Auh!

Applejack, la joven de piel naranja y cabellos rubios, miró divertida Rainbow en el piso. Traía aún su violín y su arco en sus manos, pero obviamente había dejado de tocar al ver la distintiva cabellera arcoíris de la Jefa de Guardia entre la multitud.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo en ese momento que alguien se le acercaba por un lado: la joven de piel morada y cabello azul con un mechón rosado, que se había quedado esperando en la entrada.

\- Hola dulzura, ¿y tú eres? – Comentó Applejack con amabilidad, bajando un poco su sombrero como pequeña reverencia.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Rainbow se puso de pie y se adelantó.

\- Ella es la famosa Twilight Sparkle que estábamos esperando.

Applejack volteó a ver la guardia sobre su hombro, y pareció dudar un poco.

\- ¿Sparkle? – Murmuró en voz baja, y ese sólo acto le refrescó la memoria. – ¡Claro!, la del comunicado de Lady Celestia. Encantada de conocerte, citadina.

\- Genial, primero fui Princesita y ahora Citadina. – Comentó Twilight entre dientes.

\- Applejack, ¿qué hace toda tu familia aquí? – Preguntó Rainbow con cierto disgusto. – ¿Qué no tu reunión familiar es siempre en otoño?

\- Normalmente sí. Pero en cuanto todo el mundo se enteró de que Lady Celestia estaría aquí en persona durante el Festival del Solsticio de Verano, todos comenzaron a peregrinar hacia acá.

Ese dato pareció extrañar un poco a la hechicera de Canterlot.

\- Espera, pero si el comunicado lo acaban de enviar anoche… ¿o no?

La joven rubia soltó en ese momento una fuerte carcajada.

\- Jamás subestimes la rapidez de acción de un Apple cuando se amerita. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? – Pasó su arco a su mano izquierda, donde también sostenía el violín, y entonces extendió su mano derecha hacia ella. – Mi nombre es Applejack Apple, puedes llamarme sólo Applejack. Bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres, la Granja de Manzanas más grande de por aquí.

\- O de hecho la única de por aquí. – Comentó Rainbow en voz baja detrás de ella.

\- Ja, ja.

Twilight aceptó la mano de la joven a manera de saludo, y se encontró con que su apretón de manos era mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Y encima de todo, sacudió su mano y brazo tan rápido y fuerte que pensó que se le zafaría.

\- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

\- ¿No lo adivinas? – Comentó Rainbow Dash algo seca. – La Princesita viene a ver lo del banquete para el Festival. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con eso?

\- ¿Ahora? – Applejack se quedó pensando unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que sí. Síganme.

Y entonces, tomó a Rainbow Dash de su mano, y la jaló de regreso a la pista.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Tendremos que movernos por la pista bailando! ¡Sólo déjate llevar!

\- ¡Yo no me dejo llevar por nadie!

Y ambas chicas se perdieron entre la multitud de gente.

\- ¿Y por qué no sólo rodeamos la pista? – Señaló Twilight con ímpetu, pero ya era muy tarde para que alguna de la dos la escuchara. Se disponía a hacer justamente eso, pero apenas de acababa de dar la vuelta, cuando dos brazos salieron de entre la multitud y la jalaron con fuerza hacia al pista. – ¡Ah! ¡Esperen! ¡En realidad no me gusta bailaaaar!

Spike se quedó de pie en su lugar, viendo fijamente como Twilight era jalada y desaparecía.

\- Bueno, creo que yo sí la rodearé. – Se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente alrededor de la pista.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 08**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este capítulo lo sentí algo pesado al momento de escribirlo. Supongo que se debió a que fue la introducción de un par de personajes, y tenía que poner demasiadas cosas, y en varias de ellas tuve que resumir mucho algunas acciones. Pero supongo que fue lo mejor, para que esto se vaya un poco más rápido. ¿Qué opinan de las personalidades de **Rarity**, **Pinkie Pie** y **Applejack**?, ¿creen que quedan bien? Esperemos a ver qué tal queda el siguiente capítulo, donde seguiremos viendo un poco más del Ponyville de este mundo. Nos leemos.


	9. Cap 09 ¿Qué se oculta en el Bosque Everf

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 09  
****¿Qué se oculta en el Bosque Everfree? Parte 1**

\- Espero no tener que atravesar de nuevo otra pista de baile, con puros miembros de la familia Apple. – Masculló Rainbow con ligera molestia, pero sin intención de que su comentario pasara desapercibido para Applejack.

\- No seas una bebé. – Comentó la joven de cabellos rubios que caminaba más adelante; Twilight y Spike las seguían por detrás, en silencio.

Luego de lo que Twilight llamaría una tortuosa experiencia de la que sorprendentemente había salido convida, lograron pasar la pista de baile y salir por el otro lado. Aún aturdida y desorientada, Applejack comenzó a guiarlos por una pequeña vereda hacia la casa principal de la granja. Desde lejos, era fácil distinguir el estilo pintoresco de la edificación. Era una casa de colores dorados con una fachada sencilla, con una planta baja, una planta alta, y un tercer nivel que quizás era un ático. Tenía al frente un amplio porche techado. Frente a la casa, habían colocado una larga, pero realmente muy larga, mesa rectangular, con decenas de sillas a cada lado. Twilight supuso de inmediato que todas las personas en la pista se sentarían ahí a comer.

Subieron los escalones de la casa hasta el porche, y entraron por la puerta principal, hacia una modesta sala de estar. El interior de la casa representaba por completo la descripción de lo que muchos llamarían un estilo campirano; rústico pero con un encanto curioso, y con olor a comida el aire.

\- La gente dice que el sazón de los Apple es único. – Escucharon que Applejack comentaba con orgullo, mientras avanzaba hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. – Pero ningún sazón es tan único como el de la Abuela Smith.

La cocina tenía el mismo estilo rústico que la sala y el comedor. Sin embargo, no era el estilo de la cocina lo que más llamaba su atención en esos momentos, si no la señora que estaba ahí dentro, sentada plácidamente en una mecedora, con su cabeza agachada, sus ojos cerrados, y roncando con suma fuerza. Era una mujer mayor, de cuerpo delgado, y piel verde con marcadas arrugas. Tenía el cabello totalmente blanco, y un poco desalineado. Usaba un vestido rosado, y un mandil blanco sobre éste.

Applejack parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por lo que veía; definitivamente no era la presentación que esperaba hacer.

\- ¡Abuela Smith! – Pronunció con algo de fuerza al acercársele, pero la mujer no reaccionó. – ¡Abuela! ¡Despiértate!

Applejack sacudió un poco a la mujer, y eso al fin pareció hacerla reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos y agitó su cabeza confundida, mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué? ¿Qué dijeron? – Pronunció con un tono bajo y desorientado.

\- Despierta abuela, tenemos invitados.

La Vaquera de cabellos rubios se giró hacia las Twilight y Spike que esperaban en la puerta, y a Rainbow Dash que permanecía unos pasos detrás. La mujer de piel verdosa achicó sus ojos, centrando su atención en la joven de cabellos azules y piel morada, quien pareció incomodarse por su mirada tan concentrada.

\- ¡Ah!, pero claro. – Exclamó con alegría la Abuela Smith, parándose de un salto de su silla. – Podría reconocerte hasta con los ojos cerrados, querida Filly Sugar.

\- ¿Qué? – Pronunciaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

La señora mayor comenzó a avanzar a pasos lentos hacia Twilight, parándose justo frente a ella. Twilight dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la mujer seguía mirándola fijamente de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás tan delgada, Filly? – Comentó de pronto casi como un regaño y entonces se tomó la libertad de extender su mano hacia su costado y darle un fuerte pellizco.

\- ¡Auh!, ¡oiga! – Exclamó la hechicera, dando un salto por el dolor.

\- ¿Estuviste encarcelada o en ayuno acaso? Estás en tus huesos. ¿Cómo le haces para sacar las papas de la tierra con esas manos tan flacuchas?

\- ¿Flacuchas? – Casi por mero reflejo, Twilight alzó sus manos para echarles un ojo. – Mis manos no son flacuchas...

\- Abuela, te volviste a confundir de persona. – Recalcó Applejack de pronto. – Ella no es la prima Filly, ella llega mañana.

\- ¿Ah sí? – La mujer miró hacia el techo, como si intentará recordar algo.

\- Sí, así es. – Añadió Twilight, recuperando la compostura. – Escuche, me llamó Twilight Sparkle. Vine a supervisar el festival en nombre de la Reina Celestia.

\- Ah, la Reina Celestia; haberlo dicho antes. – La Abuela Smith sonrió ampliamente con añoranza. – ¿Alguna vez te conté, Applejack, de cuando conocí a la Reina Celestia de niña?

Applejack pareció ponerse nerviosa ante la pregunta.

\- Sí, abuela, sí lo has hecho. Y éste no es el...

\- Hace mucho cuando yo era una pequeña huerquilla, todo era muy diferente por estas tierras. – Comenzó a narrar la mujer de piel verde, ignorando por completo las palabras de su nieta. – No había nada en todo este sitio, sólo bosques y praderas hasta donde alcanzaba tu vista. Desde que tenía memoria, yo y mi familia viajábamos de un rincón al otro de Equestria como peregrinos, buscando las semillas más especiales y únicas que existieran y comercializando con ellas.

\- Eso es… Interesante, pero… - Intentó decir Twilight en un intento de detener su relato, pero no sirvió de nada pues de inmediato ella prosiguió.

\- Y nuestra vida fue por mucho tiempo así, hasta que un día nuestro camino nos llevó a la más grandiosa, hermosa, imponente y majestuoso ciudad de Canterlot. Y ahí fue en donde, siendo apenas una pequeña mocosa de trenzas alocadas, vi por primera vez a la más grandiosa, hermosa, imponente y majestuosa persona que alguna ocasión tuve la oportunidad de conocer. A la Reina...

\- ¡Abuela! – Gritó Applejack con ahínco, interrumpiendo abruptamente de una forma mucho menos educada que la de Twilight. – Sabes que adoró casi siempre escuchar tus historias, pero en estos momentos la señorita Sparkle viene a que le expliquemos lo que cocinaremos para el Festival.

\- ¿El festival? – Murmuró la abuela, confusa. – ¿Cuál festival?

Todos suspiraron con algo de frustración al mismo tiempo sin proponérselo.

\- ¡El Festival del Solsticio de Verano, Abuela!

\- ¡No me grites jovencita, que no estoy sorda!

Twilight no sabía si todo lo que veía era enserio o algún tipo de broma. ¿Acaso todos en ese pueblo actuaban igual de raro?

\- Y obviamente prepararemos la comida más deliciosa que los Apples sabemos hacer. – Señaló la Abuela Smith con decisión. – Cualquier cosa sería poco para complacer a nuestra amada Reina. Serán dedos de queso con salsa de manzana, ensalada de frutas con manzana, filete cocido bañado con jugo de manzana, ensalada de lechuga con aderezo de manzana, caldo de queso con manzana, estofado de cerdo bañado también con jugo de manzana, _pay_ de manzana, empanadas de manzana, helado de manzana, y por supuesto nuestra súper reconocida y popular sidra de manzana, ¡hyah!

Culminó la lista de platillos dando un fuerte golpe con su pie derecho contra el suelo, el cuál pareció dolerle más de lo esperado, pues de inmediato se agachó a sobarse la pierna.

Twilight, por su parte, parecía algo aturdida por dicha lista.

\- ¿Acaso todo tendrá... Manzanas? – Preguntó un poco dudosa de su propia pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Se adelantó Applejack a responder. – Es nuestro toque personal, lo que hace a un platillo ser un platillo de Apple.

\- Ja, qué buen chiste. – Rio Spike, divertido por el comentario, aunque Applejack no parecía entender el porqué.

\- ¿Cuál chiste? – Le preguntó con seriedad, lo que puso nervioso al dragón.

\- Ah... Es que... Creí que era un juego de palabras... Ya sabes... Un platillo de Apple... Y todos tienen... Manzanas… Olvídalo...

Twilight no se encontraba muy diferente a su familiar, ya que tampoco lograba detectar qué de todo eso era broma, y qué era enserio. Así que no sólo se llamaban Apple, vivían en una Granja llamada Sweet Apple Acres, y se dedicaban a cultivar manzanas. Además de todo eso, parecían tener una extraña, quizás un poco aterradora, fascinación con las manzanas. Pero al final de cuentas daba igual. Comida era comida, después de todo; que la hicieran con lo que les diera la gana, a ella eso le daba igual a esas alturas.

\- Y déjame adivinar, todo debe empezar a prepararse al menos un día antes del festival, ¿no? – Cuestionó con un tono irónico.

\- Obviamente. – Le respondió Applejack con naturalidad. Twilight simplemente suspiró resignada y no quiso insistir más en el tema.

\- ¿Sabes? – Le susurró despacio a Spike a su lado, para que sólo él la escuchara. – Empiezo a preguntarme porque vine tan temprano si todo se va a hacer un día antes del evento.

\- Porque querías investigar el ya sabes qué.

\- Era una pregunta retórica, Spike... O algo así.

\- Pero tenemos algunos platillos preparados para la cena de hoy. – Comentó Applejack de pronto, llamando de nuevo la atención de la Hechicera. – Por si quieres juzgar tu misma nuestras habilidades, citadina, puedes quedarte a comer.

\- No, gracias...

Apenas y había abierto la boca cuando por coincidencia del destino su estómago gruñó tan fuertemente que de seguro todos lo escucharon. Dirigió sus manos a su abdomen, apenada. Recordó que ya llevaban algunas horas ahí en Ponyville, y aún no habían almorzado nada.

\- Bueno, tal vez un poco.

\- ¡Excelente!, pues vengan a la mesa.

Applejack comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada con rapidez, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a seguirla. Afuera en el pórtico de la casa, había una gran campana de color dorado, la cual Applejack comenzó a tocar con fuerza. El sonido resonó y se escuchó por todo el terreno, opacando la música que aún se oía en la pista de baile, la cual no tardó mucho en detenerse.

\- ¡Familia! ¡Es hora de comer! ¡Vengan todos!

Se escucharon varios gritos de emoción provenientes de las personas en y entorno a la pista, y poco a poco todo el tumulto de personas comenzó a acercarse a la larga mesa frente a la casa.

\- Mejor toma un asiento, princesita. – Escuchó que Rainbow mencionaba divertida a sus espaldas. – O tendrás que comer de pie.

Twilight no le respondió nada a su hiriente comentario y en su lugar ella y Spike simplemente bajaron los escalones del pórtico y se acercaron igualmente a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Rainbow? – Le preguntó Applejack, parándose a lado de la Jefa de Guardia. – ¿También comerás con nosotros?

\- Nunca puedo negarme a sentarme en la mesa de los Apple. – Respondió con normalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, tengo que seguir cuidando a la chica importante por un rato más.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿porque la trajiste tú? ¿Acaso ahora te rebajaron a guía de turistas?

\- Para nada. La Alcaldesa me lo pidió, con un bono extra de por medio.

\- Eso no me sorprende.

\- Está atorada en la alcaldía intentando convencer a Rarity de hacer unos cambios de último momento, y ella está algo renuente.

\- Eso me sorprende menos.

Volteó a ver en ese momento a Twilight, quien intentaba tomar un asiento, pero cada vez que se acercaba a una silla, alguien más la tomaba primero.

\- ¿Y qué opinas de ella? – Preguntó curiosa, cruzándose de brazos. – Me parece que se siente un pico fuera del lugar, ¿no?

\- No lo sé. Me parece un poco estirada, como toda chica de sociedad de Canterlot. – Alzó en ese momento su meñique derecho en señal de broma. – Pero parece buena gente, y es divertido ver todas sus reacciones. Además, tiene contactos importantes que me podrían ser de ayuda.

\- ¿Contactos? – Repitió Applejack, un poco confundida por el comentario. – ¿Qué tipos de contactos?

\- Luego te cuento, no seas curiosa. Vayamos a comer.

Sin más, la Jefa de Guardia bajó los dos escalones del porche de un sólo salto y se dirigió a la mesa. A Applejack le había parecido muy extraño lo que había dicho, pero decidió no darle más importancia.

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos, Twilight al fin logró obtener una silla casi a la mitad de la mesa. Una vez sentada, se tomó unos segundos para respirar lentamente, relajarse, e intentar calmarse un poco. Había sido un día extenuante, debía al menos tomarse unos minutos para despejarse.

\- Esto no está mal, Twilight. – Mencionó Spike, parándose en la silla a su lado, ya que sentado no alcanzaba a ver sobre la mesa. – Podremos comer comida deliciosa, acompañados de personas muy amables.

\- Sí, cómo sea. Al menos comeremos algo.

Lo de personas muy amables no le constaba, ni tampoco le importaba mucho.

Algo comenzó a incomodarla de pronto. Justo en cuánto tomó su lugar, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, algo similar a una comezón en el costado derecho de su cabeza. Era una sensación como cuando... ¿Sientes que alguien te observa?

Lentamente, se viró hacia su derecha. Sentada justo en la silla a su lado, se encontraba una niña de tal vez diez años, máximo doce, de piel amarillo claro, y cabello rojo manzana sujeto con una cola de caballo, con un moño rosado. La estaba mirando fijamente de forma nada disimulada, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos color miel, y una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Twilight no tardó en sentirse profundamente incómoda, más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Ah... ¿Hola...? – Susurró la hechicera, dudosa.

Las palabras de Twilight parecieron ser interpretadas como una invitación por la pequeña, pues de inmediato se levantó un poco de su silla, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Apple Bloom Apple! – Exclamó con notoria emoción. – ¿Es cierto que conoces a Lady Celestia? ¿Qué la conoces en persona?

\- Seguro. – Le respondió la hechicera, sin entender del todo el porqué de la pregunta. – Es mi maestra, de hecho. Y ella me encomendó directamente esta misión... No negociable...

La emoción, o más bien exaltación de la pequeña, se hizo aún más grande, tanto que casi parecía que fuera a explotar. Rápidamente se paró sobre su silla, y alzó sus brazos al cielo.

\- ¡Es verdad familia! – Gritó con fuerza, haciendo que todos los demás voltearan a verla. – ¡Ella es amiga cercana de Lady Celestia!

La emoción pareció contagiarse de inmediato al resto de las personas de la mesa. De la nada, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a congregarse en torno a la joven hechicera. De un segundo al otro, Twilight se encontraba rodeada de decenas de Apples

\- ¿Qué le gusta comer? – Preguntó apresurada una chica entre la multitud.

\- ¿Come lo mismo que nosotros? – Añadió otro chico parado a su lado.

\- ¿Su cabello es tan brillante y hermoso como dicen?

\- ¿Es cierto que su voz suena como un trueno?

\- ¿Le gusta montar a caballo?

\- ¿Cuál es su platillo de manzana favorito?

Twilight miraba de un lado a otro, pérdida por toda la cantidad de preguntas que le soltaban una tras otra. Si en situaciones normales de por sí siempre la agobiaba la presencia de las personas, en esos momentos agobiar se quedaba muy corto.

\- ¡Basta todos ustedes! – Se escuchó de pronto que exclamaba con fuerza la voz de Applejack, haciendo que todos la voltearán a ver. – ¿Porque hostigan a esta chica con preguntas sobre Lady Celestia?

\- Gracias. – Murmuró Twilight, aliviada de que alguien saliera en su defensa.

\- ¡Sobre todo cuando podrán hostigar con preguntas a Lady Celestia directamente en sólo cinco días!

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron todos con emoción ante sus palabras, aunque Twilight más bien pareció horrorizarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Esperen, ¡no pueden hacer eso!

Nadie puso mucha atención a su queja, y uno a uno comenzaron a tomar asiento de nuevo. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Se había preocupado mucho por si el festival cumpliría o no las expectativas de Lady Celestia, pero no se había detenido a considerar como la gente de ese pueblo reaccionaria frente a ella. ¿Sabrían cómo comportarse ante la reina en persona? La mayoría ni siquiera parecía saber cómo comportarse ante ella. Y su majestad había decidido presidir el festival desde ahí mismo por lo que ella le dijo, haciéndola confiar en que era un pueblo bello y con gente decente, cuando ella jamás había puesto un pie ahí antes. ¿Qué pensaría Lady Celestia de ella si esa gente...?

\- Aquí tienes. – Escuchó que alguien le decía a su lado, y colocaba un plato de comida frente a ella, mas no le puso mucha atención.

* * *

El resto del día fue algo más calmado, por así decirlo. Luego de comer, se fueron de Sweet Apple Acres de regreso al pueblo. Pasaron a la escuela, en donde los alumnos ensayaban una canción de coro que iba a interpretar; y que al parecer, les faltaba aún mucho que ensayar. Luego dieron una vuelta por la plaza principal, viendo cómo habían planificado el acomodo de los puestos de comida y ventas, la ubicación de los ayudantes y expositores, entre varias otras cosas más.

A Twilight le hubiera gustado decir que el día se fue rápido, pero no fue así; de hecho, desde su perspectiva, se había ido abrumadoramente lento. Pero ya estaba atardeciendo, y ciertamente se encontraba exhausta. Estaba sentada con Spike en una banca de la plaza principal, descasando un poco. Su cabeza le dolía, al igual que sus pies. Había traído zapatos más cómodos para caminar, pero ni tiempo había tenido de cambiárselos.

\- Bien, fue un largo día, pero al fin terminó. – Comentó Rainbow Dash con normalidad. Estaba de pie delante de ellas, estirándose un poco. Ella había recorrido lo mismo que ellos, pero se veía tan fresca como esa mañana.

\- Dímelo a mí... Fueron demasiadas cosas para el primer día… Y aun así no siento que hayamos progresado en casi nada…

\- No te preocupes, de seguro habrá mucho más que hacer mañana, y muy poco para progresar.

Twilight la miró de reojo con algo de molestia. ¿Lo decía en plan para molestarla o era enserio?

\- En fin, es hora de retomar mi verdadero trabajo y ponerme al corriente con mis propios pendientes. Espero que Derpy no haya quemado nada mientras no la supervisaba. Nos vemos mañana, Princesita…

Rainbow comenzó a avanzar con la clara intención de alejarse caminando. Al inicio Twilight no le puso mucha importancia a ello, y hasta iba a dejar que se fuera sin más. Sin embargo, un rápido pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza en ese instante, y la obligó a reaccionar. El pensamiento había surgido en su cabeza desde que ella mencionó lo referente a su _"verdadero trabajo"_. Había perdido casi todo el día revisando lo del festival, pero ese no había sido el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a ese sitio. Ahora era el momento de tomarse el tiempo para ello.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡espera un momento! – Exclamó con fuerza, parándose la banca. Rainbow se detuvo, y la volteó a ver sobre su hombro. – Antes de que te vayas, ya que estoy por aquí, y terminé mi trabajo de hoy, hay un sitio de este pueblo del que he oído y me gustaría visitar. ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar al Bosque Everfree?

La reacción inmediata de la Jefa de Guardia, fue de profundo y abrumador asombro. No, era más que eso: era casi como si la acabaran de espantar.

\- ¡¿Al Bosque Everfree?! – Exclamó con fuerza, girándose por completo hacia ella. – ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste Bosque Everfree? ¿Estás bromeando?, ¿por qué querrías ir ahí? ¿Qué no sabes que es un lugar sumamente peligroso?

\- ¿Pe... Peligroso? – Balbuceó Spike, al parecer asustado por la forma en la que había reaccionado, y por sus palabras.

\- ¡Sí! No hay nada digno de ser visitado en el Bosque Everfree. Los árboles son tan grandes y frondosos que no entra ni un sólo rayo de sol, incluso en pleno medio día. Por dentro es casi como un laberinto; mientras más entras, más difícil es salir. Y por si eso fuera poco, ¡es habitado por las más terribles, hambrientas, mortíferas y asquerosas criaturas que podrías haberte imaginado!

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Spike con miedo, ocultándose detrás de Twilight por mero reflejo.

\- Es tan temible que todos aquí lo apodamos, ¡el Bosque Everfear! Ya saben, por Fear, miedo...

\- Sí, entendí. – Comentó Twilight, que no se veía para nada asustada como su familiar; de hecho, parecía bastante tranquila, incluso algo curiosa por lo que escuchaba. – ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que nadie entra jamás a ese bosque?

\- ¿Que no oíste lo que dije? Por supuesto que nadie entra jamás ahí.

La hechicera llevó una mano a su barbilla, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pensativa.

\- Claro, tiene sentido...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No, nada. Gracias por la advertencia, pero nos arriesgaremos de todas formas. Vamos, Spike.

Ahora fue ella quien se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse caminando, aunque su acompañante Dragón no parecía del todo convencido.

\- ¡¿Lo haremos?! – Exclamó Spike, nervioso.

\- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! – Agregó Rainbow, incrédula. – ¡¿Por qué harías una cosa como esa?! ¡No digas tonterías, o te arrestaré!

\- No me puedes arrestar por eso.

\- ¡¿Ah no?! Bueno, no... – Rainbow se adelantó apresurada en ese momento hasta poder colocarse justo frente a Twilight para cerrarle el paso. – Bien, bien, escucha. Si tanto insistes en hacer esto, sólo hay una persona que quizás te pueda ayudar un poco. Se llama Fluttershy Nait. Vive en una cabaña a las afueras, justo afuera de la entrada del Bosque para ser precisa.

\- ¿Fluttershy Nait? – Repitió la joven de cabellos azules como un murmullo. – ¿Dices que vive justo afuera del Bosque Everfree? Pero si el bosque es tan peligroso, ¿por qué ella vive tan cerca de él?

\- ¿Porque no se lo preguntas tú misma? Es la única de por aquí que ha entrado y salido de ese bosque convida.

\- ¿Que no nadie jamás entraba?

\- Nadie excepto ella; es la única lo suficientemente loca y terca para hacerlo. Creo que se llevarían bien. – Se giró en ese momento hacia su derecha, señalando a una calle en específica que seguía y se perdía hasta lo lejos. – Sólo sigue por este empedrado hacia el este, todo derecho. Darás con su cabaña más pronto que tarde, no hay pierde.

Twilight miró fijamente en la dirección en la que señalaba. Más allá de los edificios visibles del pueblo, se lograba alcanzar a ver las copas de varios árboles grandes, de hojas oscuras. El sol se ocultaba del lado contrario, por lo que en esa dirección poco a poco comenzaba a ceñirse la oscuridad. Ese debía ser el Bosque Everfree. Aunque la persona de la que le hablaba no la ayudara, igual al parecer tendría que ir en esa dirección, aunque fuera a hacer una investigación preliminar.

\- Muchas gracias. – Murmuró de pronto con un tono neutro, y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia ese camino. – Vamos, Spike.

El Dragón dudó por unos segundos si seguirla, o mejor quedarse tranquilamente en su lugar. Sin embargo, al final su deber pudo más que su miedo, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a avanzar para alcanzarla. Ambos se alejaron por el camino que les habían señalado, dejando a la Jefa de Guardia detrás.

\- ¿Enserio iremos? – Le susurró Spike con nervios, una vez que ya estuvieron algo alejados de Rainbow Dash. – ¿Pero no oíste la parte de que es un sitio muy peligroso?

\- Tal vez para la gente de este pueblo lo sea. Pero olvidas que soy la Alumna Protegida de Lady Celestia, y tú mi dragón familiar. De seguro nos arregláremos contra cualquier cosa que esté ahí dentro.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso…

\- Además, es justamente por lo que nos dijo que estoy más convencida de que debemos de ir.

\- ¿Cómo? – Masculló Spike, confundido.

\- Piénsalo. Estamos buscando una ciudad antigua, de la que nadie sabe nada, de la que no existe registro alguno, y que posiblemente jamás alguien se la haya cruzado en mil años. ¿Qué mejor sitio para buscar que un bosque en el que absolutamente ninguna persona entra? Quizás de alguna forma todos esos rumores son sólo para ahuyentar a los curiosos.

\- ¿Ahuyentarlos? ¿Pero quién querría… ahuyentarlos?

Era una buena pregunta. Por supuesto, era sólo un rumor. Pero de ser cierto, la primera persona en la que podía pensar en que pudiera tener interés en hacer algo como eso, era la misma persona mencionada en el libro: Luna Ultimecia, o más bien Nightmare Moon; claro, si dicha persona era siquiera real. Pero si lo que decía el libro era cierto, debía de haber sido sellada hace mucho tiempo, y sólo apenas recientemente habría podido liberarse. ¿Entonces quién?

\- ¿La Reina Celestia quizás? – Susurró de pronto, exteriorizando su segunda opción. – No, no es posible que su majestad inventara cuentos como esos para asustar a la gente. Al menos de que en verdad deseara ocultar la existencia de Luna Ultimecia y lo ocurrido hace mil años, y en ese sitio hubiera en verdad una pista que lo confirmara.

\- Pero, ¿y si es verdad y la Reina Celestia es la que quiere que nadie entre ahí? ¿No estaríamos yendo contra sus deseos?

Sí, si lo estarían haciendo. Pero igual no estaba del todo convencida de que en verdad la Reina Celestia estuviera detrás de ello. Y si en verdad lo estaba, no haría más que meter aún más misterio en todo ese asunto. ¿Por qué querría con tanto empeño mantener oculto lo ocurrido hace mil años? ¿Y qué habría en esa ciudad y en ese castillo que tendría que mantener alejadas a las personas de él? Fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura: algo se ocultaba en el Bosque Everfree, y debía averiguar qué era.

\- Aunque me preocupa un poco la parte que mencionó de que era un sitio confuso y muy fácil de perderse. – Comentó Twilight de pronto, más como un pensamiento en voz alta. – Quizás no sea mala idea contar con un guía. Esperemos que la persona de la que nos habló nos pueda ayudar con esto.

* * *

Siguieron por un rato por la calle que Rainbow Dash les había señalado. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, los edificios parecían acabarse, pero el camino aún seguía un poco más. El empedrado se había convertido en una senda de pura tierra, y mientras avanzaban, los enormes y oscuros árboles se hacían más y más claros. Comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo luego de un tiempo, y Twilight no tardó en reconocer que se trataba de un pequeño río.

\- Mira, Twilight. – Escuchó que su Dragón le indicaba, señalando hacia uno de los árboles por los que pasaban.

Twilight alzó su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que Spike señalaba. Eran dos pajareras, hechas de madera, que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles. Una tenía el techo azul y la otra rojo. Se veía gran cuidado en su tallado y su forma. Unos cuantos pajarillos se acercaban y se alejaban de ellas, parándose y comiendo un poco del alimento ahí colocado, para luego seguir su camino. Twilight notó entonces que no era el único árbol; prácticamente uno de cada dos en ese camino, tenían al menos una pajarera en sus ramas.

\- ¿Quién habrá puesto todas estas pajareras?

Siguieron avanzando. El pequeño río que habían escuchado, no tardó mucho en colocarse justo paralelo al camino que seguían. No muy adelante, parecía haber un pequeño puente de madera que lo cruzaba. Cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de dicho puente, los árboles a un lado del camino le permitieran ver lo que había al otro lado de él…

La Hechicera se detuvo unos momentos, y miró fijamente la edificación que se ceñía a lo lejos. Se talló un poco los ojos, esperando que la imagen cambiara un poco, pero no fue así; seguía igual. Pensó que viéndolo de cerca, podría encontrarle mejor forma, y en efecto así fue, pero no como lo esperaba. Definitivamente era una cabaña; tenía su puerta principal y sus ventanas, pero… Sus techos parecían cubiertos por completo de hojas, casi como si la propia casa fuera un árbol y ese fuera su follaje. Era extraño, pero no tanto como la pastelería que literalmente parecía un pastel.

Fuera de las hojas, el resto del exterior de la casa se veía bien cuidado, y parecía ser una cabaña muy espaciosa. Había más pajareras por el exterior de la casa, y un par de balcones. El paisaje de hecho era especialmente hermoso, si ignorabas el lúgubre y oscuro bosque que se ceñía a varios metros más adelante en el camino. El río desembocaba en un pequeño estanque; de hecho la cabaña estaba construida sobre una pequeña colina a la orilla de dicho estanque. Había gran cantidad de pájaros de colores volando, y algunos peces saltaban ocasionalmente del agua. Incluso le tocó ver un par de ardillas corriendo por el camino y subiendo a un árbol cercano, una detrás de la otra.

\- ¿Será aquí? – Cuestionó Twilight, algo dudosa. – Me pregunto si la tal Fluttershy Nait será una vieja ermitaña o algo así.

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. – Señaló Spike con audacia.

Antes de cruzar el puente y acercarse a la puerta de la cabaña, Twilight echó un vistazo a la dirección en la que el camino se perdía entre los árboles del bosque. Entendía porque la gente le tenía miedo. El sol aún no se metía por completo, pero por alguna razón en ese sitio pareciera que ya era completamente de noche. Se veía oscuro, muy oscuro. Sus árboles eran muy altos; nunca había visto tantos árboles tan altos juntos uno a lado del otro. Sus hojas eran opacas al igual que sus troncos. Una ligera neblina se movía lentamente entre los árboles, como un animal rastrero.

El Bosque Everfree, o el Bosque Everfear como lo había llamado Rainbow Dash. Fuera quien fuera la tal Fluttershy Nait, al menos era cierto que vivía muy cerca de la entrada del bosque; ¿sería cierta también la parte en la que era la única que entraba y salía libremente de él? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Cruzaron el puente y se dirigieron a la puerta de la cabaña. Antes de que Twilight llamara a la puerta, un suave sonido proveniente del interior llamó su atención y la detuvo. Era un canto, un canto realmente hermoso. No era una canción con letra, sólo entonaciones hechas con la voz, como un tarareo pero mucho más claro y fuerte.

\- Qué hermosa voz... – Comentó la joven de piel morada, prácticamente sin pensarlo

Spike no pudo hacer otra cosa que secundar su comentario, pues en efecto, era una voz muy hermosa.

\- Sí, es casi como el canto de un...

\- ¡Aaaah! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz se callaba, y lo que siguió fue un fuerte y estridente grito, seguido de un fuerte y pesado golpe.

El cambio tan repentino fue tan fuerte, que ambos dieron inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás, asustados. Luego del golpe, todo volvió a sumirse en absoluto silencio.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Cuestionó Spike.

\- ¿Yo que sé?

\- ¡Entremos!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Spike se dirigió a la puerta para intentar abrirla.

\- Espera, Spike. Puede ser peligroso.

Al Dragón no le importó la advertencia de su ama, y de inmediato tomó el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta aparentemente no tenía llave, pues se abrió de par en par ante ellos.

Apenas se asomaron un poco al interior de la cabaña, cuando el origen del horrible grito y golpe que habían escuchado se hizo evidente. Un gran mueble de madera, aparentemente un librero, se encontraba tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Había varios papeles y diferentes objetos regados por el suelo, pero lo más significativo era una cabellera rosada que sobresalía de debajo del mueble.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¿estás bien? – Exclamó Twilight con apuro, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el mueble caído.

\- Ah... Eso creo... – Susurró una leve y apenas audible voz.

\- ¡Déjanos ayudarte! – Comentó Spike con fuerza.

De inmediato el pequeño dragón morado tomó el librero con ambas manos e intentó alzarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, era obvio que estaba demasiado pesado para su pequeño cuerpo. Siguió intentándolo e intentándolo, pero no era capaz de moverlo ni un centímetro. Estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto sintió como el librero empezaba a alzarse. Al inicio pensó que lo estaba logrando, hasta que el librero siguió su camino, separándose de sus manos. Al voltear a ver el mueble, éste estaba cubierto con un resplandor rosado, y poco a poco se colocaba de nuevo en su sitio.

Era obvio lo que había pasado, pero sólo hasta que se giró sobre su hombro y vio a Twilight con su mano alzada en dirección al librero, y cubierta con el mismo resplandor, que fue confirmado.

\- Ah, claro, podemos usar la magia. – Comentó Spike, un tanto frustrado y avergonzado.

Una vez que el mueble se le quitó de encima, la persona que estaba debajo comenzó a moverse con la intención de ponerse de pie.

\- Hey, ¿segura que estás bien? – Preguntó la hechicera, colocándose de cuclillas a su lado. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sí, lo siento. Creo que...

Alzó en ese momento como pudo su mirada hacia ella y fue capaz de echarle un vistazo a su rostro. Twilight se sintió sorprendida y a la vez un poco intimidada cuando al fin pudo verla de frente. Superada quizás sólo por Lady Celestia en persona, o por Cadance, esa chica era una de las chicas más bonitas y hermosas que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello rosado, hermoso y brillante, lacio con un largo fleco cayendo hacia el frente. Tenía la piel en un tono amarillo claro, y se veía muy bien cuidada. Tenía ojos grandes y verdes, muy llamativos. Tenía un rostro muy delicado y fino, casi como el de una pequeña muñeca. Usaba lo que parecía ser un suéter sin mangas, un poco afelpado y de color amarillo, además de una falda larga color verde olivo.

Definitivamente no era nada cercano a una vieja ermitaña.

La chica parecía un poco confundida y desorientada. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la hechicera por unos segundos sin reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con un gran asombro en ellos. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás en el suelo, antes de ponerse abruptamente de pie y comenzar a arreglarse sus ropas y su cabello torpemente con sus manos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le cuestionó, algo confundida por su reacción. – ¿No te golpeaste ni te rompiste nada?

\- ¿Qué? No... No… - Murmuró despacio, mientras jugaban nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Bajó su mirada al suelo, apenada, moviendo sus pies inquietos contra los tablones del suelo. – Lo siento. Yo... Estaba intentando... Alcanzar... Uno vendajes...

\- Disculpa, ¿qué? – Interrumpió Twilight abruptamente, pues no había podido escuchar con claridad absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, pues lo había susurrado demasiado despacio.

La chica de cabellos rosados tragó un poco de saliva y, sin alzar su mirada, volvió a intentarlo.

\- Dije que… Intentaba alcanzar... Unos vendajes...

\- Perdón pero, ¿puedes hablar más alto? – Volvió a interrumpirle pues el resultado había sido el mismo.

Twilight dio un par de pasos hacia ella con la intención de acercarse y poder escuchar mejor, pero para su sorpresa ella reaccionó a su acercamiento alejándose la misma cantidad de pasos que había dado. La joven apretó un poco sus ojos y sus puños. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire inflando su pecho, y entonces se inclinó hacia el frente con la clara intención de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Intentaba alcanzar unos vendajes que estaban sobre el librero para curar a mi amigo oso! – Salió de pronto de su boca… Pero no con la fuerza que Twilight esperaba; de hecho, apenas y era un poco más audible que las primeras dos veces. Aun así, pareció alarmarse enormemente, y rápidamente su rostro se puso totalmente rojo. – Lo… Lo siento, no quería gritarte...

\- Ah… Descuida... – Comentó Twilight, algo dudosa. – Pero oye... ¿Qué dijiste de un oso?

Viró en ese momento su mirada hacia un lado, echando un vistazo rápido al resto de la casa. Sin embargo, de inmediato lo que más llamó su atención fue la gran cabeza de un oso, con pelaje café, que se asomaba por encima de un sillón en la sala. Al principio creyó que era falso, o algún tipo de decoración… Hasta que la cabeza se alzó aún más para poder ver sobre el borde del sillón, parpadeó e incluso abrió y cerró la boca; era un oso muy, muy real.

\- ¡Es un oso! – Exclamó Twilight atónita, retrocediendo rápidamente hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared.

El oso se sobresaltó ante el abrupto grito de la joven, y rápidamente volvió a esconder su cabeza detrás del sillón.

\- ¡No!, no te asustes, por favor. – Exclamó la joven de cabellos rosas, ahora con tono mucho más claro, parándose justo entre Twilight y el sillón tras el que se ocultaba el gran animal. – Es inofensivo, descuida. Sólo se alimenta de plantas y frutas, nunca atacaría a ninguna persona.

\- ¡Pero es un oso! ¡¿Qué hace un oso aquí?!

\- Le estaba curando su garra.

\- ¿Su… garra?

En ese momento se giró hacia donde estaba el oso y se aproximó con pasos apresurados hacia él. Twilight pudo notar como se ponía de cuclillas a su lado y extendía su mano, al parecer para acariciarlo.

\- Lo siento, amiguito. – Comenzó a decirle con un tono dulce. – Debiste asustarte mucho cuando cayó el librero, ¿verdad? Ya, ya, todo está bien. Déjame vendar tu garra, ¿de acuerdo?

El oso sacó en ese momento su cabeza de detrás del sillón, y le extendió hacia ella para darle una pequeña lamida en su mejilla, a la que ella simplemente reaccionó con una pequeña risilla.

\- Wow, ese oso parece un cachorrito a su lado. – Comentó Spike, impresionado.

Twilight también parecía sorprendida. Había escuchado de personas que eran buenas con los animales, pero eso era algo distinto a lo que había visto o escuchado.

La joven se separó del oso y se aproximó a los vendajes que habían caído al suelo tras la caída del libero, y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el animal. Una vez que estuvo segura de que todo estaba bien, Twilight se atrevió a separarse de la pared y acercársele con precaución.

\- ¿Tú eres Fluttershy Nait?

\- Ah, sí... Creo que sí... – Le respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a rodear la pata derecha del oso con los vendajes. – Soy la única que conozco por aquí, al menos... Denme un minuto, casi termino. Pueden tomar asiento si gustan.

No es que tuvieran muchas otras opciones, al parecer. Hicieron lo que les indicó, y ambos se sentaron en otro sillón, esperando a que terminara lo que hacía.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 09**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Bueno, por los próximos dos o tres capítulos, seguiremos todavía un rato más en esta mecánica de Twilight conociendo al resto de las protagonistas, y organizando el Festival. Espero esto no les resulté un poco aburrido, pero tengan paciencia, todo se irá mucho más rápido cuando menos lo esperen. ¡Nos vemos!_


	10. Cap 10 ¿Qué se oculta en el Bosque Everf

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 10  
****¿Qué se oculta en el Bosque Everfree? Parte 2**

Su anfitriona no tardó mucho en encargarse de la herida del animal. Luego de ello le dio de comer unas curiosas galletas oscuras, que el oso probó directamente de la mano de la joven, e incluso la lamió para tomar las migajas que habían quedado. Luego de algún rato de caricias y mimos de su parte, Fluttershy Nait dirigió al oso a la puerta y lo dejó salir.

\- Que te mejores, amigo osito. – Comentó con alegría, mientras el animal cruzaba el puente y comenzaba a alejarse. – Si te vuelve a doler ven de inmediato... ¡No te fuerces de más!

El oso se alejó marchando por la vereda, y entonces Fluttershy volvió al interior de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Bien, ¿ya podemos hablar? – Comentó Twilight, parándose del sillón.

\- Claro, disculpa. – Le respondió la joven de piel amarilla, girándose hacia ella. – ¿En qué puedo...?

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño ser morado y de ojos verdes que yacía sentado justo al lado de la joven de cabellos azules. Pareció realmente impresionada, tanto que su boca se abrió por completo, y la cubrió rápidamente con una mano, quizás en un intento de evitar gritar.

Spike parpadeó confundido, sin entender muy bien si era a él a quien miraba con tanto detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

\- Eres… ¡Eres un dragón! – Exclamó de golpe con notoria excitación. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en un segundo recorrió toda la distancia que los separaba y se puso de rodillas frente a él, viéndolo fijamente de arriba abajo con sumo interés. – Eres un dragón, un bebé dragón, ¿cierto?

\- Ah, sí. – Respondió Spike, algo confundido.

\- ¡Y hablas nuestro idioma! Debes de ser un dragón realmente especial.

\- Bueno, me lo dicen seguido.

\- Nunca he atendido a un dragón, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- ¿Atender? – Cuestionó Twilight sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta, Fluttershy cargó a Spike con ambas manos y se lo llevó con él. – Oye, ¡Espera...!

Cuando menos lo pensaron, la chica de cabellos rosados se había llevado a Spike hacia una mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco que había en otro cuarto, y lo sentó en ella.

\- A ver, ¿qué te duele, pequeño?

\- ¿A mí? – Respondió Spike sin salir aún de su incertidumbre por lo que ocurría. – Nada, estoy bien, no me duele nada.

\- Oh, la ausencia de dolor no siempre es buena señal, podría ser síntoma de algo grave.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Pero casi nunca tengo dolor! – Exclamó el pequeño dragón, asustado.

Fluttershy tomó una pequeña paleta de madera de un vaso que tenía sobre un buró y la acercó a la boca de Spike.

\- A ver, di aaah...

\- Aaah...

Spike abrió grande su boca, y entonces ella se ayudó de la paleta para poder ver mejor dentro de ella.

\- Todo se ve normal, o tan normal cómo creo que debe de verse la boca de un dragón. ¿Qué tal está tu corazón?

Acercó en este momento su oído derecho a su pequeño torso, y lo pegó por completo para poder escuchar.

\- Espera, por favor. – Se escuchó que Twilight exclamaba desde la entrada del cuarto. – Spike está bien, no le pasa nada malo... Fuera de lo de siempre.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó Spike, sin saber cómo tomar ese comentario.

\- Escucha, me llamo Twilght Sparkle, y vine aquí en representación de Su Majestad, Celestia Ultimecia.

Al oír su singular presentación, Fluttershy separó lentamente su oído del cuerpo del dragón, y de giró lentamente hacia ella con expresión nerviosa.

\- ¿De… Su majestad? – Repitió tenuemente, agachando su cabeza. – Ah, digo… mucho... Gusto... ¿Estoy en problemas? No creo haber hecho algo para molestar a la Reina... Recientemente...

\- ¿Qué? No, nada de eso. Sólo me enviaron a organizar el Festival del Solsticio de Verano.

\- ¿El Festival...? – Fluttershy volteó a verla de reojo con algo de intriga. – Ah, entiendo. Yo... Creo que ya sé a qué vino, señorita Sparkle. Y como le dije a la Alcaldesa Mare, me siento halagada, y me encantaría poder ayudarles en el festival, pero en verdad no puedo...

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto perdida por sus palabras.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ah... Pues... ¿No viene a pedirme a que canté en el festival?

¿Pedirle que cantara en el festival? No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero definitivamente había confundido por completo las cosas.

\- No me llames de usted, después de todo creo que tenemos casi la misma edad. Y además no, no vengo a eso...

\- Aunque ahora que lo menciona, sí debería de cantar en el festival, ¿no crees? – Comentó Spike con entusiasmo, bajándose de la mesa de revisión de un salto. – Tú la escuchaste, Twilight. Ella era quien cantaba hace unos momentos antes de que entráramos, ¿no?

\- No creo que fuera el oso. – Comentó la hechicera con un tono cortante.

\- ¡¿Me... Me... Me... Escucharon cantar?! – Masculló Fluttershy de pronto, y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo de pronto. Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Estás... Bien...?

\- Lo siento... Los siento... No me siento cómoda de que otras personas me oigan cantar... Yo... Tengo... Tengo... ¡Yo tengo…!

Twilight aguardó esperando que terminara su frase, pero luego de un rato se volvió evidente que no lo haría, por lo que se tomó la libertad de terminarla por ella.

\- ¿Pánico Escénico? – Murmuró despacio, y ella le respondió asintiendo con rapidez con su cabeza. – Por alguna razón no me parece una revelación muy impactante... Supongo que la Alcaldesa Mare te pidió cantar en el Festival, y pero lo rechazaste, ¿verdad?

Fluttershy volvió a responder sólo asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! – Gritó Spike en ese momento. – ¡Pero si tienes una voz hermosísima!

\- Ya, déjala Spike. – Intervino su dueña en ese momento. – Si no quiere cantar, no la podemos obligar.

\- Pero Twilight, ¿olvidas que tienes que hacer el Mejor Festival en la historia del pueblo?

\- Lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo. Ya veremos eso después.

Se aproximó entonces con cautela hacia Fluttershy, y se agachó frente a ella.

\- Escucha, estoy en Ponyville para organizar el Festival, pero por lo que vine a tu casa es por un asunto ajeno a eso. – Le susurró muy despacio, y poco a poco Fluttershy comenzó a alzar su mirada hacia ella de nuevo. – Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Crees que podamos?

\- Yo... Creo que sí.

Pasaron entonces a la mesa del comedor para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Fluttershy les ofreció un té de manzanilla, que Twilight rechazó pero Spike aceptó de inmediato.

\- ¿No has comido ya suficiente en todos los sitios a los que hemos ido hoy? – Le murmuró Twilight como una reprimenda.

\- Pero es un té; es una bebida, no una comida, ¿no?

Mientras Fluttershy preparaba el té, Twilight y Spike aguardaron en la mesa. La hechicera se permitió echar un vistazo alrededor. Todas las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas. En el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, vio entrar por ellas a varios pájaros, ardillas, incluso un mapache. Se escabullían con completa confianza, tomaban comida de diferentes comederos que al parecer se habían colocado especialmente para ese fin, y luego se iban tranquilamente por dónde vinieron. Su presencia no parecía perturbarlos en lo más mínimo, por lo que de seguro estaban muy acostumbrados a la presencia de las personas.

Luego de unos minutos en la cocina, Fluttershy volvió con dos tazas de té humeante, una para Spike y otra para ella. Colocó la taza frente al Dragón, y entonces se sentó en la silla justo frente a la de Twilight.

\- ¿Eres veterinaria? – Cuestionó Twilight un poco curiosa. Basándose en que estaba curando la garra de un oso, y quiso revisar a Spike si tenía algo mal, ese había sido el primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza.

\- Bueno... No precisamente. – Respondió Fluttershy algo tímida, pasando sus dedos por el arco de su taza. – Amo a los animales, y me encanta cuidarlos, lograr que estén bien y cómodos, y curarlos si tienen algún mal. Pero no tengo como tal estudios de veterinaria, aunque ese siempre fue mi sueño.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó Spike de inmediato sin titubear.

\- Spike, no seas entrometido.

\- No, no hay problema. – Comentó la joven de cabello rosado con normalidad. – No hay una escuela de veterinaria cerca de aquí. Para estudiar, me temo que tendría que haber dejado Ponyville, e ido a una gran ciudad, llena de personas, personas extrañas, con mucho ruido, movimiento, todos mirándome y juzgándome...

Sus manos temblaron un poco mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios. Un pequeño sorbo del té caliente, pareció ser suficiente para calmar sus nervios tras el incómodo pensamiento que le había cruzado la cabeza. Una pequeña ardilla se le acercó de pronto, y escaló por sus piernas con gran agilidad, hasta llegar a sus rodillas y luego llegar de un alto salto a su hombro derecho. Fluttershy sonrió ampliamente al verla a su lado, y acercó su dedo índice para acariciarle su cabecita.

\- Además claro, que costaría mucho dinero pagar esos estudios, dinero con el que no contaba antes... Ni cuento ahora tampoco... Pero está bien, he podido aprender muchas cosas por mi cuenta justo aquí.

\- Pues se nota que tienes un don innato con los animales. – Señaló Twilight, mirando con interés a la ardilla en su hombro.

\- Gracias, todos lo dicen. ¿Y de qué querían hablarme?

Twilight se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, quizás por primera vez en ese día, se había distraído por completo de su misión real en ese pueblo. Ciertamente había conocido a muchos personajes interesantes esa tarde, pero Fluttershy Nait por alguna razón le parecía mucho más interesante que todos los demás. En el fondo le hubiera gustado seguir conversando un poco más de manera normal con ella, algo que casi nunca le había pasado con nadie, salvo quizás su hermano. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

\- Escucha, seré rápida y directa.

\- Ah... Está... Bien... – Contestó la joven, al parecer un poco intimidada por el tono serio de su voz.

\- Estoy buscando algo, algo muy, muy, muy importante, en el Bosque Everfree.

\- ¿En el bosque?

\- Sí, así es. Y me dijeron que tú eres la única de por aquí que ha entrado y salido de él, ¿es verdad?

\- Bueno... – Fluttershy pareció dudar en qué responder a tal pregunta. – Sí, y no…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sí entro a menudo al Bosque Everfree, pero nunca muy profundo. No sé si lo sepas, pero es un sitio muy peligroso. Mientras más te adentras en él, más oscuro se vuelve, y te puedes encontrar con criaturas más peligrosas y aterradoras. Pero en las partes menos profundas viven animalitos amigables a los que alimento y cuido, y que mantienen su distancia de las partes más peligrosas. – Un petirrojo entró por la ventana y comenzó a volar en círculos sobre ella. Alzó entonces su mano hacia él, y la pequeña ave se posó sin más sobre sus dedos. – Los animales son más inteligentes de lo que la gente cree. Ellos tienen mayor capacidad que nosotros para sentir el peligro. Por ello cuando entro al bosque, siempre voy acompañada de un pequeño pajarillo. Él sabe hasta donde tengo que entrar, y nunca voy más allá de donde me lo indique. Así logró evitar las partes más peligrosas.

\- ¿Nunca has ido más allá de las áreas cercanas del bosque? – Comentó Twilight, algo decepcionada. – Supongo que entonces tú no podrías guiarme si necesitara ir a lo más profundo, ¿cierto?

\- No, me temo que no. Y en verdad no te lo recomendaría de ninguna manera. Lo poco que he visto de ese Bosque es ya de por sí aterrador, no quiero ni imaginarme que hay más allá.

Twilight suspiró desilusionada con lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque sólo en parte. La idea de pudiera contar con alguien que la guiara en el interior de ese sitio le parecía realmente muy atractiva, y de seguro le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas; lamentablemente, esa ya no parecía ser una opción. Por otro lado, todo lo que esta chica le decía reconfirmaba lo que había pensado tras escuchar a Rainbow Dash. Todas las personas de ese pueblo estaban más que convencidas de no debían entrar por nada del mundo al Bosque Everfree, con la advertencia de un inminente y horrible peligro. ¿Qué tan cierto eran esos mitos y qué tanto de eso podría ser en verdad una treta para alejar a las personas de ese lugar? ¿Habría en verdad algo que hacía que incluso los animales pequeños se alejaran de ese sitio? ¿Podría tratarse incluso de algo… mágico? ¿De la magia de Lady Celestia incluso?

\- Si puedo preguntar, ¿qué buscas exactamente? – Escuchó que Fluttershy le preguntaba con interés, sacándola de su reflexión. – ¿Es alguna planta, hierba o flor? Es lo que normalmente todos me piden que les busque ahí.

\- Es algo mucho más grande que una planta.

\- ¿Mucho más grande?

¿Serviría de algo seguir hablando con ella de ese tema? Por una parte no. Ya le había dicho claramente que, pese a ser la única persona que se atrevía a entrar al Bosque Everfree, en realidad no lo conocía tan bien como lo requería. Pero aun así seguía siendo la persona que más conocía el bosque de por ahí, más que cualquier otro habitante del pueblo. Quizás había visto algo que pudiera ayudarle en su búsqueda, incluso sin saberlo. ¿Pero sería seguro decírselo?

Algo en ella le inspiraba una gran confianza, por alguna razón que no entendía. La manera en que los animales se le acercaban, eso no pasa con cualquier tipo de persona. También su manera de ser tan calmada y dulce… No podía sentir ningún tipo de maldad o mala intención en ninguna de sus palabras, y en ninguna de sus acciones. Sí, definitivamente le era muy raro sentirse así con otra persona que no fuera su hermano…

\- Si te digo para que quiero ir al Bosque Everfree exactamente, ¿me guardarías el secreto? – Le murmuró muy despacio, como si realmente le estuviera susurrando un secreto.

\- Seguro. Puedes confiar en mí, jamás rebelaría los secretos de otra persona.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? Ella sentía que sí, pero no podía confiarse. Decidió decirle sólo parte de la verdad; no mencionar los puntos más delicados de ese asunto.

\- Sé que sonara raro, pero estoy buscando una ciudad antigua.

\- ¿Una… ciudad antigua? – Fluttershy parecía algo perpleja.

\- Sí, una que se supone fue construida en esta zona y abandonada hace casi mil años, pero de la que aún podría haber vestigios. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

\- No, la verdad no. – Negó la joven de cabello rosado. – ¿Y piensas que de hecho está en lo más profundo de Everfree?

\- Eso es lo más probable, por ahora.

\- Jamás había oído que hubiera algo como eso en el Bosque. Nunca la he visto, ni nada que se le parezca siquiera.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada?

\- Nada de nada. Y la verdad, dudo mucho que exista algo parecido, incluso más allá de hasta dónde he llegado.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

\- Porque hasta hace 120 años, no había nada en estas tierras.

Twilight arqueó una ceja, algo confundida por su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que hace 120 años, la familia Smith-Apple, dueña de Sweet Apple Acres, peregrinó a estas tierras en busca de un lugar en el cual asentarse y vivir. Y fue Lady Celestia en persona quien les proporcionó estas tierras…

\- Aguarda, aguarda, alto ahí. – Interrumpió Twilight de pronto, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. – ¿Dijiste Lady Celestia?

\- Sí, así es. Ella les dijo que podían cultivar sus árboles justo en estas tierras, y construir su hogar. Y fue gracias a ello que se fundó Ponyville y todo lo que ves ahora. Pero antes de eso, no había nada en estas tierras... Bueno, había árboles, prados, animalitos y todo eso, y claro el oscuro Bosque Everfree que siempre ha estado ahí... Pero no había casas, granjas, caminos, ni nada parecido. Así que por eso no creo que realmente haya habido algo construido por personas por aquí antes… Bueno... Eso pienso yo...

Twilight estaba atónita. Lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás en la cocina de Sweet Apple Acres se le vino a la mente de inmediato, cuando la Abuela Smith intentó contar la historia de cómo había conocido a Lady Celestia. Al parecer le había puesto más atención de la que creía. Ella había dicho que eran peregrinos que viajaban recolectando semillas, y que un día llegaron a Canterlot y conocieron a Celestia. Al parecer el resto de la historia, que Applejack no le dejó contar, era precisamente lo que Fluttershy le acababa de decir. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Escuchó que la dueña de la cabaña le preguntaba, pues se había quedado callada un largo rato.

\- ¿Qué? No, nada, lo siento. Quizás tengas razón y sólo sea una leyenda después de todo.

\- Lamento no poder ayudarte más.

\- No, descuida. De hecho me ayudaste bastante. – Comentó algo distraída al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. – Vamos, Spike.

\- Pero aún no me termino mi té.

\- ¡Vamos!

Resignado, el Dragón dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se apresuró a alcanzar a su ama.

\- Hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerlos. – Escucharon que Fluttershy les decía a sus espaldas mientras salían. – Suerte con el festival y con su búsqueda…

* * *

Twilight y Spike salieron de la cabaña y cruzaron el pequeño puente para llegar al otro lado del río y volver al camino por el que habían venido. Los ojos morados de la joven hechicera, se posaron de inmediato en el bosque que había más adelante. El sol ya era sólo la mitad visible para esos momentos, y el bosque se veía aún más oscuro de lo que estaba cuando llegaron.

\- Creo que ahora podrás estar más tranquila, ¿no es así, Twilight? – Se escuchó que Spike comentaba a sus pies. – Ya oíste a Fluttershy, no hay ninguna ciudad o castillo abandonado en ese bosque, y por lo tanto tampoco hay una hermana perdida de Lady Celestia, ni Nightmare Moon, ¿no?

Twilight no respondía, ni tampoco lo volteaba a ver siquiera. Seguía viendo fijamente hacia el bosque, intentando divisar con claridad sus troncos y sus hojas entre todas las sombras ceñidas en ese paisaje.

\- ¿Twilight? – Comentó el Dragón, confundido.

Siguió callada por un rato más, hasta que al fin pareció que su mente fue capaz de terminar de procesar toda la información que había recibido hasta el momento.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que enserio no piensas que hay algo raro en todo esto, Spike? – Murmuró despacio con un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué Lady Celestia les dio precisamente estas tierras a la Familia Apple? ¿No es mucha coincidencia? No es que ellos hayan llegado por su cuenta y construido su granja; no. Lady Celestia les dijo que lo hicieran justo aquí.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? No significa nada, podría haberles dado cualquier otra tierra.

\- Exacto, pero no fue así. Les dio ésta. Son demasiadas coincidencias para que de hecho lo sean. Encontramos un libro que tiene a lo menos 800 años de antigüedad, que describe que en el sitio en el que está ese bosque actualmente, había una antigua ciudad que era gobernada por la Reina Celestia y su supuesta hermana. Por coincidencia, nadie entra jamás a ese bosque, todo el mundo le tiene miedo, y nadie sabe qué hay más profundo, por lo que no hay ningún testimonio fiable de que la ciudad esté ahí, como tampoco lo hay que no lo esté. Y ahora nos enteramos que el único pueblo cercano, este pueblo de Ponyville, fue fundado porque Lady Celestia personalmente les dio estas tierras a sus primeros pobladores. De alguna u otra forma todo este lugar parece estar conectado con Lady Celestia.

\- Pero oíste lo que dijo Fluttershy. Hasta hace 120 años, no había nada aquí. Si habría habido la capital de un reino, ¿no debería haber habido caminos, casas o algo?

\- La lógica me dice que sí. Pero lo descrito en el libro pasó hace mil años, y eso es mucho tiempo. Quizás hace 120 años no había nada en estas tierras, pero tal vez hace mil años sí, y algo pasó y borró todo rastro de ello.

\- Pero no entiendo. Hace no mucho acababas de decir que tal vez Lady Celestia quería que la gente se alejara del bosque, y ahora dices que les dio estas tierras apropósito para que construyeran cerca del bosque. ¿No se contradice una cosa con la otra?

Sí, en efecto no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo todo eso encajaba junto. Pero cada hecho por si sólo le decía de alguna u otra forma que había algo inusual en todo ese sitio. Fuera como fuera, lo único seguro en todo eso era que nada de lo que habían descubierto hasta entonces era suficiente para determinar que Sunfallpolis y el Castillo de las Dos Reinas no estuvieran en ese bosque, sino que incluso todo daba lugar a la posibilidad de que en efecto sí estuviera. Pero sólo había una forma de estar totalmente seguros…

\- Debemos entrar en ese bosque y cerciorarnos nosotros mismos de lo que hay ahí dentro. – Señaló con determinación. – Iremos a investigar aunque tenga que ser por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Ahora mismo?! – Exclamó Spike, asustado ante la idea.

\- Claro que no. – Les respondió un poco más tranquila, lo que hizo que el Dragón suspirara aliviado. – Iremos primero a la posada a asearnos y cambiarme de ropa, y luego volveremos.

Se dio entonces la media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al pueblo. La poca tranquilidad que Spike había sentido, se esfumó abruptamente.

\- Por favor, Twilight. Sé razonable con esto.

\- Soy razonable.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando arribaron a la posada del pueblo; las farolas de la plaza principal ya habían sido encendidas. La posada era un edificio amplio de cuatro pisos. Por el número de ventanas visibles desde la fachada, Twilight calculaba que debía tener a lo más seis habitaciones por piso en los niveles superiores, y quizás dos en la planta baja. En otras palabras, sólo veinte habitaciones a lo mucho, de las cuales, una estaba ocupada por ella y Spike. Considerando la cantidad de personas que vendrían al pueblo por el Festival, sabiendo que Lady Celestia estaría ahí, estaba segura que esas habitaciones no tardarían en ocuparse, sino era que ya estaban ocupadas. Debía de revisar con la Alcaldesa qué otras alternativas tenían para hospedar a los visitantes, pero ya se preocuparía por eso mañana.

Al entrar, se acercaron a la encargada al otro lado del mostrador, una mujer alta y de complexión gruesa, que los miraba sonriente desde que entraron.

\- Habitación 204, por favor.

La mujer revisó rápidamente entre las llaves hasta encontrar la correcta.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita Sparkle. Y déjeme decirle que es un honor tener en nuestra posada a una enviada directa de la Reina Celestia.

\- Gracias. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, más por cumplir que otra cosa.

Se dirigieron entonces a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si las cosas no son como tú crees, Twilight? – Comentaba Spike con insistencia detrás de ella. – Quizás lo que dice ese libro son puras mentiras, y quizás Lady Celestia no tiene ninguna hermana, y quizás sólo es en verdad un bosque muy peligroso, y sólo les dieron estas tierras para construir porque en verdad no había nada aquí. Eso aún es una posibilidad, ¿o no?

\- Sí, lo es. Pero si es así, igualmente lo sabremos si entramos al bosque y no encontramos nada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta con el número 204 colocado en ella.

\- ¿No podríamos al menos ir mañana? Ya sabes, cuando haya sol.

\- En el día tendré que estar supervisando todos los preparativos, y esta gente no me dejará sola. Éste es el único momento en el que podremos hacerlo…

Introdujo la llave en la ranura de la puerta y la giró. La puerta se abrió con facilidad, y de inmediato la apartó para entrar. Pero…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Escucharon de golpe que varias voces gritaban con fuerza.

Antes de que pudieran entender o digerir qué pasaba, las luces se encendieron y serpentinas y globos de colores comenzaron a caer y a llenar el aire ante ellos.

\- ¿Que es todo esto? – Exclamó algo molesta, mientras se abría paso con las manos por ese mar de globos. Apenas avanzó un par de pasos, cuando al retirar un globo se encontró del otro lado con un rostro redondo y rosado, con grandes y brillantes ojos azules. – ¡Ah!

Twilight se sobresaltó por la repentina sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás de sentón al suelo, aplastando un globo y haciendo que éste reventara. Aturdida, confundida, y adolorida por el golpe, intentó pararse, pero la extraña persona la tomó rápidamente de las manos para alzarla.

\- ¡Hola! Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? – Comentó la joven de rostro rosado con un marcado entusiasmo, teniendo su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya.

\- Tú eres… - Murmuró Twilight, echando un vistazo rápido al rostro, y al cabello esponjado de la persona que la tenía sujeta. – ¿La chica de la pastelería?

\- ¡Exacto! Soy Pinkie Pie. – Gritó con gran fuerza, y entonces la soltó dando varios pasos hacia atrás, parándose delante de otras cuatro chicas que también estaban de pie ahí mismo en el cuarto, y que sólo fueron visibles cuando todos los globos y serpentinas dejaron de caer. – ¡Y ésta es tu Fiesta de Bienvenida a Ponyville!

Twilight era incapaz de comprender ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando. En efecto, era la misma chica que había visto esa mañana en la pastelería; era difícil no reconocerla, incluso si ya no traía el mismo uniforme, sino un atuendo llamativo compuesto de medias largas hasta las rodillas, una morada y otra verde, una falda azul con estampados blancos ovalados, similares a globos, una blusa rosa intenso, y un chaleco azul, además de dos sombreros de fiestas en la cabeza que asemejaban cuernos. Sin embargo, no era la única cara conocida…

\- ¿Fiesta de Bienvenida? – Repitió algo confusa, una vez que fue capaz de entender lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¡Sí!, ¿acaso no recuerdas? – Respondió Pinkie Pie sin perder su energía. – Esta tarde cuando te ibas te dije que debíamos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, y tú dijiste _"sí, cómo sea"_.

\- ¿Eso dije…?

\- Después de trabajar duro todo el día en el Festival, te mereces una celebración, ¡y por eso organicé esta Fiesta de Agradecimiento para ti!

\- ¿Que no era una Fiesta de Bienvenida? – Murmuró una de las chicas paradas detrás de ella, aunque Pinkie Pie no pareció escucharla.

\- Y así puedas divertirte y conocer a nuevos amigos. ¡¿Y qué mejores nuevos amigos que mis mejores amigas en la vida?!

Se hizo entonces a un lado para que Twilight pudiera ver mejor al resto. La que más llamó su atención de inmediato, fue la chica cabellos rosados y tez amarilla, que sostenía nerviosa un vaso de ponche entre sus dedos.

\- Hola... Otra vez... – La saludó levemente con una de sus manos.

Twilight no tenía ni la menor duda: era Fluttershy Nait, la misma chica que acababa de conocer en su cabaña...

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo si te acabo de ver...? – Cuestionó Twilight, confundida.

\- ¡Déjame te presento! – Intervino Pinkie rápidamente antes de que Fluttershy pudiera responder. Tomó a Twilight de los hombros y comenzó a empujarla hasta colocarla delante de cada una de las chicas mientras las presentaba. – Ella es Rainbow Dash, la Jefa de la Guardia del pueblo. Ella es Fluttershy Nait, cuidadora y criadora experta de animales. Applejack Apple, la vaquera y campesina más hábil y diestra de todo el pueblo. Rarity Diamonds, diseñadora de modas, interiores, decoración, muebles, y casi todo lo que se pueda diseñar. Y yo, Pinkie Pie, Ayudante de repostería, cocinera, ¡y animadora experta de fiestas y celebraciones!

Serpentinas y globos salieron disparados a sus espaldas de la nada, surcando el aire sobre ellas de pronto. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

\- Pinkie Pie, ya la conocíamos. – Señaló Applejack con un tono serio.

\- Sí, literalmente estuve todo el día dando vueltas con ella por el pueblo, presentándole a todo mundo. – Comentó Rainbow Dash inmediatamente después. – De hecho, yo fui quien la llevó a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿lo olvidas?

\- Y yo estaba hablando con ella un minuto antes de que llegaras… y me sacaras de mi casa... – Comentó Fluttershy algo quedito, pero aun así claro.

\- Pues aún mejor. – Contestó Pinkie, sin mutarse ante sus comentarios. – Entonces ya todas nos conócenos y podremos celebrar.

\- ¿Esto es enserio? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Twilight, pues aún esperaba que se tratara de algún tipo de broma.

\- No lo sobre pienses, princesita. – Escuchó que Rainbow Dash comentaba con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

\- Sí, relájate y toma ponche. – Secundó Applejack, y entonces le dio un vaso de líquido rojizo, pegándolo contra su pecho y obligándola a tomarlo.

\- ¿No dijiste que tenías trabajo pendiente? – Le cuestionó a la Jefa de Guardia.

\- ¿Eso dije? Ya ni me acuerdo.

Twilight se tomó sólo una milésima de segundo para repasarlo. Luego de estar todo el día de arriba abajo con estas chicas, supervisando el dichoso Festival, al fin tenía un momento libre, y justamente en ese momento, en el que estaba por irse a investigar al fin el Bosque Everfree, el motivo real de haberse metido en todo ese embrollo, ¿deciden las cinco escabullirse en su habitación de la posada y hacerle una… clase de fiesta…? ¿Era eso algún tipo de complot o simple mala suerte?

\- Hola de nuevo, querida. – Escuchó que alguien le decía a su lado. Igualmente la reconoció; era la mujer que estaba en la alcaldía con la Alcaldesa cuando llegaron. Se veía mucho más tranquila, y sonreía ampliamente de forma radiante. Usaba un vestido largo blanco, con muchos brillos, demasiado elegante para el tipo de fiesta en la que estaba. – Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Te tocó conocerme en un muy mal momento. Normalmente no soy así de dramática.

\- Sí, cómo no. – Escucharon que Applejack comentaba con un tono irónico a sus espaldas.

La joven de cabellos morados volteó a ver a la vaquera con una pequeña mueca de molestia por su comentario, pero de inmediato se volvió de nuevo hacia Twilight con la misma sonrisa de antes.

\- Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Me presento de nuevo. – Extendió en ese momento su mano hacia ella. – Rarity Diamonds, dueña y diseñadora de la Boutique Carrusel.

\- Mucho gusto, supongo... – Murmuró la hechicera, tomando con algo de duda su mano, dándose entonces un ligero apretón.

\- Eres de Canterlot, ¿verdad? A mí me encanta Canterlot. La capital del glamour, de la elegancia y la alta sociedad. Cada dos meses viajo allá para resurtir mi inventario, recobrar inspiración y ponerme al día con las últimas novedades de la moda. Siempre he soñado con vivir allá, poner mi boutique, abrir más sucursales por toda la ciudad, y luego por toda Equestria y que todo el mundo conozca mis diseños. Pero voy un paso a la vez.

\- Es un sueño muy ambicioso...

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ti y sobre tu vida Canterlot.

\- ¿Todo?

\- ¿Ya tienes tus atuendos para los dos días del Festival?

\- ¿Atuendos? Pues, iba a llevar mi uniforme de la Academia…

\- ¡Pero qué tontería! – Interrumpió Rarity abruptamente alzando la voz. – No se diga más. Mañana date una vuelta por mi boutique y te conseguiremos algo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no es necesario... De hecho nada de esto es necesario. Spike y yo íbamos de salida... ¿Spike?

Volteó en ese momento a todos lados, buscando a su dragón familiar. Desde que entraron, parecía haberse desaparecido de su lado; ¿a dónde había ido? Luego de un rato lo divisó al otro lado del cuarto, frente a una mesa sobre la que había un gran pastel de betún rosado de dos pisos. Le faltaban ya varios pedazos, que habían sido servidos sobre platos; y uno era devorado por Spike, y al menos un cuarto de él lo tenía embarrado en la cara.

\- ¡Este pastel está delicioso! – Soltó de pronto con gran entusiasmo. – Es mejor que los que probé esta tarde.

\- Es avellana con menta. – Le indicó Pinkie Pie con cierto orgullo. – Es fresco y delicioso, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Spike! – Exclamó Twilight, algo molesta. Al parecer no podía contar con su apoyo en esos momentos.

\- Hey, Princesita. – Escuchó la muy reconocible voz de Rainbow Dash llamándola; si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que la había llamado _"Princesita"_ ese día…

\- ¿Sabes? En verdad no me gusta ese...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, la joven de cabellos arcoíris rodeó su cuello con su brazo y la acercó a ella. Quizás para ella era un acto amistoso, pero para Twilight había sido bastante rudo.

\- Aquí entre nos, ¿tu hermano vendrá al Festival con Lady Celestia?

\- Eso creo. – Respondió de mala gana, volteándose hacia otro lado. En efecto vendría, según lo que le habían dicho Candance y él en la estación antes de partir.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡¿Crees que puedas presentármelo?! ¿Y de paso decirle que me presente con los Wonderbolts?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Intervino Applejack, al parecer interesada por la conversación. – ¿Tu hermano conoce a los Wonderbolts, dulzura?

\- ¡Su hermano es ni más ni menos Shinning Armor Sparkle!

La joven de cabellos rubios pareció sorprenderse ante la revelación.

\- ¿El Capitán de la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos? Cielo, ahora entiendo a qué te referías con conexiones importantes.

\- He oído que es un hombre muy apuesto. – Añadió Rarity. – Me preguntó si tendrá pareja para el festival.

\- ¿Cuánto duran normalmente estas fiestas? – Comentó de pronto Twilight, intentando disimular su apuro.

\- ¡Hasta que el cuerpo aguante! – Le respondió Pinkie rápidamente, saltando detrás de ella, y rápidamente colocando un sombrero de fiesta en su cabeza sin que lo notara.

\- Y el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie aguanta bastante. – Añadió Applejack con un tono burlón.

\- Oh… Eso es… Grandioso.

Todas comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, e insistían varias veces en sacarle plática a Twilight. La hechicera hacía lo posible por responderles, sin darles muchas alas a continuar más la conversación, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía tener efecto. Ninguna indirecta, ningún tono cortante, ninguna insinuación de fastidio; era como si fueran inmunes. Comenzaron a hablarle de ellas, y a preguntarle cosas; sobre todo Rarity que insistía en preguntarle sobre Canterlot, especialmente sobre cómo era vivir en el Castillo, tan cerca de la Reina y de sus Caballeros.

Comieron pastel, bebieron ponche, platicaron más y más tiempo… Cuando menos lo pensaron, ya era más de media noche.

Twilight Sparkle no pudo poner ni un pie cerca del Bosque Everfree esa noche, ni tampoco la siguiente. Su misión secreta había comenzado horriblemente con el pie izquierdo. Pero aún le quedaban más días antes del festival, y eran más que suficientes… ¿o no?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y bien, ya tenemos a todo el gran equipo reunido, de alguna forma. ¿Qué les pareció la manera en la que todas se conocieron? ¿Les parecieron aceptables los cambios? Cómo les comenté, aún seguiremos un poco más viendo los preparativos y como Twilight interactúa con el resto. Pero no desesperen, las cosas ya avanzaran mejor dentro de poco. _


	11. Cap 11 La Víspera, de la Víspera, de la

**HARMONÍA I:**

**Solsticio de Verano**

**Por**

**WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 11**

**La Víspera, de la Víspera, de la Víspera del Festival**

La escuela primaria de Ponyville, era muy parecida al resto del pueblo: era pequeña, rustica, y muy sencilla. Se componía básicamente de un sólo salón, en dónde todos los niños del pueblo tomaban clases juntos, de una sola maestra: la Señorita Cheerilee Blossom, una mujer joven, de piel color cereza y cabello largo y rosado claro hasta la mitad de su espalda, y ojos serenos verde grisáceo. Era una persona bastante amable, demasiado desde la perspectiva de la señorita Sparkle, como prácticamente todos en ese sitio.

Entre las tantas actividades planeadas para el próximo Festival a celebrarse, la escuela tenía planeado que los niños interpretaran una canción el primer día, en honor a Lady Celestia, por mucho el más importante invitado de honor que hubieran recibido en su historia. Y, por supuesto, como todo en ese asunto, era también responsabilidad de la señorita Sparkle, asegurarse de que dicha canción estuviera a la altura de la persona a la que iba dirigida. Por qué, cómo bien le había dicho, ese tenía que ser _"el mejor Festival del Solsticio de Verano en la historia de Ponyville."_ Aunque, con el tiempo que llevaba de conocer ese pueblo, quizás no sería tan complicado de lograr un festival mejor a los anteriores que hubieran tenido…

Todos los niños de la escuela, un poco menos de treinta, se encontraban de pie en tres filas, y sostenían en sus manos los panfletos con la letra de la canción. Toda la mañana del tercer día de Twilight en Ponyville, habían estado ensayando, y ya en esos momentos era más del medio día. Habían hecho los pupitres a un lado, para dejar el salón despejado. Twilight Sparkle se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, y los guiaba en el ritmo con los movimientos de su mano mientras cantaban. Habían ensayado una y otra, y otra vez, y sencillamente la joven de Canterlot no quedaba conforme con ningún intento; apenas y los había dejado interrumpir el ensayo para ir al baño de vez en cuando.

\- No, no, ¡no! – Exclamó de pronto con molestia la enviada de Lady Cestia, haciendo que los niños dejaran de cantar abruptamente. – Otra vez, desde el principio. Y concéntrense.

Los pequeños, con edades entre los ocho y los doce años, suspiraron con cansancio, molestia, y también resignación. Volvieron a comenzar de nuevo la canción, poniendo todo su empeño en que esa vez saliera perfecta… Pero de nuevo, sin haber llegado siquiera la mitad de la interpretación, Twilight los volvió a interrumpir.

\- ¡Alto!, ¡Alto! – Pronunció con ímpetu. – Están demasiado desentonados. Y tú, – Señalo entonces a un pequeño de cabello castaño y piel blanca entre el grupo. – te estás adelantando. Y tú, – Señaló ahora a una niña de piel rosada, y cabellos morados con mechones blancos, que usaba un vestido amarillos, y un llamativo broche en forma de corona en el cabello. – Baja el tono, tú voz acapara mucho.

La niña pareció sorprendida, y hasta profundamente ofendida, por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Cuestionó con molestia, colocando sus manos en su cintura. – Mi voz no acapara nada. Mi tono es perfecto, sin más. – Se cruzó de brazos, y volteó a ver de reojo a la jovencita a su lado, una niña de piel anaranjada, y cabello rosa oscuro, corto. – Qué otras personas como ya saben quién, no puedan igualarlo, es un asunto muy diferente.

Ahora fue la chica de piel anaranjada la que parecía molesta y ofendida.

\- Quisiera igualar mi pie con tu cara.

Por un momento parecía que en efecto se disponía a no dejar su amenaza sólo en ello. Sin embargo, Twilight, de peor humor del que había estado en todo ese rato, intervino antes de eso.

\- ¡Ese es un comentario que no ayuda en nada a la causa! – Les gritó con algo de fuerza. – ¡Pónganse serios de una vez! No van a cantar frente a cualquier persona, será frente a Lady Celestia, la Diosa y Regente protectora de este reino, ¡¿qué a ninguno de ustedes eso le interesa ni un poco?!

\- Tranquila, señorita Sparkle. – Intervino de pronto la Señorita Cheerilee, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola gentilmente de los pequeños antes de que eso fuera a mayores. – No debe de tomar nada personal, recuerde que son sólo niños.

\- Esa no es excusa.

\- De hecho creo que sí. – Agregó Spike, quien todo ese rato había estado simplemente recostado sobre el escritorio del profesor, notoriamente aburrido.

\- Escuche, ¿qué le parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso y yo hablo con ellos para tranquilizarlos?

\- ¡No tenemos tiempos para descansos…!

\- Insisto en que sí. – Aplicando fuerza considerable, Cheerilee la obligó a sentarse en una silla justo al lado del escritorio. – Muy bien, usted aguardé aquí unos segundos, y yo me encargo, ¿sí?

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responderle algo, la profesora se giró a los niños y se les acercó, llamando su atención para poder hablar con ellos.

Resignada, Twilight se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, y suspiró con cansancio. Tomó una jarra de agua que había sobre el escritorio, y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso para aclararse su garganta.

\- Este número musical por sí solo no creo que se sostenga, Spike. – Le murmuró a su Familiar con marcada frustración. – Estos niños no pueden ser el primer acto que Lady Celestia vea al llegar…

\- Yo creo que se están esforzando, Twilight. De seguro lo harán bien al final.

\- No lo sé. – Murmuró insegura, y entonces dio un pequeño sorbo de su vaso, mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, pensativa. – Tal vez sí deba de intentar convencer a Fluttershy Nait de que cante…

\- Ja, suerte con eso. – Escucharon de pronto ambos que una voz sonora pronunciaba justo en la puerta. – Sería más sencillo convencerla de tirarse del barranco.

En la puerta del salón se encontraron de frente con una cara más que conocida: Rainbow Dash, la jefa de guardia, parada de manera despreocupada, apoyada contra el marco, mientras comía tranquilamente una manzana.

\- ¿Cómo te va, Princesita? – Comentó mientras masticaba un pedazo de manzana. – Me dijeron que me buscabas.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Le respondió la hechicera de Canterlot con algo de dureza. Colocó el vaso de agua sobre el escritorio, y entonces se puso de pie rápidamente. – Dime por favor que ya tienes tu organización para la Seguridad del Festival. Era para ayer.

Rainbow soltó una pequeña risilla. Dio una última mordida a su manzana, y entonces dio un par de pasos al interior del salón.

\- Como ya te dije muchas veces antes, Princesita, sólo somos dos guardias en este pueblo: yo y Derpy Hooves, así que no hay mucho que organizar. Y de hecho, pensaba darle libres los dos días del festival a Derpy; será mucho más seguro y menos probable que algo se rompa de esa forma.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que habrá aquí esos días? – Exclamó Twilight con cierta intensidad. – ¡Necesitarás mucha más seguridad que sólo dos elementos!

\- Bueno, señorita organizadora estrella. – Rainbow tomó lo que quedaba de su manzana, y la arrojó con gran precisión hacia el bote de basura al otro lado del cuarto, cayendo en éste sin el menor problema. – Si tanto crees que los necesitaremos, ¿por qué no me consigues tú algunos guardias adicionales?

Twilight se sobresaltó sorprendida ante tal comentario. ¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio o acaso era algún tipo de broma?

\- ¿Qué yo te consiga más guardias? ¡Ese no es mi…!

\- Señorita Sparkle. – Interrumpió en ese momento la Señorita Cheerilee, notándosele algo alarmada. – Diamond Tiara se rehúsa a seguir cantando. Dice que se siente ofendida por sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Ofendida?!

\- Tal vez si se disculpa con ella...

\- ¡¿Disculparme?!

Antes de que Cheerilee pudiera decirle algo más, le sacó la vuelta y se aproximó a los niños… Pero se veía a leguas que su intención no era ni cerca disculparse.

\- ¡¿Creen que esto es un juego?! – Les gritó molesta. – ¡¿Lo creen?! Pues les diré algo, ¡no es un juego! Estarán cantando frente a la Reina Celestia Ultimecia de Equestria en persona, ¿creen que tenemos tiempo para sentirnos ofendidos por pequeñeces? Yo les responderé, ¡no lo tenemos! Estamos contra reloj aquí…

Cheerilee no podía hacer mucho, más que quedarse atrás y suspirar resignada. Para bien o para mal, ella era la encargada del festival, y ella sólo una maestra… Aunque fuera quizás unos ocho años mayor que ella.

\- Es una chica un poco difícil, ¿verdad? – Comentó en voz baja.

\- _Nah_, de seguro sólo es la presión. – Les respondió Rainbow, notoriamente tranquila. – Ya se le pasará cuando todo este asunto se calme.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees…?

\- Y en cuanto a ti, Rainbow Dash. – Escucharon ambas como Twilight intervenía de nuevo. Al parecer ya había terminado con los niños, y ahora seguía de nuevo con su visitante. – No es mi trabajo conseguirte guardias adicionales para el festival, sino tuyo. Tú eres la Jefa de Guardia, ¿o no?

\- Creo recordar que se supone que tú estás a cargo de tooodooo lo que tiene que ver con el Festival del Solsticio de Verano de Ponyville, ¿o no? – Comentó la chica de cabello arcoíris con algo de sarcasmo en su tono. – Y corrígeme si entiendo mal, ¿pero me estás diciendo que conseguir guardias adicionales para el Festival del Solsticio de Verano de Ponyville no tiene nada que ver con el Festival del Solsticio de Verano de Ponyville?

Twilight abrió su boca con la clara disposición de responderle algo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada… En su lugar, volvió a cerrar la boca, y respiró lentamente como intentando tranquilizarse. No tenía tiempo para discutir eso más tiempo; tenía que terminar rápido ese ensayo, y encargarse de algunas cosas más ese día. Lo más sensato era concluir ese tema de la mejor manera…

\- Si te consigo guardia adicional, ¿crees que seas capaz de manejarlos? – Le respondió con un tono sereno y lento.

\- ¿Con quién crees que tratas? – Comentó Rainbow, muy segura de sí misma. – Tú dispara, y yo me encargo del resto. Claro, si es que puedes conseguir a alguien… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer…

Y sin esperar más, se giró hacia la puerta, y caminó tranquilamente hacia ella con sus manos atrás de su cabeza. Twilight simplemente la miró fijamente de mala gana mientras se alejaba, hasta que al fin desapareció. Suspiró algo cansada, se talló su rostro con ambas manos, y entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Cheerilee y los niños.

\- Bien, ensayemos de nuevo, y nada de ofenderse o pelearse…

Sólo siguieron ensayando por una media hora más, antes de que se acercaran peligrosamente a mantener a los niños de manera ilegal en la escuela. Twilight no terminó nada conforme con el resultado final. Enserio esperaba poder terminar al menos con ese tema ese día; uno menos en la larga lista que debía revisar; pero al parecer todavía tendrían que seguir revisándolo por un rato más. Pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose por ello; debía enfocarse en intentar terminar con todo el resto de sus pendientes del día, y poder ir al fin al que se suponía era su cometido verdadero, y que hasta entonces le había resultado imposible…

Mientras se estaba preparando para salir, al igual que los propios niños que estaban acomodando de nuevo los pupitres en su lugar, alguien se presentó de nuevo en la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, tengan todos. – Exclamó una voz armoniosa que fácilmente llamó la atención. – ¿Cómo estuvo el ensayo?

La recién llegada era ni más ni menos que la diseñadora de modas de la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity Diamonds, con su cabello morado perfectamente peinado y brillando. Usaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con algunas joyas incrustadas en él, botas cafés, y una estola blanca, algo afelpada alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¡Es Rarity! – Exclamó Spike con entusiasmo, y entonces se levantó rápidamente del escritorio, parándose derecho.

\- Señorita Diamonds. – Comentó Twilight, un tanto sorprendida al verla ahí.

\- Por favor, llámame Rarity.

\- Sí, claro... Rarity…

Twilight supuso que estaba ahí porque había ido a buscarla, y esperaba con ansias que no fuera porque hubiera habido algún tipo de problema; eso sería ya el colmo para esos momentos.

\- ¡Hola, Rarity! – Intervino el pequeño Dragón Morado, parándose rápidamente entre Twilight y la recién llegada. – Te ves realmente radiante este día.

La joven de piel morada arqueó una ceja, confundida al ver la extraña conducta de su Familiar. Spike siempre era amable con prácticamente todas las personas… Pero su reacción al ver a Rarity, parecía un tanto… Exagerada…

\- Oh, muchas gracias, Spikey-wikey. – Agradeció la diseñadora, acariciándole levemente su cabecita con sus dedos. – Tú también te ves radiante hoy.

\- ¿Spikey… Wikey…? – Murmuró la hechicera, aún más confundida que antes. Tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero el tiempo era primordial en esos momentos, por lo que debía enfocarse en sus prioridades primero. – ¿Venía a buscarme, Señorita Diamonds? Por favor, dígame que le va bien con los cambios pedidos por la Alcaldesa. Enserio necesito una buena noticia para variar.

\- Tranquila, querida Twilight. – Respondió la mujer de cabellos morados y brillantes, con una amplia sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios. – Todo va viento en popa. Y de hecho, no venía a buscarte a ti, sino a recoger a mi equipo de trabajo, si me lo permites.

Twilight parpadeó confundida un par de veces.

\- ¿Equipo de trabajo?

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, tres niñas se les acercaron rápidamente, parándose justo a su lado.

\- Ya estamos listas, Rarity. – Pronunció con entusiasmo una de ellas con una dulce voz.

La niña que había hablado, era una chiquilla pequeña de estatura, de piel totalmente blanca y ojos grandes verde limón. Su cabello era algo ondulado, de colores morados y rosas; muy hermoso, tenía que admitirlo. Usaba un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y un chaleco rosa oscuro. A su derecha, se encontraba justamente la misma niña de piel anaranjado oscuro, y cabello rosa oscuro, corto con un fleco alzado al frente, que casi había golpeado a la otra chica durante el ensayo. Usaba unos pantalones verdes, botas negras, y una camiseta azul y gris oscuro. Y a la izquierda había otra cara conocida para Twilight; la niña de piel amarillo claro y cabellos rojo manzana que había conocido hace dos días en Sweet Apple Acres; le parecía que era de hecho la hermana de Applejack, la encargada del banquete. Usaba un overol de mezclilla azul, y una camiseta verde de mangas cortas.

\- Justo a tiempo, pequeñas. – Pronunció Rarity con elocuencia. Caminó sacándoles la vuelta, hasta pararse justo detrás de la jovencita de cabellos morados y rosas, y colocar sus manos en sus hombros delicadamente. – Ella es Sweetie Belle, mi linda hermanita menor. Y éstas son sus dos amigas, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

\- ¡Hola! – Exclamaron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo, alzando una de sus manos.

\- Esperen, esperen. – Respondió Twilight, notándosele un poco alarmada. – ¿Su equipo de trabajo son estas tres niñas?

\- Tienen manos pequeñas y me cobran barato. – Contestó Rarity, encogiéndose de hombros. – No hay mucho más que pueda hacer. La Alcaldesa aumenta el presupuesto para los dulces y la comida, pero me pide ahorrar en la mano de obra de los arreglos; tengo que trabajar con lo que puedo.

\- Oye, nosotras somos más que capaces. – Señaló la pequeña Sweetie Belle, volteando a ver a su hermana sobre su hombro con ligera molestia.

\- Lo sé, Sweetie, lo sé. Pero bueno, ya no vale la pena molestarse por eso, ¿o sí? Lo importante es sacar el Festival adelante.

Twilight tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio para evitar caer al suelo, víctima de la impresión que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. ¿Los arreglos para el Festival del Solsticio de Verano estaban siendo hechos por niñas? Debía ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

\- Sé justo lo que estás pensando. – Comentó Rarity, apuntándola un dedo. – Y desde ahora te digo que tanta preocupación está haciendo estragos en tu piel.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi piel?

\- Debes relajarte un poco. Descuida, todo quedará justo a tiempo; tienes mi palabra. – Soltó entonces un pequeño suspiro al aire. – Aunque me vendrían tan bien un par de manos extras.

\- ¡Yo me ofrezco a echarte una mano, Rarity! – Soltó Spike con fuerza, alzando sus brazos. – ¡Te puedo echar las dos! ¡Un perfecto par de manos de dragón!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Twilight a su vez, sorprendida. – Espera, Spike…

\- Oh, que amable de tu parte, querido Spike. – Agradeció con entusiasmo la Diseñadora. – Te tomaré la palabra; nos serás de mucha ayuda. Bueno, todos. – Aplaudió en ese momento un par de veces, para asegurarse de tener su atención. – Andando entonces, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

\- ¡Sí!

De inmediato Rarity se giró hacia la puerta, seguida por sus tres ayudantes, que ahora eran cuatro.

\- ¡Espera, Spike! – Masculló Twilight con insistencia. – ¿Acaso olvidas que hoy tenemos algo muy importante que hacer?

\- Lo hacemos después.

\- ¡¿Cómo que después?!

Se suponía que iban a desocuparse lo más rápido posible de todos sus pendientes y al fin ir al Bosque Everfree; ese era el plan, hasta lo había escrito en su calendario en clave. Los cinco abandonaron el salón, pero Twilight intentó seguirlos.

En el pasillo, el grupo de Rarity se cruzó con otra persona que venía caminando en dirección contraria; la joven rubia y de mejillas pecosas de Sweet Apple Acres, vistiendo sus botas vaqueras y sombrero, caminaba apresurada desde la entrada de la escuela, por el pasillo… Y no parecía de buen humor.

\- Buenas tardes, Applejack. – Le saludó Rarity cordialmente al pasar a su lado.

\- Hola, Rarity.

\- Adiós, Applejack. – Se despidió a su vez la pequeña de cabellos rojos, también al pasar a su lado.

\- Adiós, Apple Bloom.

Twilight quería alcanzarlos, e intentar recordarle al embobado de Spike su verdadera misión. Sin embargo, Applejack avanzó en su dirección y se paró con firmeza justo frente a ella con sus manos en su cintura.

\- Al fin te encuentro, citadina. – Exclamó con tono grave, podría decirse que casi molesto. – Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

\- Ahora no, señorita Apple. – Intentó disculparse la hechicera, y luego trató de sacarle la vuelta, mas Applejack no se lo permitió.

\- Mi abuela y yo tenemos algunas dudas sobre estos platillos que nos pediste agregar al menú.

La joven de piel naranja extendió entonces hacia ella un pedazo de papel color azul, con una lista de platillos que ella misma les había hecho llegar esa mañana. Sin embargo, Twilight estaba más concentrada en intentar mirar sobre su hombro hacia la entrada, o más específico hacia donde se dirigía su dragón. Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en desaparecer de su rango de visión.

Twilight suspiró resignada; debía ocuparse primero de ese asunto, al parecer.

\- ¿Qué dudas? – Le preguntó con un tono neutro.

\- Pues para empezar, ¡que ninguno tiene manzanas! – Exclamó la rubia, casi alarmada. – Ni una rodaja, ni siquiera un producto derivado de manzana.

\- Esa es precisamente la idea, agregar platillos al menú del festival que no tengan manzana.

\- ¡¿Que no tengan manzanas?! – Volvió a exclamar la campesina, de nuevo con marcada alarma. – Escucha, sé que eres nueva por aquí, por eso permíteme explicarte algo: las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres son el producto número uno de Ponyville. Siempre servimos platillos con manzana en cada festival que tenemos, y eso lo que esperan nuestros turistas de nosotros.

\- Quizás eso era cierto cuando sólo venían aquí personas interesadas en conocer el pueblo y sus... Manzanas. – Murmuró Twilight, algo insegura. – Pero este año la Reina Celestia estará aquí, y vendrán cientos, miles de personas nuevas; y puede que no a todos les gusten las manzanas…

\- ¡¿Qué no les gusten nuestras manzanas?! – Applejack encaró entonces a Twilight de frente, con una marcada expresión de pocos amigos que obligó a la joven de Canterlot a retroceder un par de pasos. – Me agradas, Twilight Sparkle, pero tú y yo tendremos un problema si le faltas el respeto al que ha sido el trabajo de toda la vida de mi familia.

\- ¡Yo no le estoy faltando el respeto a nadie! ¡¿Qué es tan difícil de entender que no puedes servir sólo platillos con manzanas?!

\- ¡¿Y qué es tan difícil de entender que si no hay manzanas, no hay Ponyville?!

A Twilight le hubiera gustado decir que resolvió esa discusión rápido… Pero no fue así. De hecho tuvo que seguir debatiendo ese tema con Applejack por un muy largo rato más… Al final, tuvo que decir que iría al día siguiente temprano a hablar con ella y su abuela del tema a más detalle, con tal de que la dejara retirarse.

Para entonces ya era tarde para alcanzar a Spike, por lo que mejor se concentró en hacer lo demás que tenía pendiente para ese día, y así poder desocuparse a tiempo…

* * *

Luego de su discusión, y casi acuerdo, con Applejack, Twilight pudo dedicarse las siguientes horas a revisar algunos otros detalles. Pero por más que se esforzaba por terminarlo todo rápido para desocuparse, al final siempre surgía algo que se lo impedía. Y si al menos lo que la hubiera estado detenido fuera algo con respecto al Festival, no le hubiera molestado… Bien, quizás sí le hubiera molestado, pero no tanto. El verdadero problema, era que se trataba de la agobiante amabilidad de la gente de ese pueblo. Todos intentaban sacarle algo de plática, preguntarle sobre sí misma o sobre Canterlot, o contarle algo sobre ellos o sobre Ponyville, o invitarle algo de comer, o de beber…

¿Por qué hacían todo eso? ¿Era tan difícil simplemente concentrarse en el asunto principal y ya? ¿Era tan complicado sólo responderle lo que les preguntaba de manera concisa y entonces permitirle continuar hacia el siguiente sitio? Aparentemente sí, lo era…

Pero al final, un poco después de las cinco, al fin pudo desocuparse lo suficiente, e irse directo a la Boutique Carrusel, para recoger a su Dragón Familiar y poder proseguir con su plan original: ir al Bosque Everfree, en busca de cualquier rastro de la ciudad de Sunfallpolis, que pudiera probar que dicho sitio existía.

\- Tonto Spike, tonto, tonto. – Refunfuñaba Twilight con molestia, mientras avanzaba por la plaza principal, mirando al suelo. – Lo bueno es que es casi el Solsticio, y hay más sol. Si nos apresuramos, aún podríamos hacer la expedición. Sólo espero que no haya ninguna otra distracción…

\- Hola, Twilight, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Escuchó que una vocecilla murmuraba en voz baja frente a ella.

La hechicera se detuvo de golpe, y alzó su mirada, encontrándose de frente con Fluttershy Nait, la joven de cabellos rosados y amante de los animales que vivía a lado del estanque a las afueras. Se encontraba cargando entre sus brazos a un gato blanco, robusto y peludo, de ojos verdes adormilados. Tenía un moño morado como adorno en su cabeza, y un collar con gemas redondas color azul en su cuello. El animal tenía una expresión de molestia, o quizás de aburrimiento.

\- Ah, buenas tardes, Señorita Nait.

\- Puedes decirme Fluttershy.

\- Sí, todos me dicen lo mismo.

\- ¿Que… los llames Fluttershy?

\- No, que… No importa.

Twilight seguía viendo extrañada al gato que cargaba en sus brazos. Antes de ese momento, no creía que los gatos pudieran hacer una expresión tan agobiante, ni siquiera los gatos mágicos que servían de familiares de algunos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ese gato también es suyo?

\- Oh, no. Ella es Opalescence, es la gatita mascota de Rarity. – Explicó la joven de piel amarilla, pasando su mano delicadamente por la cabeza del animal. – Se estaba sintiendo un poco malita de su estómago, y la estaba revisando.

\- Ah, entiendo, está enferma…

\- Lo estaba. Ahora está completamente bien.

\- ¿Ah… Sí?

Twilight pensó por un momento que una enfermedad pudiera explicarlo, pero al parecer esa era de hecho su expresión cuando estaba _"completamente bien"_.

\- Iba a entregársela a Rarity ahora mismo.

\- Ah, sí… Yo también iba hacia allá, de hecho. Así que, si me disculpa…

Se disponía en ese momento a seguir con su camino, a paso apresurado si le era posible. Pero apenas dio un primer paso cuando Fluttershy se paró justo a su lado y comenzó a andar junto con ella.

\- Estupendo, podemos ir juntas. – Comentó la amante de los animales con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, supongo…

Le sorprendió lo diferente que se había vuelto la conducta de esa chica hacia ella en tan poco tiempo. Cuando la conoció, apenas y lograba murmurar algo casi inaudible, y ahora estaba ahí, hablando y caminando con ella como si nada. ¿Qué podría haber causado ese cambio? Ciertamente Twilight no sentía que hubiera sido algo de su parte; en todo caso, quizás había intentado que fuera todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Y cómo está tu Dragón Mascota? – Le preguntó Fluttershy, justo cuando ya se encontraban a unos pasos de la Boutique.

\- No es mi mascota, es mi Familiar.

Fluttershy la volteó a ver un poco extrañada. Ambas se detuvieron juntas frente a la puerta de madera de la Boutique.

\- ¿Tu… Familiar?

\- Sí, es algo así como…

Twilight comenzó a abrir la puerta de la Boutique y pudo escuchar como la campanita colgada frente a ésta tintineaba con fuerza. Y un instante después, escuchó una ligera explosión, y cuando menos lo pensó, miles de serpentinas de colores se dirigieron como proyectil contra ella, cubriéndola por completo.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Escuchó que varias voces gritaban, al tiempo que todo lo que podía ver era sólo las serpentinas de colores.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Exclamó la hechicera asustada, cayendo de sentón tras el impacto de las serpentinas, combinado con la impresión inicial.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el agudo maullido de Opalescence. Asustada por toda la conmoción y por el grito de Twilight, saltó de los brazos de Fluttershy y entró corriendo como bólido a la Boutique.

\- ¿Estás bien, Twilight? – Le preguntó Fluttershy, preocupada. Twilight, por su parte, seguía sentada en el suelo, e intentaba quitarse todas las serpentinas de encima con algo de desesperación.

\- ¡Sí que te sorprendí esta vez! – Exclamó con entusiasmo una reconocible voz aguda…

Unas manos rosadas se aproximaron hacia Twilight y comenzaron a retirarle con rapidez las serpentinas de la cabeza, hasta que al fin pudo ver con claridad. La persona parada frente a ella, era justo quien creyó una vez que reconoció su voz: Pinkie Pie, la ayudante de repostería de Sugar Cube Corner; como siempre, con su cabello rosa esponjado, y una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Cuestionó la chica de Canterlot, entre molesta y aún algo aturdida.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? – Le respondió la repostera, retrocediendo un par de pasos. – Obvio que es una… ¡Fiesta!

Pinkie Pie retrocedió hasta colocarse en el sitio en el que estaba originalmente cuando la atacó con las serpentinas. Alzó sus brazos, y cuatro personas a sus espaldas dispararon más serpentinas al aire. Esas cuatro personas, que de seguro fueron quienes la secundaron en su _"¡Sorpresa!"_, eran las tres niñas ayudantes de Rarity: Apple Bloom, Scotaloo y Swettie Belle; y el cuarto era precisamente…

\- ¿Spike? – Murmuró Twilight, incrédula al reconocer a su Dragón, de pie detrás de Pinkie con el disparador de serpentinas en sus manos.

\- Hola Twilight. – Le saludó el pequeño dragón morado, agitando su garra derecha. – Bienvenida a la fiesta.

Twilight pudo al fin echar un vistazo al interior de la Boutique, además de todos los diferentes estantes, llenos de vestidos en su mayoría, había globos por todas partes, decoración en las paredes, algunas mesas con bocadillos, y hasta un pequeño escenario improvisado al fondo. Al parecer no había mucho lugar a duda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra fiesta? – Exclamó incrédula, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que las serpentinas aún alrededor de su cuerpo le permitían. – Pero ya me hiciste una fiesta de Bienvenida, Pinkie Pie.

La joven rosada rio divertida ante su comentario.

\- Ésta no es una fiesta de bienvenida, tontita. ¡Es una fiesta de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera del Festival del Solsticio de Verano!

Al decir esas palabras, una larga pancarta se desplegó sobre sus cabezas. Y en efecto, escrito en ella, en letras rosadas y con adornos de flores y pastelillos alrededor, se podía leer:

_FIESTA DE LA VÍSPERA, DE LA VÍSPERA, DE LA VÍSPERA DEL FESTIVAL DEL SOLSTICIO DE VERANO_

Twilight miró todo esto con incredulidad.

\- Es broma, ¿verdad?

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, o pudiera recuperarse por completo de su confusión, divisó por el rabillo del ojo a Rarity, bajando por las escaleras del fondo, con la misma gata de pelaje blanco con la que Fluttershy había llegado. Al parecer había corrido hacia el piso de arriba del susto, hasta los brazos de su dueña.

\- Oh, Fluttershy, te lo agradezco tanto. – Exclamó con gran entusiasmo, mientras se les acercaba. – Opalescence se ve tan recuperada. Oh, Twilight, veo que llegaste. Cómo ves, te estaban esperando; bienvenida a la Boutique Carrusel. Pero pasen, pasen.

\- No sabía que tenías una fiesta, Rarity. – Comentó Fluttershy un tanto insegura, entrando a la Boutique por su propia cuenta. Twilight, por su lado, tuvo que ser prácticamente empujada por la diseñadora.

\- En realidad no es mía. Sólo le estoy prestando el lugar a Pinkie porque quería sorprender a Twilight.

\- ¡Y lo logré! – Exclamó la chica de cabello esponjado con orgullo.

\- Oigan, deténganse un momento. – Comentó Twilight con fuerza. – ¿Qué es todo esto de la fiesta de la víspera, de la víspera…? ¡Cómo sea! ¡¿Para qué es esto?!

\- ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar!

Pinkie se aproximó rápidamente a Twilight, la rodeó de los hombros con un brazo, y con su mano libre le entregó un vaso de ponche rosado, mismo que la hechicera tomó entre sus dedos por mero reflejo. Comenzó entonces a hacer que avanzaran por la tienda, al tiempo que hablaban

\- Rainbow Dash, Cheerilee, las niñas y Spike me dijeron que estuviste un poco irascible y estresada esta mañana en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijeron?

Twilight volteó a ver en ese momento con marcado enojo a las tres niñas y a Spike, mismas que rápidamente se viraron hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se empinaban sus respectivos vasos de ponche.

\- Así es. Y me dije a mí misma: _"mí misma, ¿qué puedes hacer para ayudar a tu nueva amiga a sentirse mejor?" _Y la respuesta fue tan obvia: ¡una fiesta! – De nuevo, más serpentinas volaron por los aires sin razón aparente. – Una más pequeña y casual que la de bienvenida.

\- ¿Esto es pequeño y casual?

\- Es muy considerado de tu parte, Pinkie. – Añadió Fluttershy con alegría.

_"__Considerado"_ no era precisamente lo que le cruzaba a Twilight por la cabeza en esos momentos. No podía creer que le fuera a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo que el primer día que llegó a ese pueblo. Sintió por unos momentos las ganas de explotar, pero usó todo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol para respirar lentamente y tranquilizarse.

\- Escuchen, se los agradezco, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. La señorita Diamonds necesita terminar los arreglos a más tardar pasado mañana, y de seguro le estamos estorbando.

\- Tonterías. – Intervino Rarity de inmediato con despreocupación. – Con la ayuda extra de Spike, adelantamos bastante el trabajo del día de hoy. Es en verdad bueno para seguir instrucciones.

\- Me consideró un Familiar bastante útil. – Comentó el pequeño Dragón con orgullo.

\- Ojalá lo demostrara más seguido. – Murmuró Twilight entre dientes, pero con la clara intención de que él la escuchara.

\- Eres en verdad un encanto. – Comentó la Diseñadora de Modas, inclinándose hacia Spike para acariciarle su cabeza con sus dedos. – Muchas gracias por todo Spikey-wikey.

\- No hay de qué, Rarity. – Le respondió él a su vez, con su mirada algo embobada y mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Sí, gracias Spikey-wikey. – Añadió Twilight con tono marcadamente sarcástico

\- Oye, cuando lo dices tú suena extraño…

Fue obvio de inmediato que no contaba en lo más mínimo con el apoyo de su Familiar para salir de esa. Twilight intentaba pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa por su cuenta, lo que fuera para poder salir de ese sitio de inmediato.

\- Alza tus brazos. – Escuchó de pronto que Rarity comentaba justo a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tus brazos, álzalos.

Rarity la tomó de los brazos e hizo que los levantara al aire. Luego tomó entonces una cinta métrica que traía sobre sus hombros y rodeo el área de su busto con ella.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Dije que te buscaría un vestido apropiado para el Festival, ¿recuerdas? Y eso pienso hacer. Aprovechando que estás aquí, te tomaré tus medidas.

\- Pero yo no necesito un vestido…

Rarity no escuchó para nada sus comentarios, y de un segundo a otro comenzó a pasar la cinta de medir por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ahora todos!, ¡a cantar! – Escuchó a sus espaldas que Pinkie Pie gritaba, justo antes de subirse al pequeño escenario que había improvisado.

Twilight, al igual que la primera vez, no pudo hacer mucho más que resignarse. Esperaba que al menos pudiera desocuparte de eso temprano…

* * *

Pero no fue así…

La dichosa fiesta de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera del Festival del Solsticio de Verano, terminó un par de horas después del anochecer. Aunque terminó en parte más temprano que la Fiesta de Bienvenida, duró más tiempo, y fue considerablemente más agotadora. Para cuando Twilight y Spike pudieron salir de ahí, no sólo ya era de noche: las energías de la hechicera, que ya de por sí eran pocas por todo el ir y venir del día, para esos momentos se habían extinguido. Por ambos factores, era imposible hacer su deseada expedición… Otra vez…

En su lugar, se dirigieron directo a su habitación en la posada del pueblo, en donde Twilight se dejó caer con todo su peso contra su cama en cuanto entraron.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – Exclamó furiosa, girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba, aunque sus pies colgaban de la orilla. – Llevamos tres días en este pueblo y no hemos podido poner ni un sólo pie en el Bosque. Cuando no estoy organizando este festival, estas chicas me arrastran a alguna extraña fiesta, o comida, o caminata, y me dejan exhausta. ¿Cuál es su problema?

\- Sólo intentan ser amables contigo y ser tus amigas. – Comentó Spike, estando de pie a lado de la cama.

Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, que las personas quisieran ser amables y ser sus amigas, cuando quizás el destino de todo Equestria estaba en que fueran a ese bosque de una vez por todas.

Twilight se sentía realmente frustrada, por no decir que molesta con todo ello. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y colocó su brazo derecho contra su frente. Intentaba tranquilizarse; no iba a poder hacer nada útil en ese estado.

\- El tiempo se nos está acabando, Spike. Necesitamos ir a ese sitio antes del día del Festival, o ya no tendremos otra oportunidad.

\- Tal vez debamos de desistir y sólo concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo y pasarlo bien. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Es que acaso olvidas cuál fue el motivo real por el que vinimos a este sitio? – Exclamó la hechicera con algo de fuerza, sentándose rápidamente para poder ver mejor a su Familiar.

\- ¿Es que acaso olvidas cuál fue la verdadera misión que te encomendó Lady Celestia aquí? Te has obsesionado tanto con ese libro y supuesta leyenda, que no has puesto la debida atención en organizar este Festival.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso? He estado dedicándome todos estos días sólo a eso…

\- No es verdad. Lo único que has hecho estos días es buscar la forma más rápida de terminar con todo, y ser lo más grosera posible con estas personas que sólo quieren ser tus amigas. – Twilight se volteó a hacia otro lado ante ese comentario, aunque era difícil decir si era por vergüenza, o quizás coraje. – Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estás segura de que algo de lo que dice en ese libro es verdad. Quizás realmente estés equivocada, y todo esto no sea más que patrañas.

Twilight siguió con su rostro volteado hacia otro lado, como queriendo evitar la mirada de Spike sobre ella. Se quedó en esa posición y en silencio por largos segundos. ¿En qué tanto estaba pensando? Luego, se giró lentamente en la cama para poder ver por la ventana que estaba justo al lado de ésta. Por sus cristales, entraban los rayos de la luna. Se veía casi completa; en dos noches más, de seguro habría luna llena.

\- Lo creas o no, Spike… - Comenzó a susurrar muy despacio, con una muy presente seriedad en su tono. – Una parte de mí enserio desea que esté equivocada…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Y otro capítulo más de preparaciones para el Festival. De nuevo mi prioridad ha sido seguir presentando a los personajes a cómo se encuentran en este nuevo mundo, y de paso fastidiar un poco más a Twilight, que siempre es divertido. Pero ya a partir del siguiente capítulo, las cosas darán un pequeño salto y cambiaremos de tema. Así que estén pendientes, porque el Solsticio de Verano está cada vez más cerca…_


	12. Cap 12 La Noche Anterior

**HARMONÍA I:  
****Solsticio de Verano**

**Por  
****WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 12  
****La Noche Anterior**

El gran día ya estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la esquina. El día siguiente sería el último día de la primavera, y el primer día del festival. La noche de ese mismo día, nadie dormiría, esperando los primeros rayos del día siguiente, que serían los primeros rayos del sol de verano: el ya tan esperado Solsticio. Ya todo lo que había que planear se planeó, ahora sólo quedaba ponerse manos a la obra con todo lo que se pudiera adelantar antes de mañana, y una de esas cosas era la decoración.

Rarity había terminado el día anterior, prácticamente todo lo que faltaba, o al menos un 99% de ello. Ya en la noche había mandado a las niñas y a Spike a dormir, y ella misma se había quedado gran parte de la madrugada a terminar el 1% restante. Sólo durmió unas cuatro horas, pero no se arrepentía de nada; el trabajo final había quedado esplendido, perfecto, uno de sus mejores trabajos.

Esa tarde había que empezar a colocar la decoración por todo el pueblo, comenzando con la plaza principal. Por ello, justo después de una abundante comida, se puso en camino junto con sus ayudantes, su hermana Swettie Belle y sus amigas Apple Bloom y Scotaloo. Ellas no eran las únicas en la plaza; todo el pueblo parecía estar yendo de un lado a otro, realizando los últimos preparativos y limpieza. Igualmente los primeros visitantes que venían al pueblo para ver la Reina Celestia, ya se habían aparecido desde el día anterior, por lo que la multitud de gente no era ni cerca de escasa. En esos momentos, Rarity y su equipo estaban colocando los estandartes en los posters. En teoría debería de ser un trabajo bastante sencillo: tomar un estandarte, subirse a la escalera, colgarlo. Simple, ¿no? Pues no lo era, no cuando el delirio perfeccionista de Rarity Diamonds no les permitía avanzar como era debido…

Swettie Belle estaba subida en la escalera, mientras Scotaloo la sostenía desde abajo. Rarity estaba de pie a algunos metros del poster, viendo con detenimiento su trabajo, mientras Apple Bloom estaba a su lado, sujetando en sus brazos una alta pila de estandartes que aun aguardaban por ser colgados, y que no la dejaban ver absolutamente nada. Swettie Belle extendía sus bracitos como podía, para colocar el estandarte justo en donde Rarity le decía. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, su hermana mayor se le quedaba viendo un rato, para luego dar otra instrucción, normalmente contraria a la primera…

\- Un poco más a la derecha, queridas. – Comentaba con voz pensativa. – No, eso fue demasiado, ahora a la izquierda, sólo un par de pulgadas.

\- ¿Qué tanto es una pulgada? – Cuestionó Swettie Belle con duda.

\- ¿Yo qué sé? – Le respondió Scotaloo desde el pie de la escalera.

Swettie movió el estandarte a la izquierda como le fue posible. Rarity se cruzó de brazos, y se le quedó viendo fijamente por largo rato, sin decir palabra alguna. Pasaron varios segundos, y los brazos de Swettie Belle comenzaban a ceder. Pasaron más segundos, más segundos…

\- No, no me gusta. – Exclamó la diseñadora, inconforme. – Quizás debamos subirlo un poco más… No, ¿saben qué? Creo que en ese póster irá mejor otro diseño.

Y dicho eso, se giró hacia la pila que sostenía Apple Bloom y se dispuso a buscar otro. Esto no le pareció chistoso a Swettie Belle en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Rarity! – Exclamó con molestia, dejando caer el estandarte al suelo sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Sin quejas. ¿Quieren que esto quede perfecto o no?

\- ¿Es opcional? – Comentó sarcástica Scotaloo por su lado.

Mientras se encargaban de todo eso, Applejack las miraba de lejos, no sólo a ellas, sino a todos los demás en general. La vaquera se encontraba cruzada de brazos, y miraba todo con una amplia sonrisa. Era realmente agradable ver tanto movimiento y emoción por el pueblo, ver a todos unidos por igual con un solo propósito; algo similar a una familia, ¿no?

\- Hey, parece que eso está quedando muy bien. – Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Rainbow Dash, comentando con entusiasmo. La joven Apple volteó sobre su hombro, y la vio acercársele

\- Sí, ¿verdad? – Le respondió sonriente, al ya estar a su lado. – Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ahora enserio parece que éste será el mejor festival que hemos tenido.

\- No lo sé. – Comentó Rainbow, encogiéndose de hombros. – El Festival de la cosecha de hace dos años fue bastante inolvidable. Pero éste parece que también será bueno.

\- Sí… Y creo que tengo que admitir que es gracias a Twilight Sparkle, aunque nos haya terminado convenciendo de cocinar platillos sin manzana.

Raimbow Dash bufó, incrédula por tal comentario.

\- Por favor, le das mucho crédito. No hizo tanto.

Antes de que Applejack pudiera responderle, escucharon una voz chillona que gritaba y se les acercaba con apuro.

\- ¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow Dash!

Ambas voltearon en la dirección en la que venía esa voz. Quien corría hacia ellas era Derpy Hooves, una jovencita de piel gris y cabellos rubios, con ojos desorbitados. Vestía un uniforme de guardia, muy similar al de Rainbow, aunque ella sí traía sus botas y su casco. Cuando ya faltaban unos dos metros para alcanzarlas, pareció tropezarse con su propio pie, y caer de narices al suelo, justo a los pies de ambas.

Sin embargo, ni Applejack ni Rainbow Dash parecieron sorprenderse mucho por esto; de hecho, esa escena les era más que familiar…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Derpy? – Cuestionó Rainbow. – Te dije que te quedaras en la jefatura.

Derpy intentó pararse lo más rápido que le fue posible; tenía su cara y uniforme llenos de tierra luego de tal caída.

\- Lo siento, es que unas personas fueron a buscarte.

\- ¿Personas? ¿Qué personas...?

De pronto, antes de que Rainbow terminara siquiera su frase, miró como detrás de Derpy se aproximaban, marchando por la calle, quizás alrededor de cien hombres, todos altos y fornidos, y todos vistiendo brillantes armaduras azules y doradas. En el centro de la pechara de sus armaduras, resplandecía una gema en forma de estrella morada. Marchaban en filas de cinco en cinco, y la gente se les quedaba viendo con confusión. Avanzaron hasta colocarse justo frente a Rainbow Dash. Derpy, por su parte, se apuró a colocarse detrás de su Jefa, algo intimidada por la presencia de esos sujetos.

\- ¿Usted es la Jefa de Guardia Dash? – Comentó el hombre en el centro de la primera fila.

\- Ah... – Rainbow balbuceó, dudosa de responder o no. – ¿Quién… pregunta…?

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Rainbow? – Comentó Applejack con seriedad, y mirándola con completa desaprobación.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! Que recuerde…

\- Somos guardias reales de Canterlot. – Informó el mismo hombre, con un tono grave y firme. – Estamos aquí para asistirla en la seguridad del festival por petición del Capitán Shinning Armor Sparkle de la Orden de los Caballeros Divinos.

\- ¿Shinning Armor… Sparkle…? – Murmuró en voz baja, y sólo entonces se le vino a la mente su conversación con Twilight del día anterior…

_"__Si te consigo guardia adicional, ¿crees que seas capaz de manejarlos?"_

_"__¿Con quién crees que tratas? Tú dispara, y yo me encargo del resto. Claro, si es que puedes conseguir a alguien…"_

No podía creer que enserio lo hubiera hecho.

\- Ah, claro para asistirme... por supuesto. – La chica de cabellos arcoíris rio nerviosa, y entonces se giró discretamente hacia Applejack, para susurrarle muy despacio. – Rayos, olvidé que esta chica tenía contactos. No creí que realmente fuera a hacerlo.

\- Eso te pasa por retar a las personas sin medir tus palabras. – Comentó Applejack, ligeramente divertida por la situación.

\- Los retos son parte de mi ser, es como pedirme no respirar. ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres la Jefa de Guardia, haz tu trabajo.

\- ¡¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?!

\- Jefa Dash. – Escuchó que el mismo soldado le volvía a hablar, obligándola a virarse de nuevo hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Si?!

\- ¿Cuáles serán nuestras tareas y posiciones?

Rainbow parpadeó, estupefacta.

\- Tareas y posiciones... Claro... Tareas y posiciones… Ah… ¡Derpy! – Rápidamente tomó a la joven de piel gris y la colocó justo delante de los soldados. – Indícales a estos buenos hombres sus tareas y posiciones.

Derpy, confundida y aturdida, miró a su jefa sobre su hombro unos instantes, y luego al grupo de hombres altos y fornidos ante ella, que la miraban fijamente en espera de escucharla. La jovencita de cabellos rubios tragó saliva con nervios, se paró lo más derecha que pudo y comenzó a balbucear un poco, antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra coherente.

Applejack se comenzó a sentir un poco apenada por la situación en la que Rainbow había metido a su subordinada. Sin embargo, lo que siguió la dejó sorprendida…

\- Necesitaremos hombres en las salidas norte, sur, y sureste, revisando a los que entran al pueblo y los que salen. – Comenzó a decir Derpy con firmeza en su voz, como nunca la habían escuchado hablar antes. – Necesitamos también gente cuidando de la plaza principal… Ósea ésta. Será el corazón del festival. La Alcaldía también necesitara supervisión, y al menos ocho deberán hacer patrullaje continuo por todo el pueblo. Distribúyanse como mejor les parezca.

\- A la orden. – Respondieron todos los soldados al mismo tiempo, y en un parpadeo comenzaron a dispersarse en todas direcciones en perfecta sincronía.

Por su lado, tanto Applejack como Rainbow Dash, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena, y sólo se quedaron en silencio viendo como los soldados se desplegaban.

\- Derpy, eso fue... – Murmuró Rainbow, incapaz de terminar su frase.

\- Lo siento, lo arruiné otra vez, ¿verdad? – Susurró la joven de cabellos rubios, volteándose hacia ella, cabizbaja.

\- ¡No!, ¡no! De hecho estuvo muy bien. Buen trabajo.

Derpy pareció sorprenderse enormemente por sus palabras, pero de inmediato una amplia y brillante sonrisa adornó sus labios.

\- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando su mano hacia su frente para darle el saludo militar a su capitana, pero en su lugar terminó picándose su propio ojo con su dedo pulgar. – ¡Auh!

Applejack y Rainbow se aguantaron las ganas de reír, hasta que Derpy ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ellas.

\- Bien, quizás Twilight Sparkle sí haya hecho bastante. – Comentó la joven de piel azul, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- _Sip_. – Añadió Applejack, justo después. – Tal vez debamos hacer algo como gratitud, ¿no crees?

* * *

La colocación de la decoración parecía ir bien… lento, pero bien. A Spike le hubiera gustado ayudarlas más, sobre todo a Rarity. Sin embargo, como Familiar y ayudante de Twilight Sparkle, tenía muchas otras obligaciones de las cuales ocuparse, como la muy pesada y agotadora tarea… de ser el probador de postres oficial del festival. Spike había pasado gran parte de la mañana, e inicios de la tarde, en la Pastelería de los señores Cake, probando las últimas opciones para los postres especiales que harían justo para Lady Celestia, y Spike era el elegido para seleccionar los mejores. Un fuerte sacrificio, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de al fin seleccionar los postres para la reina, Spike se dirigió de regreso a la posada, cargando en sus manos un plato con una crepa de avellana, chocolate, banana y cereza, misma que la señora Cake había preparado especialmente para Twilight. Se veía exquisita, pero Spike, por suerte, ya había comido demasiados postres por ese día, por lo que no sentía tentación alguna de devorar ese también. Además, esperaba que un postre así le levantara el ánimo a su ama, la cual conforme se acercaba más el día del festival, parecía acercarse a su vez a un colapso nervioso. Extrañamente, no era algo tan extraño viniendo de ella…

Subió alegre por las escaleras, y luego avanzó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. No fue tarea fácil abrir la puerta con su llave, considerando su estatura y que tenía un plato en una mano, pero no fue nada que un hábil Familiar como él no pudiera hacer.

\- Oye, Twilight. – Comentó con entusiasmo mientras abría la puerta. – La señora Cake te envía esta...

Spike no fue capaz de terminar su oración. Justo al abrir la puerta del cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a Twilight, sentada en la cama, amarrando la sabana de ésta a otra… y a otra… y a otra más… ¿De dónde había sacado tantas sábanas?, de su cuarto no, eso es seguro. Parecía realmente enfocada y concentrada en su tarea. Se notaba que estaba anudaba las sabanas con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le cuestionó el dragón, confundido.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Le respondió con un tono seco, sin dejar de amarrar.

\- ¿Honestamente? No tengo idea…

Twilight se puso de pie, y entonces jaló la cama para separarla medio metro de la pared. Luego se agachó, y empezó a amarrar un extremo de su soga de sábanas a la pata de ésta.

\- Hoy es el último día, Spike. Mañana empieza el festival, y Lady Celestia llegará. Tenemos que ir al Bosque Everfree hoy mismo.

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? – Suspiró Spike, resignado, colocando la crepa sobre el buró.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si no lo hacemos, ¿para qué habrá servido este viaje?

\- ¿Para organizar el festival y hacer amigos?

\- ¿A quién le importa eso?

Abrió la ventana del cuarto de par en par. Estaban en el segundo piso, por lo que la altura no era tanta. Podrían incluso intentar bajar con su magia, pero temía que el brillo de ésta pudiera llamar aunque fuera un poco la atención de alguien. Por ello, había armado esa soga de sabanas, para descender discretamente hacia el callejón a lado de la posada.

\- ¿Enserio quieres bajar por la ventana? – Cuestionó Spike, incrédulo de que realmente fuera eso lo que proponía.

\- ¿Acaso crees que esto me gusta? Pero siempre que quiero hacer algo, a la vuelta de la esquina hay alguien queriendo hablar conmigo o molestándome con algo… u organizándome alguna estúpida fiesta. Pero esta vez evitaremos todo a todos...

Lanzó entonces la soga de sabanas por la ventana y luego se apresuró a tomar una mochila. Metió en ella el libro la Historia de las Dos Reinas, además de otros dos libros de magia que trajo consigo, algunos bocadillos, y luego se la colgó al hombro.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo loca que pareces?

\- Claro que no. Ahora sube.

Twilight se agachó para que Spike pudiera subirse en la mochila. El dragón suspiró con fuerza, y caminó lentamente hacia la mochila. No era como si le quedaran muchas otras opciones, ¿o sí? Se metió entonces al bolso, y ya en ello Twilight se dirigió de inmediato a la ventana.

En efecto, bajaron por la cuerda improvisada hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo del callejón. Le hechicera se aproximó a la salida de éste, que daba hacia la plaza, la cual obviamente estaba llena de gente. Se dirigió entonces al otro extremo, saliendo por detrás del edificio. Tendrían que rodear casi todo el pueblo para poder dirigirse al Bosque, y meterse entre las calles y edificios para evitar a las personas. Más de una vez alguien estuvo a punto de descubrirlos en su trayectoria, pero rápidamente se ocultaban detrás de una pared, detrás de cajas, o en su defecto levitaban un poco con su magia, para elevarse sobre sus cabezas y que no los vieran.

Parecían criminales a punto de cometer un robo.

Spike simplemente permanecía en silencio. Aunque pudiera haber dicho algo, posiblemente no hubiera sido nada agradable o productivo.

* * *

Tras todo ese largo recorrido, y esquivar a tantas personas como les fue posible, al fin pudieron salir del pueblo, y tomar el camino que llevaba hacia el este, y directo al Bosque Everfree. El sol aún no se metía, pero no tardaría más de un par de horas en comenzar el atardecer. Sin embargo, en su camino a su destino, aún quedaba un punto que debían pasar con sumo cuidado: la cabaña de Fluttershy Nait, ubicada justo a la entrada del bosque.

Twilight se aproximó muy lentamente una vez que divisó la casa de Fluttershy a lo lejos. Se escondió detrás de los arbustos, y echó un vistazo para ver si veía algún rastro de su cabellera rosada. Y en efecto la vio; estaba justo afuera de su cabaña, regando algunas de sus plantas con una regadera, mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, y los pájaros revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, y hasta se posaban en sus hombros, e incluso algunas ardillas se quedaban a sus pies, tranquilas para poder oírla.

¿No era eso bastante exagerado?

\- Bien, Fluttershy es el último obstáculo. – Señaló Twilight en voz baja. – En cuanto entre a su casa, ¡correré al bosque como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello!

\- Quizás sea así… Pero corriendo en la otra dirección. – Comentó Spike, sacando un poco su cabeza de la mochila.

\- Ya, deja de lloriquear, Spike.

Fluttershy siguió en lo suyo por varios minutos, en compañía de sus pequeños amigos. Una vez que al parecer ya terminó de cuidar de su jardín, entró de nuevo en su cabaña, y todos los animales la siguieron. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Twilight se puso en marcha de inmediato.

\- ¿Listo Spike? ¡Vamos!

Antes de que el Dragón respondiera, Twlight salió corriendo directo hacia el bosque. Parecía increíble, pero parecía que al fin, luego de tantos días y tantos obstáculos, al fin iba a poder cumplir su misión. Ya nada se interponía entre ella y ese oscuro y aterrador bosque… Excepto, quizás, el pequeño conejito Angel, que estaba cruzando por el camino justo en ese momento, pasando delante de ella, sin que pudiera darse cuenta de forma directa.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Spike con fuerza, asomándose al frente por encima del hombro de su ama, y señalando al conejito al frente.

Twilight vio la pequeña figura blanca, parándose justo a mitad del camino, a sólo unos cuantos segundos de ser arrollado por ella, casi como lo si lo hiciera apropósito.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó la hechicera con fuerza, y en un intento furtivo de esquivar al pequeño animal, su impulso la llevó hacia su derecha, directo hacia el puente que llevaba a la cabaña de Fluttershy… o más bien al río que pasaba debajo de éste.

Spike logró saltar al último momento y caer de hocico a la tierra, pero el cuerpo de Twilight se desplomó hacia el río, cayendo de cabeza a éste. Angel, por su lado, se quedó de pie en su lugar, indiferente a toda la conmoción que había causado. Cuando muchos los miró de reojo, y luego siguió derecho por el camino.

Toda esa conmoción no pasó desapercibida por Fluttershy, quien tras escuchar todo aquello, de inmediato se dirigió a su ventana, abriéndola de par en par para asomarse hacia afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó con fuerza, llena de preocupación. Lo primero que vio al asomarse, por supuesto, fue a la joven de Canterlot, apoyada en sus rodillas y manos al suelo del río, totalmente empapada, y tosiendo algo de agua. – Twilight, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

\- ¿Qué? – Murmuró confundida, y entonces alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de Fluttershy, que la miraban desde su ventana. – ¡Ah! No, no, nada de… Auh…

En cuanto intentó pararse, sintió un dolor punzante en su frente. Llevó sus dedos a ese punto, pero la presión sólo provocó más dolor. Aparentemente, se había hecho un fuerte raspón.

\- Oh, cielos, déjame revisarte. – Señaló Fluttershy, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su puerta.

\- No, enserio, estoy bien. – Intentó recalcar la hechicera. – Además, tú eres veterinaria, no doctora…

\- En realidad tampoco soy veterinaria. – Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa la joven de piel amarilla al salir de su casa. Luego se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a salir del agua, para luego jalarla con insistencia hacia el interior. – Ven, déjame limpiarte esa herida. Tú también ven, Spike.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero igual entro. – Comentó el dragón morado, cruzando el puente.

Twilight, aturdida por su golpe, no pudo oponer mucha resistencia, más que solamente dejarse llevar por ella.

Ya en el interior de la cabaña, Fluttershy sentó a su nueva paciente en un taburete, mientras ella buscaba un trapo limpio para humedecerlo.

\- ¿Cómo te caíste? – Comentó su anfitriona desde la cocina. – ¿Estaban jugando a algo?

\- ¿Jugando? – Exclamó Twilight desde su asiento. – No… sólo estábamos… ¡Trotando! Para hacer… ejercicio… ya sabes… para estar sanos y todo eso…

\- Oh, no sabía que te gustaba trotar.

\- Ni a mí. – Murmuró Spike, estando sentado en uno de los sillones.

Fluttershy volvió con ellos, cargando el trapo húmedo en una mano, y un pequeño maletín en la otra. Se sentó en un taburete justo frente a ella, y comenzó a limpiar su raspón con el trapo, de cualquier residuo de tierra o agua sucia que pudiera haber quedado. Con cada toque, Twilight soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor.

\- Lo sé, sé que duele. Pero sé una chica valiente, ¿sí?

\- No soy una niña, no tienes que hablarme así.

\- No sólo a los niños se les haba así. Siempre es agradable que alguien te hable con amabilidad y te diga que todo va a estar bien, ¿no crees?

Twilight no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, así que mejor no dijo nada. Luego de limpiarla con agua, pasó a ponerle algo de alcohol al paño, y a pasarlo también a la herida. El contacto fue aún más doloroso que antes, pero Twilight usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse. Luego de ello, untó con sus propios dedos una sustancia espesa de color amarillento claro. Esa no dolió tanto, pero hacía que su piel se sintiera algo caliente por momentos. Por último, puso una venda adhesiva sobre el área del golpe, y eso ya fue lo último.

\- Creo que con eso estarás bien. – Señaló Fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Enserio? Qué bien. – Comentó Twilight, parándose rápidamente. – Vamos, Spike, tenemos que seguir… trotando.

La hechicera se dirigió apresurada hacia la puerta, pero dio apenas tres pasos, cuando la voz de Fluttershy la detuvo.

\- Twilight, espera. – Exclamó la amante de los animales, parándose también de su lugar. – ¿Tienes un minuto?

Por dentro, Twilight maldijo cien veces seguidas; era exactamente a eso a lo que se refería, era como si todo el pueblo entero estuviera conspirando para no dejarla ir al Bosque. Sintió como el coraje se le acumulaba en la garganta, pero respiró lentamente un par de veces, forzándose a sí misma a calmarse.

\- No, en realidad no… tengo un minuto. – Le respondió de forma cortante y seca, mientras la daba la espalda.

\- Ah… de acuerdo… está bien… - Murmuró Fluttershy, muy apenada, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al suelo, casi con miedo. – Perdón por… importunarte…

Twilight la miró sobre su hombro, notando el efecto que su contestación había tenido en ella. Quizás había sido demasiado grosera; después de todo, acababa de curarle un raspón… que en parte se lo había causado su conejo, pero en parte había sido también su culpa.

Suspiró resignada, y entonces se giró lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó con seriedad. – ¿Qué querías decirme?

Fluttershy alzó su mirada con algo de duda hacia ella. Se abrazó más a sí misma, y notó que su pie derecho se movía de manera inquieta contra el suelo.

\- Es que… bueno… verás… - Comenzó a balbucear llena de pena, comenzando además a jugar con su largo mechón de cabello que le caía al frente, de forma nerviosa. Cada segundo que pasaba balbuceando sin decir nada, era un segundo que aumentaba el enojo en el interior de Twilight. – Pasé… hoy por la plaza… y Rarity ya está poniendo toda la decoración, y todo el pueblo está tan emocionado. Todos están haciendo su parte y yo… Bueno, sé que es muy tarde, pero me siento culpable por no haber hecho nada para ayudar para el Festival…

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Murmuró Twilight con cierta frialdad. – Ya es muy tarde.

\- Sí… Eso pensé…

Fluttershy bajó de nuevo su mirada al suelo, con tristeza.

\- ¿Quieres acaso hacer algo, Fluttershy? – Intervino Spike de pronto, parándose a un lado de ella. – Pero dijiste que no querías cantar.

\- Ah… Bueno… Sé que lo dije… - Volvió de nuevo a balbucear y a jugar con su cabello. – Pero es el único talento que tengo además de cuidar y curar animalitos… Y eso creo que no sirva en un festival… - Volteó a ver cómo le fue posible a Twilight, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad pues se veía que le era muy difícil mirar de frente a las personas. – ¿Crees que pudiera… inten…?

La puerta de la entrada de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y con fuerza, provocando un golpe muy sonoro, que casi hizo temblar los muebles. Fluttershy dio un salto, nerviosa, al igual que un respingo.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – Exclamó la persona que había abierto de esa forma la puerta, la fácilmente reconocible capitana de guardia, Rainbow Dash.

Twilight se viró hacia ella, y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verla ahí, de pie en la puerta delante de ella.

\- Oh, por Celestia. – Soltó de golpe, aunque por su tono sonaba más como si fuera una maldición. – ¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?

\- No importa, un pajarito me lo dijo. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tienes que venir rápido conmigo. La Alcaldesa te está buscando.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Ahora? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

\- Sí, a ti, ahora, ¿y parezco alguien que hace bromas? Ven, tú también, Fluttershy.

\- ¿Yo? – Exclamó la joven de cabello rosado, sobresaltándose un poco al ser señalada de esa forma. – ¿Yo por qué? No hice… nada malo… que yo sepa…

\- ¡Qué vengas!

De inmediato tomó a ambas de sus manos y comenzó a jalarlas hacia la puerta. Fluttershy se dejó llevar sin mucho problema, pero Twilight sí que intentó resistirse. Sin embargo, Rainbow la seguía jalando sin mucho esfuerzo hacia el exterior. ¿Por qué era tan fuerte? ¿O acaso ella era la débil?

\- Supongo que yo también voy. – Comentó Spike, encogiéndose de hombros al ver como las tres se iban. Se bajó del sillón y caminó detrás de ellas sin muchos ánimos; el que lo trajeran de un lado a otro ese día, no le era precisamente muy divertido, en especial con el estómago lleno de postres.

* * *

El cielo ya empezaba apenas a volverse anaranjado cuando llegaron de nuevo al pueblo. Fue en ese punto también cuando Twilight ya dejó de forcejear y empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta, cruzada de brazos, y mirando a otro lado con fastidio. Era increíble, incluso cuando intentaba con todos los medios evitarlos a todos, hallaban la forma de encontrarla y acorralarla. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué se habían pasado todos esos días prácticamente pegados a ella? Eran tan sofocantes, tan irritantes… Para bien o para mal, rogaba por ya irse de ese pueblo de una vez por todas, y volver a su rutinaria y confiable vida en Canterlot para jamás volver; claro, no antes de descubrir qué rayos era lo que había en ese dichoso bosque.

\- Espero que sea lo que sea, sea rápido. – Masculló la hechicera con seriedad. – Tengo cosas que hacer, cosas importantes.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Comentó Rainbow con un tono burlón. – Ya está casi todo listo, mira.

Alzó entonces su mano alrededor. Los faroles y los edificios ya tenían casi toda la decoración. Mientras más oscurecía, más comenzaban todos a brillar con su luz propia. Los colores de los estandartes realmente combinaban, uno con el siguiente, creando un hermoso efecto. En realidad, todo el sitio se veía… hermoso, de cierta forma.

\- La decoración, la comida, la música, incluso la seguridad. Ya todo está a un paso de estar en su lugar. Así que relájate. El festival ya es mañana, así que lo que ya no hiciste, no se hizo.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – Murmuró Twilight en voz baja.

Sí, de alguna forma parecía que el festival saldría bien. No sabía sí sería el mejor festival en la historia de Ponyville, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para complacer a la Reina Celestia. Pero ese festival nunca fue su prioridad, ni nunca fue lo importante que la había llevado a ese sitio. Había tal vez una amenaza horrible afuera, mientras todas estas personas sólo pensaban en su festival y en divertirse…

Llegaron hasta la Alcaldía; Rainbow iba de frente.

Twilight sólo podía pensar en el Bosque, en ese libro que seguía en su mochila, en las Criaturas de las Sombras de la que Flashsentry le había hablado, en…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Escuchó que muchas voces gritaban al unísono, tomándola tan de sorpresa, que Twilight dio un fuerte sobresalto, y cayó abruptamente al suelo.

Todo era cómo un _déjà vu_. Lo que siguió a ese grito, fueron cientos de serpentinas volando por los aires, y cubriéndola. Cuando al fin fue capaz de alzar su mirada, y poder echar un vistazo al interior de la alcaldía, pudo ver que había mucha, mucha gente ahí, y todos miraban en su dirección. El lugar estaba iluminado, y lleno de globos, y adornos por todos lados, algunas mesas y bocadillos.

La expresión reflejada en su rostro, no fue de alegría, ni confusión, ni sorpresa. La cara de Twilight se llenó abruptamente… de enojo. Su mirada se endureció abruptamente, estando aún sentada en el suelo, y su mandíbula se tensó tanto, que casi creyó que se le rompería.

\- ¿Qué… es… esto…? – Murmuró la hechicera con un tono serio y seco, que era el perfecto acompañante de su cara.

La única que pareció notar esta reacción tan extrema en ella, fue Fluttershy, quien estaba a su lado, y quien pareció sorprenderse, y a la vez preocuparse por ello. Intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¡Es tu Fiesta de Gratitud, querida Twilight! – Exclamó de pronto Pinkie Pie, saltando entre toda la multitud, para tomarla de las manos y alzarla de un jalón.

\- ¿Mi… qué…? – Murmuró la joven de piel morada con el mismo tono y expresión; su parpado izquierdo había comenzado a temblar un poco.

\- Ah, Pinkie, no creo que… - Susurró Fluttershy, algo dudosa, pero su amiga no la escuchó. Rápidamente tomó a Twilight, y la jaló hacia adentro.

\- Tu Fiesta de Gratitud. – Repitió la chica rosada. – Es una fiesta donde la gente te agradece, obviamente.

Twilight no decía nada. Pinkie la llevaba, y los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella.

\- Jamás podríamos haber logrado este grandioso festival que estamos por tener, si no fuera por su supervisión, y sus consejos, señorita Sparkle. – Escuchó a la Alcaldesa decirle, parándose delante de ella. – Cuando nos avisaron que Lady Celestia pasaría el Festival aquí, estábamos tan nerviosos y asustados. Pero gracias a usted, todo parece que será un gran éxito.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron casi todos, y empezando también a aplaudir.

Twilight seguía sin reaccionar o decir algo.

\- Y sólo queríamos decirte que estamos muy agradecidos por todo. – Comentó Applejack, parándose también delante de ella.

\- En verdad ha sido todo un placer contar con una persona tan sofisticada como tú en nuestro amado pueblo. – Agregó Rarity a continuación.

\- ¡Y de qué te volvieras nuestra amiga! – Le siguió Pinkie Pie, dando un fuerte salto al aire.

\- ¡Y de qué me vayas a ayudar a conocer a los Wonderbolts! – Le secundó Rainbow, también saltando junto con ella.

\- Rainbow Dash. – Murmuraron Applejack y Rarity al mismo tiempo, mirando a la guardia con desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy agradecida por eso.

Todos rieron al unísono y con fuerza… Todos menos Twilight Sparkle, que los seguía viendo con la misma expresión, y Fluttershy y Spike, que la miraban con algo de incomodidad.

\- ¡Así que gracias, Twilight Sparkle! – Murmuró Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo. – Por todo tu esfuerzo, tu ayuda, y por volverte nuestra nueva mejor amiga por siempre. Ahora… ¡Toma un ponche!

Le extendió entonces un vaso papel, con ponche rojo en su interior. Ella no lo tomó por su cuenta en un inicio, por lo que Pinkie se lo puso directamente en su mano.

\- ¡Que diga unas palabras! – Comentó alguien entre el público.

\- ¡Qué hable! ¡Que hable! – Le siguieron varios más con insistencia.

Todos gritaron para animarla; se escuchaba un gran ruido a su alrededor. Poco a poco todos fueron guardando silencio gradualmente, hasta que el recinto quedó en silencio, y todas las miradas se posaban expectantes en la chica del momento.

Sin embargo, Twilight no hacía o decía nada; simplemente se quedaba ahí de pie, mirando de forma perdida a las chicas delante de ella: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy…

Pasaron varios segundos sin que dijera nada, y la gente comenzaba a verse entre ellos con confusión.

\- ¿Twilight? – Cuestionó Spike en voz baja a sus pies.

El temblor en el ojo izquierdo de la hechicera se hizo mucho más notable. Los dedos de la mano con la que sostenía el vaso de papel, comenzaron a temblar y a tensarse, hasta que de pronto, se cerraron con fuerza en torno al vaso, machucándolo con fuerza, y haciendo que el ponche rojo escurriera por su mano y cayera al suelo…

\- Fiesta… Fiesta… - Comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, pero su tono se acrecentó de golpe, al igual que la furia que ya no tuvo el menor pudor de demostrar en su rostro. – ¡Fiesta, Fiesta, Fiesta y más fiesta! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer algo más?! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar haciendo estas estúpidas fiestas?!

Su grito de enojo iba directamente hacia Pinkie Pie, hacia quien inclinó el cuerpo un poco, haciendo que la joven de piel rosada retrocediera, confundida, y hasta un poco asustada por el exabrupto. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía resistirlo ni un segundo. Todo ese coraje, toda esa furia, todo lo que había guardado esos cinco días, acababa de reventar en su interior…

\- Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu problema? – Intervino Rarity de pronto con seriedad, colocándose delante de Pinkie de forma protectora.

\- ¡¿Mi problema?! ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?! – Le respondió Twilight con el mismo tono. – ¡Pues te lo diré!, ¡ustedes cinco son mi problema!

Alzó entonces su dedo, señalando a cada una de ellas por igual, y las cinco se sobresaltaron confundidas al ver su dedo apuntando a su respectiva cara.

\- ¡Twilight!, ¡detente! – Intentó decirle Spike, pero su ama lo ignoró por completo.

\- ¡Todo este pueblo es mi problema! ¡¿De qué manera tengo que decírselos?! Yo sólo vine a organizar este festival, ¿y saben algo?, ¡ni siquiera el festival me interesa! ¡Nunca me ha interesado! ¡No es más que una pérdida de tiempo y dinero! Sólo lo hacía porque Lady Celestia puso en sus panfletos que éste debía de ser _"el mejor festival en la historia de Ponyville"_, ¡pero eso no me interesa un bledo! ¿Y saben que otra cosa no me interesa? – Comenzó entonces a avanzar hacia las cinco chicas, y estas empezaron a su vez a retroceder al mismo tiempo de sus pasos. – No me interesa que me hagan estas fiestas, no me interesa que me den regalos, no me interesa comer sus postres, no me interesa que me hagan vestidos, no me interesa comer o cenar con sus familias, no me interesa si son fans de los Wonderbolts o de lo que sea… y… sobre… todo… ¡No me interesa ser su amiga!

Su voz resonó con gran fuerza en el silencio y en el eco de la sala, quedando algunos rastros de su grito flotando en el aire a su alrededor incluso instantes después de haber callado. Sin embargo, cuando el eco se terminó de esfumar por completo, todo se quedó calmado, silencioso… y muy incómodo. Twilight respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar su aliento. Poco a poco, se volvió consciente de que no sólo Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy la miraban con confusión, sino que todas las miradas, de todas las personas ahí reunidas, estaban centradas en ella.

Luego de unos segundos, el silencio fue remplazado por pequeños murmullos entre las personas, pero sin que todas esas decenas, o quizás centenas de ojos se apartaran de ella. A dónde quiera que miraba, ahí estaban; ojos, ojos y más ojos, todos puestos en ella, todos juzgándola...

La hechicera comenzó a sentirse mareada y desorientada, como si todo el cuarto le diera vueltas. Ya no podía seguir más tiempo en esa habitación. Salió entonces corriendo como pudo, abriéndose paso de manera casi violenta entre la multitud. Creía estar corriendo hacia la salida, pero tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que en realidad iba en la dirección contraria. Pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Se dirigió entonces hacia atrás del escenario, allá a donde Rarity y la alcaldesa la habían llevado en su primer día en ese pueblo. ¿Y qué haría en ese lugar?, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero cualquier sitio era mejor a seguir ahí, de eso estaba segura.

Ninguno intentó detenerla o pronunció palabra alguna mientras se retiraba; ni siquiera Spike se atrevió a ir detrás de ella. Todos se quedaron en su lugar, como mucho sólo los que se movieron fueron aquellos que le abrieron pasos, y se le quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que se perdió tras el escenario.

\- ¿Pero qué corrales acaba de pasar aquí? – Murmuró Applejack, luego de un rato. – ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

\- ¿Acaso hice algo mal? – Comentó Pinkie, notándosele anormalmente decaída. – ¿Me faltaron serpentinas? ¿O… acaso fueron demasiadas serpentinas?

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo, Pinkie Pie. – Aclaró Rarity, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Más que confusión, se le notaba molestia en su tono. – Nadie hizo nada malo. Simplemente es obvio que alguien necesita aprender modales. Y pensar que le estaba haciendo un vestido, y gratis. Vaya desperdicio de energía y materiales.

\- ¿No deberíamos de intentar hablar con ella y aclarar todo esto? – Señaló Fluttershy, algo retraída.

\- ¿Aclarar qué? – Respondió Rainbow Dash, quien al parecer era la más molesta de las cinco. – Creo que ella dejó bastante claro su opinión de nosotras. Si no fuera por sus _"conexiones"_, les juro que le rompería la boca a puñetazos por hablarnos así.

\- Yo me uno a esa propuesta. – Añadió Applejack, remangándose su camisa justo después. – Y me importa un establo sus conexiones.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! – Exclamó Fluttershy, casi asustada por su latente agresividad. – No es como… resolvemos las cosas… aquí en Ponyville.

\- Fluttershy tiene razón. – Comentó Rarity, dando un paso al frente. – No le demos más importancia a esa chiquilla. Por más que me encantaría darle una lección, no vale la pena. Cuando se termine el festival, se irá. Lo importante es llevar éste a buen término.

Rainbow y Applejack no parecían nada contentas con esa propuesta, pero tampoco dijeron nada para contradecirla. Se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado, dejando que su silencio respondiera por ellas. Luego, las cuatro se viraron hacia, Pinkie Pie, en espera de escuchar su opinión. La pastelera se puso algo nerviosa al sentir todas sus miradas, y no estaba segura de qué responder.

\- Ah… Yo sólo quiero que todas estemos bien y seamos amigas… - Comentó, moviendo sus dedos nerviosos por su cabello esponjado.

\- Me temo que esa diligencia ya partió hace tiempo, Pinkie. – Susurró Applejack con algo de pesar.

\- Lo siento, chicas. – Escucharon las cinco que la vocecilla de Spike pronunciaba. Se viraron entonces en dirección al Dragón, que miraba al suelo con vergüenza. – Twilight no es una mala persona, pero jamás ha sabido cómo llevarse con otras personas. No son ustedes, esto también pasaba en la Academia. Ella… siempre prefiere estar sola.

\- No te preocupes, Spikey-wikey. – Comentó Rarity con un tono mucho más dulce. – Tú no tienes porqué justificar ni aclarar las acciones de Twilight. Ella ya está grande, y debe aprender a responder por su cuenta a lo que hace.

Era fácil decirlo, pero para Spike era bastante difícil. Era el Familiar de Twilight, debía de servirle, obedecerla, y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. ¿Pero hasta qué punto llegaba esa responsabilidad? ¿Qué tan lejos tenía que llegar un mago antes de que su Familiar tuviera el derecho de decirle _"esto ya ha sido demasiado"_…?

La sala volvió a llenarse de silencio, mientras todos parecían discutir entre ellos qué hacer ahora, si quedarse o irse de una buena vez. Pero de pronto, el sonido de unos nudillos tocando con algo de fuerza la puerta de madera de la entrada, hizo que todas las miradas se centraran en ésta. ¿Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la Alcaldía? ¿Por qué?, no es como si fuera la puerta de una casa…

\- Ay, ¿ahora qué? – Murmuró Rainbow con fastidio, y se adelantó rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre las personas para ella misma ver de quién se trataba. – Oye, genio, ¿por qué tocas? – Murmuró con fuerza para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta la escuchara, antes de abrirle. – Es la Alcaldía, sólo... Abre la puerta...

Las palabras de Rainbow, y su tono pesado, fueron cortadas cuando abrió las puertas, y vio de frente a la persona que estaba de pie justo del otro lado… Una mujer alta, luciendo un brillante y puro vestido blanco, con adornos dorados en su cintura, cuello y muñecas. Su piel era blanca, tersa y hermosa, sus ojos grandes y penetrantes, de un tono morado muy brillante. Su cabello era ondulado, y brillaba como si cientos de estrellas lo adornaran, y se componía de diferentes colores azules, rosas y verdes. El adorno final, era una hermosa corona dorada sobre su cabeza, con una brillante gema morada en el centro.

\- Lo siento, espero no importunar. – Comentó con un tono dulce la mujer, mientras Rainbow Dash la miraba fijamente, totalmente atónita, y con su quijada casi tocando el suelo.

\- ¡Re... Re... Reina Celestia!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Qué les pareció? Twilight al fin explotó; era cuestión de tiempo. Ya el final de este capítulo parece que las cosas están progresando, ¿no? Pues en efecto, así es. Esperen con paciencia el próximo capítulo, porque ya se vienen las cosas que todos han estado esperando, y con algunas sorpresas que no. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_


End file.
